Probability and Possibility
by megster1992
Summary: The probability is low, but the possibility is worth it. Bellice. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**That's right. I'm doing it again. A new story, but with a twist...it's in Alice's point of view. *Enter gasps of horror here* Yes, I thought I'd try something else.**

**There is one OC in here, and you'll get to know her soon enough.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"The house looks…dusty," Emmett said as he got out of his colossal jeep, which very well was the vehicle version of my bigger brother. Emmett was colossal himself, with arms almost as thick as my thigh, and he stood at six foot five. I'm sure that if he were human, he'd be playing football and would be meeting with college scouts left and right.

Rosalie, Emmett's wife and my sister, rolled her eyes at her husband before she got out her keys and pressed a button which caused her BMW's trunk to pop open. "It's expected to be dirty, Em. It's been what? Seventy years since we've lived here."

"Well I haven't lived here and I think it's nice," I smiled before I looked up at the house in front of me. There were three floors, covered in glass windows to bring in as much natural light as possible. My smile grew wider as I pictured myself basking in sunlight. Just because I was a creature of the night didn't mean that I hated the sun. In fact, whenever I could, I preferred to be out in the sun.

"It's great, squirt, really! Plenty of wildlife. And I hear the deer are in abundance this time of year," Emmett winked. Yes, my favorite animal to dine on was deer. It suited me, I thought; I was graceful like a deer. Besides, you didn't have to worry about there being a shortage of deer, so I always had my favorite meal.

A gentle breeze passed by us then and I caught a familiar cinnamon like scent. I closed my eyes as I sniffed the air around me, my ears picking up the sound of a Ducati's engine.

"'Bout time they get here! Jasper owes me twenty bucks!" Emmett laughed. His laughter could put a Sonic Boom to shame, when he starts laughing; he shakes almost the entire house at a time. If humans were in the house when he went into a fit, they'd swear there was an earthquake. No joke. I had a couple friends over one time and he laughed at something stupid that Rosalie did to Jasper, and they quickly went under our coffee table.

I turned to greet my two favorite siblings, though Rosalie would swear she was my favorite, watching as the midnight black Ducati came to a stop behind Emmett's jeep. Jasper only shook his head as he got off, obviously having heard Emmett's remark about paying twenty dollars, before he held out his hand to his mate and my best friend, Hannah.

Hannah smiled as she got off and ran over to hug me. "Alice! I missed you!"

I giggled, hugging her back. "We've only been apart for what? Two hours?"

"So? That's a long time to go without seeing my Ali!" Hannah grinned before poking me in the stomach. "So you like our new home? Or rather old home, seeing as we lived here before."

I nodded. "It's beautiful. I can't wait to help Esme furnish this place and make it look charming."

"Only you would use the word charming, Alice," Jasper rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his mate. "How about we get the jeep unloaded before the others arrive, alright darling?" His southern drawl escaped his normally composed dialect, exposing the southern gentleman in him, and I let out a giggle.

"I thought you were working on your accent there Jazz," I said before giggling.

Jasper frowned slightly, though that was soon diminished when Hannah turned her head to the side and pressed her lips to on him. "I think it's cute when you let it slip."

"Well, enough of this gushy crap. Let's move in!" Emmett clapped his hands as Rose walked over to her trunk and grabbed a few boxes.

"I want to show Alice her room first!" Hannah complained before grabbing my hand. "Come on, Ali. I know the perfect room for you!"

I nodded as I followed her, or to be more accurate, as she dragged me along.

"Hannah! Esme said you had to help us!" Jasper groaned once we were in the house.

Hannah giggled. "You and Emmett are strong men, you take care of it!"

I heard Jasper grumble something as he went to grab a box, along with Emmett's "Dude, you're so pussy-whipped" followed by Rosalie slapping her husband.

"Okay, so this was Eddie's room last time we were here but I think it suits you more, since you like to be out in the sunlight, you know?" She dragged me up to the third floor and turned to the left, going straight down the corridor before opening a door. "Do you like it?"

I walked in and immediately I was greeted by sunlight. My skin began to glow slightly as I made my way into the room, taking in my surroundings. Three of the walls were covered in glass, which was the source of the sunlight that was now radiating my skin, and there was also a door on one of them, leading out to a balcony that overlooked the forest.

A grin spread across my lips and I turned to my favorite sister, wrapping my arms around her. "Oh, Hannah. It's perfect!"

"Hannah Montana! I know you're having the best of both worlds but you don't want me to tell Esme that you aren't doing what she told you!" Emmett guffawed before he walked in. "After all, we know how much you live to please her."

"Shut up Emmett! And don't call me Hannah Montana! That's degrading." Her mouth twisted to the side in a grimace.

I didn't blame her. Who wanted to have a nickname from a bubble-gum-pop singer that has many fan girls who'd kill for anything from her, even if it was just a tiny bead of sweat that dripped onto them during a concert? It _was_ degrading.

"Well, come on! We need to help Alice unload her DVD's. I want to watch them as we unpack!" Emmett grinned, nudging an elbow into my side. "You know you want to look at all the hot chicks getting it on."

"And you know Rosalie would kick your ass if she heard you watching them."

"Damn straight!"

Rosalie marched in and grabbed Emmett's ear, dragging him out while he apologized profusely to her. Hannah and I couldn't help but laugh before we skipped out of the room and out of the house. Hannah grabbed a box herself and headed back in, half a dozen boxes following behind her. She had to regularly practice her gift of telekinesis or else all of that excess energy would stay bundled up inside of her. And trust me, if that happened, you wanted to stay away from Hannah.

We're not sure why Hannah is so full of energy, or why I am for that matter, but Carlisle theorizes that she might have ADHD, only she wasn't born during the time when they diagnosed that sort of thing. Still, it was fun to have someone who was always full of energy around the house; the others normally put a dapper to my plans.

We put away all of our bozes and I was halfway of unpacking mine when, I heard the sound of two cars pulling up. I immediately ran down to the foyer, beating Hannah there by half a second, just in time to see my parents walk in. Carlisle and Esme, the two who graciously offered to let me into their home when I found them in my frantic state after escaping a mental asylum, and the two who let me stay even after they found out I wasn't interested in the male gender.

Boy, was that a fun day. My mind flashed back to the time when I had come out to them twenty years ago, and I smiled at the way I was hesitant to tell Esme, even as she tried to push me to try and date Edward. After I politely declined her offer and she had asked me why did I tell her. And I was really glad that she didn't think differently of me. I was still her insane and freakishly optimistic daughter.

"Esme! I missed you!" Hannah's voice kicked me out of my flashback as Hannah wrapped her arms around her sister. Was it weird that I considered Hannah my sister and Esme my mother when the two were actually blood-related? I didn't think so, and neither did anyone else.

Esme chuckled as she hugged her sister back. "Hannah, you knew we'd be arriving sometime today."

"So? I want to help you move your boxes in!" Hannah ran outside in a flash.

"I thought I heard two cars…did Edward arrive?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms with a smirk. "That pansy ass owes me twenty bucks too."

"I heard that," Edward grumbled as he walked in, a box in his arms. "And I do not. I never agreed to your stupid little bet."

"That's 'cause you didn't have the psychic in the car with you, you pansy ass," Emmett chuckled, followed by Jasper's snickering.

"Oh, ha ha. Laugh it up why don't you." Edward glared at all of us before he started to walk towards the steps.

Emmett stopped him and smirked. "Sorry bro, you've got to find a different room. Thing 1 gave your room to Thing 2."

Edward growled at me. "Why'd you let her?"

I shrugged. "Because it's a gorgeous room and I like it."

"The spare room is gorgeous too…why don't you take it?"

"Hey now, no bickering," Carlisle glanced between us. "Edward, let Alice have the room. She hasn't been here before and it'll be nice of you to give it to her."

Edward grimaced before he let out a dramatic sigh. No wonder he was still single. "Fine, I'll go on to the spare room."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands. "Esme, you want me to help you find paint and stuff so we can make this house charming?"

Esme chuckled at my enthusiasm, leaning into her husband's embrace with a smile. "I'd love to sweetie, but can it wait until tomorrow? We just got settled in."

"Carrying lots of boxes with my mind. I'm carrying lots of boxes with my mind," Hannah sang as she passed us by, several boxes in front of her.

Emmett turned to look at Jasper and snickered. "Your wife is a ditz, I hope you know."

"I am not!" Hannah paused from her spot on the stairs and made a box go flying in towards Emmett. "Take it back!"

"Hannah," Esme said in her parental scolding tone. "What did I say about using your power to torment your siblings?" Even though Esme and Hannah were actually sisters, Esme would still chastise her like she was her child. Hannah didn't mind, as she knew that Esme had once lost her own child, so she felt it as a substitute.

Hannah sighed. "To not to. Sorry! Oh, Alice, there's this really cool place I want to show you. You'd love it!"

I nodded. "Hurry up and take care of those boxes then."

"Alright!" Hannah agreed before running up the stairs, the boxes well under her control.

"Well, I suppose while that is being done, Rosie and I can break in the new bed!" Emmett winked before picking up his wife and draping her over his shoulder like a caveman would with his kill. "I am hungry!"

Rosalie only giggled as Emmett ran towards his room.

"And I'm so glad I won't be here to hear that."

Jasper scoffed. "You're lucky. You are stealing my wife while I have to feel the lust coming from those two. Do you know how unbearable it'll be?"

"If it gets too much for you, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind. He's always got something stuck up his ass." Yes, I knew I was mean to my brother, but he could read my thoughts and understand that I didn't really mean them, so it was always fun to joke around with him.

"Ready?" Hannah asked as she appeared by my side. "It's really cool, I promise."

"I believe you, Hannah."

Hannah darted out of the house then, so I ran after her, dodging the trees that whipped past us. Of course, that was easy given our natural vampire grace, but Hannah had a habit of actually running into trees. It rarely happened, but whenever Hannah was bored, it was common.

"Shh, I hear something," Hannah skidded to a halt. "Oooh, heartbeats. I hear heartbeats."

I listened intently, signaling that there were four different heartbeats close by. The one thing I knew was that they belonged to humans, as the scent of their blood was carried along a gentle breeze. One of them had a distinct smell that was like a mixture of freesia and lavender; it smelt extremely good and venom pooled my mouth as my throat ached for my thirst to be quenched.

Even though it smelt really good, part of me didn't want to consume the blood. All I knew was that I had some connection to the girl with the wonderfully delicious blood.

"Hang on a sec," I whispered to Hannah, taking a step toward the group of humans, using my hand to move away a branch so I could see clearly.

There were four of them like I predicted, all girls, but one of them seemed to draw me in. Her hair was sepia in color, reaching down to the small of her back, and when she looked over towards one of her friends, the sunlight caught her hair just enough to bring out the reddish streaks. Her skin was pale, nowhere near as pale as my skin but paler than her friends, and her smile seemed to grow as one of her friends splashed her.

Her name. I need to know her name! This…goddess was radiating with beauty, and I felt an undeniable need to go over and make my presence known to the girl.

But I couldn't…no. The sun was shining overhead, and I would surely expose myself if I were to meet her. I could wait though, yes, she looked quite young. I might have a chance to see her at school.

Closing my eyes, I went ahead a week into the future, trying to see if there would ever be a chance of me meeting this enchanting goddess who captivated me.

I smiled as I came back to the present, pleased with the result. We would have art class together. A perfect excuse to draw and sketch her without seeming like a total stalker.

"Oh, darn, they're busy playing in the cool place," Hannah crossed her arms with a huff. "I was going to show you this lake but it looks like they beat us to the punch."

"No…let them be," I murmured, cocking my head to the side as I watched the girl. She laughed as her friends started to tag team her, splashing her with the water as she stood just outside the lake.

God! How I wish I knew her name. Such a beautiful angel deserved to be called something other than the girl, her and she.

"Bella, get your ass in the water before I fucking come out and drag you in myself!" One her of friends threatened, though playfully, and I silently sent my praises to God. I finally had a name!

Bella…it suited her. Bella was Italian for beautiful and this girl was definitely beautiful, maybe even more so. Yes…she was definitely more than beautiful, she was breathtakingly stunning and miraculous.

"Calm down, Autumn! I'm just trying to get used to the water. It's freezing!" My angel said as she stuck a toe in the water, testing the temperature.

Her voice! Oh how her voice reminded me of music, how I wanted to hear her laughter and how I yearned for her to say my name, even if it was in a soft whisper.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Hannah asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You seem out with it, more so than usual, anyway."

I shook my head, my eyes still transfixed on Bella, my Bella, and smiled as she got dragged in the water by the Autumn girl she was talking to. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Hannah seemed to understand, her gaze shifting to my angel, and a smile crept along her face. "Ali, is she?"

I nodded, turning to smile at her. "I think so."

"She's cute, you know, for a human." Hannah paused for a moment then, pressing her finger to her chin as she earned a thoughtful expression. "I've got it! Let's go introduce ourselves!"

"Hannah, we can't! The sun is out!"

"Oh," Hannah pouted. "Well, there goes my plans!"

"It's okay, Han." I glanced over at my angel once more, hoping that somehow she'd want to be with me, even if I was a girl and her predator. "I'll be able to see her when we go to school. We have art together."

"Cool. Now you'll just have to wait patiently until Monday, hmm? Four days isn't so bad."

"Four days is pretty bad when you don't get to see your soul mate, Hannah. I'm going to go in—"

I stopped as a gust of wind from the opposite direction carried a rather foul odor to me, and I had to fight the urge to cover my nose. "What is that smell?" I asked, turning to Hannah who had frozen. Never have I seen her froze before, not even when Emmett had torn off Jasper's arm in one of their games.

"Look who's back to Forks, boys."

* * *

**A/N: Don't try to guess which wolves they are, because they are OC's.**

**So, how'd you like this chapter? Next chapter has drama with more wolves. (Points go to those who guess Alice's DVD collection).**

**Want to know Hannah more? Probability and Possibility has it's own tumblr page, so go there and you'll see her.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Here is chapter two of Probability and Possibility! So many kind words, even from the person I am dying to know their identity. If you want to check out the tumblr to get to know Hannah or any of the following wolves, please do so, the link is www(.)ProbabilityandPossibility(.)tumblr(.)com. You'll get to know why they act the way they do. And...**

**I should tell you five of the canon wolves are gone to make room for these new wolves. Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin are gone now, but we still have the others.**

Please remember I do not own the Saga, and I will let you read on!

* * *

Previously:

_"Look who's back to Forks, boys."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two:**

Hannah and I slowly turned around to come face to face with three Native Americans, a smirk plastered on their lips. One of them, the one who had addressed us earlier, was a female with medium length light brown hair, standing a bit taller between the other two boys. A weird tattoo resembling a circle was on her left arm. Her hazel eyes kept darting between me and Hannah. She was wearing shorts and a simple tank top that reached right below her midriff, exposing her waist. The other two were also wearing shorts but no shirts to cover their torso.

One of the two boys had a thick, muscular appearance with cropped black hair and brown eyes. The same circle-like tattoo was visible on his right arm. The other boy had a leaner structure, yet he was no less muscular. His hair was also cropped short and black and he had brown eyes. A tattoo was peeking barely above the waistband of his basketball shorts, on the right side of his waistline.

"A couple of parasites are all I see," the massive one said. The smirk on his lips deepened as he cracked his knuckles and flexed his arms. I was trying really hard to suppress the urge to gag and vomit while observing his idiotic and vain attempts to show off. The stench radiating from all three of them wasn't making it any easier. That hideous scent resembled the smell of a stray dog who rolled through wretched sewer waters and then took a dive into a pile of rotten garbage…only worse, if possible.

"I suggest we take care of the problem, huh Adrian?" The other boy snickered, jabbing his elbow in the other guy's ribs.

Hannah lifted her chin in a haughty manner. "If you did, that would violate the treaty, and you wouldn't want that," she said while holding her ground.

"Oh, she knows about the treaty our ancestors made, huh?" The one named Adrian took a step forward, flashing his teeth. "I don't give a damn about the treaty. I just want to sink my teeth into your flesh and rip you apart limb from limb."

This elicited a guttural growl from Hannah, who wasn't really one for growling, but I didn't blame her.

"Ooh, scary," the other guy snickered again. Seriously, he was getting annoying. "I'm quivering in my shorts."

"Andy, shut up," the girl sighed. "And Adrian, back the fuck up."

Adrian glared at us but did as he was told. "Fuck it Trinity, I want to kill some leeches!"

"Adrian, stop whining." The Trinity girl took a deep breath before turning to us, a half-apologetic smile on her face. "Excuse them, they're still new."

I would've said something, but I had no idea who they were, let alone what they were. They knew of our species, that was for sure, but it also seemed like they could be capable of killing us if they wanted to, judging by Adrian's threats.

"If you know anything of the treaty you know that you are violating it just by standing where you are. I suggest you leave." Hannah's tone was firm and serious, not like the usual perkiness that I knew Hannah had. She glared at them, and even I wanted to take a step back.

Trinity nodded, taking a step back as if she was afraid of Hannah herself. "Yes, but my senses only told me that there were vampires around, not what kind. I apologize for the mishap, but seeing as there are humans in close proximity to you, I didn't want to risk their lives."

Adrian snorted, taking a step in front of Trinity."Screw this nonsense. Let's rip them apart. They obviously bit a human! Look at the tiny one! I know for damn sure she wasn't part of the family when they signed the treaty."

"Try to call me _TINY_ one more time and I'll rip off your man-hood, jerk," I crossed my arms. How dare he accuse me of tiny? Sure I wasn't the tallest of people, but I was short, not tiny.

"Whatever," Adrian rolled his eyes.

"You can leave now," Hannah urged. "This is Cullen territory, not yours."

Trinity raised her hands in defense. "Alright, alright. I'll just let you know that my alpha may want to speak to you…especially about her," Trinity pointed a finger at me. "Not to mention our council."

Hannah nodded. "Our number is 740-9825. Call us before you decide to come over."

"I'll be sure to let you know," Trinity nodded before whistling. "Adrian, Andy, let's head out."

They backed up slowly, their eyes scanning us in case we were to do something they wouldn't appreciate, and eventually they were in the cover of trees.

"Hannah, what were they?" I asked her, but I was too late, as she had already gone. With a sigh, I turned back to look at my Bella one last time. "Goodbye, my Bella. I do hope we meet soon." I whispered, giving her a half-wave even though I knew she wouldn't see it.

I turned on my heel and raced towards the house, following Hannah's cinnamon like scent as a trail, though I knew my way already. It was a good thing I ran faster than Hannah, albeit if only by two miles per hour, but I was able to catch up with her.

"Hannah!"

"No time!" Hannah said before kicking it into gear. She beat me there by a fraction of a second; I walked in to find Hannah tapping her foot anxiously.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I had to cover my ears. Add super-hearing and a scream and you've got a bad combination.

One by one everyone piled into the living room, Emmett wearing nothing but a pair of underwear that he threw on, and they all raised an eyebrow at Hannah.

"What is it, darling?" Jasper asked, placing his hands on his wife's shoulder. "Did you catch a squirrel again?"

Squirrel's blood; the energy drink of vampires. I tried to stop my mind from wandering to the day Hannah had some…it was fun and she was scary but right now there were more important matters to think of.

Hannah shook her head. "No, the Quileutes were around."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, stepping towards Hannah. "It's quite possible that these Quileutes are just human and nothing more."

"Carlisle, I could smell them."

Rosalie hissed, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "Filthy mutts. I thought we got rid of them when we left."

"And here they thought they only became wolves when we were around. Arrogant animals," Edward sighed, shaking his head. "How many of them are there, do you know Hannah?"

"No, I don't. Four at the least. We only saw three, but one of them mentioned their alpha, so I'm not sure how many they have. I gave them your cell phone number, since they were quite adamant about having a meeting regarding Alice."

Carlisle sighed. "They must think we turned her."

"I'm still confused. What are they?" I asked.

Jasper looked to me and nodded before taking a step towards Carlisle. "If you recall, Carlisle, not all of us were here before. Can you enlighten us on these Quileutes?"

I nodded towards Jasper as a sign to show my silent gratitude. Jasper always had a way of saying something in a polite tone when mine would be considered brash…but that's probably because I'm really loud.

"The last time we lived here, we came across the Quileute tribe who knew of our existence. They would've killed us, were it not for our eye color. Fortunately, they paused and listened to reason, and a treaty was made. As long as we didn't bite a human, they would keep our identities a secret and not kill us."

"Filthy mutts," Rosalie lifted her head up in disgust. "Why the hell are they still around, anyway? Shouldn't they be gone?"

"How can they kill us though Carlisle?" Jasper ignored Rosalie's comments. "I can tell you are hiding something."

Carlisle sighed. "They have magic running through their veins, I suppose you could say. They call themselves werewolves, though they are more like shape shifters who turn into giant wolves, as they don't need the moonlight to transform. Their teeth, however, are sharp enough to pierce through our flesh, and they hunt in packs. It is believed that they silently communicate with each other, giving them a strategic advantage. For these reasons they are considered dangerous to our species."

Emmett snorted. "They've got a bit of a temper, too. Don't get them too angry or they'll become a fucking wolf in front of you."

"Emmett, language," Esme scolded.

Carlisle's cell phone started ringing then, causing all of us to stop and stare at the small contraption, before Carlisle took a deep breath and put it to his ear.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking, how may I help you?" His voice was calm and polite as he spoke, standing straight as soon as the person on the other line began speaking.

"_Yes, I'm Mirella Clark from the Quileute tribe's council,"_ a woman spoke on the other line, and from her voice, she was an older woman than the one I previously met. _"We have word from three of our wolves that your family has returned to the town of Forks. I'm not sure if you remember, but my husband was one of the wolves you met with previously."_

"Ah yes, Darrel Clark. I remember quite clearly."

"_Well, I called to set up a meeting between us. The council decided that we should speak to you in person about your new addition. One of our wolves said she's short and has spiky hair?"_

Everyone glanced at me, and I smiled sheepishly. How was I supposed to know about shape shifters in the area?

"Certainly," Carlisle nodded. "Just name the time and place."

"_How about at the border in an hour? We'll send our experienced wolves to spread their scent so you know where we'll be, as not all of us have the speed they do."_

"That shouldn't be a problem, Mirella. I believe I will be seeing you there?"

"_Of course. Take care of yourself Carlisle. And be warned, our numbers are larger since the last time you have lived here."_

"I'll keep that in mind and you take care of yourself as well."

The sound of the dial tone signaled the call's end, and Carlisle quickly put the phone in his pocket.

"So we've got to meet the hounds again?" Rosalie asked with a tone of distaste in her voice. "I call the bathtub when we arrive back after this meeting. It will take me ages to get their filthy stench out of my hair."

Emmett chuckled. "You could always use one of Alice's many perfumes. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you cover up that stench."

"Ugh, Emmett," Edward shook his head. "You do know that covering up a disgusting scent won't solve the problem, correct? It'll only make it worse."

"My perfume doesn't stink!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

Hannah chuckled, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Relax, Ali. He's just saying that nothing can cover up their stench, not even your wonderfully smelling perfume."

"It is wonderful, is it not?" I giggled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need to play video games," Emmett bounded to the couch before grabbing a controller. "I have a feeling that we'll need to release some of our anger, and what better way than through violent video games?"

Jasper laughed before walking over to join him. "I'm game."

"Sweet! Fifty bucks says I'll beat you."

"Fine."

For about fifty five minutes we watched Emmett get creamed on Call of Duty, and to his disappointment he had to dish out fifty bucks. He should've known better than to challenge a _soldier_ in a game about _soldiers_. I swear, for being seventy years old, he was pretty dumb-witted.

Once the game was over with, we all left the house. Jasper and I followed behind, as we weren't sure what to expect, and because Carlisle and Esme weren't sure about how they would react to my addition to the family.

Suddenly, a gust of air blew the scent of that foul stench in my direction, and Emmett and Rosalie both blanched while the others merely contorted their face in disgust.

Carlisle soon came to a stop in a clearing, followed by the rest of us, and I was amazed by the sight. There were twelve people in total, but the thing that caught my eye was what was behind them.

Towering over them like giants were six wolves, all varying in color; sandy, rust-brown, auburn, amber and two grays. The rust-brown one showed his teeth in a wolf-like smirk, and I recognized the brown eyes; it was Adrian, if I was correct. One of the gray wolves looked ready for battle, baring his teeth as a growl resonated from his chest, but the other gray one seemed calm; he was so calm, in fact, that he sat down.

I turned my attention back to the twelve people. Andy was one of them, he had his arms crossed and he was smirking. Five of them, three boys and two girls, had minimal clothing like Andy had. I could only pick out four tattoos though, but that didn't stop me from believing the last one had one somewhere I couldn't see. Three of those four had their tattoo on their right shoulder, whereas one of the two girls had hers on her stomach.

Next to them were six older people. A male with silver-white, shoulder length hair. Another male with his hair in a ponytail; he was also sitting in a wheelchair. A woman with black hair, although you could see some strands of gray. Two other males with shoulder length black hair and another male with medium length dark-brown hair.

"Ugh, they stink like hell," the girl with the tattoo on her stomach said, covering her nose.

"Oh hush, Skye," the voice of Mirella came from the woman with the black hair with the grey strands. She took a step forward with a smile. "Welcome back to Forks."

A couple of snorts resonated from the wolves behind them, and I watched as the gray one turned to give them a look. He must have a higher position than the others.

Carlisle nodded, smiling politely. "Thank you for the offer, but I assure you, we did not break the treaty."

"Ha!" The wheelchair bound elder laughed. "I see your two additions clearly!"

"Give them a chance to explain, William," the guy with the dark brown hair said. He nodded before he spoke. "I am George Montoya. My son, Adrian, has expressed that he believes you bit that short one there."

"I don't remember that blonde male being a part of the coven, either," the man with the slick back, long black hair said. He looked younger than the others, no strands of gray peeking through his roots. "Antoine Morrow. I was about seven when you first came here in thirty six." He was seven in 1936? Then why did he look like he was in his mid-thirties? Shape shifters are strange.

"I think we should introduce ourselves before they explain, don't you?" Mirella asked. "Certainly they deserve your names, no matter how much you detest their kind."

The man with the silver-white hair barked a laugh. "Oh, that's brilliant. Why don't we show them where we live while we're at it?"

"Ignore Harry," the last male said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Ronald Watchman, and those other guys are Harry Clearwater and William Black."

Carlisle nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling's _not_ mutual," one of the shirtless males sneered, raising his lip up in a growl. His hair was cut short and he looked young, older than Andy but still young, and he glared at us.

"Jacob," the other male next to him warned, raising an eyebrow. He turned to us after shaking his head at the male next to him. "I'm Sam Uley, alpha of the pack."

"I assure you, Alice and Jasper came to us on their own," Carlisle started to explain, taking a step forward. Several of the wolves didn't like it, and neither did Harry or William, as they scowled in Carlisle's direction. "We did not break the treaty, as none of us changed them."

"Do you have any proof?" The other female next to Skye said, scowling. "How can we be sure you're not lying to us?"

"Leah, calm," Sam shot her a look.

Ronald raised an eyebrow, looking between me and Jasper. "Then where are you two from?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper beat me to the punch. "I was born in Texas in 1843. I enlisted in the Confederate Army before being turned by an immortal named Maria."

"I was changed in 1920, but I don't know my creator." The one part of my life I wish I could know, so that I could find out why he changed me, and perhaps even a bit about my human life, as I had no recollection of it at all.

"Ugh, why are we still talking to them," Rosalie half-growled, turning away slightly. "They smell worse than I remember."

"Ha!" The Jacob boy laughed, turning to Sam. "Why does that _leech _think she has a right to complain? I say we go over there and tear her mouth of her face. That'll get her to shut up."

Oh boy, he was in for it now. If there was one thing you learned about mates, it was that you did _not_ want to insult them. And by Emmett's fury, I could easily tell that Jacob would be regretting his words.

"Oh yeah? And what's the worse you can do, sniff my ass?" Emmett growled, taking a step forward.

"Fuck off blood sucker, I wasn't talking to you."

"No, but you were talking about my wife in a way I don't appreciate. I suggest you keep your mouth closed before I come over and tear it off myself."

Jacob clenched his jaw, and that's when I saw his body start to convulse.

"Haha! He's in for it now!" Andy laughed. "Better run bloodsucker, or else your head will get ripped off your body."

Emmett snorted, glaring at Jacob just as he exploded into a russet-brown wolf, his teeth bared as he ran towards Emmett.

"Jacob, stop!" Sam shouted just as the gray wolf that was sitting down raced towards the Jacob wolf, pressing his teeth firmly into Jacob's shoulder. "Thanks Blake," Sam nodded to the grey wolf as he let go of Jacob and growled at him.

"Well, it seems that we are in the wrong," Mirella said before turning to William. "Billy, control your son."

William grumbled. "Jacob, come on back, son."

The Jacob wolf let out a small huff as he turned to run back behind his father, glaring at Emmett the whole while.

"It is partially our fault," Esme said, glaring at Emmett. "If it weren't for Emmett's taunting, things wouldn't have gotten out of hand."

George nodded. "Yes, well, I see that there is nothing to worry about here. We should go on our way. Please, enjoy your stay in Forks."

They all started to leave, Mirella pushing William in his wheelchair, but Harry stood back, the sandy-colored wolf looking at him with worry.

"I know that vampires have a tendency to slip up, and mark my words, when that happens, I will see to it personally that all eight of you are exterminated." And with that, he left.

"Sheesh, I was just warning the boy. He didn't have to turn into a giant flea-ball." Emmett shrugged. "Besides, I don't think my Rosie needs to shut up."

"Em, you're clouded by your bond. Mates never think wrongly about one another," Jasper smiled, wrapping his arms around Hannah.

"Oh!" Hannah said, turning to Esme. "I just remembered. Alice found her mate today!"

Several questions were thrown at me; what was she like? Was she nice? Is she cute?

I threw my hands up to stop their questions. "Whoa, slow down guys! I haven't even met her yet!"

Edward furrowed his brow. "Then how do you know she's your mate?"

"I saw her in the lake and I felt this…instant connection with her. She's just…she's perfect."

Emmett chuckled. "Well, well, I guess that brings the single Cullen total to one. Better hurry up Edward, or another hundred years will pass before you find your mate."

Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Alice. I just know she'll accept you."

I hugged her back, but there was a small nagging part in the back of my head that told me it wouldn't be that easy.

When will the first day of school arrive?

* * *

**A/N: Some notes about the wolves. Antoine and Mirella look younger than they actually are because of the shape-shifter gene. Antoine was a wolf for a long time until Sam became a wolf, so he gave the reins to him along with the memories of the treaty, and when everyone else phased, Sam showed it to them. Mirella was imprinted on by a wolf, Darrel, and in this story imprintees do not age so long as their shape shifter mates don't. That's why they are young and not in their 70's like most people would think they are.**

**Anyway, I'll post the tumblr link again for you to see. It's www(.)ProbabilityandPossibility(.)tumblr(.)com, just get rid of the () and you should be good.**

**Now, please review and tell me what you thought. I have to work on Full Moon for a bit and then I will try my hand at making a trailer for this story. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for another installment of Probability and Possibility! I know it's been awhile, but I got caught up with the Holidays and with working on this story. I'm currently trying to finish Chapter Eleven and I'm having fun. :)**

**Soo...there are four OC's in this chapter. Go to the Probability and Possibility tumblr, http(:/)/probabilityandpossibility(.)tumblr(.)com, to get to know them. (get rid of the parentheses to follow the link) They are awesome like.**

**And yes, William was Billy. He just didn't want the Cullens to know him as Billy, so he used his full name.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter. I don't own the Saga, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Raventear is awesome like for being my Beta. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Almost…have…it," I mumbled before biting my lip. I was standing on my tip toes, straining myself to reach the top of the wall with a paint roller. At my five foot one stature, this was a hard feat, but I miraculously did it. Of course, I did have Emmett's help to paint the ceiling. "There," I said as I landed back on the balls of my feet, putting the paint roller down in the roller tray. Pleased with myself, I took a look around my room.

The cream colored wall matched my décor perfectly. The white oak floors were a shade or two darker than the wall, not so much where it was an eye sore but enough so it didn't blend in with the wall, as well as a large queen size bed facing one of the three windowed walls, lilac colored silk linens adorning it, as well as a television standing in the far corner. A desk was pushed up against the wall opposite the tv, my drawings and sketches sprawled across the top, and on the same wall was a comfy lilac chair next to white bookshelves. Of course, none of the furniture was touching the wall I had just painted, because I knew way better than that.

"Yeah, I think it looks pretty good." I started to walk towards the closet area to change for school when I heard Rosalie approaching.

"You've out done yourself, Ali," she said, walking in while shaking her head. "Your room looks wonderful."

I smiled at her brightly. "Thank you! I quite like it myself."

"I didn't think you could get any better, but you've proven me wrong." She stood there for a minute, looking around the room uncomfortably.

I sighed; I had seen her changing her mind constantly over the weekend about talking to me, so it didn't surprise me much that she was going to talk to me now. "So, you want to talk about my mate?" I asked, walking into my closet. Rosalie stayed in the bedroom, though it wasn't because of an issue of privacy as we've changed in front of each other before, but merely to be polite.

I walked back in, wearing a light purple blouse with denim Capri's, slipping on a pair of sneakers that had a rim of light purple. "You can talk to me, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but Alice…she's still human. It's…it's not right." Rosalie sat down on the bed, crossing her legs. "You know I love you, Ali, but I'm not so sure you should try to get with her now while she's human. You could easily hurt her, or worse."

"Is that all your concerned about?" I chuckled nervously. And here a part of me thought that she wanted to talk about my mate being a female, I was glad I was wrong on that one.

Rosalie nodded. "If she dies, I'm not so sure what would happen to you. Emmett makes this life bearable for me, you know that, but what happens if he gets killed? I'll probably kill myself to get out of my miserable state. You may very well do the same if this Bella died, and I don't want to see that because I love you so."

I smiled and walked over to sit next to her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. She hugged me back, so I knew we were safe. "Rose, you know I love you too. And _if_ Bella dies, which is a huge if, considering I can see her future and all, you can hold me hostage if I threaten to go provoke the Volturi, okay? Consider this my permission to do so."

"I'll hold you to it." Rosalie stood up and started for the door, almost walking out before she turned to me. "Do you want to ride with Edward or me?"

"You please, if you don't mind." I didn't like having my head pried into for just anyone to see, especially not Edward. I like my privacy just like anyone else.

"Alright, well, we'll be leaving in two minutes, so I suggest you get your things together." And with that, Rosalie left.

I gathered my backpack, filled with the necessary school supplies, before I headed down the stairs where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting. Jasper, Edward and Hannah had already left in Edward's Volvo, so it was only us three that remained.

"'Bout time you got finished, squirt." Emmett opened the door and bounded towards Rosalie's BMW, getting in the front seat.

After about two seconds of silent driving, Emmett started to play with the radio, switching to different tunes just to pass the time. My vision started to get hazy, a sign that a vision was about to come, so I leaned back to relax myself and let the vision form itself in my mind.

_A girl was jogging down a high school's halls. She was cradling her books with one arm close to her chest while waving to her friends with the other. Her brown hair was put up in a ponytail, wearing a plaid shirt over a plain grey shirt along with black jeans. She was probably in a hurry to get to her class, in fact she was hurrying so much, she wasn't paying attention to her steps. She suddenly tripped on her shoelaces, her books flying out of her arms. She fell on her knees, her hands instinctively coming in front of her to protect herself from further falling damage. Several people walked on past her without paying a mind._

The vision disappeared almost as quickly as it came, and I inhaled deeply. A perfect chance to meet my mate, as the girl in the vision was clearly Bella, and what better way to meet her than to help her? Get on her good side as quickly as fast as possible!

Now I only had to find the hall where the whole vision took place and the exact time. I closed my eyes and replayed the vision in my head, searching for any clues to my _mission_. After a couple of vision playbacks I had my information. My objective was to find the classroom 112 and stand there at 7:25.

Rosalie pulled into a spot next to Edward's Volvo where the rest were still waiting for us. Jasper gave Hannah one last kiss before she and Edward scurried off towards the school building. Jasper and I had our first period class together, Algebra II, so we would be walking together. Let's see if he'd go along with what I had planned.

"Come on, Jasper, let's go," I said as soon as I got out of the car, grabbing a hold of Jasper's arm as I hurried to the front door. I immediately took a left when I entered the building, praying that I wasn't too late.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper asked as he followed after me. "We're going the wrong way and I can tell you are urgent about something. Slow down and tell me, why don't you?"

I ignored him as I rounded another corner. 7:25 on the dot, and I saw Bella scurrying down the halls just before she tripped over her shoelaces, falling much like she did in my vision. Her books were sprawled across the floor, several people gave her a wide birth, not bothering to help but not bothering her. I walked on up to her and bent down.

"Here, let me help you," I said as I started gathering three of her books while she gathered the other two. She stood back up and almost did a double take, her eyes widened slightly and her heart started beating faster.

"Th-thank you." She shifted her books to one arm and offered me her hand. "I'm Bella Swan. You must be one of the new kids."

I chuckled, taking her hand. As our hands came in contact with one another, I felt a strange, almost electric like sensation, and her breathing quickened before she pulled away. So _that's_ what it felt like to touch your mate, it brought a sense of euphoria, and I couldn't wait until I could touch her more. It was exhilarating. "Is it that easy to spot a new kid?"

"In a town as small as this, yes," Bella smiled. I made her smile. Yes! I was on the right track. "So, how's Forks treating you?"

"Exceptionally well, especially the townsfolk," I said with a smile before winking. Would she catch that I was flirting with her? Maybe not…

A slow blush crept across her cheek, and I could hear Jasper stop his breathing as the blood behind those red pools on her cheek screamed at the beast in me. Not only that, but her blood had that wonderful aroma to it that I couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like.

_Not a chance_, I told my more sadistic self. Bella didn't blush to fuel my hunger. She blushed because I was flirting with her. And that made me happy.

"I'm sure you haven't met everyone yet," Bella muttered, looking to the floor uncomfortably. Wait, what did I do to make her uncomfortable? I thought she liked my flirting? No matter, I must try and make her feel better.

"Well, I've met a few people here and there." I moved my hands to emphasize my point. A slight lie, yes, as the only resident of Forks I met was her while the other people I met lived in La Push. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

Bella looked up, smiling again, the blush gone from her cheeks. "Oh absolutely. You're a junior, right?"

I nodded. "It was really nice to meet you, Bella." Finally I met my soul mate, and she was just as lovely as I pictured her.

"Same here, Alice." She waved once more before walking on her way. I watched her as she walked, her backside enticing me. She was beautiful, even from behind.

"So, that's her, huh?" Jasper asked, his voice closer to me than I remembered him being. I turned to find him right next to me, a smirk on his face. "She's cute."

"No, she's beautiful," I sighed. "Alright, let's go on to class before we're late."

Algebra II was boring; as per usual for all of the classes we had considering we took these classes millions of times before and could memorize the answers. I looked ahead into the future during my Biology class while my Biology teacher lectured us to see if I'd have any more classes with Bella than I was aware of. It was a pleasant surprise to know we would have gym together. Not that I was pleased for the locker room aspect; I wasn't _that_ much of a pervert, I just couldn't wait to see her again.

After Biology I had English with Hannah, and I told her all about meeting Bella. When the bell rang signaling students to lunch, she stopped me in the hall.

"Ali, I have an idea. Why don't we go and talk to Bella at her lunch table?" Hannah suggested with a shrug. "I mean, what's the harm in talking to Bella more?"

I smiled brightly at my sister. "I love you, you know that?"

Hannah shrugged again, smiling. "So I've been told."

"Come on, let's go," I urged, grinning as I made my way to the hall and towards the cafeteria; it wasn't that hard to find, especially when you had the map memorized. I immediately spotted Bella at a crowded table with three of the same girls I saw her with at the lake before, along with two other girls and five other guys. I was surprised to see an empty seat at their table, considering the sheer number that assimilated there.

With a skip in my step, Hannah following behind me, I headed towards her table with a wide smile. "Hey Bella. No more accidents, huh?"

Bella chuckled. "No, I'm good."

"Damn, so you one of the new kids?" The one girl I recognized as Autumn nodded. "Fucking A, man. Fucking A."

"Fucking A?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"That's Autumn talk for cool," the boy next to her, his brown hair almost flopping in his face, said as he smiled. "I'm Cody, Autumn's boyfriend."

"You already know Bella," the girl next to Bella said with a smile. She was also one of the ones I saw at the lake, but I didn't catch her name then. "I'm Angela, and this is Ben." She nodded to the Asian boy sitting next to her, who nodded in return.

"Why the hell are we introducing ourselves to them?" One of the two blondes I hadn't seen before scowled.

The black guy next to her shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't mind Lauren," he told us, "she's having a stressful day. I'm Tyler."

"Mike Newton, football player extraordinaire," said the blonde next to Tyler, crossing his arms with a smirk. "How may I please you ladies?"

The other blonde I hadn't seen before scowled and flicked him in the ear. "I'm Jessica, Mike's _girlfriend_. Don't get any ideas, alright."

Hannah raised her hands in defense. "I'm perfectly fine. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I heard that you're family is full of weirdo's who date one another." Lauren twirled her blonde curls in her finger as she glared at us. "You're not welcome here."

"Sheesh, Lauren, I'm sure they've got an explanation," the Asian girl said before turning to us and smiling. "I'm Lili."

"I'm Evan," the last blonde guy next to her said, nodding. "Nice to finally meet the new kids everyone's been talking about."

I nodded. "Yeah, nice to meet everyone as well."

"Alice, would you like to join us?" Evan patted the open seat next to him. "You could talk to us, you know?"

I turned to look at Hannah. "Well, if it's okay if I leave my sister here. I wouldn't feel right leaving her by herself."

Hannah chuckled. "I'll hold up fine, Alice. Don't worry about me. Nice meeting you all." Hannah waved before walking to the table Jasper had picked out, everyone else already waiting.

I decided to take my seat, and just as I did, I was bombarded by questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"Why'd you move to Forks?"

"Why are your siblings together?"

"Can I get Edward's number?"

"Are you dating Edward?"

"Whoa, one at a time!" Bella chuckled, turning to me with an apologetic smile. "I apologize for my friends. They get a bit curious at times."

I shrugged. "No worries, I caught all of the questions they asked. We came from Alaska, a city you probably never heard of. As to why we came here, well, my dad likes to go to small cities and help out the hospitals. And my mom is really into small city atmospheres. My siblings are together because they choose to be together, and they are happily in love. No, you cannot get Edward's phone number, and no, I'm not dating him."

"Why not? He's like totally hot," Jessica said, glancing towards Edward. Oh bother, she's going to be a pain. She got upset because her boyfriend mildly flirted with me, yet she was able to call someone else hot right in front of him? If that wasn't hypocritical I don't know what is.

"He's not my type," I said, quickly looking at Bella, our eyes meeting for a brief second before she turned to her food. "Anymore questions?"

"Isn't it called incest when you date your siblings?" Lauren sneered. "I mean really, that's like disgusting."

So Lauren and Jessica were the 'like' girls, huh? Whenever Hannah and I tried to friend people at school, we stayed away from the 'like' girls. Alas, it looked like I'd have to endure the torture of the 'likes' as they seemed to be Bella's friends.

"We aren't actually related. The only ones who have blood connections with one another is Jasper and Rosalie, they're twins, and Hannah and our adopted mother, they're actually sisters. The rest of us were adopted into the family."

"And your adoptive mom is okay letting her younger sister date her son?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "She sees how happy they are. It reminds her of her love for our dad."

"I still think it's kind of weird," Jessica muttered, eating her lunch.

For the remainder of lunch, I answered a few more questions about myself. What color did I like? What did I like to do? (For that one, I answered shopping and both Jessica and Lauren smiled. Now I had a pending shopping date with them.) How smart was I? Did I dance? The list went on and on and when the bell rang, I gathered my stuff, ready to leave, before I felt Bella tap my shoulder.

"Hey, what classes do you have next?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Art and gym, you?" I asked, slinging my backpack on. Of course I knew her answer.

"The same." Bella grinned. "Come on, I'll walk you."

"So, what's your favorite color?" I asked, and she bit her lip as she thought for a moment.

"Blue. Quite a contrast to your canary yellow, huh?" she teased, bumping into me a bit as we walked in the hall.

I nodded. "What about shopping? Because seriously girl, you need a course in fashion sense. What's up with the plaid?"

"Hey, I was in a rush this morning and I just grabbed my one of my dad's shirts. Sue me."

"Maybe I will," I said before sticking my tongue out at her. That explained her hurried-like state this morning. "Why are you taking art, if I may ask?"

Bella shrugged as we entered the room, and we took two seats in the back. "I needed some electives to graduate so I chose art class since it seemed like an easy win. What about you, why are you in art class?"

I smiled and grabbed a sketchbook, one of many, from my backpack and handed it to her. "I like to draw."

Bella flipped through the book, her eyes widening in amazement as she looked at the many pictures. A snow-covered mountain-top, a wolf howling at the moon, a doe grazing in the forest, a lavender flower (gee, I wonder what inspired that) and many, many others. "Wow Alice, you're really good."

I shrugged as she handed me the book back. "Those are just some of my work. I have half a dozen more at home, some fashion sketches, others just random things I wanted to draw."

"Well, I'm serious, Alice, you are really good."

"If you want, I could draw a portrait of you," I smiled as I leaned in closer, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Bella blushed again and looked away, biting her lip as she grabbed her notebook from her backpack. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Something wrong?" I asked her, my hand automatically reaching to touch her, to comfort her in anyway. Alas, I pulled back, Rosalie's words from earlier going off in my head like a siren. _"You could hurt her, or worse."_ No, I didn't want that.

"No, I just…you're okay, it's me, I promise."

"Oh, okay."

For the rest of class we remained silent, but there was tension between us. Not an uncomfortable tension, more of a tension to touch one another. On more than one occasion I saw Bella's hand twitch to touch me, and I was elated that she was still showing prospect for becoming my mate so soon. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

When class was over, we walked side by side as she led me to gym, and our hands grazed one another more than once.

"Sorry," she muttered, and we walked into the locker rooms to get changed into our uniforms.

Bella went to an empty locker, and I followed suit, going two lockers down to find one, and we both started to change. I had to fight the urge to look over at her, but I still did. And she was miraculous.

Her legs were slender, perfect, and she wasn't the bustiest of women but she at least had a B cup that was safely nestled into her bra.

She glanced over my way just as I removed my shirt and she turned away, blushing once more.

Once we were done changing, we walked out of the locker rooms and towards the gym. Today was a free day since it was the first day of school, so people could choose what to do. I waited until Bella made her choice, walking around the gym, and I followed after her.

"Bella wait," I said as I grabbed her wrist, but not too hard. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, why?"

"You stopped talking to me after I asked you if you wanted me to draw your portrait. I figured it was something I said. If you want, I could wait on drawing your portrait, if that'll make you feel better."

Bella sighed. "I'm mad at myself more than anything, Alice, but no, I'm not mad at you. And I'd be thrilled if you drew a portrait of me. We'll have to set up a date to do it, okay?"

I nodded. It was going to be a date to remember. "So, why are you walking around?"

"Because it's better for someone who is gravity challenged." Bella chuckled. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to see me on the volleyball field. I'll probably hit the ball in the air and make it hit myself."

"Wow that's bad," I chuckled.

For the rest of the period we got to know one another more, and she told me about her many trips to the ER. My mate just happened to be the accident-prone, huh? It fit her, I suppose, being mated to a vampire who could see the future and prevent any mishaps.

When we were done we quickly headed to the locker rooms and changed back. Once our clothes were on, we walked out of the school building.

"It was great meeting you Alice," Bella smiled. "I'm sure we'll be good friends."

"Good? Ha, we'll be great friends," I laughed. Of course, what she doesn't know is that we'll be more.

The sound of a motorcycle's engine broke my reverie and I quickly turned to see a dirt bike pull into the parking lot, the rider being one of the Quileute boys I had met previously. Jacob, I think his name was, the one who got angry at Emmett and turned into a giant puppy.

He smiled as he got off his bike, but the smile soon turned to a scowl when he saw me. His black t-shirt fitted tightly against his chest, and he walked over towards us.

"Hey Bella," he said, hugging her.

"Hey Jake."

And then he did something I would castrate him for.

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: *ducks from slew of tomatoes being thrown at her* Yes, I know. Time for you all to come after me with pitchforks, hmm?**

**Anyway, to You Know Who, I am going to throw out four different pairs of initials. If one of them belongs to you, just say yes. You don't have to tell me which one, just say yes if your initials are included, okay? If not, say no. The initials are: HH, SB, LR, CM. Please say yes because I'm dying to know who you are...I really think I have a crazy stalker following me.**

**Next time you will receive a banner and a trailer for this story. Just saying. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with my next installment of Probability and Possibility. I know that the last chapter made you all turn your heads in disgust, but the fun has just started. Jacob and Alice do get into fights, more so than Jacob and Edward in the book, and, there's a little bit more coming soon. Wait until you see it. ^_^**

**There is a present in the Author's Note below, so I suggest you pay attention when you get down there.**

**Again I want to thank Raventear for being my Beta for this story, and I want to point out that Alice gets a little OOC near the end of this chapter...you'll find out why. Don't worry, she'll be back to her normal, hyper-active state, but she has to get this out of her system.**

**I don't own the Saga. How many times do I have to say that?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Jake." Bella's voice was muffled from his lips that were around hers, and I was fighting an urge to throw him away.

How _dare_ he kiss my mate? She was mine!

"Jake, get off," she said, pushing him away slightly.

"But baby, I missed you," he pouted, glancing at me real quick. In that brief glance, I could see the anger in his eyes. "Who's your friend?" There was a tone of distaste when he uttered the word _friend_. He was probably wondering why I was here with Bella.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were here Alice," Bella apologized before taking a step back and gesturing to the both of us as she spoke. "Jake, this is my new friend, Alice. Alice, this is my boyfriend, Jake."

The word hurt my already dead heart. She had a _boyfriend_? Maybe I spoke too soon when I said this was going to be easy.

I offered my hand, because honestly, I knew it would make him mad just to touch me, and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Did she just say that's her boyfriend?" I heard Rosalie ask from her spot near the car, waiting for me to hurry so we could leave. "That's not good."

Jake took my hand. His was exceptionally warm for a human, and I could tell he was fighting a grimace. "Same here," he said stiffly.

"How long have you been together?" I asked politely, smiling still. Oh yeah, I was going to get on his nerves.

"None of your business." He stood up straighter as he glared at me, obviously trying to make himself look bigger like a Cobra would to ward off her enemies. "Why don't you go with your family? It looks like they're waiting for you."

Rude much? "Yeah, I will. _After_ I talk to Bella more."

"No you won't," he almost growled, pushing Bella behind him.

"Jake, what the hell is the matter with you?" Bella asked, pushing him away though to no avail as he was much bigger than her, and a lot stronger than her, as well. "Seriously, she just wants to talk to me."

Jake glared at me as Bella moved in front of him, trying to keep him away from me.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I think I need to talk to my boyfriend in private. Maybe we could talk later?"

I nodded. "You want my number?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, it's 742-7169. Remember it, alright?" I urged.

"Alright, I will. Talk to you sometime later, Alice," she said before she waved, walking off with Jake to his motorcycle. I did notice that he looked over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her, looking smug as he did it.

I bit my lip as I fought the urge to go over and smack him a few times before running over and giving _my_ Bella a kiss to show him he had the wrong girl. He had to back off like an obedient little dog and give her up. She was _mine_.

"Someone grab Alice before she goes ape-shit on the dog," I heard Emmett chuckle, though only barely since I soon started seeing red.

Why? Jacob stopped at his dirt bike and pressed his lips to Bella's once more, sticking his tongue down her throat as if to taunt me. How disgusting.

He could probably do without a few appendages, right? His tongue, for example, could be ripped off his filthy mouth. Not only would this solve the problem of him using it to speak but it would also prevent him from choking my mate with his pathetic French kissing. His manhood could be something else I wouldn't mind him missing. _That'll _show him, right? To make sure he wouldn't be able to use it on anyone, especially my mate.

A hand touched my shoulder shaking off my raging thoughts. A hiss escaped my mouth as I nearly freaked out from this slight physical contact. I hadn't realized Hannah had come up behind me. "Alice, it'll be okay," she said while looking at me with concern.

"No it won't," I said before turning to look back at a smug Jacob. Bella had wrapped her arms around his waist to secure herself from falling off his bike as they sped off. "That _mongrel_ is messing with the wrong vampire. He should know that Bella is _mine_, not his."

"Maybe he doesn't, Alice. Remember, Bella has a life. She just met you. Give it some time, alright? Get to know her more." Hannah looked towards our cars and sighed. "Come on, I'll ride with you, okay?"

"No, I want to go after that asshole," I snarled, walking in the direction he had left.

Hannah grabbed my wrist, though, pulling me back. "No Alice. You can't do that. If Jake died, that would hurt Bella. And if Bella is hurt, then Alice is hurt. See the picture?"

I pouted. "But he _kissed _her. You saw that, right? He shoved his filthy tongue down her throat, and he enjoyed it! He was taunting me!"

"I know that, Ali, but calm down." Hannah placed her hands on my shoulders. "Please. You don't want to start something with the wolves. Carlisle wouldn't like that."

I took an unnecessary deep breath, trying to calm myself down enough so that I didn't want to go and kill that filthy animal.

Try as I might, I still wanted to tear him apart.

There was only one thing stopping me from doing so, and that was that Bella cared for him. If I hurt him in any way possible, she wouldn't like it and it would cause her harm, albeit emotional.

"Come on, Ali. Let's go." Hannah grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car, an almost impossible feat since I was determined to stay rooted on my spot. Still, she managed to get me in the back of the BMW, telling Jasper that she had to stay with me.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I could smell his petrified stench on the road. All I wanted was to jump out of the car and storm after him, but Hannah was keeping me secure in my place with her hand upon my thigh. Her gift also worked on vampires, so even if I managed to escape, she'd just use it to bring me back into the car.

I clenched my hands into fists, my mind playing the repulsive image of him choking my beloved, and I grew more and more furious by the second.

"Stop the car!" I shouted, and Rosalie screeched the car to a halt.

"Ooh, you gonna go and rip him a new one?" Emmett asked, grinning maniacally. "I'll join you!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow at me. "Alice," she said firmly, her grip tightening.

"I need to hurt something, Hannah. I'm…there aren't words for how furious I am," I said through gritted teeth. I forced my eyes to shut as the image of his smug expression flashed across my mind.

"Hannah, let her go," Rosalie sighed. "We're near the house, anyway. Let her destroy a few trees, no one will hear them fall."

Hannah sighed and released her grip. I dashed out of the car and towards the trees, smacking at branches that got in my way.

Oh, I pictured those branches to be one of Jacob Black's limbs, snapping them in half like a twig. Maybe I could have him fetch his own limbs? Yes…that would be nice.

"ARGH!" I shouted, my fist flying into a tree trunk, pieces of bark flying everywhere. "Why does she have to have a boyfriend? Why can't this be easy?"

Not only that, but her boyfriend was one of the disgusting animals of La Push. Worse than that, he knew what I was.

"Oh God." I fell to my knees as the realization hit me. He was going to tell her what I was and then she'd stay away from me. No…I didn't want that.

In a panic, I tried to look for her future but I couldn't see anything. This only caused me to panic more. Was she hurt? In danger? Or was she dead, like I feared the most?

"Why must you be so cruel," I sobbed, but no tears came out. "I find my mate and you give her a boyfriend who knows my identity. Why?" Fate was a cruel mistress, I learned.

And now I couldn't see her future. Something must be wrong! The only problem was I couldn't go after her to find out, because if the mutt took her to his house I wouldn't be able to go there, given the treaty. Why must things be so hard?

"They say good things in life don't come easily, Alice," I whispered to myself, standing up. "You'll just have to wait and win her over. She blushed when you flirted with her, which means there is some hope left, right?"

The sun peeked through the clouds at that moment, causing my skin to glow. I raised my hand up, inspecting my unnatural state.

"I could hurt her. She's so fragile, like glass," I sighed, closing my hand before grabbing a branch from a tree and yanking it off. "If I could do that to a tree, imagine what I could do to her. Maybe it's best if I leave her alone."

_NO! _My heart screamed. _She is yours Alice! Not that Jacob's! Win her over! She __**will **__be yours, you just have to believe in yourself._

I nodded, dropping the branch. "Yes, I'll win her over slowly but surely. The pack can't get mad at me right? I'm only following fate's orders."

"Alice, you okay?" Jasper asked, walking into my view. "I could feel your emotions from the house. You go from happy to devastated to happy again. What's going on?"

I shrugged with a smile on my face. "I'm just trying to figure up a plan to win over my girl's heart."

"Ali, she'll love you, you know that right?"

"But she's with that asshole. How can she love me when she has him?"

Jasper chuckled. "Alice, when you flirted with her this morning, she quite enjoyed it. It made her happy. Trust me, she's feeling something for you already."

"Really?" Already she was feeling something for me? Maybe I could steal her away from Jacob quicker than I thought.

Jasper nodded. "Of course. Why else would she blush?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she thought you were hot."

"Oh, Alice. Bella likes you already, but don't go rushing into it, okay? She still has a boyfriend. Give her time to get rid of him before you make a move."

"Does that mean I can't be her friend?" I pouted.

"No, you can be her friend. Just don't do anything that'll push the friend level, alright?" Jasper smiled. "Now come on to the house, Esme is getting worried."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to hunt."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. "It's hard to go to school with your former food."

I nodded. "No, I don't mind. As long as you don't mind if I race you."

And with that, I took off in a dash, Jasper on my heel. I could feel him using his gift to make me feel guilty so I would slow down, but I wasn't having it. A gust of wind blew in our direction, bringing in a scent of a deer and I immediately turned towards it, ready to dine. Jasper was still following me, determined to get the deer before me, and he grunted as he tried to move faster.

I jumped into a clearing where a herd of deer were grazing. They soon ran away when they sensed Jasper and I, but I quickly nabbed a buck, sinking my teeth into his flesh.

The sweet blood of his went down my throat, saturating my being. I wasn't thirsty, no, but it was good to fuel up on your energy source frequently.

When I was done, I stood up and found Jasper smiling at me, blood all over his clothes. He was a messy eater, I learned quickly.

I opened my mouth to speak when a vision clouded my vision. I closed my eyes to watch it play before me.

_Two people were walking down the halls, so close that their hands almost appeared to be touching, but they weren't. One was a female, her brown hair falling past her shoulders slightly, her chocolate like brown eyes shining as she laughed at whatever the male said. He was fairly tall and lean, with bronze colored unruly hair that seemed to defy gravity, and he had a charming smile._

"_Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," he said as they stopped next to a class room._

_The girl nodded. "Yes, I guess you will. Thanks for walking me to my class, Edward."_

"_No problem," he said, smiling. He paused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Bella," he whispered so softly._

The vision abruptly ended then, and I gasped.

Did I…just see what I think I did?

Did I seriously just see Bella and Edward together?

Not only did I have Jacob to fight for my mate's heart, but my own brother?

"That's not good," I muttered to myself.

"Alice, did you just have a vision?"

I nodded. "I don't want to talk about it, though." No, the less people who knew about my vision the better. I didn't want Edward to get the idea that she was meant for him when clearly she was meant for me. He was stubborn like that, once he had his mind set on something, he wouldn't give up on it.

I ran back to the house in a flash, I had my mind focused on reciting the Vietnamese alphabet as I made my way up to my room. Esme had replaced the walls in our bedrooms with sound-proof ones so that we wouldn't hear any unnecessary sounds, and it also helped with keeping Edward out of our heads. So I was free to watch my vision again, my hands twisting together as I realized what this meant.

I'd have two other people that wanted _my_ Bella. I wouldn't let them, though. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, it seems I have two others wanting Bella now. Hmm...shall the hate continue? I think so. :)**

**Sibling rivalry, enemy rivalry...all because of one girl. **

**Anyway, the present I have for you is...the trailer and banner to Probability and Possibility! Yes. The banner was graciously made by AleInWonderland, who has done the manips for Hannah and the new members of the wolfpack. You should go check her out, she now has a story up and I am a Beta for it. The trailer was made by me, and it was my first video made using movie clips. It's okay, but I think it covers what this story is going to be about, so it works.**

**The links are as followed, but you can also find them on the official Probability and Possibility site, as well as my page. To follow the links, just get rid of the parenthesis.**

**Banner: http(:/)/1(.)bp(.)blogspot(.)com(/)_ZuoWOSWBfFg(/)TP1ScFBlToI(/)AAAAAAAABT8(/)CUpSC-mw4sw(/)s1600(/)Probability(%)2Band(%)2BPossibility(.)png**

**Trailer: http(:/)/www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=3EG1fAXsDmg**

**So, tell me what you thought of them and I hope they give you some insight on what's to come. Of course, it was difficult to make a trailer about a story in Alice's POV because there isn't enough Alice in the movies, but I did what I could.**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with the next installment of the highly anticipated (well, in my mind it is) Probability and Possibility! Yes, I know, poor Alice just can't win. I'll give you a hint though, it will be easier than you think it is. Not that it won't be hard, but it won't be like impossible.**

**Before I give away too much, I think I must tell you that I will be updating every Friday, giving my Beta a chance to look over my chapters and edit them, and giving me to work on both of my stories, as I am getting to the point where I am about to start working on Full Moon again. (Two more chapters of this and I'll be caught up...my Beta for Full Moon is on my tail for you guys, don't worry.)**

**Now I must bid you adieu. I do not own the Saga, but I do own the Target Special Edition of Eclipse. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_I'm still safe_, I thought in my head. Thankfully, I spent the rest of the day in my room submerged in various, and Edward thankfully hadn't bothered me. Going back and forth in the "Bella" situation and how to keep my prying brother off my head tomorrow at school, I had come up with a plan. Something that involved counting numbers in Norwegian or run off through the European cities I knew or even the scientific names of all animals.

I knew I'd have to face Edward eventually, but I really didn't want him to know about my vision. I know that he's my brother, but once he gets it in his head that he might've found his mate, he would try to take her away from me. And I did not want that. True, the reason I had the vision in the first place was probably because he was entertaining thoughts about speaking to her, but if he knew of what I saw, then he would most definitely talk to her.

Of course, I still had to make sure Bella liked me. I'm sure by now she knows I'm a vampire, as her _boyfriend_ was adamant about keeping me away from her, and that was one way to do it.

Why I was unable to look into her future yesterday after school was still escaping me, but I could see her clearly again now. She would be gathering her stuff this morning lazily, after she had woken up. It was a pleasant feeling to know she hadn't been injured.

"Alice, are you coming?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room. "Rosalie's growing very impatient because you have yet to go downstairs."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Something bothering you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're never late."

Oh, nothing really, just another possible candidate for the competition of my mate. Yeah, no biggie. "Just thinking about Bella," I smiled and grabbed my backpack. It wasn't a lie, I _was_ thinking about her, but it wasn't the truth, either.

I knew he knew I wasn't giving him the full explanation, but thankfully he only shrugged and walked off. Sometimes I loved having Jasper as a brother. He didn't pry.

_En, to, tre, fire,_ I started counting off in my head, walking out of my bedroom door. I got in Rosalie's BMW by the time I reached _tjueto_, and I kept counting throughout the rest of the ride.

As soon as we reached Forks High School, I got out of the car and searched for Bella. She had to be here already, right?

A loud, clunking engine made me turn around to see a rusted red truck, circa 1960, and I immediately smiled when I recognized the driver. It suited her, I felt, having an indestructible monster of a truck for someone who had told me she was accident-prone. Maybe her accidents didn't reach the roadways.

I waited until she was out of her truck before I walked towards her, still counting in Norwegian, and smiled. "Hey Bella!"

She didn't sense me approaching, obviously, as she jumped on her spot before turning to face me. "Oh, hi Alice."

I giggled. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Oh no, I just jumped because I felt like it," Bella teased, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I was meaning to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for the way my boyfriend treated you. I don't know what has gotten into him."

"It's okay, really," I smiled. You can't blame a dog for trying to mark his territory. "So what did you two do yesterday?"

Bella shrugged. "I mainly asked him what his deal was with you, but he wouldn't tell me." Did that mean he didn't tell her I was a vampire? Why would that be? "And then we watched The Hangover with my Dad. He borrowed it from one of his deputies, and we ordered pizza. How was your day?"

"It was decent. Spent some quality time by myself." Thinking about you, I might add. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been dating Jacob?"

"About four months now." Oh good, they were still in the beginning of a relationship. Maybe there is a chance he hasn't deflowered her yet. "I don't know why he didn't tell you for himself. He's usually very nice to people."

Yes, but in his mind, I was a monster, not a person. "Maybe he thinks I'm going to be such a good friend that you'll forget about him." Or maybe even more than a good friend, but we'll see.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, that's it." She glanced at her watch, and sighed. "Well, it's about time for class so…I'll see you in art class?"

I pouted, mocking hurt. "You don't want me to sit with you at lunch?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about lunch. Yeah, sure. You can sit at our table again. I'm sure Jessica and Lauren are just dying to go shopping with you."

I nodded. "And when we do, I'm going to drag you along with me."

"You wouldn't." Bella raised an eyebrow.

I cackled. "I'll get you my pretty…and you're little dog too!" With that, I skipped off towards Jasper, who was talking to Edward about Bella. Oh God…

"I swear…I can't read her mind. It's strange." Edward furrowed his brow.

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe you're losing your touch."

"Maybe…but then why does she smell so…intoxicating? I can hardly control myself. I wonder if there's a reason I can't read her mind."

And that's when my stupid mind replayed the vision. Right when I stood next to Edward. Just brilliant.

Edward's head snapped to my direction, his eyes widening. "Of course! Why hadn't I seen it sooner? The reason she smells so delicious and why I can't read her mind is because she's my soul mate! Imagine…my soul mate being someone whose mind I cannot penetrate. This is just…wonderful!"

"Edward, I think you're being a little irrational about this." I felt a wave of calm, so I knew Jasper was trying to calm Edward down from his high.

Still, how dare he think that she was his when it was so clear she was _mine_. _I_ knew she was mine and he knew she was mine. Thanks to one little vision I've set my brother off. Great.

"I'm not. It's perfect, can't you see? I must get to know her!" Edward left then, walking at a fast pace to try and catch up with Bella.

I sighed. "Why did I let that happen?"

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Ali."

"No, it's not okay!" I huffed. Jasper didn't even know what I had let slip; all he could figure out was that Edward now thought my mate was his. "I let one stinking vision slip through my mind and now Edward is stubborn in thinking that Bella belongs to him."

"Is this about the vision you had yesterday?" Jasper inquired, cocking his head to the side with a thoughtful expression. I sighed before nodding. "I see. No wonder you were a bit upset afterwards."

"What am I going to do, Jazz? What if…what if she likes him more than me?"

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a brief yet tender hug. "Oh, Ali," he said as he released me, a smirk playing on his lips. "She won't like him more than you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's your mate. _You _were the one who felt an instant connection when you first saw her, whereas Edward didn't. I felt that connection when I saw Hannah, and believe me, you feel the same thing whenever you're with Bella. Trust me, she's meant for you."

I smiled. "Thanks Jazz…I guess I just needed someone to knock some sense into me."

"Well, I'm always here to help," he said with a smile. "Now, shall we go to class?"

I nodded.

My classes seemed to fly by, only because I wanted to see Bella again, and I was glad I had a photographic memory; I was far too busy day-dreaming about my mate to pay attention to my teachers. Of course, I immediately snapped back to reality whenever they asked me a question.

Still, when the bell rang signaling lunch hour, I was immediately on my feet and out the door. Hannah sighed behind me, she must had figured out where I was going. It wouldn't be that hard, anyway, considering I was already head-over-heels in love with her even if I knew her for two days.

I walked through the double doors, closing my eyes as I inhaled that unique scent that could only belong to Bella. She smelled divine, and I had to quell the thirst that accompanied the venom that swelled in the back of my throat. Bella was my mate, and even though she smelt so delicious, I knew I would be able to control my thirst and not hurt her. I haven't slipped for sixty years now, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now that I had a reason for living.

Glancing towards Bella's table, I saw her laugh as Mike and Tyler were involved in a food fight, throwing fries at one another. As Bella laughed, she turned her head to look away from her two immature friends and her eyes caught mine.

A shiver passed down my spine at that moment, and I bit my lip when Bella blushed and looked away. We were definitely having a moment, right? There's no way she belonged to Edward if she made me feel like that with just a glance.

With a smile, I sauntered over towards her table. "Hey guys, mind if I join you?"

Tyler and Mike paused from their game and raised an eyebrow at one another, and with a quick glance into the future, I was able to see what they were planning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I winked before taking my seat next to Bella. Thankfully, most of her friends had yet to appear with their lunches, so I was able to sit next to her for a change. "Emmett wouldn't like it too much if you did anything to upset me."

Mike and Tyler both exchanged a look before turning their heads towards Emmett, who smirked since he heard what I had said, causing the two boys to swallow a lump in their throat and turn back around.

"Yeah, okay," Mike said, grabbing a fry and choosing to eat it instead of throw it. "So how're you liking Forks, Alaska?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Alaska?"

Tyler nodded. "Because you're from Alaska, you know?"

"I see," I said. Still, being called after a state was a bit weird of a nickname. "Forks is decent. I've only been here for a little under a week, though so I don't really know the area well."

"You should so go to First Beach. You'll definitely find things to do there," Mike said.

First Beach, huh? "Is that in Forks?" I had a suspicion that First Beach was off-limits to me.

"Off the Quileute reservation, actually. Bella can tell you _all_ about La Push," Mike snickered.

I ignored Mike's snickering, as I knew it referred to Bella's soon-to-be ex-boyfriend…the dog. Like I suspected, though, First Beach was off-limits. "I'm not much of a beach person."

"That's too bad," Tyler said, his eyes drifting as he looked at me. "You'd probably look really good in a bikini."

He did not just say that. He better be glad Bella's next to me or I might tear an appendage off of him. Wait…Bella's next to me…I wonder what she thought about what he said. I glanced over at her just in time to see her look down, biting her lip as her cheeks flushed with color. I wonder what that was about?

"Tyler! You better have saved me a seat!" A nasally voice sounded from behind me, and I instantly recognized it. Lauren and Jessica walked over towards the table with their trays. I noticed that Bella cleared her throat in a distasteful way before grabbing her can of lemonade and taking a drink. Maybe these two weren't her friends after all.

"Alice is here? Fucking awesome, man," Autumn said as she took her seat, Cody taking the one next to her, bobbing his head to a beat from his iPod. "This going to become a regular thing?"

"If you'd be okay with that."

"Hell yeah, you're awesome," Autumn nodded.

Good. I was already making friends with Bella's friends. "I do try sometimes," I smiled.

"What'd I miss?" Evan asked as he walked to the table, Lili, Ben and Angela following closely behind him. "Alice is here again?"

Cody nodded, though it seemed to be more directed towards his music than Evan's question, chewing on the salad he bought. "Anyone have any tests coming up?" he asked, even if he didn't take off his ear buds.

The rest of lunch was mainly spent with everyone talking about a test they were going to be studying for. Apparently all of the teachers have assigned a due date for tests even with it being the second day of school.

When the bell rang, I slowly gathered my stuff, in an attempt to spend more time with Bella, but I instantly regretted it. Lauren and Jessica hovered behind me as I threw my backpack over my shoulder, waiting with eager smiles. Oh good gracious, now they were going to suck up?

"Hey Alice, do you have a minute?" Lauren asked, shifting her books in her hands to the other arm.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, gripping my strap closer to me. I'd seen plenty of kids do that at schools and in tv shows, so I figured I could fit in with the younger generation this way.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us this weekend when we go to Seattle. We were going to spend some time at the mall and we remembered that you said you liked to go shopping, so we figured we'd be kind enough to offer you to join." Jessica smiled, obviously pleased with herself and her offer.

_Geez, what an offer_. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take a rain check. My family and I are still getting settled in, but sometime in the future we could. We should take Angela, Bella, Autumn and Lili along too."

The two girls looked at one another with a sneer before turning to me, their sneer immediately turning into a smile. Such nice friends these two were. "Sure, we could do that."

Ha. I can so tell you don't want to. "Thanks ladies." I waved before skipping off. They totally got in the way of my time with Bella out of class, and I was afraid Edward had gotten to her, so I scurried down the halls in an attempt to get to Bella before he could.

Thankfully, she was walking down the hall slowly, looking over a sheet of paper, possibly her homework. I caught up with her, my hand brushing hers ever-so-slightly. Bella shivered before turning to me with a smile.

"Oh, hey Alice. What's up?"

I shrugged. "I just figured that since we're going to the same class, we could walk together."

"That sounds alright." Bella smiled before turning to look in front of her. From my peripherals I could see Edward sulking behind us, waiting for a chance to intervene. Like hell was I going to give him that chance.

"So, Bella. Tell me a bit about yourself. Are you a Forks native?"

Bella nodded. "Born and raised. I've grown used to the cold and the wetness that comes with Forks' never-ending cloudy climate."

"Wouldn't most people find the rain dreary though?" Not that I did. I loved the rain. You learned to appreciate it when you had lived in places with near-constant rain cover.

"You'll find that I'm not like most people," Bella said as she walked in the class, and I felt myself light up inside. Was she just flirting with me? I do believe she was.

We took our seats, next to each other of course, and I grinned when I saw sketchpads on the table. "I guess we'll be drawing today."

"You'll definitely get an A. You are really talented." Bella grabbed one of the sketchpads and flipped it open to a new page.

"I'm not that good." Okay, maybe I was, but I loved hearing Bella tell me I was great.

Bella chuckled. "I'm serious, Alice. You should submit your work to an art school. I'm one hundred and ten percent positive that you'll get in."

"There is no such thing as one hundred and ten percent," I corrected, causing Bella to give me a look in return. "Okay, so maybe I am good enough to get into an art school, but am I good enough to make a living from selling my drawings?"

"Alright class," Ms. Elliot said as she addressed the class, holding a yard stick in her hand. "Today is a free draw. Draw whatever you like. I want to see where everyone is at with their skill in art."

Oh, so I could draw whatever I wanted, huh? Let's see…I got it.

Throughout the remainder of the period, my eyes stayed glued to the sketchpad, my pencil going in elegant lines and whatnot. I finished ten minutes before class ended and I grinned at my work. It was a drawing of a swan in a lake, swimming serenely, tearing the delicate surface of the water and creating various symmetrical ripples. The moon in the dark night sky shone brightly, reflecting upon the lake's surface, forming patterns that resembled a million little diamonds. I smiled contently.

Ms. Elliot was walking around the room just as I finished, and she peered over my shoulder as she looked at my work. "Miss Cullen, why are you in my class?"

"I like to draw," I shrugged.

"I can see that. You are much more skilled than most of these students. This is a marvelous drawing. Would you mind if I hung it up for everyone to see?"

A piece of artwork left behind from a vampire? No, I don't think so. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Ms. Elliot, but I'm a bit shy about my work." Of course I wasn't, but leaving behind evidence of my existence for future students to see was a bad idea, considering I wouldn't age while others would.

"Understandable, but I do think it will be a joy to have you in my class." She smiled before walking away.

Bella glanced over at my drawing, her eyes caught on the swan. Did she understand the significance of the swan at all? "I'd buy that," she said, her eyes meeting mine for a brief moment.

For that brief moment, I swear I could see her soul. It was pure, kind, and overall just Bella. She was…perfect.

Bella looked away after what seemed like forever, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as her heartbeat quickened. I bit my lip and looked away, trying to rein the monster inside me. Just because she was my mate didn't mean she wasn't in danger for being with me. She was human, and I was a vampire. She was meant to be my prey even before she was meant to be my mate.

_Don't think like that Alice_, I thought, shaking my head. I gathered my stuff as the bell signaled the class' end and walked to the gym with Bella, talking about my art. Once again I tried to deny that I was good, but Bella kept throwing compliments my way. I quite enjoyed that.

We got to the locker rooms and quickly changed into our uniforms, and I have to admit my eyes did stray as Bella took off her shirt. I couldn't help it, could I? My mate was just beautiful.

When we finished, I headed off towards the gym floor, Bella at my heel. She immediately froze when we got out of the locker rooms.

"What is it?" I asked her, trying to see into the future to see what caused her to freeze.

"Today's volleyball day," she said in a dead voice, pointing at the nets that crossed the entire gym floor. "I'm so going to get hurt somehow."

I giggled. "I'll protect you, Bella."

Coach Clapp blew his whistle then, and we all lined up to be put into teams after he explained the rules to all of us. Unfortunately, Bella and I weren't on the same team. Looks like I'm going to have to purposefully get the ball every time just so Bella wouldn't get hurt. The things you did for your mate.

When the game started, I spiked the ball, getting the first point. For the next few minutes, all the other players on my team tried to get the ball, but I wouldn't let them. I always got the ball, no matter how close they were to hitting it.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle again. "Cullen! Take a seat. Volleyball is a team sport and there is no I in team."

I grumbled to myself, silently giving Coach Clapp the bird as I walked over to the benches. How dare he get in the way of me trying to protect my Bella?

Sure enough, just as Lauren hit the ball, it headed right towards Bella's head.

The impact made everyone gasp, and Bella fell backwards.

God, I was so going to kill Coach Clapp.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else want to kill Coach Clapp, or do you just want to kill me? Either way, let the hate begin! Huzzah!**

**Next chapter there is some of that enemy rivalry going on. Fair warning. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another brand-spanking new addition to Probability and Possibility.**

**Well, it's not brand-spanking new, but it is an addition. And I know I'm a wee bit late, but there was some stuff going on with one of my Beta's and it took awhile to get this one.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. There is a lot of fun to go around...and remember, I don't own the Saga.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_Sure enough, just as Lauren hit the ball, it headed right towards Bella's head._

_The impact made everyone gasp, and Bella fell backwards._

_God, I was so going to kill Coach Clapp._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Oh Bella, I'm _so_ sorry," Lauren faked an apology. She didn't even look at Bella; she was staring at her nails. That little bitch had just crawled herself up on my list.

"Um," a red-headed girl on Bella's team said as she bent down to check on her fallen teammate. "I don't think she's getting up."

Panic struck through me, and everyone hurried towards Bella. A murmur echoed around the gym as people kept asking if she was going to be alright. I was the fastest to reach Bella. My arms were spread above her protecting her from the other students that hovered above her in their effort to get a better view.

"Back up! Give her room to breathe!" I said, in a commanding tone which made most of the students to back off. Coach Clapp nodded as he kneeled next to me, holding Bella's palm. "Is she going to be alright?"

He nodded, dropping her hand before reaching up to touch her head. "Yeah, but I think she's unconscious. Someone call 911!" he shouted.

Several students all looked at one another.

"For crying out loud, I know at least one of you has a cell phone on you. This is the one time I'm allowing you to use your phone in class. Now, call 911!"

The red-haired girl who had rub to at Bella before dug out her phone and dialed the three numbers. I sniffed the air to make sure there was no internal bleeding, and thankfully there was none. There shouldn't have been, as it seemed she only suffered a concussion, but it was always good to be one hundred percent certain that there were no other injuries.

_Carlisle needs to be the one to see her, _I thought to myself. It was true. I wanted the best for my mate, and my father was the best. I turned to Coach Clapp. "Sir, can I call my father to let him know that Bella will be on her way to the hospital shortly? He's a doctor."

"Erm, I don't see why not."

"Thank you." I smiled as I stood up, snatching the phone from my pocket. I dialed Carlisle's number and walked over to one of the gym's corners, away from human ears.

"Alice, is there something wrong? I'm working and it's during school hours," Carlisle answered on the second ring, his voice hushed.

I sighed. "Carlisle, its Bella. She was hit with a volley ball and hit her head on the floor. She's unconscious right now, and someone is calling for the ambulance. I want you to be the one who sees her."

"Well, I was just making rounds. I should be done by the time she comes in. I suppose you'll be arriving shortly after the ambulance does?"

"You know me so well."

"Well, I am your father," he chuckled. "I'll see you then, Alice."

"Bye Carlisle," I said before pressing the end button, turning to see the red head down next to Coach Clapp.

"Come on Bella, wake up," she whispered, shaking Bella slightly.

I bent down next to the girl. "Has this happened before?"

The girl nodded. "A couple times, actually. Bella's known as a weak player, so most people try to go for her when we play. Lauren, unfortunately, is still holding a grudge on Bella because Tyler asked Bella out last year."

"So that's why she spiked it hard?"

"Yep," the girl said. She offered her hand with a smile. "I'm Katie, by the way. Katie Marshall."

"Alice Cullen." I took her hand firmly. "Are you a friend of Bella's?"

Katie nodded. "I've known her almost my whole life. We're next door neighbors."

"Then why don't you sit at the table with her at lunch? You'd be more pleasant to have than Miss Prissy Pants over there," I nodded my head in Lauren's direction, who was still staring at her nails. Who the hell doesn't care if someone gets hurt, even if it's someone they don't even like? Scum, I tell you.

Katie laughed. "There are just too many people at that table. Trust me, I would love to join their table, but Miss Prissy Pants ain't all too fun to be around."

"Yeah, I gathered." I turned my attention back to Bella. "How long does it take for her to wake up?"

"Half an hour or so." Katie glanced at her phone. "She still has about twenty five minutes to go. The paramedics are on their way, and I'm sure the chief of police will be here as well."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Why would the chief of police need to come during a school accident? "Why?"

Katie chuckled. "I guess you don't know Bella that much. Her dad is the chief."

That explained it. "I just moved here."

"Yeah, the town's been abuzz with your arrival. Why Forks? It's so dreary and dull."

I shrugged. "We like small towns. And my dad, he's a doctor; he likes to help the hospitals in small cities."

"That's cool."

I could tell the conversation was ending there, so I stood up once more, my ears picking up on the sound of sirens. The ambulance would be here soon. Good.

I pulled out my phone to form a new text.

_Rosalie, I need you to somehow get out of school early. I need you to drive me up to the hospital. Please. Bella was hurt._

I sent it to Rose in a flash just as two paramedics came in with a stretcher, followed by a man in a police officer uniform.

You could tell he was Bella's father. He had the same chocolate colored eyes, and the way his brow furrowed as he looked around reminded me of Bella. His hair was darker than hers, almost black, with a few strands of grey peeking out at the sides behind his ears. He also had a mustache that reminded me of a hairy caterpillar.

"Where is she?" he asked Coach Clapp, who pointed him in the direction of his daughter. The chief of police turned to look at his daughter and sighed before bending down next to her. "Only you would start out the school year with a trip to the emergency room, Bella," he said as he touched her forehead lightly, nodding to the two paramedics next to him. "Who did this?" he asked while he stood up, the two paramedics carefully picking Bella up to put her onto the stretcher. Katie began explaining the situation to him and he nodded before sighing.

"Of course," he mumbled. "Alright. I'll take her from here. Resume your activities." He waved before walking off with the paramedics.

I walked to Coach Clapp, smiling at him sweetly. "Coach Clapp, may I leave? I feel very bad for Bella, getting hurt and all, so I would like to be there when she wakes up."

"Well, it's against school policy to let students out before class end—." Coach Clapp was interrupted by his own stomach as it growled in protest. "Hell, we have five minutes left anyway. Class dismissed!"

"Thank you." I smiled once more for good measure before skipping towards the locker rooms to change. When I was done, I immediately headed towards the parking lot to find Rosalie waiting near her BMW.

"Just so you know, Edward thinks Bella is his mate." Rosalie opened her car door. "And he's mad that you let her get hurt."

I rolled my eyes as I got in the car. "Yeah, I know. I saw a vision of the two of them together and now he has it in his head that she is his. It's clear she's mine, right?"

Rosalie nodded. "I don't normally like to get in the middle of these kinds of brawls, but I can see the way you look at her and the way Edward looks at her. Yours reminds me of the look Esme gives Carlisle, while Edward reminds me of the way that Jessica chick looked at Mike. It's obvious the object of their affection doesn't like them the same way, yet they keep on trying." Rosalie glanced at me once. "Don't let him know I told you that."

I giggled. "Oh I won't. And thank you, Rose. I know you didn't have to drive me to the hospital and all, but I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Alice. Though Emmett will probably get pissed that he has to walk home."

"Oh, he'll just catch a grizzly to make up for it," I teased, causing Rosalie to laugh.

"He probably will."

S Rosalie drove us to the hospital I got into details about Bella's accident. The ambulance had already arrived, so I assumed Carlisle was seeing her as I walked in and saw Edward in the waiting room, his eyes filled with fury.

"How could you let this happen to her?" He said in a hushed yell, glaring at me. "You let her get hurt!"

"I tried to protect her, you jackass, but Coach Clapp benched me. And secondly, she's my mate, not yours. I'm the one severely angry at both Coach Clapp and Lauren Mallory because _I_ have the right, whereas you don't."

"She's my mate!"

"Be quiet or you'll cause a scene!" Rosalie hushed us, pushing us down to sit on the chairs. "Take a seat and calm down. All this bickering will not wake Bella up, okay?"

Edward crossed his arms in a pout. "_She_ should've looked after her more."

_If we were in a public place I'd kick you in the groin. _I thought towards him just as my nostrils flared. Please don't tell me.

"Oh God, not that smell," Rosalie groaned, covering her nose.

Sure enough, wearing a pair of shorts and a wife beater, Jacob Black walked in the hospital doors, and his eyes instantly caught mine. They turned to slits in an instant, and his lip curled up as a growl resonated from his chest.

"I just knew it had something to do with you _blood_ _suckers_," he said, stomping towards us with a finger pointed at me. "If she's in there because of you, I'm going to see to it myself that you'll be ripped limb to limb."

"Bring it on, dog breath," I half-growled. Trying to help stand my ground, I stood on my tip-toes so that I was face to face with him, though that barely helped as he was ridiculously tall for a human male. "I did nothing to her, so until you get your story straight, I'd advise you to take your threats and shove them up your ass."

He snorted before crossing his arms. "Look, I know you've got your eyes set on my girl, I ain't stupid. Andy told me he heard you talking about her when he saw you that one day. There's no way in hell Bella will choose you over me. She's not even gay, so it looks like you'll have to find your mate somewhere else."

"Mating doesn't work that way, buddy." I stabbed a finger in his chest. "And she _will_ be mine. It doesn't matter if it takes me twenty years. I will win her over you, you over-grown mutt. If—"

"Like _that_'ll ever happen," he snickered.

I continued on, ignoring his interruption. "If you really cared about Bella you would've told her what I was the moment you saw us hanging together. Or is it that she doesn't know about your special "condition" either, huh? I guess you don't really love her."

That got him going. He gritted his teeth in frustration, clenching his fists and his nostrils flaring as anger coursed through his veins. His body had begun shaking in small tremors, and he glared at me with black eyes. "Take that back you fucking leech."

"What? You got an excuse as for not telling her?" I had been trying to rack my brain for any reason why he wouldn't tell her if he did love her, and nothing came up, so I came to the solution that he didn't love her enough to tell her what he was. "Please enlighten me."

"Alice." I heard the word just as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I turned to find my sister staring at me with a smile. "Stop it. He's not worth it. Leave the flea-bag here. Bella woke up and Edward's already gone to see her."

Damn him. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell. How dare he get to my girl before me? "Dogs belong outside," I growled at Jacob before going on my way, listening closely to see if I could hear Bella from here. Thankfully I did, and took a left before watching Chief Swan laugh at his daughter who looked frustrated. Carlisle wrote something down and Edward was standing behind him.

"Bella, if you keep making that face it'll freeze like that," Edward joked, and Bella let out a chuckle. Ugh, I spend too much time fighting with the mongrel and my brother gets to be chummy with my girl.

Carlisle smiled. "Well, Isabella—"

"Bella," she corrected him.

"Bella, it looks like you suffered a concussion when you hit the floor, causing you to go unconscious for a brief time. You seem fine now, but I advise that for the next two days you don't attend school. I don't what you to do any strenuous activity in case you get light-headed, so I would feel better if you were to stay at home. Will that be a problem?"

Bella groaned. "Do I really have to skip school? This happened before and I was fine when I went to school the next day."

Her father chuckled. "Bella, you weren't fine. You passed out in the middle of the cafeteria the next day."

"Oh, right."

"Is there anyone willing to come to your house to bring you your missing assignments?" Carlisle asked, writing something down on the clipboard in his hands.

"Let's see…Angela would definitely volunteer and so would Lili. Autumn and Cody would do it, so long as it doesn't cut into their making out time. Everyone else is too busy, I think."

I cleared my throat. "I volunteer myself."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't have anything better to do than come up and see me?"

"Nothing. Besides, I like you, so I think it would be fun."

"Okay then. Alice will bring the work I'll be missing," Bella said with a smile.

Chief Swan nodded. "Well, I guess that means I should go and call the school to let them know that Alice will be picking up Bella's work for the next two days. I'll be right back, Bella." He started to walk towards the door and stopped as a smile formed on his face. "Well come on in Jake, long time no see."

The six and a half foot mutt walked in with a smile on his face. "Yeah, it sure has Charlie," he said jokingly. "How's she doing?"

"_She_ is awake," Bella said, crossing her arms. "And I really want to go home."

Carlisle chuckled. "That won't be a problem now, Bella. Let me go get the paperwork for your father to sign. Chief Swan?"

Her father nodded and they both walked out, which left only Edward, Jacob, Bella and I in the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Edward glanced at me, knowing I was angry at him being there, and I glanced at Jacob, because I knew he wasn't all too thrilled that we were in here. Bella was the clueless one, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bella asked.

Jacob shrugged before walking over to her and sticking his tongue down her throat.

Edward rolled his eyes and I cleared my throat. "No strenuous activities, Jacob. Doctor's orders," I said sarcastically.

Jacob pulled back and glared at me. "So you're feeling better now?"

Before Bella could answer, Edward left the room and I smiled apologetically. "Well, I'll let you two have your privacy. I'll see you tomorrow Bella?"

Bella nodded. "Tomorrow after school. Bye Alice, and thanks."

"No problem," I said before leaving the room, walking down towards Chief Swan who was busy talking to Carlisle.

"There you are, Alice," Carlisle said. "Chief Swan here was just writing down his address."

"Bella's told me about you Alice. She told me you were good at drawing."

"I do okay, Chief Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie," he said with a smile. Yeah, I could definitely tell he was Bella's father. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Alice?"

I nodded. "You got it."

* * *

"Let me guess," Rosalie started, "you're going to go over to Bella's house, right?"

"I have to, Rose." It was already the next day, and Bella wasn't at school today per Carlisle's orders, so I was on my way to the front office to pick up her missing work before going to her house. "So can you please, please lend me your car?"

"Its times like these you need your own car," Rosalie said. She looked at her car, running a hand on the hood before sighing. "I guess I could part with it for awhile."

"Thanks Rose!" I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. "I owe you one."

Rose nodded. "I'll hold you to it when we go shopping."

I chuckled. "Well, I'll see you later."

I headed to the parking lot after picking up Bella's schoolwork from the front office. Soon enough, I had reached Bella's house, no cars in her driveway. I guess her father was still at work.

I knocked on her door. Her footsteps echoed lightly on the floor as she got up to reach the door.

"Coming!" Her voice rang from inside the house mere seconds before she opened the door, a smile on her face. "Hey Alice."

I smiled back. "How're you feeling Bella?"

"Fine, but I would be better if I wasn't cooped up in the house for two days. It sucks."

"Aw, you want me to entertain you?"

Bella chuckled. "No need. I'll be fine. So you've got my work?"

"Sure do," I said before handing her the packet of papers. She flipped through them, biting her lip a couple of times, so I chuckled. "Want any help with that?"

Bella nodded. "Please."

That's how I got to spend my day. I helped my mate do her homework, no talk about Edward or Jacob in sight. When her father got home, he offered to order a pizza for me but I declined and said I had to get home. Bella asked me if I was going to see her tomorrow and my answer was yes.

And I'd be counting down the seconds.

* * *

**A/N: And there is a nice chapter coming next time. Let me think...oh yes...some cute Bellice fluff, perhaps? Oh...and a kick in the groin for Edward. Fun stuff. :)**

**Before I go, I want you all to check out AleInWonderland's story. As her Beta, it is my duty to get people to know about it. There is eventual Bellice in it, so you'll have to wait, but it's centered around Rosalie and Emmett...and Rosalie is human. Yes. Please go and check it out. She needs to know people are reading it, thank you.**

**Without further ado, I bid you adieu. Please review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the lovely Chapter Seven. I hope it satisfies your needs!**

**Thanks to my new Beta, Noble Kohedron, for getting this chapter looked over so you guys can see it.**

**Please remember I don't own the Twilight Saga. I just own crazy ideas in my head. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Bella still isn't back?" Evan asked as he sat down at the table, cracking open a can of coke.

"Good riddance," Lauren muttered under her breath, examining her nails once again. Good God, how many times does one girl need to examine her nails? It's not like she's a pop diva with manicurists waiting on the whim. I bet she doesn't even have that much money.

_Alice,_ _that's mean to say_. I thought to myself.

_Well it's her fault __**my**__ Bella got hurt._ Valid point.

It was already the next day and I was itching to get out of school so I could see Bella. It felt strange, sitting at her table when she wasn't there, but Angela told me about some of the things they did in her Algebra class so I could relay it to Bella, and Lili offered some of her food for me but I declined. She probably thought I was too skinny to not be eating lunch. I couldn't blame the girl, though I wasn't exactly a toothpick, she was just being nice.

When the bell rang signaling us to go to our fourth period class, Autumn caught my arm.

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" she asked. "I just have something I needed to ask you."

Confused, I tried to look ahead into the future to see what she wanted to talk about, but she kept changing her mind. Maybe she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask me. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, this shit is going to sound really inappropriate, but…" Autumn sighed, running a hand through her reddish-brown hair. "Look, it's just…I'm pretty perceptive and well, I've noticed some things."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Things like what?"

"This is going to sound fucking insane, but do you…" Autumn bit her lip as she paused, trying to collect her words. "Do you like Bella?"

"Of course I like her. She's my friend and I have to like my friends, right?" I was hoping that if I avoided the question she'd let it go, because I knew what she meant and she knew that I knew what she meant.

She chuckled. "Well, I don't like Lauren that well and she's still my friend, but that's not where the hell I was going, and you know it." Autumn shook her head with a chuckle. "I can't believe I'm actually going to fucking ask this, but do you like Bella as more than a friend?"

I ran a hand through my spiky hair, and I knew I could no longer avoid the question. I couldn't answer her by telling her we were more than friends as in best friends because I didn't know Bella that long. "Yeah, I do. What gave me away?"

Autumn shrugged. "Not many people would notice it, save for the perceptive, but I have watched the way you look at her and trust me, it ain't fucking friendship feelings I see in those eyes."

I chuckled. "I guess I wasn't as careful as I thought. You won't tell on me though, will you?"

She shook her head. "It's not my place to say, but I think you're going to have a tough time what with Jacob around."

"Tell me about it." I smiled before waving. "Well, I've got to get to class. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah," Autumn grinned. "Take care of yourself, Alice."

"You too," I said before walking out of the cafeteria. It was good to know that I had one of Bella's friends on my side.

Just as I began walking down the hall, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Reaching into my jeans, I pulled out my phone to see a text from Bella.

_Hey, when you come over can you bring your sketch pad? You could draw me if you want…I have nothing better to do._

With a smile, I pressed reply. _Sure thing! I'll be there right after school! _And I'll be counting down the seconds.

* * *

I reached her front porch after fifteen minutes of being released from school, and I knocked swiftly while I waited, my sketch pad under my arm as I stood there.

Bella was quick to answer the door today, and when she did she had a smile on her face and I felt my frozen heart warm up. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful angel? "Hey Alice."

I smiled back. "Hey Bella." Bella took a step back, holding the door a bit wider so I could walk in. Placing one foot in front of the other, I walked into her house, sniffing the air. There was a certain…odor here that I couldn't quite place.

_That mutt_, my mind hissed, and I immediately turned to Bella. "So what have you been doing today?"

"Not much, really. Jake came over a little while ago, but he left when I mentioned you would be coming over. He still hasn't gotten over his beef with you, it's strange."

"Yeah, really weird," I said, though I wasn't really interested. Sniffing the air more, I found that he hadn't gone up to her bedroom, which was a good sign for me. Maybe he didn't deflower her yet. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I've got some math work left to do, if you're interested in helping me with that," Bella said, smiling sheepishly. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd appreciate the help."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll help you. What kind of friend would I be if I came over to dump all this homework on you and not help you?"

"Lauren?" Bella joked, her teeth flashing as she smiled. God she was perfect. She was beautiful, sweet, smart…the list goes on and on.

_And she smells good Alice,_ my mind whimpered, and I had to swallow back the venom that quelled as I realized that Bella did smell good.

"I can't believe she hit you on purpose," I muttered, trying to get my mind away from the blood that pulsed in Bella's veins. She was my mate, and I _was_ strong enough to resist the urge to sink my teeth in her flesh.

"That's Lauren for you," Bella shrugged, walking on into her living room. I followed her and sat down on the couch next to her, the stench from that filthy animal almost unbearable. "She's never really liked me, anyway."

I nodded. "Yeah, Katie told me that Lauren is mad at you because Tyler asked you out last year."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You met Katie?"

"Well, yeah. She's in our gym class."

She hit her head with her palm, though softly. "Why'd I forget that? Stupid concussion."

I giggled. "Careful. You'll give yourself another concussion if you hit your head like that."

"Oh, you're such a comic genius," Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Now help me with my math."

"With that attitude I don't think I will," I said before sticking my tongue out at her. I loved being in Bella's presence, even if I was just being a friend. Perhaps I could survive if I did not win her in the end.

_That's preposterous, Alice_, I thought to myself. Of course I was going to get the girl. Why wouldn't I? She was my mate and I knew it, and everyone else knew it, save for Jacob and Edward, but that was because their judgment is clouded.

"Oh, whatever. Let's start on this math homework," Bella said, grabbing her worksheet and sitting back against the couch. "Okay, how do I do number one?" she asked, pointing to the paper.

I chuckled, my hand reaching to point at the numbers to illustrate my point, when my hand brushed hers, a slight shiver rolling down her back. "Sorry," I muttered before pointing at the problem. "What you have to do first is take care of the problem in the parenthesis, before you do the rest of the work. Just keep in mind PEMDAS and you should be fine."

Bella nodded, scribbling down her work. "You know," she started while trying to solve the problem. "I feel like we don't know each other well enough. You mind if we get to know one another more?"

I glanced at her work. "You forgot to do the exponents," I said, before smiling at her. "Ask away."

"Okay, what's your favorite movie? Mine is 50 First Dates." Bella quickly erased what she got wrong and began correcting it.

"A fellow rom-com fan, huh?" I asked with a smile. "My favorite is Hitch."

"Music artist?"

"Taylor Swift, definitely."

This elicited a laugh from Bella. "Taylor Swift, really? I bet your favorite genre is country, right?"

"No," I said, crossing my arms with a huff. "It's pop. What, are you like a head banging girl?"

Bella laughed again. "No, but I do like pop music too. P!nk is my favorite artist."

"She is decent," I nodded. "What's your favorite type of food? I'm a vegetarian." I had to fight the urge to laugh at my family's little 'joke'. Bella didn't need to know that detail just yet.

"Italian," Bella answered. It suited her, seeing as her name was Italian. "Favorite vehicle? Wait, let me guess, you're a Volkswagen Beetle type of girl."

"Not funny," I said while rolling my eyes. "And no, I prefer something with a bit more speed. A lot more speed, to be honest. My favorite car is a Lamborghini."

She raised her eyebrow. "A Lamborghini, really? Wouldn't that car swallow you up? I mean, you're so tiny!"

"Yes, a Lamborghini. Now will you tell me your favorite vehicle or do I have to force it out of you."

Bella chuckled. "Okay, so Jake might have rubbed off on me at one point, because I love motorcycles, even if I always fall off of one when I try to drive it."

That I could definitely see, but what I if I were to drive the motorcycle? Maybe I'd have to ask Jasper to let me borrow his Ducati. "Favorite book? You seem like a reader."

Bella ducked her head, a blush creeping across her cheeks. I had to rein in the beast inside of me as it got a look at the blood behind those pools on her cheek. "You caught me. I am that introverted person who loves to read. My favorite book is Tuck Everlasting."

"Introverted? Really? You've got so many friends though," some nicer than others, "I don't see how you can be introverted."

Bella shrugged. "After living in Forks for the past 17 years, it's hard to not make friends."

"Well, my favorite book is _Tu est ma Meilleur Amie, ma Cherie. _Well, that's the original title. It roughly translates to 'You are my best friend, my dear'. I read the English translation, as it was originally published in French."

"Wow, that's cool." Bella moved on to the next problem. "Your favorite animal?"

"A deer, definitely."

"Me too!" Bella smiled. "Please tell me your favorite season is also summer."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I hate to tell you this, but it's not. I prefer the fall."

"Why? There are too many leaves to rake up."

I shrugged. "I like the way the leaves change. Some are red, some are orange, some are brown, some are yellow…it's really fun to go to a park and look at all the different trees."

"I can see you your point." Bella sighed. "Well, I was about to ask you what your favorite subject is, but I can pretty much guess that it's art."

I giggled. "Right you are. Is yours English, by any chance?"

"I guess we do know one another," Bella said with a chuckle. "And, seeing as you like to shop, I'm going to guess you dress fashionably?"

"Of course! And judging by your choice of sweatpants and a plaid shirt, you dress comfortably?"

"Guilty."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's where I draw the line." I stood up theatrically, crossing my arms. "I'm not sure if I can be friends with someone who doesn't have the same fashion sense as I do."

Bella chuckled. "Okay, have fun with Lauren!"

I furrowed my brow and sat down. "I guess you can't play a game, huh?"

Bella shrugged before setting down her pencil and paper. "Well, we could play the draw me game. Want to draw my portrait now?"

I glanced at her paper and noticed that she was finished with her math work, and it was all correct. Did she ask for my help without needing it? Why would that be?

_She's trying to get closer to you, Alice, _my mind answered, and I beamed internally. Maybe I wouldn't have to wait long for a chance at my mate, after all.

"Sure. Do you want me to just draw your head or the whole body?" Though if I drew her whole body, I might add on a different set of clothes. Yes…I'd have to design clothes just for my Bella, ones that were comfortable but also fashionable.

"Just my head, please." Bella turned to face me. "Do you need me to pose?"

I shook my head. "No, I won't. If you want me to make this more comfortable for you, we can ask each other questions again."

"Okay. Why were you adopted?"

I sighed as I started my sketch. I knew my "backstory" very well, as we had rehearsed it time and time again. "Esme, my mother, she couldn't have children, and after raising her sister, she decided to adopt teenagers, especially since teenagers are often overlooked in foster care. I'm not sure why she chose me, but I'm grateful she did. I couldn't ask for better parents, or better siblings, for that matter."

"Sounds like you really love her."

I nodded with a smile. "I do. She saved me. Now," I paused, biting my lip hesitantly. "What happened to your mother? I noticed you live with only your father. You don't have to answer, if you don't want to, but I am curious."

"Oh, she didn't die, if that's what you're thinking." Bella pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs close to her. "When I was five, her and my dad got into a really big fight about living in Forks. He wanted to stay, but she wanted to leave. Needless to say, they got a divorce. My mom is a free-spirit, so my dad figured it would be better if he kept me so that she could do what she wanted. She's in Arizona right now, and she re-married. His name is Phil, and he's a really nice guy."

"So you keep in touch with your mom?"

Bella nodded. "Every summer I go down to visit her for two weeks, and she comes up for my birthday and Christmas. Of course, we email each other almost every single day and she calls me twice a week. Just because she's a free spirit doesn't mean she doesn't love me."

Her mom sounded like a good woman, but how would she take to hear that her daughter's mate was a girl? I'm not so sure. "So you like Phil?"

"Absolutely. Dad likes him too, 'course that's probably because Phil plays baseball."

"He does?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he's a minor leaguer, though, so you probably haven't heard of him. Still, they get along great whenever Phil comes up with my mom."

"That's nice," I said with a smile, finishing up the outline of the sketch. I only needed to add in details like her gorgeous brown eyes and her perfect, kissable lips.

_Stop thinking about kissing her, Alice. She's taken right now, and you don't even know if she likes girls or not._

"How does it feel to not be an only child? As an only child, I know that I'm spoiled."

I shrugged. "There's not much difference, except our house gets really loud. Emmett and Jasper love to gamble one another, Edward usually sulks into his room to play his piano. Rose, Hannah and I usually go shopping with each other, but sometimes Rose will get in a fight with Edward because he's being Edward. Other than that, Esme and Carlisle love us all the same."

"That's sweet," Bella smiled.

I moved my pencil over the eye of my drawing, drawing a light shadow underneath them before I looked back up at Bella. "It really is. I'm grateful that they've adopted all of us. Emmett is the big brother I never had; he's fiercely protective about all of us. He scares people away because of his physique, but really, he's a big softy. Don't tell him I told you that though."

Bella chuckled. "Oh I won't."

"Hannah is like my identical twin. We're both very optimistic people, and we're both very upbeat."

"So I've seen."

"Rose can seem a bit stiff when you first get to know her, but if you give her some time, she'll open up. She's just had some issues in the past that prevent her from getting close to someone." I sighed. "Jasper is my best friend. He's always there for me because it's almost like he can sense how you're feeling and whether you want to talk about it or not."

"What about Edward?"

I took a deep breath. Oh boy, how would I describe Edward without telling Bella that he thinks she is his? "Well, Edward is the most pessimistic of the bunch, and he's very stubborn. Once he has his mind set on something, he usually doesn't give up until he has it."

"Oh," Bella said, looking at her shoes before looking back up at me with a smile. "Well, your family sounds fun."

I grinned back. "Glad you think so." _Especially since you'll be visiting them when you learn our secret_. "And your drawing is done, but I don't think I want to give it you just yet."

Bella's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Really? Why won't you give it to me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I want to see you dance to something on the radio?"

Bella groaned before getting up and going over to the radio that was near the television, turning it on. Flo Rida's "In the Ayer" was playing, and Bella started to dance to the music.

I looked in the future to make sure Bella wouldn't injure herself dancing, and thankfully she wouldn't. I laughed when I came back, just in time to see Bella almost trip, before she glared at me.

"There, I danced. Now can I see?"

"Hmm," I said, bringing my hand to my chin. "Nope."

Bella's glare deepened just as I had a vision of her tackling me. Oh dear, she was going to wrestle me for the drawing, huh?

Bella did just as I saw in the vision, trying to grab the drawing out of my hand while pinning my arms to the side. I struggled, to keep up appearances, and I successfully pushed her off of me before we both fell to the floor, Bella hovering right over me, our faces mere inches from one another.

I could feel her warm breath tickling my lips, and I stared right into those chocolate orbs before I watched them close. She pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss, and I found myself kissing her back. Ironically enough, Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl began playing, but I paid no mind to it.

Bella kissed me. _She_ kissed_ me_. Not the other way around. That meant she was feeling something for me already, despite being in another relationship.

She slowly pulled back, trying to regain her breath. I did the same, playing the charade before she gave me another chaste kiss, and when Katy sang 'hope my boyfriend won't mind it', she froze and pulled back, her eyes widening.

"Oh…I-uh," Bella stuttered before getting to her feet in a flash. "I forgot that I need to take a shower before Charlie gets home. I think you should leave, Alice. I'm sorry."

I stood up, staring into her eyes, but she quickly looked away. Was she ashamed that she kissed me? "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Bella," I said, quickly looking ahead into the future to see if she would be going to school or not. Thankfully she was still planning on it.

Bella nodded. "See you then, Alice."

I left her house without another word. Maybe she was just trying to figure out why she kissed me in the first place when she knew that she was in a relationship with someone else? Either way, I wanted to give her space. She was my mate, and whatever she needed, I'd give it to her.

I drove home with one hand on the wheel and the other on my lips, replaying the kiss over and over in my mind. When I arrived home, I was instantly greeted with a fuming Edward. Joy.

"You kissed her? How dare you kiss my mate?" He sneered, his hands gripping my shoulders.

"For the last time, Edward. She's my mate! Not yours! Besides, she kissed me!"

"So? You kissed her back!" He hissed before his hand slapped me across my face.

That's it. I know he's my brother but he's going down. I snarled at him and sent a punch into his manhood, causing him to go temporarily down, so I grabbed his chin. "Listen here and listen good. Bella is _my_ mate, not yours. Whatever happens between me and Bella is our business only, not yours. And having our first kiss is my business, not yours. Understood?"

Edward glared at me. "Understood."

"Good, I'll see you later," I said with a smile before skipping to my room and closing my door.

The first kiss was great, but I still worried for Bella. What if she did choose Edward? Or Jacob? What would I do then?

Hopefully she'll want to talk to me soon about what happened between us.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like them apples?**

**Okay, so it wasn't a kick to the groin, but it was still a hit to the groin. He deserved it, nonetheless. **

**Review and tell me what you thought? Maybe your reviews will make me update sooner?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A lot of you weren't expecting a kiss, so I'm glad I was able to surprise you. Didn't think it would happen that fast, let alone that it was _Bella_ who kissed Alice. I like it when I can surprise y'all. :D**

**Oh, fair warning. The book Alice mentioned is her favorite is fake. Yeah. I just had to make up some kind of book, you'll find out what it's about in the second paragraph, haha, and Alice reads the French copy, no English translation for her.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as he-I'm not going to say it. It might give it away. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Bella, please talk to me today_, I thought to myself as I watched the clock slowly change over time. Throughout the night, I kept trying to see Bella's future to see if she would talk to me, but I get different answers every time. That's the drawback to my gift, if someone is indecisive, then my visions are all over the place. Right now Bella is thinking about ignoring me, but if I checked back in five minutes, I would see that she would want to talk to me.

With a sigh I flipped to the next page in my book, the same one I told Bella was my favorite. It was a lesbian novel, of course, but it wasn't one of those erotica books (though I did have those stashed away somewhere in my room so a certain brother of mine doesn't find it and look through it). No, this book was about two girls falling in love, simple as that.

And it helped me realized that I was already loved Bella, which was to be expected. The way the heroine protected her soul mate and told her she'd be there for her no matter what reminded me of what I would do for Bella, and that if she wanted me as her best friend, I would still be happy about that.

A slight rap on the door alerted me that someone was outside my bedroom, so I closed my book. "Come on in," I said, setting the book on the bed next to me. I turned to face the door just as Hannah walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Alice," she said before closing the door and walking over to sit down next to me. "Edward told us you kissed Bella. How'd she take it?"

I sighed. "I didn't kiss her, Hannah."

"Oh," Hannah said, her brow furrowing. "Then why is Edward so upset with you?"

"Bella kissed me, that's why." I brought my hands to my temple and rubbed my forehead soothingly. Sometimes he could give me a headache. "He gets upset because he hears that _my_ mate kissed me and then he has the nerve to slap me? He's a jerk."

Hannah moved her hand to my back and rubbed it, comforting me. "Is that why you're upset?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "No…it's Bella. She…" I took a deep breath, "…she got upset with me and kicked me out of the house shortly after. I don't know why though, since she was the one who kissed me. I didn't kiss her." I turned and wrapped my arms around Hannah, sobbing into her shoulder. "I was good, Hannah. I was being her friend and she got upset at me because _she_ kissed me."

Hannah patted my back a couple times before shifting her position, lifting my chin up so I could see her smile. "Ali, maybe she's mad at herself? I mean, she does have a boyfriend and she kissed someone else who is A. a girl, and B. someone she hasn't known that long. She's probably trying to get her head together."

"You're right," I said. Of course that's why Bella kicked me out. She probably thought she was straight up until she met me, and she was already in a committed relationship. I probably made everything ten times worse for her. "You think she'll talk to me today Hannah?" Hannah was silent, biting her lip as she looked out one of my window-walls. "Hannah, something wrong?"

Hannah sighed. "No, I'm just thinking to myself."

"Hannah, don't lie. Something's bothering you, and I know it."

"Yeah, something is bothering me," Hannah moved her hand to place it on her leg. "I feel like…I feel like I don't see you anymore. Like you're never here when I need you."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "I'm here right now, aren't I?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Hannah sighed. "Look, you're the person I go to when I need to be entertained, but lately you haven't been here because you're too busy getting to know Bella, and when you are here you're too busy day dreaming about her. So while you are busy with Bella I'm stuck with Esme."

"Why not Jasper? He can entertain you, can't he?"

Hannah snorted. "He could, if Emmett didn't drag him to play Halo or Call of Duty, and we both know that when Jazz plays war games, his libido goes down like eight thousand percent. It's no fun."

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I promise in the future I'll make time for my twin."

Hannah grinned. "You do that then. Ready to go to school?"

Did she mean am I ready to get ignored at school? "Yeah, I'm ready." Even if it breaks my heart.

* * *

"Has Bella talked to you yet?" Hannah asked as we walked out of our English class.

I shook my head. "I don't have any classes with Bella before lunch, so we have no chance to talk to one another before then."

"Are you going to sit at her lunch table today?" she asked as we strode down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't know if Bella would want me to sit at the table with her, so I closed my eyes to see if I would be accepted at her table. Thankfully, I noticed that she wouldn't say anything to me if I sat there. Unfortunately, she was also not going to say anything period, which meant that she'd be relatively quiet. "Yeah, I will…unless you would prefer it if I sat at the table with you."

Hannah chuckled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You don't have to babysit me when your mate is questioning herself and your friendship."

"Thank you, Hannah," I smiled before giving her a quick hug. When I let go of her, I opened the cafeteria doors and saw Bella with her head in a book, her friends chatting to one another without paying attention to their friend. With a sigh I walked towards her table and sat down next to her, smiling at everyone else.

"Hey guys," I said, glancing at Bella who gave me a quick glance.

They all greeted me and continued on with their chat, including me into the conversation. Bella continued to read her book, and I did notice Autumn glance between the two of us.

Soon enough the bell rang and I quickly got on my feet, walking towards my class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Bella smiling apologetically at me.

"Um…hi Alice," she said sheepishly.

"Hey Bella," I said with a smile. "Would you like to walk to class with me?"

Bella nodded and we both walked down the hall in silence before Bella took a deep breath. "Alice, I'm sorry I kicked you out of the house yesterday."

She was talking to me? Perfect. "Its okay, Bella. I understand that you wanted to be clean for your father."

"No, I'm talking about what happened between us…you know…that thing that happened…" Bella was dancing around the subject, I could tell, so was she embarrassed that she kissed me?

"You mean the kiss?"

Bella blushed slightly, and I could feel my inner beast grin demonically as I looked at the blood that pooled on her cheeks. "Yeah…I do."

"It's no big deal, Bella," I said with a smile. "Really, I understand."

"Look…can we…talk about…what happened?" Bella asked. "Like sometime after school?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with my sister today, but I suppose I could squeeze you in," I winked. "Would you like my address?"

Bella nodded. "Please."

We walked into the classroom and I immediately got out a sheet of paper and scribbled down my address, along with directions from the school as I knew she probably wouldn't find it on her own, and handed it to her. "We're pretty far out."

Bella looked over the directions carefully before sticking them in her pocket. "Thanks."

Throughout the remainder of the day, Bella didn't say another word to me, but I knew she was waiting to speak with me later. That made me feel better about the uncomfortable silence between the two of us, because I knew that she still wanted to talk.

When the final bell rang, I walked to the parking lot and got in Rosalie's BMW, tapping my foot impatiently before the door next to me was opened by a certain bronze headed brother of mine.

"You better not kiss Bella again, Alice," he growled at me.

_I will so long as she wants me too_, I thought smugly before reaching over and closing my door once more. Rosalie and Emmett soon got in the car just as Edward left.

"So, I hear you and Bella had some action yesterday. Did you record it?" Emmett asked, turning around in his seat with a grin. Rosalie smacked him real quick, and he rubbed the back of his head. "What? Two girls kissing is hot as hell."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you two did a favor for me."

Rosalie turned to face me as she pulled out of the parking lot. Another perk about being a vampire…we didn't have to watch the road constantly. "What is it?"

"Can you get Edward out of the house? Bella will be coming over and I do _not_ want him around. He'll probably try to flirt with her and whatnot when she's actually coming over to talk to me about the kiss."

Emmett chuckled. "If that's the case, I think I'll stay home. I don't want to miss any of the action."

Again, Rosalie smacked him before turning to me with a smile. "I suppose _we_," she shot a look to her husband, "could go hunting with Edward."

"He may not want to go with you, though," I started, biting my lip and glancing out the window as we zoomed past the trees. "He knows Bella is coming over, but I want him out of the house."

Emmett scratched his chin thoughtfully before a demonic grin took grew on his lips. "Can I use any method to get Eddie-boy out of the house?"

I nodded. "Threaten his piano for all I care, I just want him gone."

"Throw in a couple of your lesbian erotica," Emmett said before ducking from Rosalie's next slap, "and I'll do it."

With a groan, I accepted. Rosalie and I set a date for when I'd have to return the favor, a.k.a buy her several outfits, and they both agreed to get Edward out of the house by any means necessary.

We got home before Edward so I quickly ran to Esme, who was busy polishing a vase that she had recently bought. "Hey Esme, can I ask you something?"

Esme smiled before setting the vase gently onto the table. "Of course, Alice. What do you need?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Bella's going to be coming over, but I have a dilemma…"

"Oh yes, she's with that one wolf boy, correct? The one who got upset at Emmett?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "And see, I figured I wouldn't have to worry about telling Bella, because I thought that he would, but he didn't. Honestly…I don't know how to approach it."

Esme made a small humming noise before smiling. "Sweetie, you'll just have to figure that out on your own. She's your mate and she deserves to know the truth about yourself. Of course, you won't be able to tell her, because that's against the Volturi law, but I'm sure you can figure out some way to tell Bella."

"But what if she's afraid of what I am? What if she doesn't want to speak to me anymore?" The possibilities swirled in my head, almost giving me a headache. I don't think I could handle it if Bella stopped talking to me altogether…I was only holding up now because I knew she was coming to talk to me.

Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "She's your soul mate, Alice. She might be freaked out at first, yes, what sane person wouldn't be? However, she might grow to accept this part of you, because she is your mate and she will love you no matter what."

I sighed before smiling. "Thanks Esme. I guess I needed someone to talk some sense into me."

"No problem, sweetie." She smiled again before going back to her vase. "Do you want me to get out of the house when Bella arrives?"

I shook my head. "No, you can stay. I'm not afraid of her meeting you, I'm just afraid Edward will want to talk to her."

"Yes, well, Carlisle and I have discussed it and we believe that we should have a family discussion concerning yours and Edward's feud." Esme glanced at me when she said that. "I hope you behave when we do have the discussion."

"Of course I will, Esme, what makes you think I won't?"

"Oh, I don't know…the little incident you and your brother had yesterday?" Esme raised an eyebrow in a knowing smile. "Regardless, I want you to remember that he is still your brother and that you love him, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay, okay. Can I get ready now?"

Esme nodded. "Have fun! Oh, should I send Bella up to your room?"

"Yes please," I said before I ran up to my room and closed the door. The sun was peeking through the clouds, allowing a tiny bit of sunlight to enter my room through the windows. Thankfully it wasn't enough to make my skin glow, so I didn't have to worry about Bella seeing me shine in the light. That wouldn't go over too well.

I closed my eyes and watched different visions play before me. Some of which were Emmett having a tough time trying to keep Edward out of the house while Bella was here, and others were about Bella trying to figure out the best way to approach what happened. Fortunately, she didn't seem too disgusted with kissing me, and I was glad when I finally watched her leave the house.

I tapped my foot impatiently while I waited for Bella to arrive, suddenly cursing the sound-proof walls because that meant I wouldn't be able to hear Bella entering the house. The only part of the room that wasn't sound-proof was the door, and that was so someone could hear if there was a person at the door.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, I heard a light rap on my door and I instantly sat up straight.

"Alice, you have a visitor." I heard Esme say from the other side of the door. "She says her name is Bella."

I got up and opened the door to see Bella standing there awkwardly, Esme smiling behind her. "Come on in, Bella."

Bella walked into my room, Esme whispering "she's a cutie," before closing my door.

"Your house is gorgeous," Bella said, glancing around the room. "And so is your room."

I smiled. "Thank you, I decorated it myself."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yep. I even helped Esme with the décor downstairs." I walked over to my bed and sat down. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

Bella sighed and glanced between my bed and the desk chair, trying to figure out which one to sit in.

"I won't bite you, you know," I said before I let out a giggle. "Besides, you were the one who kissed me, not the other way around."

Bella nodded as she walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. "I know…it's just…I hardly even know you and I feel this intense…connection with you."

That would be the mating bond. I nodded. "I feel it too."

"I'm not sure if when I kissed you it was just because of the heat of the moment or because I do have feelings for you. My emotions are all over the place right now." Bella ran a hand through her hair, staring at me.

I shrugged. "Well, we could kiss again, if you want. Just to see if it's me or the heat of the moment. Of course, we don't have to—"

"No, I want to," Bella interrupted me before pressing her lips to mine. It was such a spontaneous action that I wasn't able to get a vision of it before it happened, but I was glad I didn't. If there was a buildup to it, it might have been a heat of the moment kind of thing. A spontaneous kiss would help determine if she really did like me.

She pulled her lips from mine after touching for approximately ten seconds, staring right into my eyes. "How'd you like it?" she asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it," I whispered, staring at her beautiful lips. I just wanted to kiss them again, but I had to keep myself under control. "What about you?"

Bella turned her head to bite her lip, as if she was embarrassed by what she was going to say, when her eyes zeroed in on something in my bookshelf. "Is that…Is that 'The L Word'?" She asked, turning to face me again with an eyebrow raised.

I chuckled. "Yes it is."

"Does that mean you…you like girls?"

I nodded. "Does that mean you hate me?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't hate someone like you."

"So what did you feel about the kiss?"

"I liked it."

"Well," I started with a smile. "That's good."

"But when we kissed…I…well…I thought about Jacob. I have a boyfriend, Alice."

I nodded, though a bit stiffly. I hated hearing his name, but I suppose it would have to come up at some point. I guess I could ask her the question I've been dying to inquire about. "Do you love him?"

"I thought I did," Bella sighed. "But now I'm not so sure. There's a part of me that tells me that it's wrong. That I shouldn't be with him."

"Especially when he's keeping a secret from you," I muttered under my breath.

Bella's eyes widened. Did she hear what I said? Oh crap…I guess I said it a bit too loud. "He's keeping a secret from me?"

I nodded with a sigh. Well, I guess it would be fair to tell her I had a secret too. "Yeah, he is. It's a really important one too, and if I have to be honest, I have a secret too."

"You do?" she asked. "But you just told me you like girls."

I shook my head. "That's not my secret."

"Well, what is your secret?"

"I can't tell you, Bella. All I can tell you is that my secret conflicts with Jacob's secret, and that's why he doesn't like me, and vice versa." I bit my lip. "I wish I could tell you more, I really do, but I'd get in serious trouble. Besides, when you find out, you might not want to hang around me as much, maybe even not at all."

"Is it that bad?"

I nodded. "It's pretty bad. Promise me one thing, Bella. Promise me that when you find out, you'll tell me. Promise me that even if you're upset with me that you'll at least tell me you'll be avoiding me before you actually do. It'll give me time to prepare myself."

Bella furrowed her brow in confusion. "But I don't unders—"

I pressed my finger to her lips, causing her to blush slightly. "Just promise me."

Bella nodded under my touch, and when I removed my finger, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," I whispered, fighting the urge to stroke her hair. I would need to stay away from her until she found out, which would be hard especially since we sit next to one another in art class, but it would be easier that way, I think. So I wouldn't give away any more hints.

"Does this mean I have to go?" Bella asked when we pulled apart, and I could see that her eyes were starting to water. Oh no, I've started to make her cry. My heart ached in pain when I saw a tear slowly escape her eyelid.

I nodded. "It'll be better this way, Bella."

Bella stood up and walked over to the door, glancing at me one more time. "Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella," I said, watching as she walked out of my door. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Do you have the tissues handy? When I was writing this I was like "Poor Ali", but never fret! Alice figures out a way to tell Bella without telling her. Because she's awesome like that. :D**

**Special thanks to my Beta for looking over this chapter. Oh, and fair warning, next chapter is a long one. I had four things I wanted in the chapter, and it ended up being about twice the size of my normal chapters. It includes Creepy-ward, Quileutes, the meeting Esme mentioned above, and a motorcycle riding Alice.**

**See you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome, welcome to what I assume is probably the longest chapter of the story (so far). I hope you enjoy it!**

**And I don't own the Saga, I only wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey, Jazz?" I asked the following Monday at six in the morning, an hour before we'd have to leave for school. For the remainder of the weekend, I mainly stayed in my room to think about Bella, watching to see if she'd try to figure it out, and I only ventured out to hunt once on a Saturday night. Bella disappeared from my vision a couple of times, but she soon reappeared about an hour after disappearing. There was something not right with that, maybe my gift was slipping?

Regardless, I was eager to see Bella. Maybe she'd have some headway with trying to figure out my secret when I wasn't looking. I was doubtful she would find out so soon, but there had to be something I could do, right?

"Yes, Alice?" Jasper asked, pausing the game he was playing much to Emmett's dismay.

"Aww, can you talk about that crap later?" Emmett complained. "I was just about to win!"

Jasper snickered before raising a finger at me. "One moment, Alice," he said. He un-paused the game and started to smash buttons in an efficient manner, whereas Emmett was just smashing buttons randomly. Within ten seconds, the game ended and Jasper turned to Emmett with a smirk. "There, I win," he said, setting the controller on the coffee table before standing up. "Would you like to take this to a room?"

I nodded. Jasper started up the stairs and I followed after him, expecting to go to my room but instead we stopped on the second floor and went into Jasper's room, where Hannah was busy playing Jenga by herself.

"Oh, hi Alice!" she smiled, shifting her position just enough to make her tower fall over. "Darn it!" she fumed. "I quit."

Jasper chuckled. "Hannah, I think Alice needs to talk to us."

"Oh, okay." Hannah quickly picked up all of the Jenga pieces before placing the box under the bed. "What is it, Ali?"

I looked towards Jasper, and with a nod, he closed the door. "I have a predicament."

"Oh really?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

I sighed, walking over to sit down next to her. Jasper did the same, sitting on the other side of me, giving me a calm and reassuring smile. That's why I liked these two the most; they were both easy to talk to and were always there for me, unless, of course, the two were busy doing 'couple' things. "Okay, so you know how Bella and I kissed on Thursday?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, and Edward got mad at you for kissing his mate."

"Which is something I want to talk about." We all looked up at the door and saw Esme peeking in, an apologetic smile on her face. "I should've knocked, I know, but Carlisle and I decided that our family should have a discussion after school about Alice and Edward's feud. Now, I assume that you'll be there?"

Hannah smiled. "Of course we will be, Esme. Where else are we going to go?"

Esme chuckled. "The last time we wanted to have a family discussion, you let Alice take you out for shopping."

"Hey, it was a necessity that we had to go shopping." I crossed my arms with a huff. "It's not my fault someone is messy when they hunt _and_ when they play." I sent a look to both Jasper and Hannah, each of them ducking their head slightly.

"Well, in any case, don't lollygag after school. If you have something to do, that's fine, but I'd appreciate it if you told us before hand so we would know that we'd need to postpone the meeting." And with that, Esme glided out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now, go on Alice," Jasper said, turning back towards me.

"Okay, so Bella kissed me and got all upset, right?" They nodded, so I continued. "Well, we kissed again but…" I took a deep breath. Having to replay that moment would be hard, but I needed help, so it was something I had to do. "But I told Bella that I couldn't talk to her again until she found out my secret."

Jasper and Hannah both looked at one another, their ocher eyes widening slightly. "So soon?" Hannah asked, placing her hand on mine. "Don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

Was I? Sure I hadn't known the girl for that long, only a week, but the sooner the better, right? She was my soul mate and I wanted to be with her, and I could tell she was already having feelings for me, too. "We belong together," I said, shrugging. "Why put off the inevitable?"

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his honey colored mane. "Well, I don't see a way to reason you out of this, but what exactly do you need help with?"

"Well, I was wondering if there would be any way to help Bella learn our secret."

"Alice, you know that we can't. It's against the Volturi's law," Hannah reminded me.

Yes, the Volturi. The ruling force of our kind, acting like the self-dubbed royalty of vampires. They've tried to convince me to join their guard on more than one occasion; Aro, one of the head honchos, had a thing for using gifted vampires in his guard. I kindly declined; glad that Chelsea wasn't able to break my bond to the Cullen family, but that didn't mean Aro wasn't persistent. He also loved his rules, including the one that all the other ones stemmed off of: keep the secret.

That was why it was forbidden for me to tell Bella myself, though Aro would probably make an exception if I served him. Which wasn't likely.

"I know, Hannah," I said. "I just meant a hint. You know, like a book or something. I could place it in her house when she isn't looking and wait for her to read through it."

"Hmm," Jasper started, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe there is a book containing Quileute legends you could buy? Of course, that wouldn't paint an accurate picture about us, but it's better than nothing."

I nodded. "I'll see what I can do but actually, Jazz…could I borrow the Ducati for today?"

Jasper chuckled before standing up and walking over towards Hannah's desk, opening a drawer and getting out a set of keys. He tossed them to me with a smile. "Just don't crash her. I know how much you like to speed, even to our standards, and you tend to smash into a tree."

I scoffed. "I do no such thing."

"You do, Ali," Hannah giggled. "You crashed your Porsche last year, remember?"

A fact I haven't been able to live down because Emmett has continuously teased me about it. Maybe I should drive his precious jeep to teach him a lesson. "Whatever. Thanks Jazz," I said as I stuffed the keys into my pocket. "Fair warning, though, Jazzy. You might want to tell Edward to leave fifteen minutes after I do. I have a feeling the hormones at Forks High School are about to rise."

Jasper chuckled, obviously getting my hint. "Thanks for the advice, Ali, but if you want to mess with the students even more, I suggest you take my helmet so that they think it's a male student at first."

I watched the event play out in my head, a deep satisfaction I would get from seeing the male population (and possibly some of the female population) at school turn into putty as they realize it was a female handling a motorcycle; and not just a motorcycle, but a Ducati. "Awesome idea. I will definitely use it."

I quickly walked out of Jasper's room and walked into mine. I was already wearing my clothes for the day, black jeans and a nice vibrant yellow halter top, but I wanted to find a leather jacket to help hide my endowments. If I wanted them to think I was a male student, why not go all the way and look the part?

Finally I found the perfect one and put it on before zipping it up and catching my reflection in a mirror. Save for my face, you couldn't tell if I was a guy or a girl. Excellent.

"I'm going to head out!" I called as I zipped out of the house and into the garage. I opened one of the drawers from our cabinet and found Jasper's helmet, placing it under my arm as I walked over to open the garage. Once it had begun to open, I sat on Jasper's Ducati and put the helmet on.

Gunning the engine to life, I backed out of the garage before kicking it into gear, driving down the serpentine path that was our driveway.

I made sure to drive slowly, for me, anyway, to make sure I didn't hurt Jasper's pride and joy. I reached the school within fifteen minutes, and I saw several people turn to look at the bike as I turned into the parking lot.

"Did we get another new student?" I heard Mike ask from near the front of the school.

"I don't know," I heard an annoying familiar voice say before he whistled. I glanced over to see the vial Jacob with his arm around _my_ Bella. "But that dude has one sick ride."

"I think it's kind of hot," Lauren said. Wait until that stuck-up little bitch sees that I am a girl.

I glanced over at them again, and I saw Mike push Ben in my direction. "Go ahead and introduce yourself to the new kid."

I smirked inside my helmet, predicting the face Mike would make when he realized I was Alice Cullen, when I heard footsteps approach me from the other direction. Safe from being seen thanks to my helmet, I turned to face the person who approached me.

He was tall and lean, with short dirty blond hair and green eyes. His smile was friendly and he offered his hand. "Hey, I'm Riley Biers. As a part of the welcoming committee, I welcome you to Forks High School, and I got to say, you have a nice ride."

I could tell Riley wasn't flirting with me, only being friendly, as I couldn't smell any form of arousal coming from him. Still, it was time for me to reveal who I really was.

Slowly I pulled off my helmet and almost simultaneously I got a huge whiff of male arousal. Something about chicks riding motorcycles aroused them, I think.

Even Riley was now slightly aroused, and he cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. I just thought you were new here. Well, you kind of are but I thought you were newer than you are. Um," he said before biting his lip. I could tell he was growing uncomfortable, so I decided to help the poor boy out.

With a chuckle I got off of the bike and unzipped my jacket. Riley's eyes glanced down towards my cleavage, not that it was a large amount of cleavage like say…Lauren, but still, it was enough to make men intrigued. "Its okay, Riley, really."

"I didn't think it was possible," Evan started, and I glanced towards where his voice came from. He was with the rest of the lunch gang, including Jacob. "But Alice Cullen just got hotter."

I heard several of the guys surrounding him agree in mutters, probably in fear of being heard by their girlfriends, and I glanced to see Bella looking at me with a small smirk.

Good, I knew she'd like it if I came to school this way. After all, she did tell me motorcycles were her favorite vehicle.

"Anyway, I was wondering," Riley said, and I turned to face him again. "Would you want to, I don't know, go grab a bite to eat and then go see a movie?"

Oh boy. He was asking me out on a date now, huh? He was bold, I had to give him that, for only introducing himself to me just five minutes ago. And, were I straight, I would have found him attractive and were I human, I'd probably accept his offer.

But I was neither of those things, and I only had one person I would go on a date with. "I'm sorry Riley, but I hardly know you."

"That's what small talk is for, right?" He smiled a more flirtatious smile than before. "Come on, what harm can one little date do?"

I sighed. "Look, Riley. I appreciate the offer, but you aren't my type." My type had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and kissable lips. Oh, and her name was Bella.

Riley scratched the back of his neck. "Alright, well, maybe another time then." He waved before walking off, but I could hear him mutter, "Stupid girl, how does she know I'm not her type if she hardly knows me?" Shows how little he knows.

I shook my head with a smile as I tucked the helmet under my arm and walked towards the front of the school. When I walked past Bella, I made sure to give a sweet smile in her direction, causing her to smile in return and the giant towering above her to grimace.

It was fun to mess with the dogs every once in awhile.

* * *

The rest of the day was miserable. I had to keep up with my promise to Bella that I wouldn't speak to her, which was unbearable as I sat next to her in Art class. Several times I saw Bella open her mouth as if she wanted to speak, but she quickly closed it again. I could see she was hurting, and I yearned to comfort her, but I promised her that I wasn't going to speak to her until she figured out my secret.

Still, I kept my promise and made it through the day without speaking to her, no matter how much internal harm it caused me, and I was finally able to leave the confounds of the school. During lunch I went to the library to search for any bookstores in the area that could possibly have a book about Quileute legends, and to my luck there was a store a few streets away that had one. How accurate those legends were, though, I didn't know.

With the bike keys in hand I quickly left the parking lot, ignoring the looks that the guys gave me, and I found the bookstore in no time at all. I parked the bike in one of the few parking spots they had and almost immediately I was assaulted by the overpowering stench that I knew belonged to the Quileute shape shifters.

My nose crinkled in disgust and I quickly searched for the source of the stink. There were no shape shifters in sight, but they were around, I knew it.

Regardless, I decided to proceed into the bookstore and almost immediately regretted it, as I found the source of the stink. One of them was standing behind the register, his hands in his pockets, his expression indifferent as he noticed my presence. The female, one I recalled was named Leah, didn't have the same expression as the stoic one, instead her own nose scrunched up as she glared at me. The other two weren't paying any attention to my being there; one of them was busy eating a Snickers candy bar, his baby face clearly indicating he was the youngest of the four, and the other one, whom I remembered had a vacant expression during the meeting, had his head stuck in a book of Edgar Allen Poe.

Well, at least the mutts know what good literature is. I knew I couldn't say anything to them, though, as the one behind the counter could refuse to sell me the book I wanted.

"Hey," Leah said, causing the other two to look up and straight at me. Great. "You want a candy bar?"

I shook my head with a polite smile. Might as well be polite so that I could get the book. "No thank you." I walked on my way, going down an aisle as I searched for the books.

"You know they don't eat," one of the unidentified wolves said, and judging by his voice, I would point him out as the younger one.

Leah scoffed. "That's the point, dumbass."

"You know she can hear you, right?" A more serious voice asked, so I pegged him as the one behind the counter.

"Like I give a rat's ass if she can hear me."

What pleasant company those wolves seemed to be. I can't complain, though. They hadn't kicked me out of the bookstore yet, so I assumed they had some decency in them. Were it Jacob behind the counter, I wouldn't have made it past the front door.

I soon found the book I wanted, one on Quileute legends, and walked up to the register. I handed it to the one behind the counter, and he eyed it as he took it from my hands. Instead of consulting me about it, though, he nudged the guy next to him who closed his book of poetry to look at the book I wanted to buy.

Immediately his lips curled into a smile. "A book on Quileute legends, huh?" he asked, handing the book to the other two. Great, they were going to make a laughing stock out of me.

The one with the candy bar only smiled as he handed the book to Leah, who let out a snort of laughter. "Figured you would know everything about the Quileute legends, what with your super memory and all."

The one with the candy bar chuckled. "Leah, isn't it obvious? It's for Bella!"

They knew about me and Bella? Oh crap….there goes my chances of buying this book. "On second thought, I think I'll go ahead and leave."

"Hang on a second," the one behind the counter said, grabbing the book from Leah's hands. "So you're trying to figure out a way to tell Bella about what you are, huh?"

I nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well," the one next to him said, "considering Jake has been adamant about keeping you away from Bella this weekend, we think it's obvious. I'm Dom, by the way. I didn't really get introduced at the meeting awhile back."

"I'm Seth," the one with the candy bar said, squeezing the candy wrapper in his hand before tossing it in the trash can.

"And I'm Blake," the one who was behind the counter said, opening the book.

Blake sounded like a familiar name. I tried to remember back to the confrontation to see if I could recall any Blake's, and then it hit me. "You were the one who…"

"Bit Jacob, yeah." He nodded. "Sometimes the younger wolves have a hard time controlling their temper, and Jake is no exception."

"No, that would be me." Seth grinned widely.

I let out a small giggle while the other three merely rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I don't think you'll have a bit of luck pushing Bella towards you if you use this book. The Quileutes who write books about our legends tend to be fairly biased." Blake flipped through the pages again, eyeing the words written on the pages.

"So, you know I want to date Bella and push her away from Jacob?" I asked. I was confused. Why weren't they getting upset at me for trying to break apart a relationship that one of their own was a part of? It didn't make sense.

Dom nodded. "Most of us are rooting for you, believe it or not."

"Why?"

They all glanced at one another, Leah pursing her lips while the other three nodded. Blake sighed. "I'm sure you want to know why Jake hasn't told Bella about what you are, correct?"

I nodded. "I figured he would've told her on the first day of school."

"Well, the reason why he hasn't told her and the reason why we are rooting for you is closely related." Blake placed the book down on the counter before speaking again. "There's a thing us wolves do when we see our soul mates."

"It's called imprinting," Dom continued. "When we see our soul mates for the first time, we imprint. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet, but her."

Wow, that sounded like my connection with Bella. "And how does this have to do with anything?"

"Look, when someone imprints on their mate, their mate is allowed to know about the world that we hide from humans every day," Blake explained.

"Of course, we tend to tell our mates relatively soon, because when we imprint on someone, their strength and speed both increase," Dom added on.

"So Jake didn't imprint on Bella?"

Seth shook his head. "No, he didn't. Jake thinks Bella is the one for him, but we all know she's not. Sam's ordered Jake to not tell Bella about us, but he doesn't like it one bit."

"Why does Sam allow him to date Bella then? Couldn't he forbid him from dating her?"

Blake nodded. "He could, yes, but Sam doesn't enjoy taking away people's free will. Jake knows that he can't tell Bella, but he also knows that he loves her."

"For the time being, anyway," Seth said. "I just hate to see Bella get hurt."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "How would she get hurt?"

Seth turned to glance at Leah. Leah shook her head. "I'm not sticking around for this," Leah grumbled before walking out of the bookstore.

Dom sighed. "Sam and Leah used to date, back before Sam imprinted on his mate, Emily."

"They thought they loved each other, but when Sam saw Emily, he didn't love Leah the same way." Seth sighed. "Leah was devastated, crushed that Sam left her so easily. It's left her bitter and…well, you met her."

So they knew firsthand the consequences of dating someone who wasn't your soul mate. Perhaps that's why some of them wanted me to sway Bella out of Jake's arms. "I see. Well, thanks for opening up to me. If it were Jake, I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten any answers."

"Before you go," Blake started, holding the book in his hand once again. "Dom here is pretty good with words. If you want, we could add pages to the book so that it does show you Cullens in a better light than the other vampires we've came across before. We could even make the descriptions fit you, if you'd prefer."

Seriously? The shape shifters were going to alter the book just so that vampires didn't seem so bad? Maybe they weren't so bad themselves…despite their smell. "That's really nice, thank you."

Blake nodded, handing the book to Dom who began to read through the pages. "My shift ends at ten tonight. I'm sure Dom and I can finish the book for you by that time."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Not all vampires are bad," Blake said with a slight smile. "Our elders are just biased when it comes to vampires of any kind, I'm sure you understand."

"I do. I guess I'll see you then," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a fifty. That should cover the book and the altercations. "Here, this is for you."

Blake grabbed the bill and eyed it. "You overpaid."

I shrugged. "It's not every day your mortal enemies open up to you."

"Still, I'd feel bad taking this."

I waved my hand as I dismissed his words. "Nonsense. You are doing much for me so it's just a small token of my appreciation. Take it."

Blake sighed before stuffing the bill in his back pocket. "Alright. Well, you take care of yourself, Alice. I should warn you, Jake does have some of his friends patrolling the woods, waiting for you to come near the borderline so that they can get rid of you."

"Thanks for the warning," I said before walking out of the bookstore. That went surprisingly well, and not all of the shape shifters were jerks who only cared about ripping apart vampires. They were decent enough, too bad not all of them could be like Blake, Dom and Seth.

With a sigh I got on the Ducati and headed home, glancing in the trees as I did. So Jake was waiting for me to cross the border so he'd have a reason to kill me? Well, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Not before I took away his girlfriend, at least.

When I arrived home, I could hear Esme huff from the living room. She must've been waiting for me to arrive so that we could carry on with our family meeting.

Not wanting to upset Esme, I hurried into the living room to see everyone assembled, including Edward, who glowered at me.

"Now, you all know why we are gathered here today, correct?" Carlisle started the meeting glancing at every one of us.

Edward scoffed. "We're here to determine who deserves _my_ Bella more. I don't see why Alice is bothering, it's clear Bella doesn't care for her."

I glared at him. "This is coming from the guy who's deluded himself into thinking that a girl who is clearly mine is his. And, Edward, Bella's kissed me twice now. How many times has she kissed you, let alone talked to you?"

He growled at me, his hands balling up into fists as he took a step closer to me. "Back off!"

"Easy!" Emmett said, standing behind Edward in a flash and holding him back. "No need to fight."

"Emmett's right," Esme said, glancing between me and Edward. "We are here to discuss the situation that Bella's presence has affected. Who here believes that Bella is indeed Edward's mate?"

None of them raised their hands, and I immediately grew smug. Take that, Eddie-boy. "See, it's clear that Bella is my mate!"

"Alice," Carlisle said, glancing in my direction. "We understand that you are moving fast in your relationship with Bella. You haven't known the girl that long and already you are having her find out about what you are?"

I nodded. "What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is," Hannah started from her position next to Jasper. "The problem is that you and Edward both struggle with the threat of her blood. Not to mention Jazz, who can feel all of our bloodlust along with his own. If Bella hangs around here more, I'm afraid that one of you all will slip, and you will be hurt. I don't want to see that happen, Alice."

"Her presence would help our bloodlust get stronger, Hannah. With her around, we could get used to smelling her blood and be able to withstand the temptation. Don't you see it could help us?"

"Or," Rosalie said, "it could hurt us. I've shared this concern with you before Alice, but we all know how fragile humans really are. What happens if Bella is killed when you try to kiss her? You'd feel guilty, and probably go off to kill yourself."

"Enough," Carlisle said, causing Rosalie to hold her tongue. "What's done is done. Soon enough Bella will know what we are and we won't hold it against her or Alice, alright? And I agree with Alice, having Bella around would help us be able to withstand the temptation of drinking blood."

Esme nodded. "Give Bella a chance. She's a sweet girl, she deserves Alice just as much as Alice deserves Bella."

I smiled at Esme. "Thanks Esme."

Carlisle glanced at all of us before nodding as he reached a decision. "We will all treat Bella with kindness when she learns our secret. Is that understood?"

Emmett only shrugged, a grin growing on his lips. "As long as I can witness some of that hot action between the two of them, I'll go along with anything."

As if on cue, Rosalie smacked her husband with a scowl. "Now's not the time to joke."

"Who was joking?"

Once again, he received a smack, only this time he rubbed his cheek as he looked at Rosalie. "Babe, I was only kidding."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You don't kid about something like that in front of your wife when your family is having a discussion."

"I was only trying to lighten the mood. Jeez, tough crowd," he muttered.

Carlisle chuckled. "Its okay, Emmett. We were done, anyway. That is, as long as no one has any more questions."

Edward raised his hand, scowling in my direction. Was that the way he was going to look at me from now on? Awesome. "I have one. How come no one is caring about my needs? Bella is my mate and you are allowing Alice to delude herself into thinking that Bella is hers. Why are you all siding with her?"

Jasper cleared his throat, taking a step closer to Edward as he crossed his arms. "Have you forgotten that I can feel the emotions of others? Or that I can manipulate emotions?"

"No," Edward said gruffly. "But that has nothing to do with this situation."

"Yes it does," Jasper argued. "Unless you don't believe that I would know the feelings one would have when they see their mate. I am in a mated pair, Edward. I know how it feels and I know when someone has found their mate because of this. I know that what you are feeling is nothing compared to the way I feel about Hannah, or the way Emmett feels about Rosalie, whereas Alice is feeling the exact same thing. I do know, Edward, that you are the one deluding himself."

Edward glared at Jasper for a good while before he huffed and raced outside.

"Oh dear," Esme said, looking at the door that Edward just ran out of. "I hope he doesn't do anything reckless."

Jasper shot a small smile to Esme. "Don't worry Esme. He's just trying to handle the truth. I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self tomorrow."

"Yay, more moody and broody Edward," Rosalie mumbled sarcastically before walking to the steps. "Since we are done here, I'm going up to my room. Emmett, are you coming?"

Emmett grinned as he understood Rosalie's words and nodded before the two both ran up the steps.

"Hey, Alice," Hannah said from behind me, so I turned around to face her. "Want to play Go Fish?"

What harm would it do if I played a game with my sister? Besides, I promised her that I would spend more time with her, and I had time to kill before ten. "Sure, why not?"

Hannah clapped before I saw a deck of cards fly towards us, Hannah grabbing it from the air. "Sweet, let's play."

For the remainder of the day, I spent time with my siblings. I played three hands of Go Fish with Hannah, five games of Halo with Jasper (he won three of those), drew up clothing designs for Rosalie (after she was done with her adult activity that included Emmett), and chased after a bear with Emmett.

To Emmett's disappointment, I was able to get a hold of the bear and sink my teeth in his flesh as easily as I would have done to butter. By the time I drained the bear, the moon was high in the sky, and I quickly checked my phone to see that it was almost ten.

"Hey, Emmett," I said, turning to face the giant that was now pouting. "I've got an errand to run. You want to come with me?"

Emmett shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

_Good_, I thought, _now I have another vampire with me in case Jacob tries to show up. _"It's this way!" I shouted before I ran off. I could hear Emmett bounding after me, which was a good sign. Maybe they wouldn't mess with the _tiny_ one when I had the giant one with me.

I stopped behind the bookstore, the smell of the shape shifters stronger than what it had been previously. Maybe there were more here? Regardless, I turned to find Emmett with a disgusted scowl across his face.

"Damn, what are we doing here? It smells like a bunch of mutts ran through here."

"You got that right, ugly."

I recognized that voice almost instantly, growling as I turned around to see Adrian smirking, Andy hovering behind him and another one to his left. I didn't recognize the one next to him, but I gathered that he wasn't full Quileute. His skin was lighter, for one, and he had reddish brown hair that seemed to be gelled up.

Of course, they were all shirtless, proud of the fact that God gave them good looks. Assholes.

"I'm ugly? What does that make you?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. "I'm ten times bigger than you, and I can bet five million dollars that I'm not just talking about my muscles."

Andy snickered. "Who wants to look like a weightlifter when you got a defined body?" He pointed to his abs with a smirk. "Just because you're bigger doesn't make you stronger. Right Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded, crossing his arms. "Even in my human form I can punch through a boulder. Imagine if that were your face."

"Why are you all here?" I asked, glancing at the three of them, trying not to vomit at their attempts to show off their muscles. And here I thought Rosalie was vain. "Shouldn't you all be in the woods searching for vampires to tear up?"

Adrian snorted. "Why bother searching if you knew where one would show up?"

"That's right," Andy said with a grin, "Seth let it slip that you'd be here tonight."

"And we come on Jacob's terms," Jeremy said, glancing at Emmett. I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but I could've sworn I saw fear flash through his eyes briefly.

Adrian walked forward, almost to where his naked torso was touching me, growling through his teeth. "He wants you to leave his Bella alone. Go find some other girl to pursue, because Bella is his."

Emmett pushed me out of the way gently, shoving his chest up to Adrian's, giving him a taste of his own medicine. "You tell Jacob that he better be glad his name isn't Jack, or else he'd be a real Jackass."

Adrian gritted his teeth as he glared at Emmett. "Fuck off, leech. There are three of us here and only two of you."

"So? My strength and Alice's skill can make up for it. Don't even try it, mutt."

Andy grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Come on Adrian, let's show them how we do it!"

"Bring it," Emmett growled in Adrian's face.

Adrian clenched his jaw as he took a step back. "You asked for it."

"Enough!" Someone shouted, and I turned to see Sam Uley walking towards us with a stern expression. "You three, go home. Now!"

Adrian, Jeremy and Andy all nodded before running off towards the trees. When they were gone, Sam had come up to us.

"I apologize for them. They are still fairly young and haven't learned that not everything is a joke."

Emmett nodded. "They haven't gotten their diplomatic hand, I see."

"No, that's more Blake's style." Sam looked at me. "Blake and Dom are waiting for you inside, Alice. I hope you know what you are doing. Taking Bella away from Jake will cause him and those others to hate you and your kind forever."

I nodded. "I know that, Sam. I knew it the moment I saw Jacob kissing Bella, but she is my mate and I would go through anything for her, even if it means having a few wolves hating me." With that, I walked on towards the bookstore and saw both Dom and Blake waiting near the front, the book in their hand.

"Alice," Blake said when he saw me, nodding as he handed me the book. "I hope it does you good."

"Yeah, and sorry about those idiots," Dom said. "They don't understand the meaning of leave it alone."

"I gathered that. Thank you," I said, flipping through the book to see their changes. It looked like there was none, as it was worded in a way to fit the rest of the book, but a few sentences I could tell were the changed ones, as they weren't biased.

_Vampires come in all shape and sizes, much like humans do. They may be burly like a weightlifter, or tiny and pixie-like. Some have red eyes while others have golden eyes, depending on their diet._

I chuckled. Obviously Emmett was the burly vampire they were referring to and I was the pixie one. Maybe they did that on purpose, so that Bella would be able to understand what we are quicker.

"Looks good," I said.

Dom smiled. "Thanks. I worked on her for a good three hours to make sure the words had the right feel as the rest of the book."

"I hope it serves you well," Blake said.

I took that as my cue to leave and ran to Bella's house. When I was in the cover of the trees behind her house, I closed my eyes to see where Bella left her school books. Thankfully they were left on the coffee table, so I didn't need to bother with sneaking into her room.

I raced around to the front of the house and found the spare key under the welcome mat; humans were so predictable at times. Opening the door, I walked in and took in the sounds of the snoring coming from upstairs. They were too deep to be Bella's, so I assumed they were Charlie's.

Carefully I walked to the coffee table and slipped the book in between her math and biology textbooks. A good place, I thought, as she would be able to see it when checking her books in the morning.

I made my way to the front door when I heard a soft sound coming from upstairs. It was almost like a footstep, but it was too light to be Bella's.

And that's when I caught the scent of a vampire.

In a panic, I ran up the steps and into Bella's room, keeping as silent as I could. Sitting in the corner of the room in a rocking chair was Edward, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alice, what are you doing?" he asked in a voice that was too low for any human to hear.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" I didn't know my brother was a peeping tom. Pervert.

Edward crossed his arms. "If you must know, I was watching my mate sleep. I find it…intriguing."

"So? That has to be the creepiest thing you've done in your life, Edward."

"Alice," came as a soft moan from the bed. "Alice, don't go."

Edward sighed. "She's been doing that all weekend."

"And you still believe she's yours?" Wow. He must really be in denial to hear that and think she was his.

"I'm not giving up, Alice. I saw your vision. She will be mine." With that, he got up with a huff and jumped out of the window.

I turned to look at Bella, and I glided over to her bed. Leaning down, I inhaled her intoxicating scent before I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Soon Bella, I promise," I whispered.

I walked to the window and hopped out, only when I rose I was greeted by a naked torso. Awesome.

* * *

**A/N: We got to know more wolves, plus see some Creepy-ward. Next chapter, Jacob gets neutered. :D**

**Oh, and there is a Bellice forum I think you should check out. The link is on my profile. **

**Ciao for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to another installment of Probability and Possibility. How many of you are eagerly waiting to see Jacob get neutered? *counts the raised hands* Good. Then enjoy the show!**

**P.S. I'm currently in between changing Beta's now, so if next week's chapter doesn't come right as scheduled, don't fret.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Brilliant. __**Him**__ again_, I thought to myself as I looked up to see the one mongrel I absolutely despised. The giant mutt glared at me menacingly, his fists clenched tightly as he took a step towards me, but I could easily tell he was itching for more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, glancing at his feet. I didn't trust him, not by a long shot, and I had a feeling he was waiting for just the right time to charge, as was evident by the way he stood on the balls of his feet.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" His lip curled over his teeth as he snarled. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want you near her, you little pest."

"You don't control me, mongrel!" I hissed, crouching down slightly. I didn't need to see the future to know where this was going to end up, so I might as well prepare for the inevitable. "She's my friend and I can see her if I want to!"

He barked a laugh. "Yeah, right. Friends don't visit a friend's house in the middle of the night. Pervert."

I ignored his jab, concentrating on the task at hand; don't wake Bella up. We were just right outside her house and if he were to become a puppy right here and now, she might hear and wake up.

Of course, that could also help me, but she would see me fighting him and that wasn't a side I wanted her to see.

"You think just 'cause she likes you I won't crush you like the tiny ant you are?" He asked with a growl, taking a step forward.

"I can take you and your three lackeys," I challenged. "Go ahead. Call for back up. Make my day." I knew I shouldn't, but maybe it would give me enough time to push this battle away from Bella's house. I definitely didn't want her to wake up.

Jacob smirked as he took another step closer so that he towered over me. "I don't need back up, leech. I can handle you all by myself."

"Like you could. You can't even handle your girlfriend." Oh yes, I was going to bring in the big guns, but this ass-wipe deserved it. "She's my soul mate, not your imprint."

His face froze for a fraction of a second. "How do you know about that?"

I ignored him and continued on. "If she really did belong to you, why would she kiss me?" I could see the anger flashing through his eyes, so I knew I was getting to him. "Oh, and why would she kiss me a second time, too?"

"You're so going down," he said in a low voice that was guttural, and soon enough a giant russet colored wolf was on top of me.

Maybe I shouldn't have enticed him when he was right in front of me. Not only were his claws digging into my shoulder, but his teeth were inches from my face. I finally understood what humans meant when they thought dogs had bad breath…Jacob's breath was rank.

I brought my feet up to his chest and shoved, kicking him away from me. He landed a few feet away from me before he charged again, but that gave me enough time to get on my feet and run towards the cover of the trees, away from Bella's house.

A growl came from behind me, so I knew he was following closely. Once I was a good distance away from Bella's house I turned around and sent a fist flying in Jacob's direction, landing in his shoulder as his teeth sunk down somewhere in my arm.

Pain came from my arm as I heard a crunching sound, so I gritted my teeth and used my free arm to punch him in the jaw.

He let out a squeal of pain just long enough for me to get my arm out of his grasp, and I quickly jumped into a tree branch as he recovered. Once he came too, he looked up at me with a glare before a devilish smirk crept across his face. He charged the tree, ramming it with the shoulder I didn't punch, and soon enough I heard the roots on the tree breaking.

Taking that as my chance to attack, I dived down onto his back, using my arms to squeeze anything I could. I could hear the bones cracking under my touch, and when I knew they were damaged enough to where he wouldn't hurt me, I jumped off of him and gave him a smug look.

"Told you I could take you on," I said before sending him a wink. It was time to go home, so I turned around to go on my way.

Bad idea. As soon as I turned around I felt his teeth sink into my right shoulder before a terrible screeching sound thundered in the air. The pain soon followed, and I used my free arm to turn around and hit him in the nose. He winced as he took a step back, my right arm in his mouth.

"Bastard," I hissed. I charged him again, only this time when he spit out my arm to attack me, I ducked down and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Bob Barker _was_ always saying to spay or neuter your pets; I was just following his orders.

He let out a bark of pain as I ran back behind him, scooping up my arm in the same movement.

Jacob turned around and roared, lifting his paw up to run. Just as he did, however, a flash of black fur attacked Jacob, pinning him to the ground. I was able to get a closer inspection to see that it was a large, larger than Jacob, black wolf.

Another wolf entered the clearing, his eyes as grey as his coat. He glanced at me and nodded, just before he walked over to Jacob. I recognized the grey wolf as Blake, so I figured that the black wolf was Sam.

"Thank you," I said in their direction before running back home, my arm in my other hand. I needed someone else to help me hold it still for awhile, not to mention the fact that the dumb ass broke the treaty by attacking me.

I reached the house within ten minutes, but the bad thing was that it was incredibly quiet.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. They were probably all doing their nightly activity.

"Need something?" I heard someone ask, and I turned around just enough to see Rosalie standing in the doorway that I just walked in. "I was on my way home from hunting when I heard you curse. Something wrong?"

I turned around even more to let her see the arm I was holding close to me, and a hiss escaped her mouth. Before she could ask what happened, I decided I would tell her anyway. "Jacob." I knew she would only need me to say the name to understand what I meant.

"That arrogant, jackass of a dog," she muttered, walking closer to me as she grabbed my arm from my hand and walked over to the couch. I followed her and sat down on the left of her, and she quickly moved to hold my arm at the shoulder where it was broken. I bit my lip as my body began healing itself, attaching the arm back to my body using the venom that was in my system. I was suddenly glad I had hunted today, as if it had been awhile since I hunted, the healing process would take longer.

"He was waiting for me when I left Bella's house," I explained, wincing as the pain continued.

Rosalie sighed, glancing at the arm for a brief second before she looked back at me. "Is she really worth all of this?"

I looked at her. Why was she suddenly questioning Bella's worth? I thought she was on my side? "She's my mate; of course she's worth it. Why are you even asking?"

"Because with Jacob involved, this might include the entire pack and the council leaders, which means that, most likely, the treaty will be broken. I hate to be pessimistic, but I don't think we could fight off the wolves without one of us dying."

"Rose," I said, giving her a small smile. "I'll take on the whole pack if I have to. I won't let you all fight for something that's mine."

"How noble of you," Rosalie quipped. "But you forget that we are a family and that we protect everyone no matter what. Even if it means we have to die to do it."

I sighed. "Like it matters. Jacob broke the treaty by attacking me. We are the ones in the right."

Rosalie gave a small laugh. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell Esme _and_ Emmett what happened. You can be sure that they'll give the wolves an earful."

"Oh, I know," I said with a chuckle. Not only was Emmett a protective bear, but when any of us were in danger, Esme would be more than happy to chew someone out for it.

"Is Bella what you really want?" Rosalie asked out of nowhere, looking at me as she held my arm still.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked. "And before you say she might not be my mate, let me tell you, I had the same reaction to seeing her as you did when you saw Emmett. I just…knew. My breath would've been taken away if I did need to breathe. She...God, she looked like an angel and the way she smiled…Rose, you should've saw it."

Rosalie smiled before nodding. "I understand now. I didn't believe you, you know, when you said she was your mate. Of course, that was coming off of my more old-fashioned side that believes two women can't be in a relationship with one another, but listening to you talk about her reminds me of when I first saw Emmett. Even grimacing in pain I saw those two adorable dimples and knew he was here for me. I hope she finds out soon Ali, I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Rosie?" We both looked up to see Emmett walking in, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "I thought I heard you come in. What's taking you so long? I'm lonely," he pouted.

Rosalie chuckled. "I'll be there in a minute Em, just helping Alice here."

Emmett glanced at my arm and let out a long whistle. "Damn…what happened? I thought that Blake dude sent those three numb-skulls home?"

I nodded. "He did. It was Jacob who did this."

"I hope you gave him a good kick in the nuts. That mutt deserves to be neutered."

"Oh, I did," I said with a smirk. "And by the time he recovered, Sam and Blake had arrived."

"Hmm," Rosalie said, letting go of my arm with a nod. "Well, it's a good thing not all of the wolves are uncivilized Neanderthals. Anyway, it looks like your arm is done healing."

Just to be sure, I wiggled a few fingers before moving my arm in a circular motion in the air. Yep, back to working order. "Thanks Rose."

Emmett cleared his throat. "Rosie, can you come up now?"

Rosalie turned to look at me with an apologetic smile. "If you don't need me…"

I shook my head with a laugh. "No, I get it. You two enjoy yourselves."

Rosalie nodded and ran up the stairs in a flash, Emmett following behind her. Before I heard their door close, I did hear Emmett's booming "You know we do!"

Leaning my head back against the couch, I closed my eyes so I could look into Bella's future. Thankfully, I saw that she would see the book relatively soon to picking up her textbooks, so I wouldn't have to wait for her to realize she had an extra book.

From there, however, things became fuzzy. I couldn't tell if she would take the words in the book into consideration or if she'd shrug them off…or if she'd even read the book.

With a groan, I stood up from my seat. I needed to get out of this house. Just because I couldn't hear the couples having their happy time, I still knew.

I ran out of the house and followed the creek that ran behind our home. I didn't know where it led, but I figured it would be better than to be stuck in a house full of happy couples.

After five minutes of following the creek, I decided to wander off in the forest, tired of hearing the sound of running water. Slowing down my pace, I took the time to enjoy the sights and sounds nature had to offer. Just behind the trees you could make out a pinkish sky, so I knew that dawn was approaching, and the crickets chirping soon faded into birds singing, greeting the day.

I loved nature. I know that sounds weird coming from a vampire who feeds on animals and who loves fashion, but I do love nature. I never buy furs; all of my furs are either faux or ones from animals that my family killed themselves for a meal. Nature was just…beautiful.

Of course, not as beautiful as my Bella, but still, beautiful.

As I walked, I came across a large meadow of sorts, with flowers that ranged from blue-violet to violet in color.

I smiled widely as I walked further into the meadow, taking in my surroundings. "I think I found my new hangout spot," I said to myself before walking over to the middle of the meadow. Lying down, I looked up into the sky as I tried to predict Bella's reaction.

Would she hate me forever? Would she ignore me? Would she still like me even after knowing I was a bloodthirsty monster?

All of these questions ran through my mind as I lied down in my new secret meadow, keeping an eye out for any vision that would let me know if Bella found out or not. Unfortunately, my visions were still fuzzy. I hated it when my visions weren't concrete, especially when it involved my mate, but it was a part of my gift I had to live with.

A buzzing came from my pocket, and I immediately realized that it was my phone. Digging into my pocket, I looked to see who was calling me. Rosalie's name was on the screen so I quickly hit the call button.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I answered, staring into the sky. I knew that school was going to be starting soon, something that I was both looking forward to and dreading at the same time.

"_I was wondering if you'd need a ride to school today or if you were going to run there yourself. Emmett wanted to leave without you, but I thought it would be better if we waited until we learned what you wanted to do."_

"_Come on Rosie! Let's go! I want to see if that jackass Jacob is with Bella today…I need to kick his ass for hurting my baby sister!"_

I chuckled. "Tell Emmett he doesn't have to. I'm sure his alpha gave him an earful last night. And I'll just run to school, so you guys can go ahead and leave. I'll meet you there."

"_Alright, see you then Alice. And be careful. You never know what lingers in the woods."_

"I will, Rose. Take care," I said before pressing the end button on my phone, sticking it back into my pocket as I stood up. It was a good thing I left my school belongings in my locker, so I didn't need to run back home to retrieve them. Instead, I ran in the school's direction, getting there five minutes before the bell rang and at the same time I saw Emmett pull into the parking lot.

_Good_, I thought, _now I can act like I rode in with them. _I ran up beside the jeep just as Emmett and Rosalie got out, so I quickly opened the back door before shutting it again. "Miss me?"

Rosalie laughed as she closed her door. "You know it. How's your arm?"

"Better, thank you."

"Alice!" Hannah called as she got out of Edward's Volvo, Edward sulking into the school building without even acknowledging me. "I heard you were hurt. Are you okay?" she asked as she walked up next to me, worry flashing across her eyes.

I chuckled. "Relax, Hannah. I just got into a scuffle with Jacob, that's all."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this was because of Bella?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, it was. He didn't like the fact that I snuck into her house in the middle of the night," I said, walking towards the entrance of the school.

Hannah followed me though, not content with my answer. "You did what?" she asked, stopping me by placing her hand on my shoulder with force.

I sighed. "In order to get the book in Bella's house, I had to sneak in. It's no big deal."

"Alice," Hannah said, shaking her head slightly. "You don't do that! What if her father caught you? You would've gone to jail!"

"You forget, Hannah dear," I said with a smile, "that I can see into the future. I would've been out of there in a heartbeat if I had seen her father woke up. Besides," I shrugged, "I was only in there for about five minutes. It wasn't that big of a deal."

Hannah let go of me with a reluctant sigh. "Okay, I understand. You knew what you were doing. I'm sorry I blew up."

"Good, because I was thinking that maybe after school you and I could go shopping? I need a willing victim since Rosalie and Emmett have a date planned tonight." I had to remind myself not to search into their future today…I wouldn't like to see the two of them going at it in the middle of a lake, and I only knew that much because I had wanted to see if Rosalie's plans were free. They weren't.

Hannah grinned. "Yes, I would love too, Alice!"

I nodded while I listened to Hannah decide on what she needed to buy. Winter coats, to help us stay incognito, lingerie, as well as a few pairs of jeans (apparently some of those were torn when she and Jasper were in a hurry).

We went our separate ways and I began my round of classes. I tried to pay attention to my teachers, in hopes that that would keep my mind off of Bella and whether she knew or not, but it was to no avail. I kept worrying that it wouldn't go my way. If this continued, I would be as pessimistic as Edward, which was something I did _not_ want.

Once my third period class was finished, I walked out with hopes that Bella wouldn't tell me to stay away from her. Hannah was on my side in a millisecond as we walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, and next to the double doors was my brown-haired angel. She was looking at the floor, her brow furrowed as she mumbled to herself quietly.

"No…impossible…" She kept repeating, over and over. Did she know then?

Just as Hannah and I approached, Bella looked up and her brow lost its crease as she smiled. "Hey Alice."

I smiled back, fearing that it might be the last time I could smile at her. _Don't be ridiculous, Alice. She just smiled at you…she can't be mad. _"Hey Bella."

I was lost in Bella's eyes for a good ten seconds before Hannah cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and grab us some lunch. Bella, would you like to join us?"

Bella shook her head politely. "No thank you. I was actually wondering if I could talk to Alice…privately."

"Whatever you want to say to Alice, you can say in public," a stern male voice said, and I immediately fought the urge to hiss. Edward walked towards us with a serious expression, his eyes focused on Bella only. "Of course, if you want, you can talk to me about it."

_Stupid mind-reading lunatic, _I thought in my head, followed by a sequence of not-so-friendly words.

Thankfully, Bella didn't take to Edward's…charm. Instead she gave him an incredulous expression. "Erm…I think I want to talk to Alice. Alone. If you don't mind."

_Suck on that Eddie. Besides, _I thought in a more civilized tone. No need to be a bitch in my thoughts, right? _Our conversation is going to most likely be private, so unless you want to slaughter the whole town, I think it would be wise if you let Bella and I talk alone._

Edward glanced at me as he realized what I was talking about, and he scowled. "Fine. Have fun." He hurried off into the cafeteria.

I glanced at Hannah who only rolled her eyes. Yeah, my thoughts exactly. "Hannah, do you mind?"

Hannah shook her head. "As long as we are still on for tonight."

I nodded. "Of course we are."

"Have fun you two," Hannah said with a smile before walking into the cafeteria.

Bella and I were quiet as we stood in the middle of the hall, her lips pursed as she gathered her thoughts.

"If you want to go somewhere more private than a high school, I know of a private place."

"How private is it?" Bella asked.

I gave her a smile. "Only I know about it."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I think we should go there, then. Do we need a car? I have my truck here, if you do."

"Yes, we'll need the truck." I didn't want to risk showing her my enhanced speed if she didn't know that I was a vampire. "Let's go to the nurses' station, though. I think this may take longer than the allotted time for lunch. I'm going to act sick, so you need to pretend that you are going to drive me home and take care of me until my mom can get there, okay?"

Bella nodded without a word, so I knew she wouldn't object. I immediately started to act, clutching my stomach as I earned a sick expression. I had done this before, so it wasn't anything new, and I knew exactly what to do.

Bella quickly hurried me to the nurses' station, and it only took me five minutes to get out of there. The nurses, thankfully, believed that I was sick and allowed Bella to leave early.

Once we were in the parking lot, I returned to normal and followed Bella to her truck. I knew where we would be going, so I gave her directions.

For the most part, the ride there was silent, save for me giving her more directions as we kept going. When we reached a spot where we wouldn't be able to go no more, only reaching there by foot, I told her to stop.

"Here? This is your place?" She asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

I shook my head. "No, this isn't it. We can only get to there from here on foot. So let's go," I said, heading in the direction to my meadow.

Bella followed me closely, as I didn't walk too fast, and she only tripped a couple times, both of which I was there to catch her. When we reached the meadow, Bella took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered.

_Like you_. "Would you like to talk now?" I asked, walking towards the center of the meadow and sitting down like I did earlier this morning. I was glad the sun wasn't out today…it would give me away.

Bella nodded and walked over towards me, taking a seat next to me. "Yes, I uh…I think I know your secret."

"And?"

Bella sighed. "I really don't want to say because if I'm wrong, then I'm going to sound like a total idiot who believes in anything."

With that, I closed my eyes and looked into the future, and I was able to see Bella say those four words that I had hoped she would say. '_You are a vampire_,' was my vision before I returned back to the present, trying not to pry in case things didn't go the way I hoped.

"You're right, you know," I whispered, glancing at her with a smile. "Just say it. I won't think you're crazy."

"Okay, if you insist," Bella said before running a hand through her hair. "Honestly, I just found a book in my home this morning. It must've been Jacob's or his father's and they just left it there during one of their many visits, because I don't ever remember my dad having a book about Quileute Legends. As I was reading, I noticed that one of their legends described you and your family. You're all cold to the touch and are insanely beautiful," Bella paused then, not sure to go on. I nodded as my silent way to push her to continue. "Not only did it describe your family, but it described Jacob and his friends. It was crazy, but it…it made sense. So I came to a conclusion."

"Go on," I said.

"You are a vampire," she said, looking into my eyes. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

I shrugged. "You sound right to me."

Her eyes grew wide as her mouth opened slightly in astonishment. "I'm…I'm _right?_"

I giggled. "I told you that you were."

"So…it's…true. You're…you're a vampire?" Her voice sounded off…almost like she was scared.

I nodded, growing solemn. I didn't want her to be scared. "Yes, I am, but I wouldn't ever hurt you, I promise you."

"I'm not worried about that, Alice. I know you wouldn't hurt me, it's just…you can't be a vampire."

I raised an eyebrow. "I can't? Why?"

"For one, you're sitting outside in the middle of the day. If you were a vampire, you'd be burning to a crisp right now."

I chuckled. "Silly Bella, those are just stories the early vampires made up so that we wouldn't get hunted down. They aren't true."

"Oh," Bella said, furrowing her brow again. "Really? So you're a vampire?"

I nodded. "I really am." I stood up. "To prove it to you," I said before running behind her, "I figured I could just run."

Bella turned around and her eyes went wider. "Whoa…you're fast."

"Vampires are fast, Bella. How else would we catch our prey?" I asked, sitting down next to her again.

Bella swallowed a lump in her throat as she took in my words. "Your…prey? So you do drink blood?"

I gave her a smile. "What did the book say?"

"It said that vampires do drink blood, but some are able to survive on animal blood."

"Lucky for you, I fit in the category of the some."

Bella chuckled. "I figured as much, but still…I didn't know if I was going to wind up as a meal or not."

I shrugged. "The day is still early. We'll see."

Bella shoved me lightly. "Not funny, Alice."

I gave her a grin before sighing. "So…my being a vampire doesn't scare you away?"

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't. But I do have one question…"

"Yes?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, I think that our first, and second, kiss didn't go that well. I was wondering if we could have another first kiss?"

Like in 50 First Dates. "If you want, but what about Jacob?"

"I'm going to break up with him this weekend."

I bet that wouldn't go well with him. "Why?"

"For many reasons. Partly because he's been such a protective jackass recently, partly because I only see him as a brother, and because the book mentioned something called imprinting. The werewolves do it when they find their mates and their mates have super strength and what not, whereas I don't, so I know Jacob didn't imprint on me. What if he imprinted while we were still together? That would suck."

"So, you're leaving the mutt for me?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, exactly. See, I want to wait awhile before I date you so that it doesn't look like I jumped from one relationship to the next." Smart. She didn't want to seem like a slut.

"That makes sense."

Bella smiled sheepishly. "So are you still up for that kiss now that I told you I wouldn't date you after I break up with Jake?"

I sighed dramatically. "I suppose I can still kiss you after hearing that blasphemy," I teased with a smirk.

"Good," Bella whispered before leaning in, her lips capturing my own.

This kiss was slow and chaste, but you could feel the underlying tension and passion waiting to get put into play. My hands reached up to cradle Bella's cheeks, careful not to crush her skull, and I kissed her again before pulling back.

"Nothing beats a first kiss," I whispered. Or even a third.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I had to add in the cheesy line from 50 First Dates. It is Bella's favorite movie, is it not? I couldn't help myself.**

**Next chapter: We learn somethings about Bella and the "likes" invite Alice to a pool party...in September?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome one and all to the next installment of Probability and Possibility. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit shorter and more of a filler, and as a gift, I have a special something in the Author's Note at the bottom.**

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

I was officially on cloud nine. All night I stayed in my room, daydreaming about my Bella. Soon enough, we'd be officially together, with no one stopping us.

Of course, most of my daydreaming was me replaying my kiss with Bella over and over. Well, if you had a girlfriend as good-looking as Bella, wouldn't you want to relive every single kiss or touch the two of you shared? I think so.

I was disturbed from my daydreaming at about six in the morning by a loud banging noise at my door. "What in the world?" I asked myself as I stood up and opened my door to reveal the person knocking.

Bad idea.

A fuming Edward barreled in my room, his teeth clenched and his nostrils flared as he glared vigorously at me. "You kissed her…again? How dare you! She's _mine_."

My eyes turned into slits as I glared at him myself. "You are an ignorant jackass just like Jacob, you know that? Why can't you get it through your thick skull that Bella is _mine_, not yours?"

"You're the one who _thinks_ Bella belongs to you. Two women _cannot _be in a relationship with one another. It's unnatural and not to mention completely immoral," Edward snapped, clenching his fists tightly.

"It's the twenty-first century, Edward. When will you get your head out of your ass and realize that?" I asked calming down slightly. I knew Edward couldn't help it…he was born in 1901 and he was very old-fashioned; it was part of the reason I had expected this reaction to my being gay when I first came out, because everyone of my family members were born in the early twentieth century. "Look, I know that you think Bella is yours, but she isn't. You need to realize that and get it over with. Jasper can feel our emotions and he knows that what I am feeling is exactly what everyone else is feeling when they see their mate. Everyone but you knows that Bella is mine, so get over it and try and find your own God damn mate."

Edward was quiet during my little rant, surprisingly, and as I finished I could see his face losing its tenseness. "I understand what you are saying, I do, but I saw your vision of me and Bella together and I'm not going to lose hope. There's a reason you had that vision, Alice. I know there is. Bella is mine and I _am_ going to win her in the end, even if it takes me a year to do so."

I sighed. He wasn't getting it, was he? Guys were so thick-headed, it was no wonder I ended up gay. "Edward, Bella is not yours. Why can't you accept—" I stopped as I felt a familiar sensation sweep through me, my vision becoming cloudy. I was receiving a vision; I knew it, so I closed my eyes as I let the vision overcome me.

_A female vampire was looking far off into the distance from a balcony, leaning against the railing, her long, chestnut colored hair flowing in the slight wind. A shadow crept up on her but the vampire soon turned around and smirked, revealing her smooth and utterly beautiful features, her eyes a golden brown._ _Another vampire greeted the brown haired goddess; she was a couple inches shorter with short, inky colored hair that was like a halo around her porcelain face. She wrapped her arms around the other vampire before pressing her lips to hers._

"_Mmm," the angel said as she broke apart from the kiss, the pixie-like vampire moving to kiss her neck. "That was nice."_

"_Anything for my Bella," the shorter vampire whispered, bringing her mate's left hand up to reveal a ring on her third finger. "Anything."_

The vision ended abruptly and I was soon back in my bedroom, Edward's jaw slack and his eyes glazed with fury.

"Edward, I told you Bella was my mate. This only further proves it."

Edward's nostrils flared before he left abruptly, not saying a word as I heard the front door close behind him.

I sighed. He was probably going to go wander off in self-pity like he normally does. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was about six thirty, and Bella would be waking up soon.

Sure enough, my phone let out a small buzz, so I quickly picked it up to see that I had a text message.

_I'm awake if you want to come over. I can give you a ride up to school, too, if you want, unless you want to go with your family, which I'd totally understand, but I figured I could ask you some of those questions before school? If not, well, I'll see you at lunch. :)_

I smiled at the text and put the phone back in my pocket before walking out onto my private patio. I jumped over the railing and landed on the ground that was three stories below me, before running off towards Bella's house. Once I got there, I jumped into the tree outside her house, landing on a branch that was just outside her window. Peeking in, I could see that Bella was in the process of getting dressed, her back to me as she dug in her closet, wearing nothing but a bra.

A grin grew across my face as I watched Bella toss clothes to her bed, trying to find the perfect shirt. Maybe I could help her with that?

Reaching over, I tapped the glass on her window gently. Bella jumped and turned around, letting out a huge sigh of relief when she saw that it was me at her window. She walked over and opened it, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Alice, what are you doing in my tree?" she asked. Oh, did I mention she was still wearing only a bra? Bella must've realized this because she quickly blushed and covered her chest with one of her arms, biting her lip in embarrassment.

I laughed. "Bella, it's okay. It's not like I haven't seen a pair of breasts before. Now move over. I'm jumping in."

Bella looked confused but did as I said, watching as I landed in her bedroom with ease. "How did you do that?"

I giggled. "Bella, I'm a vampire! I can do a lot of things you humans can't."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm," I hummed, tapping my chin. "Well, we can run incredibly fast."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's a given."

"And we're incredibly strong."

"Again, that's a given."

"And we drink blood."

"Humans can too, it's just really weird if they do," Bella said, scrunching up her nose. "So, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged, walking over to her closet, eyeing her selection of clothing. I definitely need to take this girl shopping, she had no sense of style! "I thought you invited me?" I asked, turning to face her. "Unless I'm mistaken?"

Bella sighed, hugging her arm closer to her chest as she tried to hide her chest from me again. "Well, I didn't think you'd come this fast. I mean…I just sent the text."

"Have you not listened? Vampires run really fast!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "And here I thought you were a smart girl." I turned to her closet again and found a salmon colored sweater that matched the magenta top I was currently wearing, and tossed it to her. "There. Now we match."

Bella looked at the sweater after she caught it. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Match? But we aren't…together."

"Yes, which is why I'm not making you wear pink. This way we don't look like we color coordinated with one another. Now, put that on."

Bella still looked puzzled but did as I said, covering her torso with the sweater I had given her. "Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend the night this weekend, but I don't have a coffin on hand so I think it wouldn't be wise."

I giggled. "Bella, I don't sleep in a coffin."

"Oh, right. Of course, you have a bed in your room."

I laughed again, walking over to sit on her bed. "No, I mean I don't sleep. At all."

"Oh," Bella said, her face dropping a bit. "Then why do you have a bed in your room?"

"Well, if I ever had any human friends over, it would be hard to explain why I _don't_ have a bed in my room, wouldn't it?"

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, I think so."

"I have a question for you," I said, crossing my legs as I patted the bed next to me.

Bella nodded and walked over to sit next to me, looking at me cautiously. "What is it?"

"When I told you I was a lesbian, why didn't that scare you?" I had wanted to know, but I had to keep my promise that I wouldn't talk to her until she found out, and I was thankful I could ask her now. "And, why is it that you have such an ease to kiss me even though you have a boyfriend?"

Bella ran a hand through her hair. "Well, it's because I'm bisexual, actually."

Thank goodness God didn't give me a straight girl as a mate. That would take me too much time; not that I wouldn't be willing to do it, but this just meant that I could kiss her and be her girlfriend much sooner. "That explains why you figured I was a lesbian when you saw the L Word in my room." Not that straight women didn't enjoy the show, as it had a great storyline, but I felt it was more geared to the LGBT community.

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, a little bit. I've watched a bit when I was in Phoenix during the summer. Got to say…those women turned me on a lot."

I chuckled. "Yeah, they have a tendency to do that." I cocked my head to the side, sliding my hand to touch hers. Bella didn't pull away; instead she turned her hand slightly so that she could hold my hand. After about ten seconds of silence, I looked up at her. "When did you first realize you were bisexual?"

Bella pursed her lips and looked off in the distance, as if that would help her look back to the past. "Seventh grade, Mike's thirteenth birthday party."

I let out a small laugh. "Such an odd place to figure out your sexuality."

"Well, it was the first time Mike's parents let him have a party unsupervised with girls allowed." Bella rolled her eyes. "He had the biggest crush on me back then, but I'm glad he got over it and went with Jessica. Anyway, we decided to play a game while his parents were gone."

"Let me guess, spin the bottle?"

Bella shook her head. "No, Truth or Dare. Mike had chosen me and I stupidly picked dare. His dare was to kiss Lili. The punishment for not following the dare was to chug down two glasses of vodka that he stole from his parents liquor cabinet. Being raised by an officer, I decided to stick with the dare. The kiss lasted about two seconds, but there was something there. It's hard to describe, but it felt right, easy." Bella chuckled. "Of course, I did have a crush on Lili for two years after that, but I eventually outgrew it and our friendship hasn't suffered Mike's stupid little childish dare."

I shrugged. "Things guys will do to see two girls kiss."

"I think it tipped the scales in your favor, though," Bella said, her lips curling up in a smile. "But I do wonder…why do I feel such a connection to you? I hardly know you."

"Unlike humans, vampires know almost instantaneously when they find their soul mate. I suppose you could compare it to the wolves' imprinting, but once you see your mate, you know it. Your mate will look like the most beautiful thing on this planet, and everything that he or she does just adds to that. After you see your mate, a mating bond is soon formed and you feel an intense connection with your mate, and soon enough you yearn for your mates touch." Much like I was right now. "And before you ask, yes, you are my mate."

"Whoa," Bella said, her free hand reaching up to scratch the back of her neck.

"I know it's a lot to take in," I added, "but I promise you that we can go as fast as you want to. I don't mind if we won't be a couple for five years, so long as I am in your life. I will be happy as long as you are happy."

Bella pursed her lips and she looked away as if she were trying to think. "But, what if I want us to be a couple in say…three months?"

A grin spread across my face, my lips curling over my teeth as I gave Bella a dazzling smile. "Then that would make me really happy."

Bella cocked her head to the side. "Smile again. I want to see something."

I did as she asked and Bella let go of my hand, her hands reaching up to touch my lips. She moved my lips over my teeth, her thumb tracing my canines as her brow furrowed. "What is it?" I asked when she pulled away, confusion evident in her features.

"You don't have fangs."

I rolled my eyes. "Did I not tell you that most of the facts you know about vampires are myths?"

"You don't even have retractable fangs? That's lame."

"On the contrary," I started, smiling once again, "I think its cooler."

Bella snorted. "How?"

"Compare teeth to knives. A steak knife would be easy to cut through your flesh, making clean and quick cuts, whereas a butter knife would be slow and more painful. Granted, my teeth are really sharp even if I don't have fangs, but the concept still applies."

"I guess that makes sense," Bella said, glancing at her clock before letting out a groan. "Ugh, I don't want to go to school today."

"We could skip," I suggested. "That is, if you want to. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"And do what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it was merely a suggestion. We could still go to school, if you want."

As soon as the words slipped my mouth, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly got it out to check the message I just received.

_We noticed you slipped out. I'm guessing you won't need a ride to school?_

It was from Rosalie, naturally, and I quickly replied telling her that no, I wouldn't, and that Bella would be taking me if we did go.

"Who was it?" Bella asked, curiosity ringing in her tone.

"Just my sister."

"Hannah?"

I shook my head. "No, Rosalie. She was asking me if I needed a ride to school, since she owns the BMW."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask," she started, biting her lip before shaking her head. "No forget about it."

I twisted my mouth to the side before I closed my eyes and tried to see what Bella was going to say, and thankfully she was still entertaining the idea of asking me. When I came back to the present, I just smiled. "No, none of us are related, except for Hannah and Esme. They really are sisters."

Bella's jaw dropped as she stared at me in disbelief. "H-How did you know what I was going to ask you?"

"Oh you know," I said in a nonchalant tone, "a gift of foresight. Nothing huge."

"Foresight? So you can…You can see the future?"

I giggled. "Calm down, Bella. You don't want to wake your father up."

"He leaves early anyway, so he's not here," Bella explained. No wonder why I didn't hear any other heartbeats. "You can see the future?"

I nodded. "Does that bother you?"

"No…actually, it's kind of…" Bella pursed her lips and a smile soon tugged at the corners of her lips.

I sighed and closed my eyes and looked to see what Bella wanted to say. There were two different options, either hot or cool. Either way, I thought it was funny. "So, which will it be? Hot or cool?"

"Right now, hot," Bella said before running her hand through her hair with a smile. "But this is going to make it so hard to be spontaneous."

I rolled my eyes. "The more spontaneous you are, the higher probability I won't be able to see you. Like when you kissed me back in my room, I had no vision to alert me of that. Snap decisions are the way to fool me."

And just like that, her lips were pressed to mine in a soft, chaste kiss. Her lips slowly caressed my own, and I kissed her back, though not as hard as I wanted to. I'm sure if I kissed her with as much passion as I wanted to, I'd kill her, so I guess I could tone it down.

Bella pulled back, blushing slightly. "I hope that was okay."

My hand automatically reached up to caress her cheek softly, and she leaned in to my touch. "Of course it was okay. Everything you do is okay." Except Jacob, my mind argued.

"So, school?"

I nodded, grabbing her hand as we both stood up. As long as I had Bella with me, I could endure anything.

* * *

"So, Monday is my birthday, right?" Lauren started as I sat down at their table, sitting next to Bella. "And I'm throwing a pool party on Sunday. Alice," she said, turning to me with a faux sweet smile, "you're invited."

"A pool party in late August?" I asked. I knew that August was sometimes considered the summer, but definitely not for Washington.

"Well, it's a heated pool and it's closed off from the weather. It's kind of like an indoor pool, except the walls are more or less those ones you can see through." Lauren smiled once again. "So you going to come?"

"Who else is going?"

"Everyone at this table…" Lauren glanced at Bella, "except for her."

That drew the line. "Sorry Lauren, but if Bella doesn't go, I'm not going."

Autumn's lips curled into a smile, but she didn't say anything about it, only nodding briefly before returning to her food.

Lauren sighed dramatically. "Fine. Bella can go, but like, she better bring her boyfriend along. He has, like, the best swimsuit body in Forks."

"Like totally," Jessica agreed.

A party with the likes? Well, at least I'd see Bella in a bikini.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it was more of a filler. And I had to make Jessica and Lauren 'like' girls because in one of the scenes in New Moon, Jessica says like about ten times. It was outrageous.**

**As for the special something, I give you a link to the teaser trailer of a new fanfiction I will be working on, and yes, it is a Bellice. This is just the teaser, but the same person who made that is also making the theatrical one, as well. Please watch it and tell me if you're excited to see the outcome, just get rid of the parentheses to follow the link: **_http(:/)/www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=4oDmb0Pin3c_

**Next time we have a run in with Jacob and his goons. That boy can't get a freaking clue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Are you sure you still want me to spend the night? If I get hungry, you might end up my midnight snack," I joked as I crossed my legs, sitting on my bed carelessly while I talked to Bella on my cell phone.

She let out a dramatic sigh. _"Well, I guess that's just a pity, then. Oh well, my life isn't all that good anyway."_

I huffed. "Well it's no fun sucking the life out of you if you aren't going to regret it. Gosh, you're no fun."

"_Sorry. I'm just a big party-pooper. Ask Lauren,"_ Bella said before sighing. _"But yeah, I still want you to come over. I am planning on going to La Push, you know, to break up with Jake, and I have a feeling I'm going to need my friend to comfort me."_

I sighed. "Bella, I don't feel comfortable letting you go to La Push alone. Have him come to your house."

"_Alice, if he sees you or senses your presence, he'll most likely put two and two together. I don't want him to know about us yet, I—"_

"You aren't comfortable with letting people know that you like girls," I finished for her. "I understand that Bella, I do, but who cares? A relationship is between two people, not the whole world."

"_Exactly, Alice. It should just be between us and no one else. Besides, I live in a small town. I doubt people would be accepting of a gay couple."_

"I don't care what they think of us, Bella. I only care about what you think about us," I said before sitting up just as I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said to the person at the door before sighing. "Look, Bella, I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do, okay? I just want you to be happy. So you decide whatever we do, okay?"

Hannah walked in, looking curiously at the phone before sitting on my bed next to me, her facial features calm and patient. She was going to wait for me to get off the phone before talking to me; at least she had manners unlike someone I know, i.e. Emmett.

"_I will, Alice. Now I need to get off the phone so I can go. I'll call you later?"_

I chuckled at the way her voice rose up in pitch as if she was asking a question. It was so cute. "Please do."

"_Bye, Alice."_

"Bye Bella," I said before she hung up the phone. Closing the phone with a sigh, I quickly put the phone in my pocket before turning to my sister. "What is it, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled. "Well, Emmett wanted to play a game and he asked Jasper and Rosalie if they would play Monopoly with him and they said they wouldn't unless I play and I won't play unless you play. So, you want to play Monopoly with us?"

I shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"Great!" Hannah stood up from her position with a giant grin, grabbing my hand before dragging me out of my room. "What piece do you want?"

I rolled my eyes. "What piece do I always get, Hannah?"

"The thimble."

"And that's the piece I want."

"Okely dokely," Hannah said with a nod as she dragged me down the stairs where Emmett was hogging the money like Scrooge.

"Emmett, let me have the money so I can distribute it evenly." Jasper had his hand in front of him as if Emmett would listen to him.

Of course, it was Emmett he was talking to, and Emmett really enjoyed cheating. "No! I want to give myself more money than Alice!"

I chuckled. "No matter how much you cheat, Emmett, you won't be able to beat me."

"Yeah? That's because you cheat too! Admit it, every time we play a game you cheat!" Emmett glared at me playfully, holding the box of money closer to him.

"How about you give everyone but me seven 500's," I said with a smile. "I don't need to cheat to beat you, Emmett. You just suck at games."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Children, stop this bickering," Esme said as she walked in, raising her eyebrow. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the game board that was on the coffee table before sighing. "You're going to play a game, aren't you?"

Rosalie walked in then, running a brush through her hair. "Emmett's idea."

Esme only shook her head. "Just don't break the coffee table. I know how you all get during your games, especially you, Emmett."

Emmett ducked his head in embarrassment. "I wouldn't get mad if _someone_ didn't use their gift to cheat, and I'm not talking about Hannah and Jasper."

I only smirked at him. "I told you that if you want to test your theory out, you should give everyone seven 500s and give me only 2. I can still win, I promise you."

"Without cheating?"

I nodded. "Without cheating."

Emmett's eyes shrunk in disbelief, twisting his mouth in thoughtfulness before he turned to Jasper. "Is she lying?"

Jasper sighed. "No, she isn't, Emmett. Now can you please hand me the money? I'm the bank, remember?"

Hannah sat down on the couch and lifted up five different pieces from the box using her mind, setting them on Go. We each had our signature piece. I was the thimble because of my love of shopping, Rosalie had the sack of money because she enjoyed spending money, Jasper had the man on the horse because of his time during the civil war, Hannah had the shoe because she was hyper and always on her feet, and Emmett had the cannon because his laughter was almost like a cannon going off. Esme, Edward and Carlisle had pieces that they'd always use whenever we played as well; Esme had the iron because she was always cleaning and doing laundry, Carlisle had the top hat because he was a gentleman, and Edward had the car because he loved his damn Volvo a little too much.

I briefly wondered what piece Bella would have if she joined in our game. My mind joked that she would have the dog because of her soon-to-be-previous relationship with the mutt. Instead, I decided to go with the wheelbarrow because she seemed like the type to garden if given the chance; since she was kind and patient.

"Alice, you need to roll to see who goes first," Hannah said, looking at me curiously.

Emmett chuckled. "No, don't snap her out of it. Keep her in her daze so we can cream her!"

I stuck my tongue out at my brother before rolling the die, landing on a six. "Oh, I'm lucky!" I giggled before taking my turn.

After three hours of playing, we were still going at it. Emmett and Hannah were both out of the game, partially because they gave a discount to their mates when they landed on their spots and because I owned all of the railroads, the oranges, and the reds. I knew that the properties I owned were the ones that were frequently landed on, even without my visions to help me out, so it wasn't my fault that they landed on them. Now, along with my collection, I owned Emmett's Utilities and yellows, and Hannah's greens and magentas.

Rosalie had the pricey dark blue ones with red hotels on them, but I rarely landed on them, which caused her to glare at me whenever I passed her zone. Jasper was more careful, even if he did have the pitiful row, poor guy. He owned the light blues and the purples, but they were stacked with hotels as well. Lucky for him, whenever I passed Rosalie's section, I normally landed on his spot and had to pay him, even a tiny amount, which helped him for whenever he landed on mine.

Rosalie was hunched over the board, two hundred and twenty seven dollars in her hands, as Hannah moved her piece for her. Emmett was rubbing Rosalie's back soothingly, whispering in her ear that she needs to beat me. I almost scoffed at that.

As if I predicted it, and I didn't, Rosalie landed on Pennsylvania Avenue.

I turned to her. "Pay up. Fourteen hundred dollars please," I said with a smile.

Rosalie groaned and handed her money to me before tossing her hotels in the box. "Alice, can you not cheat? You're making it difficult for us to win."

"I'm not cheating."

"She's telling the truth," Jasper said, glancing at me with a small smile. "I know whenever Alice gets a vision or looks into the future because it sets her in a blank emotion. I'm not able to feel her during her vision. Throughout this game, I haven't felt her emotions go blank once. She's generally grown more and more confident as she bankrupts the rest of us."

"I still think she cheats," Emmett mumbled.

Jasper shook his head. "Alice is just very good at playing monopoly, apparently."

"It's because I'm awesome!" I said, rolling the dice before landing on Go, barely escaping Rosalie's now slow zone.

Hannah looked at me, cocking her head to the side. "Alice, isn't Bella supposed to be calling soon?"

I glanced at the clock and realized that it had been three hours since I talked to Bella, so I closed my eyes to search for her future. She was sitting on her couch in the fetal position, tears silently falling down her face as she cradled her stomach, a bruise evident on her chin.

Immediately I shot up, the board coming with me, pieces flying across the room. "Something's wrong."

Jasper stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, eyeing me with concern. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Bella. She's hurt." I looked at the door for a brief moment. Carlisle had returned home from work two hours prior, and Esme quickly snatched him and took him up to their room. I didn't care if they were having fun, I needed Carlisle. "Hannah," I said, turning to her. "Get Carlisle. Bella might need medical assistance. When you get him, run to Bella's house."

Jasper turned to Emmett and Rosalie who both nodded. "We're coming with you."

"Good," I said with almost a growl. "I have a feeling it has to do with the mutt."

Emmett stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Now I'm definitely going."

Rosalie smirked as she stood up. "What are we doing standing around here for? Shouldn't we be going to Bella's house now?"

I nodded and ran out the front door, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie following me. Hannah didn't argue and went up the stairs as we bolted from the house, heading in the direction of Bella's house. I was leading the group, my legs moving as fast as they could. Emmett was next to me, determination etched on his face, with Rosalie and Jasper following closely behind.

I reached her house in no time, thankful her father's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, and looked under the welcome mat for the spare key. Once her door was open I walked in to see Bella still on the couch, unable to see me and my siblings as we walked in.

"Bella," I whispered as I walked over to the couch, causing Bella to look in my direction. Her eyes widened as she noticed the other vampires with me, so I quickly sat down next to her. "Its okay, Bella. They're only here to help. What happened?"

Bella sniffed as she sat at, wincing as she did, before she turned to me. "I-I-I—" she said incoherently as tears fell down her eyes.

"She's scared," Jasper said, walking over to sit in her father's recliner. "She's terrified, scared, heartbroken, and devastated all at the same time."

"Bella? Please tell me what happened. You don't have to tell me, just think about telling me, okay?" I asked in a soothing tone, running my hand along her left arm.

She shuddered in pain slightly, glancing at her shoulder. She looked back up at me and nodded.

I closed my eyes and looked into Bella's future, watching as she told me what happened. _"Jake…he…he…tried to…rape me…" she said in a soft whisper, trying to fight back the tears._

Immediately I was on my feet, a growl threatening to escape my lips as my hands balled into fists. "That selfish insecure mutt."

"What happened, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he walked in the house, Hannah following closely behind.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, just as Jasper sent a wave of calm in my direction. "Bella went to break up with Jacob and he didn't like it too much. He tried to rape her."

A hiss was the first thing that was heard after I announced what happened to my Bella, and I knew exactly who it was from. Rosalie's eyes darkened as her lip curled over her teeth. "He's definitely going down now."

Carlisle walked over to Bella closely, kneeling down in front of her. "Bella, may I examine you?"

Bella nodded. "I-I-I think my shoulder is broken. He-he-he…"

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to speak," Carlisle said as he sat down next to Bella.

"Carlisle," I said, waiting as he turned to face me. "Can you watch her? I need to have a word with _Jacob_," I sneered the word, my face turning into a grimace.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course I will."

"Be careful Alice," Bella whispered. "He's strong."

I walked over to her and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'm strong, too, Bella. Don't worry about me; let me do the worrying, okay?"

Bella nodded, reaching up with her right arm to cup my face and bring me closer to her, pressing her lips to mine in a chaste kiss. "Please come back soon."

I nodded and ran out of the door, my siblings following me without a word.

"That was hot," Emmett said as we ran through the forest.

"Emmett, now is not the time for your pervert remarks," I said through gritted teeth, trying not to sound too angry at my brother. No, I was saving my anger for the one that deserved it. That stupid mutt was going to get what he deserved and then some.

We ran as fast as we could, Rosalie running right next to me with a scowl across her face. Rosalie didn't tolerate men who would force themselves on a woman, even if they didn't do anything.

Just as I ran past a tree, I caught the very unique and utterly disgusting scent that belonged to my newly formed enemy, so I stopped in my tracks as a growl escaped my lips.

"I know you're out there!" I shouted into the trees, my siblings coming to a halt behind me.

"Damn, they stink," Emmett said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

A couple of scoffs echoed in the trees to our left, so we all turned to see four very shirtless, and vain, boys walking over to us with a smirk across their faces. My target was standing in the middle, Adrian to his left and Andy and Jeremy to his right.

"You really shouldn't compare stinks, asshole," he said with a sneer, his eyes shrinking as he glared at us. "Now get the fuck out of here."

"We aren't on your territory," Hannah started, "so we don't have to leave."

Adrian took a step forward, his lips curling over his teeth as he growled. "Who gives a fuck? You all were probably around here just to look for a midnight snack, I bet." Jeremy, Jacob and Andy were all nodding in agreement, but they didn't fool anybody.

I stuck out my pointer finger at Jacob, a growl erupting from my chest. "He _knows_ why I'm here."

Jacob only chuckled and took a couple steps closer. "Of course I do. I _knew_ that Bella would see you shortly after our little mishap. Why else would she want to break up with me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Rosalie beat me to the punch, walking closer to the wolves as she spoke. "Listen here and you listen good. Just because a girl breaks up with a man does _not_ give him the right to force himself on her. Any man who does that deserves to not be a man any longer."

Jacob only smirked as he crossed his arms, his expression growing smug. "And what exactly are you going to do about it, Blondie? You start a fight and our pack brothers and sisters will be here in a heartbeat, and you'll have broken the treaty."

"You've already broken the treaty, you filthy animal," Rosalie said with a hiss. "You broke it when you attacked my sister, and I'll be damned if your council doesn't hear about it."

"I think you're already damned," Andy joked from behind Jacob. "You _are_ bloodsucking monsters, right?"

"Killing you would only send you to where you truthfully belong," Jeremy said, crossing his arms. "To Hell."

"Rosalie is right," Jasper spoke, taking a couple steps forward as he took a place next to me. Emmett followed suit before Hannah eventually did as well. "You already broke the treaty, and I'm sure your council wouldn't be too pleased to hear what you tried to do to a _human_."

"I say we neuter all of them." Emmett cracked his knuckles and his neck, preparing for a fight. "Especially that Jacob jackass."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I can hear you, moron."

"I meant for you to hear that, _mongrel_," Emmett snarled. Oh wow, I'd never seen Emmett so angry in my entire existence. Even if we were in a confrontation, Emmett was all jokes all the time, but now, he very much resembled a bear.

"Look, why don't you run on back to your little nut house? I didn't do anything to Bella. I wouldn't do anything to her that she wouldn't want, okay?" Jacob said, crossing his arms as he shook his head. "God damn, do all of you vampires take everything out of proportion?"

Rosalie scoffed. "What the fuck ever! That's the lamest excuse I've heard. How can you prove that you weren't trying to rape her like an animal?"

Jacob groaned. "Look, I don't have to explain it to you, okay? Just go on your merry way."

"No!" I hissed, walking over to him so that there were only inches between us. "If you can't prove that you weren't trying to rape Bella, then you obviously did. Her shoulder is broken!"

Jacob shook his head, and turned around to leave. "Let's go guys."

Adrian stayed in his spot. "They're asking for a fight Jake. I say we give them that fight."

Jeremy nodded. "Sam is patrolling right now. Once we turn they'll be able to hear that we need help and he'll signal the others. We have this in the bag."

"Alice," Hannah said, glancing at me solemnly. "We don't have to fight. We can just go away now."

Rosalie shook her head with a sneer. "Not after what that idiot did to our future sister-in-law."

Adrian and Jeremy looked to Jacob patiently, before he sighed. "Alright. And if we win, you have to believe me when I say I didn't rape her."

Emmett shook his head. "I know you did, but sure, whatever."

Jacob nodded to his three friends and they soon all exploded into horse-sized wolves, each with their teeth bared. Almost instantly, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I had our teeth bared as well, hisses forming behind our teeth, Hannah standing closely in the background, crouched but not hissing.

Emmett took on the Adrian wolf, tackling him to the ground almost instantaneously, throwing his fists into his sides. Jasper squared off with the Andy wolf, side-stepping him as Andy tried to tackle him. Hannah and Rosalie went after the Jeremy wolf, who growled and charged for the both of them.

Which left me with the jackass formerly known as Jacob.

He bared his teeth at me, a roar resonating from his chest, before he charged. I took him head on, grabbing his neck with my arm so that his head was secured enough to where he couldn't bite me. His jaws snapped as I crushed his neck, causing him to whimper before jerking his head up and sending me through the air.

I landed in the tops of a tree, and just as I was about to dive-bomb him, I heard a loud roar come from the right. I looked up to see six wolves running this way. Three different colored grey ones, a sandy colored wolf, a black wolf, and a light brown wolf. Oh no, we were going to lose. Ten to five looked like bad odds.

"Stop!" I shouted to my siblings, pointing the direction that the new wolves were arriving in.

Emmett stopped throwing punches into Adrian's side, but still had his arm around his body, and it looked as if Adrian was smirking.

Jasper stopped, holding his shoulder like it was hurting him. That was when I got a good look to see that he had a piece of his skin bitten off of him.

Hannah and Rosalie both stopped, Hannah pulling at Jeremy's tail and Rosalie pulling at his ear, their eyes focused in the direction I was pointing.

Surprisingly, however, the wolves that joined in the battle went to their brothers and bit them, the black wolf growling at them.

Emmett, Rosalie and Hannah all let go of their wolf and back off, watching as their opponents got up and walked away with their tails tucked between their legs. The black wolf nodded to one of the gray wolves and the light brown wolf, who both nodded in return before turning around.

I jumped from the tree and landed next to my sisters, brushing the dirt off of Rosalie's back just as Dom and Blake arrived.

"Jake really needs to learn his place in the pack," Blake said, wearing a wife beater and a pair of khaki shorts whereas Dom wore just a pair of blue jean shorts. "Sam kept shouting at him to stop, but he wouldn't listen."

"He thinks just because he has the Alpha blood running through his veins that he doesn't have to listen to orders." Dom shook his head with a sigh.

"I bet you're just telling us this so that your friends can ambush us, am I right?" Rosalie asked with a hiss.

I turned to her. "No Rose. These guys are actually nice."

Dom nodded. "We actually respect your decision to not live off of human blood. We think it is admirable that you would go against your natural urges to fit in."

My siblings looked to one another in disbelief before Emmett bellowed out a laugh. "I like them!"

"And Jacob was actually telling the truth, for once," Blake said, an apologetic smile growing on his face. "He didn't know he broke Bella's shoulder, but he is sorry about that. He was trying to keep her with him at his house, but he wasn't trying to rape her."

"It's impossible for him to, anyway," Dom said, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "We told you about imprinting before, right Alice?" I nodded so he continued. "Apparently the Gods wanted us to be pure for our mates, so once we become a wolf, we can't get turned on until we find her. It's…weird, but it helps to ensure that no unwanted babies are born."

Blake nodded. "Especially since most of the pack believes that imprinting is to ensure stronger wolves in the future. One night out on the town could make a weak wolf, so I think of it as more of a blessing."

Emmett bellowed once again. "You're telling me that Jacob can't get his one-eyed snake up? That's classic."

Blake shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, well, we better be going. Sam wants us there to talk to Jake about the way he acted, and about breaking the treaty. We'll have the council call you with an apology," Blake said to me. "Jake acted way out of line when he attacked you the other day."

I nodded. "As long as the council knows that one of you is in the wrong, I'm good."

Dom turned to walk away. "Take care Cullens. Hopefully we won't have to meet again under these circumstances." Dom and Blake both left then, and it grew very quiet.

"Are you going to Bella's house?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded. "If you don't mind. Besides, our game was done. I won."

"No you didn't!"

Jasper chuckled. "I hate to admit it Rosalie, but she had our asses. We would've lost if we kept our game going."

Rosalie huffed. "Fine. It's late anyway. I can just have my monkey-man entertain me."

Emmett grinned. "Race you!"

My siblings left me then, and I ran towards Bella's house. I was surprised to see Carlisle standing on the porch, looking at me with a kind smile.

"She's in her room," he said before placing his hand on my shoulder. "You've picked a good one Alice. Keep her happy."

I nodded before I walked up Bella's staircase and into her room, watching as she sat up when she saw me. "Hey, Bella."

"Did you hurt him?" she asked, and I could sense the hesitancy in her tone.

I shook my head as I sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine. "He wasn't trying to rape you, actually. Apparently the wolves can't get it up unless they're with their imprint."

Bella's jaw dropped. "No wonder why he didn't want to have sex with me. I thought my body disgusted him to the point where he couldn't see me naked."

I chuckled as I squeezed Bella's hand lightly, shaking my head in disbelief. "Bella, trust me, your body is not disgusting."

"Compared to yours it is."

"On the contrary, I think you have a very delicious body with legs that can kill anyone, male or female, and your personality only multiplies your beauty. You are, by far, the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're obviously lying. Rosalie is a million times more beautiful than me."

"Stop doing that," I said before wrapping an arm around her, pressing my lips to her jaw very carefully.

"Stop what?" Bella asked.

"I keep complimenting you and you keep dismissing them. It was endearing at first but Bella, you really need to have a better self-esteem than that."

"How can I, when compared to your sister? She's a goddess."

"Not in my eyes," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: How many of you are laughing because Jacob can't get his one-eyed snake up? I'm judging quite a few of you.**

**First of all, many thanks to CeceAsh who has kindly taken the wheel as Beta for this story, and for the story I'm currently in the works of writing, Lunar Soul. I _might_ put the Prologue up in a few days, but don't expect me to update it a lot. I've just started writing it and I'm only on Chapter One, though I'm planning big things for it.**

**Also, please go and check out my page for any links regarding the stories, or even the link to the teaser trailer for Lunar Soul, in case you want to watch it again and again. The theatrical trailer is currently in the works and I _should_ have it by the next update, aka next week, but don't get upset if I don't have it down here. The person making it said she could have it done by Friday (next week) and I'm not trying to push her into making a half-assed attempt. Although, I will admit, I saw the first 20-30 seconds of it and it's looking pretty epic. :)**

**Next chapter: Alice and Bella bonding, plus the pool party! And brief mentioning of Edward's...disapperance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bella went to sleep an hour after I returned; she wanted to stay up longer but I told her she needed her sleep. While she slept, I heard her mutter my name in a longing tone on more than one occasion, and I could feel my dead heart beat again. Something about hearing your mate say your name made you feel alive, made you feel loved. Regardless, I enjoyed staying in Bella's room while she slept.

Her father had left around two in the morning, and when he arrived back home, about six hours later, I could smell the scent of fish and saltwater. He must've gone fishing. I had to act like I was asleep when he checked in on us, and I waited until I could hear him snoring before I left Bella's house.

I ran home, anxious to get back. I didn't want to leave Bella alone in her bed, but I had to go and get a bikini for Lauren's pool party, and I kept my eye out, watching to see when Bella would wake up. It wouldn't be for another hour, thankfully.

When I walked in the house, it was almost quiet. It was about eight in the morning, and since we didn't have school, I was fairly positive on everyone's whereabouts. That is, until I heard footsteps coming from the hallway upstairs.

I turned to look at the stairs, smiling as I watched Carlisle and Esme walk down the steps. Carlisle flashed me his kind smile and Esme did the same before she gave me a hug.

"What brings you here, Alice? I thought you were spending the night with Bella." Esme cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful expression. "Or did you two have a fight?"

I shook my head. "No, I just needed to grab a bikini for myself. I was invited to a pool party and I figured I'd leave Bella while she is sleeping rather than when she is awake."

Carlisle nodded as he clipped on a silver watch onto his wrist. "That's very considerate of you Alice, but I don't think Bella should swim under the condition she is in. Fortunately for her, she doesn't need a brace or a cast on her shoulder, but she should be careful, and I recommend that she doesn't swim."

"I'm mainly going so I can make friends with her friends, even if some of them aren't that nice to her." I wonder how Lauren has as many friends as she does with the way she acts? She most likely pays them, I think. "Anyway, I better get going before she wakes up to find me not there." I headed for the stairs but Esme's hand grasped my wrist gently.

"Alice, hold on a second," Esme said as Carlisle left. I realized that he had a shift at the hospital, and that's why him and Esme weren't in their rooms. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Esme?" I asked, turning to face her.

Esme sighed as she let go of my wrist. "How has the search been going?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Not so good. I keep getting flashes but nothing concrete." Edward had been gone for about a week now but we haven't heard anything from him, so Esme asked me to look out for his future.

Esme tsk-ed before looking back at me. "Continue searching?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course Esme, I will."

Esme grinned before pulling me in another hug. "Oh, Alice. I hope you bring Bella over so I can officially meet her."

"Mom," I said with a dramatic groan, which only made Esme's grin grow wider. "We're not even officially together yet."

"Oh I know, I just wanted you to know that I'm waiting to meet my future daughter-in-law. Now, if only your brother would find himself a girl, our family would be complete." Esme clapped her hands then as her eyes sparked with anticipation. "Look out for that too, won't you?"

I giggled. "I don't know if I can look that _far_ into the future."

Esme rolled her eyes and playfully shoved my shoulder. "Oh hush. Hurry on to your mate. She's probably waiting for you now."

I nodded and ran up to my room, grabbing a yellow, polka-dot bikini. I wonder what Bella would think of my bikini? Knowing her, she might laugh and sing the song that goes along with it. On second thought, that might not be a bad thing. After all, I'd hear my angel's voice and I'm certain she has an incredible voice, other than those who use auto-tune to digitally enhance their voice.

Once I had the bikini in my hand, I decided to go ahead and get dressed while I was at it. After all, most people bring a set of clothes with them to change into when they spent the night at someone's house, so it would be better if I changed to make it look like I did spend the night and not "spent the night". I didn't want the neighbors to get the wrong idea.

With my bikini on underneath my new clothes, denim Capri's and a vibrant yellow sweater, I ran back to Bella's house and jumped in her window, surprised to see Bella awake.

"Oh, did I wake you?" I asked as I shut the window, giving Bella an apologetic smile as I did. "I didn't mean to."

"You changed clothes." Her tone didn't make her sentence a question; she was merely stating it matter-of-factly.

I nodded. "If I stayed the night and didn't wear new clothes, what would the neighbors think?"

Her face dropped a bit as she got the meaning of my words. "Oh," was all she said as she pushed the covers off of her, wincing as she moved her shoulder.

I was at her side in a heartbeat, touching her other shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts a little," Bella said before looking at me curiously. "I do have a question for you though."

"Shoot," I said. "Or don't shoot, because the bullet will ricochet off of my body and probably end up in you."

"With my luck it will," Bella joked, and I let out a small giggle.

"Yes, your luck isn't all that great, but go ahead and ask."

"Yesterday, your eyes went black right before my eyes. Why did that happen?"

I sighed. "I got angry, that's why. You see, when vampires undergo such a strong emotion, their eyes darken. I got angry because just the mere thought of Jacob trying to rape you makes me both repulsed and fumed. It was a good thing you kissed me too, or else I would have probably yanked your door off of its hinges."

"That would be hard to explain to Charlie."

I nodded. "Very much so. Anyway, how did you sleep?"

"Good, actually. I was having nightmares the past couple of nights but not last night." Bella wanted to continue, I could tell, but she shook her head instead.

"What were your nightmares about?"

"About you disappearing."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, making sure I was careful of her shoulder, and used my other hand to grab hers. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, my thumb stroking the back of her hand softly.

Bella looked up at me, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she leaned in a little bit, closing her eyes before opening them again. I could tell that she was signaling me to kiss her, so I closed my eyes and leaned in, pressing my lips to hers in a soft embrace.

Pulling slowly apart, I pressed my forehead to hers, inhaling her sweet breath as she tried to regain her breathing. I closed my eyes as I inhaled her breath, enjoying the way she smelt.

_This is just her breath, Alice…imagine what her blood would smell like…what it would taste like…_

I shook my head, trying to shake away the predator in me, and when I opened my eyes I saw Bella looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hand reaching up to cup the side of my face.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Nothing."

"Alice, you can tell me anything. Anything."

"It might make you run away," I whispered, my voice giving away my frightened stature. If she knew the real me, the me that wanted to kill her and drain her dry, she might run away, and I didn't want that.

Bella shook her head. "No it won't Alice. I decided to kiss you again even after I found out you were a vampire. Nothing will scare me away."

I sighed and stared into her eyes, the chocolate brown orbs were reflecting the truthfulness in her tone, and I decided I would tell her. "There's a part of me that what's to drink your blood, and it scares me Bella. I've fought this monster inside of me for so long and now he's trying to get out of the tiny cage I've trapped him in. Your blood has to be one of the most delicious blood I've come across in my lifetime, Bella, and I'm not sure if I can control myself. I don't want to be a monster. I do—"

I was interrupted by a pair of lips moving against my own, and I went along with it. Bella's hand reached up and grasped the back of my head, pulling at my hair ever so gently as her lips embraced mine.

"You are _not_ a monster," Bella whispered when she pulled our lips apart before pressing them to mine again. "You are _not_ going to kill me." Another kiss. "You are stronger than that, Alice. You _are_."

I smiled before pressing my lips to hers. "Thank you Bella. That makes me happy to hear."

"It's true, though. You aren't a monster. Lauren, yeah, she's a monster, but you aren't. You're kind and caring, sweet and sensitive, funny and nice. There's _no_ way you could be a monster. It's just impossible."

"But I have been a monster before, Bella. I've lived a different life than the one I am now. I've tasted human blood; I've lived off of it for ten years."

Bella shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"I killed three-hundred and sixty four people, Bella, and that doesn't include the mistakes I made when I was trying to convert myself to drinking animal blood. I was a monster and I could easily become a monster again."

"Stop doubting yourself, Alice. Part of your charm is your optimism and right now, your pessimism isn't too attractive."

"I'm serious Bella. I could easily reach out to grab your hand and yank your arm off instead. I'm so strong I could kill you without meaning to and if I spill any blood…it might be the end of your life."

"Stop, Alice," Bella said, pressing her lips to mine. "You are the one who needs to stop doubting yourself this time, not me."

"But—"

Bella shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "No buts. You are not a monster. I don't care if you were one, you aren't a monster."

I sighed before smiling. "I guess there's no point in arguing."

"None," Bella said before standing up. "Now, I think it's time I change."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I'll just go to the bathroom," Bella said as she walked to her closet and grabbed a set of clothes before leaving the room.

I decided it was time to be naughty and spy on my future girlfriend. Closing my eyes, I looked ahead into her future and saw her changing clothes, enjoying the sight of Bella's body naked. I shook my head with a giggle. How dare she think she has a disgusting body? Her body was perfect! Everything was perfectly proportioned and just the right size.

If only I could see her not in a vision.

I sighed as I opened my eyes, leaning back on the bed just as Bella walked in, wearing her new set of clothes. "Have fun?"

Bella raised her eyebrow. "You sound suspicious. What's wrong?"

Oh, did I sound suspicious? I didn't mean to. "Oh, nothing."

"You didn't crack open the bathroom door to get a peek of me did you?" Bella asked.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not that much of a pervert, but I must say…" I paused as I cocked my head to the side, a smile slowly growing on my lips. "Your body is not disgusting."

"Alice!" Bella whisper-yelled, throwing her dirty clothes at me.

I shrugged. "I was curious."

"Can you please not do that again?" Bella asked, crossing her arms. "Really, that's an invasion of privacy."

"Okay, I promise," I said before lifting my hand in the air, crossing my fingers. "Scout's honor."

Bella pursed her lips as she looked at me, not certain if I was lying or not. "Sometimes you act like a ten year old."

"I'm about as tall as a ten year old, so that fits me," I said, grinning.

Bella rolled her eyes before grabbing the clothes that she threw at me. She was about to toss them in her clothes hamper when she stopped and stared at the clothes, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Here," she said as she tossed them back to me.

"It's not really smart to make a vampire your slave. They could easily turn on you," I joked. Of course, I wouldn't turn on her on purpose, and I would easily allow her to make me her slave.

"It's not for you to clean, dumbass," Bella said, rolling her eyes once again.

I decided to continue joking around with her, as it was very fun, and I put on a mask of false surprise. "Bella just said a bad word," I gasped, bringing my hand over my mouth like a child would.

Bella chuckled this time. "I guess Autumn is rubbing off on me. She has a filthy mouth."

"So I've noticed," I said before lifting up the clothes she tossed at me. "What's this for?"

She shrugged as she sat down next to me. "Well, I figured it would help if you had my scent with you at all times, to help you get used to the way I smell. That way, maybe, you won't be as tempted to my scent."

That was so…generous of her. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "I mean, you can't stay with me twenty-four-seven, so I thought it might be helpful if you had a part of me even when you're at your house."

I stared at the clothes, a grey shirt and sweatpants, before I sighed and shook my head. "No, I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"The scent will dissipate over time. Eventually there will be none left and your attempt will have been futile."

"What if I gave you clothes every day?" Bella asked. "Like, during gym I slip my pajamas into your locker and you slip the clothes you had into mine. That way I can get them washed and the scent will be fresh."

I pursed my lips as I looked at her. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I would do anything to make you happy," she whispered, her brown orbs showing the truth behind her words.

I chuckled as I shook my head. "That's supposed to be me who says that."

"Looks like I beat you to the punch," Bella said with a grin. "Now, are you going to do this or not?"

"I guess I have no choice." I stood up and tossed her clothes to the bed, because I knew I wouldn't be able to take them with me to the pool, before offering her my hand. "But you, my dear, need to get going. We have a pool party to attend."

Bella pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't want to go."

"Who's the ten year old now?" I teased. "Come on, I'm only going so I can make nice with your friends, and I'd very much appreciate it if you went."

Bella huffed and stood up on her own, glaring at me. "You're so mean."

"Well duh," I said, "I'm a vampire!" I stuck my tongue out at her then, causing her to shake her head before shoving me lightly.

"Jerk."

"Why thank you," I grinned again as I followed her down the steps.

* * *

"Cannonball!" Evan called as he ran towards the pool and jumped in the air, cradling his legs just before he hit the water. A big splash emerged from the impact, hitting everyone in the pool and Lili, who was on the diving board.

Bella and I just looked at each other as we sat on the lounge chairs, watching her friends enjoy themselves.

"Come on Alice!" Mike called as he walked over towards us, leaning against the concrete. "If you don't get in here I'm going to splash you."

"I'm good," I said with a smile.

Mike's eyes shrunk as a devilish grin grew on his lips. I could see that he was going to fulfill on his threat, but I didn't care; vampires didn't mind things like getting wet. Mike splashed me then, but he was only able to reach my feet. Surprisingly the water was warmer than most pools, about eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit. I guess if you lived in a place like Forks you needed a heated pool.

"Sorry Mike, that's not going to change my mind."

Mike pouted as he turned to face Jessica, slowly creeping up on her before jumping onto her back, causing her to go under the water.

"Mike!" she shouted as she got out of the water. "That wasn't fair!"

"So," Lauren said as she got out of the water and sat in the spare lounge chair next to me, drying her hair carefully. "I saw Riley Biers talking to you, Alice. Are you two going out?"

I shook my head. "No, we're not."

"Why not? He's like completely hot. Even if you two don't click you should go out on one date just to say you did. I mean, Riley isn't the type of guy who asks out girls, but when he does, you want to say yes, no matter what."

I shrugged. "He's not really my type."

Lauren blanched at me. "First Edward isn't your type, and now Riley isn't? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Um…I'm a lesbian, that's what's wrong with me. "Nothing. I just think that guys who are overly-attractive aren't attractive enough on the inside."

Bella let out a small chuckle beside me.

That was a mistake, apparently, because Lauren quickly glared at Bella, scoffing. "Is there something funny, Swan?

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, I just remembered something Alice told me this morning."

Lauren nodded, but I could tell she didn't buy it. "So, Alice, I think you should ask Riley out. After all, once all the guys hear how weird you are, then they won't want to date you." And with that, Lauren walked back into the pool.

"There it is," Bella muttered to herself.

I turned to her. "What?"

"Her tail, you know, because she's a bitch."

I laughed just as Tyler clapped and shouted "Chicken!" "Yeah, I can see it too."

The girls climbed on top of their guys, Lili getting on top of Evan, and they started to play chicken. I didn't need to go into the future to see who would win; it was evident that Autumn and Lili would. After all, Lili was on top of the taller guy, and both Evan and Cody had more muscle mass on them than Mike and Tyler, so I had a feeling they wouldn't be able to hold onto their partner for long.

"Alice, will you answer me if I asked you a question?"

I turned to look at Bella, who was smiling but her eyes were giving away the curiosity in her. "You know I will."

Bella shook her head with a smile before she glanced back up at me. "What is your type?"

So that's what she wanted to know? "Silly Bella," I started, flashing my teeth as a grin grew, "you should kn—"

I inhaled sharply as my vision became clouded, so I closed my eyes as I knew a vision was taking place. I could ignore it, yes, but that would give me a major headache which would only build were I to keep ignoring it, so I rarely ignored visions.

_A vampire was walking down a corridor, his bronze hair unruly and his eyes dark as if he hadn't hunted in awhile. The corridor he was walking down was an old one, though it had a sheen to it that made it look as if it had been restored, and the walls were completely made of stone, statues aligning the sides as he passed them._

_Eventually he walked into a large circular room where many vampires were congregated. Three sat on thrones in the center, looking curiously at the vampire that had just joined them._

"_Young Edward," the male in the center said, standing up from his throne as he clapped his hands together in delight, a smile growing on his lips. "What brings you here?"_

_The vampire before him only smirked as he looked up at the vampire that addressed him. "Aro, I have come to inform you that my family has been disregarding the rules you've bestowed upon them. A human knows our secret."_

I gasped as I came back, opening my eyes as I realized what I just saw.

I needed to go home.

Now.

"Alice?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I stood up. "I have to go," I whispered to her before turning to the others who had their attention on me. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. Family emergency."

"Are you sure you have to go?" Jessica asked. "I mean, if it's so important, wouldn't your family call you or something?"

"They did," I said. "They just called me and told me there was something wrong and they needed me at home."

"I didn't hear your phone ring," Lauren stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It was on silent," I said as I waved to them. "Thanks for inviting me, though. I had fun."

I walked out of Lauren's yard and down the street, and when I knew no one was around to see me, I began running. I ran through the forest, trying to get home as fast as possible. My ringtone went off, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, but I ignored it. Whoever it was could leave a message, because I was on the verge of breaking out.

My brother couldn't get Bella, so he went and told on me to the Volturi! What's worse, he acted like the whole family was in on it. That brother of mine really infuriates me.

I reached the house and walked in, watching as Jasper and Emmett played Rock Band, and Jasper immediately looked at me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked as he pressed paused, setting down his guitar.

Everyone must have heard, as they soon all gathered in the living room.

I sighed. "I know where Edward is."

"Oh thank goodness," Esme said. "Where is he?"

"This isn't good news, Esme. Edward is going to the Volturi; he's going to tell them that a human knows our secret."

It was silent for about two minutes before Esme spoke up. "When that boy gets home I'm going to tear him a new one. How dare he try to hurt his sister's relationship _and_ try to get his family hurt in the process?"

Esme was fuming. A mad Esme wasn't one you normally saw, but when you did see her, you wanted to leave her alone and pray that it wasn't you she was mad at. Luckily the only times I've seen her mad weren't caused by me, mostly by Emmett, but you still wanted to stand back.

Jasper was the hero whenever this kind of thing happened. He walked over to Esme and placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down in an instant.

"Are you sure you saw your vision correctly, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "It was Edward and he told Aro that our family had disregarded the rules that they set up."

Jasper shook his head just as he placed his other hand on Esme's shoulder, relaxing more under his touch. "I honestly couldn't see Edward going to the Volturi. That isn't him."

Emmett shrugged. "He did want Bella pretty badly. Maybe he thinks that if he can't get her, no one can."

"He was upset with my vision the last time I saw him. Bella and I were married and she was a vampire, but he didn't like it and stormed out."

Carlisle sighed. "Regardless, there isn't anything we can do now. We can only hope that they don't send Caius. He's the one that doesn't particularly enjoy the way we've been living. He wants anything to point a finger at us."

"So we just have to wait?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded and they soon all began talking about something else.

My mind was still focused on the vision. Edward…he was going to tear this family apart one by one and the only thing left to do was to wait.

Of course, I would pray with all my might that they sent Aro. At least he'd be able to tell that Bella is my mate and see the vision that I had about Bella becoming a vampire. Hopefully he'd see reason.

Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: Edward's been naughty. Naughty, naughty, Edward.**

**My new story, Lunar Soul, is now up. The Prologue, first chapter, and second chapter are well-received in the community and I urge you to go and visit it if you hadn't, or to leave a review if you had. Trust me, reviews urge me to write.**

**Next chapter; Riley and...Alice?**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

For the remainder of Sunday, I sat in my room and tried to watch Aro's decisions, to see if he would be the one to visit. It wasn't a surprise when I caught a vision of Aro and Caius arguing about who would go and see to the problem, considering Caius has been on our tail for God knows whatever reason, and I was glad that that had bought us time. I knew they wouldn't be visiting straight away, but still, it gave me time to think.

On Monday I eventually emerged from the shadows of my room and graced my family with my presence, who all looked at me with curious glances. Instead of giving them the news they had been hoping for, I shook my head as I sat down on the couch next to Hannah. She, surprisingly enough, got up as soon as my bottom hit the cushion, and quickly left through the back door.

"What's bugging her?" I asked Jasper, who only shrugged in response before he walked out after her.

"Munchkin," Emmett said as he hopped over the back of the couch and took the spot next to me. "When are you going to bring over your little snack-pack?"

I chuckled. "Bella isn't a snack-pack."

"You sure? She's like your own personal thermos that you carry around, keeping your blood nice and warm until you decide to drink it." Emmett grinned then before he wrapped his arm around me. "Now, there's something we need to discuss."

Any trace of humor that was left on my face quickly diminished as my lips tugged downwards in a frown. "Oh boy."

"I know that you're filling a lot of emotions when you're with your girl, and eventually you two will want to expand your relationship into the bedro—"

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, you are _not_ giving Alice a sex talk, are you?" Esme asked incredulously as she walked in, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at the giant in question. "You, Emmett, aren't the first person I'd choose if I needed to give Alice the sex talk. And she is an adult, unlike you, so I'm sure she knows to be safe."

Emmett guffawed. "Like hell I was going to give her the sex talk! I just wanted to inform Alice that there are some people in this house who might appreciate Alice recording a little video of their antics."

"Those people would obviously be Emmett and Donkey Kong," Rosalie said as she walked in the room, smirking at her husband.

I didn't want to ask, but I had to. "Donkey Kong?"

Emmett only grinned as he turned to me. "Sure, my good ol' pal Donkey Kong. Rosie knows him very well."

Immediately I shook my head in disgust. "Ugh, I shouldn't have asked." Of course Rosalie would know Donkey Kong…she spent every night with him. Ugh. Ew. I think I need to bleach out my brain now.

"It's not that bad, Alice. I'm sure even Carlisle has a name for his one-eyed snake," Emmett said before turning to Esme curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Esme rose her hands up in defense, shaking her head slightly. "No, I'm not getting into this."

"He does, doesn't he?" Emmett was almost as giddy as a kid who found out Christmas had come early, grinning from ear to ear as he started to bounce on the couch. I had to get off; because I was afraid I would be bounced off of the couch. "Tell me!"

Esme shook her head again. "No, I'm not going to give you details about me and Carlisle's personal relationships. We are _not_ you and Rosalie, Emmett." Esme turned to Rosalie then, smiling apologetically. "No offence, honey."

Rosalie only chuckled. "None taken. If I had it my way, I would want my relationship a little private, but alas, seeing as my mate is a twelve year old in a gorilla suit, I can't help it."

I giggled. "Well, that gave me enough tips for the future. I will make sure that Bella and I do _not _share any details about our relationship. Sorry Emmett."

Emmett pouted and crossed his arms, sitting down on the couch as if he was being punished. "I'm not taking your apology."

"That's okay, though," I said with a smile. "I've got to go to Bella's house anyway. She's taking me to school today, so I'll just see you there." I left then, running as fast I could to Bella's house. I could hear her father and her talking as I stopped just at the edge of the forest outside of her home, and I waited until he got in his police cruiser and drove away from the house.

Almost immediately I was at her door, knocking slightly as I rocked back on my heels with a grin on my face. Bella answered the door almost instantaneously, and her grin matched my own.

"I was wondering if you'd have the courtesy to knock or if you'd just climb in through my window."

"Well, I figured it would be more polite if I knocked, but if you would prefer I could go and jump through your window."

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thanks anyway." Bella held the door open wider for me, so I knew she was allowing me to walk in. As soon as I did she shut the door quickly before pressing her lips to mine hungrily.

Damn. I didn't know Bella was this aggressive when it came to kissing, but I liked it. A lot.

The way her mouth moved on mine and her hands tugged at my hair, it was like Bella had her own beast within, attacking me with her lips. And to think she wasn't even using her tongue!

Not that I was protesting.

Bella gasped for air when we pulled apart, but her hands remained in my hair as her breathing slowly steadied. "Whoa…" she breathed.

I chuckled. "I think I should be the one saying that. Are you sure you're not the vampire out of the two of us?"

"I acted like a vampire?" she asked, raising her eyebrow curiously.

I nodded. "Vampires are very…primal when it comes to our mates. Some more so than others, as I'm sure you've noticed the amount of PDA between Rosalie and Emmett."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, I have."

"Now what was that kiss for?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I gave a small "Hmm?"

Bella blushed slightly before she bit her lip. "I don't want to say…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Okay. I got worried because you left so fast yesterday and I hadn't seen you since, okay? I was just glad I could see you, is all."

"Is that all?" I asked her as my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Yes. I hope I don't sound like a jeal—"

I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss, smiling at her after we pulled apart. "I'm glad I can see you too."

"So I've gathered," she whispered, playing with a strand of my hair. "So, should we be going to school now?"

I shook my head. "I want to try something," I whispered before I leaned in, closing my eyes. The beast within me grinned demonically as it could sense I was nearing a potential food source, but I ignored it as I slowly lowered my head, pressing my ear to Bella's chest.

"Wha—?"

"Shh," I said as I listened to her beating heart. The sound of the blood pumping through her veins only made the monster grin wider, and I could feel the venom swelling up in the back of my throat.

_No,_ I told myself as I focused on the sound of her heart. God, it was the most wondrous sound I'd ever heard, and I took a deep breath as I listened to it quickening in pace.

"The sound of your heart beating," I sighed as I pulled back, smiling at her, "it is now my favorite sound."

Bella chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, because it will be there for a long time."

"That's good, because otherwise it would mean you're dead." I reached up to press my lips to her nose, giving her a gentle kiss before I rocked back on my heels. "Should we get going now?"

Bella pursed her lips as she looked at me, obviously something on her mind. "Actually…"

"Bella, spit it out or I'm going to look into the future to see what you want to talk about."

She sighed in defeat before giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but I think you should ask Riley out."

My jaw went slack as I understood what she said. "You…want me…to ask Riley out? You do know I'm a lesbian, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay, I was just checking, because for a second there I thought you were trying to set me up with someone when you _know_ you're the one I want." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Now, what made you suggest something like that?"

She shrugged. "Well, I mean, I figured if you went on a couple dates then it doesn't look like you and I are together, or that we didn't get together straight after I dumped Jake, you know. Please? Will you do it for me?"

I pursed my lips as I looked at her and I finally let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll do it. _But_, if he tries to kiss me, I will call this whole thing off."

"Guys aren't that disgusting," Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Human guys are," I countered. "Now let's get going. I believe I have a boy I need to ask out."

* * *

"So you and Jake are over now?" Angela asked, staring at Bella in shock. Everyone else looked somewhat surprised, save for Cody and Autumn. Autumn glanced in my direction when Bella had informed everyone she was single, and Cody only shrugged.

"Thank goodness," Lauren muttered under her breath. "Why does she get all the hot guys drooling after her? She's not even that pretty."

I really wanted to smack Lauren upside her head, but I kept myself in check. After all, she was speaking under her breath and no one, except for maybe Jessica and Tyler, would've heard her.

"Are you okay?" Lili asked, looking at Bella with worry. "What happened?"

Bella shrugged. "We just drifted, I guess. He loved me more than I loved him, and I realized it would never be. I'm fine, though, don't worry."

"Oh, does Bella have her eyes set on a fucking hot piece of ass?" Autumn asked with a smirk. "It sounds like she might."

"No, Bella doesn't," Bella said, rolling her eyes before I felt a foot on my shoe. I knew that it was Bella, so I glanced to see her looking in the direction of the double doors, and I realized that Riley had just walked in. Fucking brilliant.

"Excuse me for a second, guys," I said as I got up from my chair and headed over towards Riley, but instead I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around to see that Autumn had followed me, and she glanced at Bella before reverting her attention back to me, smiling as she did. "What is it Autumn?"

"I just wanted to tell you that it's Bella's birthday this Saturday. She probably didn't tell you because she's so fucking against birthdays and parties that she hates to celebrate them, but I thought I should let you know in case you'd want to get her some shit that'll make her happy."

"Thanks for the advice," I said with a smile.

She returned it back before nodding and going to her seat, Cody wrapping his arm around her automatically.

With a sigh I turned around and found my target, Riley, sitting with a bunch of his friends, and I decided that it was time I ask him out. I was opposed to asking out people in public, but if it'll help with people thinking that Bella and I didn't get together just like that, then so be it.

"Hey Riley," I said as I approached him, taking one of the open seats and sitting next to him. The cafeteria grew quiet and I could feel the eyes on me. Perfect. I got their attention. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

Riley exchanged a look with one of his friends before he turned to face me, smirking. "What is it, Alice?"

"You want to go out with me?" I asked, trying so hard to resist the urge to gag.

His friends all laughed but he shut them up with a hand movement before he looked me up and down. "La Bella Italia on Friday?"

A restaurant. Not a good idea for someone who couldn't digest food, but the alternative, a movie, meant a dark place where guys tried to make a move. "Sure, that sounds good." Now I'm just going to have to eat food and quickly go to the restroom, coughing up whatever I consume. Ugh. Gross.

Riley grinned then. "It's a date."

I nodded as I walked off and went to sit at the table, everyone looking at me.

Lauren looked at me with a smug expression, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you weren't interested in him."

I shrugged. "I lied, sorry."

Autumn looked at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously for a different reason, but didn't say anything. My eyes caught hers and I shook my head. Hopefully she'd understand I wasn't doing it intentionally.

Regardless, when the bell rang I got up and walked down the hall, only to feel a vice grip on my wrist. This time I knew it was one of my siblings, so I turned to see Hannah looking at me curiously.

"Why'd you ask Riley out?"

I sighed. "It's Bella's idea. She thinks if people see me dating someone else, then they won't think we're together just yet."

Hannah didn't seem pleased about that, and instead she frowned slightly. "Oh," was all she let out before she walked off.

I watched her leave in confusion, my brow furrowing as I shook my head and walked to my class. Something was going on with Hannah. I needed to know what was wrong with her. It was obvious there was something, because she wouldn't have acted the way she did this morning and she frowned when I told her the reason why I was going against my mate?

One way or another, I needed to talk to Hannah.

* * *

**A/N: What's going on with Hannah? The world will never know.**

**Well, you will find out eventually, but right now, the world will never know!**

**I should probably warn you that this fiction is not for Edward lovers, so seeing all of you call him a douche is making me smile. That's exactly how I intended to write him. :)**

**Happy Friday greetings!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So, are you ready to go on your date with the human?" Emmett asked me with a grin. The week had flown by, and it was already Friday afternoon. Riley would be arriving shortly, picking me up for what was going to be, in his mind, a date to remember.

I sighed as I sat down _Eat, Pray, Love_, on the coffee table. "Am I ever," I said sarcastically.

"It won't be so bad. All you have to do is eat your food quickly and then go to the bathroom so you can cough it all up," Emmett said, but even then his nose scrunched up in disgust. "Why is Bella even making you date this guy, anyway? Doesn't she know you don't go for dicks?"

"Oh, she knows. She just thought it would be a good idea so people didn't get the wrong idea about us. I think it's stupid, though."

"Same here. When are you two going to make it official so there will be some public smooching? I need to know so I know when I can bring the camcorder to school."

I glared at him. "You're not going to rest until you can see us kissing, aren't you?"

He grinned then. "You know me so well."

The door bell rang then, so I stood up and walked over to the door, revealing Riley when I opened the door, and he was holding a rose.

"For you," he said, handing it to me.

I smiled politely. "Thank you. Come on in," I said, holding the door wider for him. When he walked in, I closed it quickly before going into the kitchen to find a vase. I caught sight of Emmett nearing Riley as I left the living room, and I had to suppress a chuckle as I heard Riley's heart quicken in pace. He wasn't intimidated by Emmett's size, was he?

"Listen here, Biers," I heard Emmett start as I started to run the water. I let out a giggle, thankful the water drowned out the sound, and continued listening. "And I'd really like it if you treat her right and you don't have any expectations, alright?"

"Y-yes, sir," Riley said, obviously uncomfortable. "I understand."

"Good. Now enjoy your dinner," Emmett said as I returned just in time to see him pat Riley on the shoulder.

Riley caught sight of me and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ready?" he asked, glancing at my giant of a brother once more.

I nodded. "Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand, trying to resist the urge to frown. I knew that this wasn't my mate's hand, and I disliked it, but this was Bella's idea and it would make her happy.

Riley led me outside and I saw an ugly truck parked outside. The majority of it was orange, but the frame around the windows was black. I hated people who had two different colors on their cars, especially when the colors clashed.

"Nice truck," I lied through my teeth, smiling as we got to the truck.

Riley grinned. "Thanks. Me and my dad got her from my grandpa and worked on her when I was fourteen. It still needs a little bit done and a paint job," most definitely, "but she runs great and hasn't broken down on me yet."

"That's good. What make and model is she?"

Riley looked surprised, doing a double-take. "Uh…she's a Dodge Ram. 1996 Dodge Ram, anyway. You could say she was new when we were new," he chuckled.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the joke, but instead I chuckled. "So, where's this restaurant at?"

"In Port Angeles, I hope you don't mind. It's one of the nicest restaurants around for a teenager to get to and pay for, so I think it works."

I shook my head. "I don't mind at all."

The ride there had to be one of the most awkward car rides ever. Riley didn't even pay attention to me, merely focused on the road and muttering the words to songs on some rock station; he even swerved a bit when he started head-banging.

When we got there, we walked in hand-in-hand, not bothering to say a word as we waited for the host to greet us.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia," he said when he spotted us. "Table for two?"

Riley nodded. "Yes please," he said politely. Well, at least he wasn't asking for a booth. That would mean he's expecting some sort of lip-action. "But if you don't mind," he said as the host got two menus from his podium, "could we get a booth?" I spoke too soon.

"No problem," the host said with a smile and led us to a booth with no one around. Great.

Riley waited for me to sit down before he scooted into the seat on the other side, and he kept glancing at me.

"What?" I asked. I knew he was admiring my beauty, but I had to act like a human. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head. "No, you just…you look lovely."

"Thank you," I said politely. I would've probably blushed, just for added effect, but seeing as I couldn't I had to make do.

"But it's true," Riley insisted, smiling at me.

The waiter walked up to us then, holding a steno-pad. "Hello, my name is Jeffery and I'll be serving you this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Jeffery had turned to me first, so I just gave him a polite smile.

"I'll just take a water, thank you." Might as well order something light. I'd be throwing it up anyway.

"A coke for me, please," Riley said.

Jeffery scribbled it down on his pad before nodding. "Alright, I'll be back in just a moment," he said before he scurried off.

"So…" I said after an awkward moment of silence. "What does your dad do for a living?"

"He's an accountant, but his true love is cars. He'd quit his job and become a mechanic if my mom would let him," Riley said with a chuckle.

I chuckled as well. "That's funny. So I guess your mom runs the house?"

"She works online with IT stuff here and there, but for the most part she tries to keep the house in order. Between my little sisters and the dog it seems like a challenge."

"Sounds like you have a houseful." Not that I didn't.

"From what I've heard you do too," Riley said, giving me an expectant look.

I nodded. "Yes, my house is quite full. There are eight of us, and it's a really good thing that Carlisle is a doctor; trying to feed six teenagers really hurts our grocery bills."

"I bet," Riley chuckled. "I think I've pretty much heard the whole story about your foster-mom and how everyone's related and dating...lots of people think it's really creepy, but I say hey, to each his own."

Wow. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Well, you're the first to say so."

Jeffery came by with our drinks and sat them down next to us. "May I take your order?" he asked, getting out his steno-pad again.

"I'll just have a Caesar salad, but hold the dressing." I didn't want to have to taste sauce for a second time, so I figured I might as well eat food that won't have a taste when it comes back up.

"I'd like the chicken parmesan, please."

"Certainly," Jeffery said, writing it down.

"Thank you," Riley said to the waiter before he disappeared. Riley then turned to me. "Well, that's just the way Forks is. You can change a person, but people? That's a lot harder."

"Precisely. I've learned that small towns are really hard to change, especially their views."

"Have you had much experience with small towns…aside from Forks I mean?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the last place we were at was a small town, so we know what it's like."

"I see," Riley said with a nod. "Why move from one small town to another though? Was it just that bad there?"

"Well, that's part of the reason. Another reason is because Carlisle likes to help out hospitals in small towns, so we've been moving from place to place for awhile now."

Riley furrowed his brow in confusion. "Does the foster care system let them take you over state lines?"

I chuckled. "Carlisle can be very persuasive if need be."

Riley looked a bit scared as he took a sip of his coke. Was he thinking that Carlisle used Emmett as a bodyguard? "Oh…how long have you been with the Cullens?"

"For about five years now," I said. That would put me at 11 or 12 when the Cullens adopted me, so I decided to add on and explain my situation. "Esme wanted to adopt older kids because they get overlooked and because she adores raising teenagers for whatever reason."

Riley laughed. "Wow, that's cool. I don't think any adult I know would agree with her."

"Yes, Esme is one of a kind."

"Well, this is probably a weird question, but why did you ask me out? I mean, you hadn't shown any sort of interest before and you're sort of out of my league."

Oh, well you see Riley, my friend who will soon be my girlfriend wanted me to ask you out so people didn't get the wrong idea. I doubt I could tell him that, so I decided to lie and go with the flirting route. "I was starting to think that maybe you weren't." Ugh…that was like pouring vinegar on my tongue, almost worst than choking up the garbage humans call food.

Riley looked like he was taking the bait as he smiled. "Oh, well, that's good I guess. So…um, when's your birthday?"

"December 11th, yours?" True I didn't know my exact birth date, but I did know I was bitten sometime in December.

"November 5th," he replied before taking another drink from his coke.

"Oh, so yours is coming up soon. How old will you be? 18? 19?"

"Yeah, 18, I'll be legal," Riley said with a chuckle. "I'll have to watch for Officer Swan now. Speaking of, I don't mean to gossip, but you're close with Bella. What happened with her and that Jacob kid?"

I sighed. "Well, he was being a giant overprotective fool, almost to the point where he would mark his territory," I couldn't resist, I had to throw in a dog joke, "and she realized she didn't love him. I say good riddance. He was a huge douche bag to begin with."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know about that. The one time I met him he seemed like a pretty good guy. He knew a lot about cars and stuff. Anyway," he said with a sigh, "my friend wanted to know if Bella was looking for a new guy."

If I had blood, I was sure it would begin boiling. How dare his friend think _my_ mate belongs to him?

_Relax Alice, _I told myself, _he doesn't know that Bella is yours. Cut him some slack._

I took a deep breath before I took a sip of water, glad that the whole ordeal only took place within three seconds, and I swallowed the water before I spoke up again. "I don't think so. Sorry."

"Oh, okay, that's cool."

Jeffery came back then with our plates, setting them down in front of us. I started to eat my salad as fast as I humanly could, trying to keep up the charade, before half of it was gone.

I grabbed the napkin and dabbed my face before I smiled apologetically to Riley. "I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Riley was obviously weirded out. "Um…okay."

I hurried on to the bathroom, thankful no one else was in here, and coughed up the disgusting lettuce leaves and tomatoes and whatever else came with a salad, before I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Ugh. Eating was a nasty business that we had to do every now and then, but we all dreaded it.

Once my hands were dry and I handed on back to the booth.

"Sorry, I really had to go," I apologized as I sat down in my seat.

For the rest of dinner we talked about the weather, which wasn't much to talk about since Forks was only ever overcast or rainy, and sports. Thanks to having Emmett as a brother, I knew quite a lot, enough to make Riley be impressed by me. On the drive back to my place, we discussed our favorite television shows. I told him that Grey's Anatomy was one of mine, and he said that True Blood is looking like his new favorite. He decided to tell me all about the first episode, going into detail about the accents and whatnot, and he even did hand motions. It was quite hilarious.

"Well, here we are," Riley said as he pulled up in front of my house. He unbuckled his seat belt before he walked over and opened my door for me.

Wow. "Here I thought chivalry was dead," I joked as I grabbed his hand and got out of the truck. He walked me up to the porch before he turned to me with a smile.

"I had a really great time with you Alice," he said, his blue eyes twinkling with anticipation.

I couldn't lie. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been, so I figured I could give Riley a peck, seeing as he didn't just talk about sex, sex, sex like most boys would've. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his cheek, trying to suppress my frown, and pulled back with a smile. "I did too."

"We should do this again," Riley said before he waved. "Well, I'll see you at school, Alice. Take care," he said as he walked away.

I waved as well. "You too Riley." I walked inside the house then, and saw Emmett staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"I saw you. You _kissed_ him. Why'd you kiss him?"

I shrugged. "Surprisingly he wasn't talking about sex, or even mentioned any innuendos like most boys would've. The date went better than I expected, so I decided to make him think I was interested. Besides, I'm pretty sure Bella wants me to go on another date with him."

"Speaking of the little thermos," Emmett said, grinning. "She called. She said that no matter how late you get home, she wants you to come over."

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I'll just go ahead and go over now."

"Should I tell Esme that you kissed your date?" he teased.

"No, thank you," I said before I ran out of the house and towards Bella's home. Thankfully it was almost midnight, so maybe if I snuck in her window at the right moment I could tell her I was her present. Of course, I did get her a present, but I'd make her come over to meet the family before I gave it to her.

I sat on the branch outside her window until it was 11:59, and I quickly opened and closed the window before I slid into bed with her. "Happy birthday," I whispered in her ear when the clock struck midnight.

Bella groaned. "Who told you?" she asked groggily, rolling over to see me. "It was Autumn, wasn't it?"

I giggled. "Silly Bella, I'm not going to give away my secrets."

"I'll take that as a yes then," she said before smiling a bit, her eyes drooping. "So, how was your date?"

"Better than I expected," I admitted. "Riley wasn't a typical guy, so that's good."

"Yeah, he's a sweet guy and he's saving himself for marriage. I knew he wouldn't be too hard on you," she said before a huge yawn escaped her mouth.

"You need your rest. Later on tonight I'm taking you over to my house."

She frowned slightly. "What for? I know your family."

"Yes, but the last time you saw all of them with knowledge of what we are, you were scared shitless. I think it would be better if you visited them at a time you weren't scared?"

"But…what if they don't like me?"

I giggled. "Silly Bella. You're going to go to a house full of vampires and the only thing you're afraid of is whether or not they'll like you?"

She nodded. "I know it sounds stupid, but I want them to like me. I mean, what do they think about us?"

"Esme thinks the world of you already. Emmett is Emmett; he's just waiting for us to go public so he can see us making out. Rosalie, Jasper, Hannah and Carlisle are happy as long as I'm happy."

"What about Edward?"

My brow furrowed and I shook my head. "You need your rest." Should I tell her Edward wants her as a mate? No, that wouldn't be good. What if she thinks she does belong to Edward?

"Oh, okay," Bella said as she let her eyes close. "Can I snuggle you when I sleep?"

"Anything for you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her as she rested her head on my shoulder. I was surprised she wasn't affected by my cold skin, but I was glad. I inhaled her delicious scent throughout the night, trying to get used to it while she slept soundlessly.

When she woke up, around ten, she made an adorable squeak-like noise before she opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning," I said, smiling back. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good. How was your night?"

"Excellent," I said before I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers in a soft embrace. "Now get dressed, I'm taking you over to my house today."

"Don't you mean I'm taking us to your house? I'm the one with the truck."

"If you want to get technical, then," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

I waited for her to get dressed, and while she did, I looked around her room. On her desk was the book I had bought for her, the one on Quileute Legends, and I decided to walk over there and open it up. Next to the description of a cold one, I could see my name surrounded by hearts. That was nice.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she came back in her room.

I giggled and closed the book. "Just looking around. Ready to go?"

Bella looked at me suspiciously before she sighed. "First, I want to ask you a question."

"Ask in the car," I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the stairs and out to her truck. She didn't protest, thankfully, and instead she laughed when I opened her truck door. "Come on! Do you want your birthday present or not?"

She groaned. "Alice, you didn't have to spend money on me."

"That's preposterous. Besides, I didn't buy it. I drew it. Now come on!" I ran to the passenger side door as Bella got in, and when she started driving I turned to her. "Now ask away."

"So, no one in your family is related, right?"

I shook my head. "No, Esme and Hannah really are sisters. That's why they look so much alike."

Bella chuckled. "What, did Carlisle change both of them because you can't pull apart sisters or something?"

I sighed. "No, Bella, he didn't. I'll tell you the story sometime later." Some time when she feels she wants to become a vampire. Not that I was against that, far from it, but I wanted her to know the risks.

For the rest of the ride I asked her about what she did the night before, holding her hand, of course. I learned that she went out to eat dinner with her father at a local diner, and then she did housework. When we got to my house I could sense something was wrong, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked. "You seem…tense."

I shook my head as I turned to smile at her. "Nothing, come on, let's go in." I opened my car door just in time to see Jasper walking out of the house, his eyes darting to Bella. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

Jasper's eyes landed on Bella once more before he sighed. "Edward's back."

I froze. If Edward's back…that means…

"Where has he been?" Bella asked.

Jasper nodded in my direction. "They're waiting for you."

"Who's waiting for you?" Bella asked, turning to me frantically.

"The Volturi."

* * *

**A/N: *in creepy tone* They're heeere.**

**Poor Bella. She gets to meet the vamprie royalty on her birthday. Tsk-tsk.**

**Anyway, happy Friday greetings. I'm getting ready to work on Chapter Twelve of Lunar Soul, it's taking forever to get written, but, I thought that if you ever want to IM me, I have an AIM I use that doesn't have my name in it. If you want to chat, IM **_wolfiemegs92_** and tell me who you are.**

**With that said, see you next week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.****

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

"The Vol…who?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

I sighed. "The Volturi…they're the ruling force of the vampire world," I said to her before I turned to Jasper. "Who is it?"

"Aro, Alec and Jane."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it was Aro that was here; maybe he had come looking for an explanation? That would explain the lack of guards with him, though Alec and Jane can both be a pain in the derrière if they needed to be.

I turned to Bella and held her hand as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, full of curiosity and worry. "Bella, I need you to listen to me. When we go in there, I need you to be really quiet and only speak if someone asks you a question." Which would be likely, seeing as Aro would want an explanation.

"Wha…?"

I pressed my finger to her lips, shaking my head slightly. "Just please do as I say. The guys you're about to meet are here because of me and I don't want my family to get killed because of it, okay?"

Bella nodded, so I released my finger and she stared at me. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

Jasper sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Alice, can we please go on in? We don't want to keep Jane waiting."

Yes, Jane was a little bitch who thought that if you kept her master waiting, she was allowed to use her gift on you. I nodded to Jasper. "We're coming," I said, taking Bella's hand in mine. Maybe it was a good idea to have Bella with me. Maybe Aro would see that she was my mate and let us go with a warning. Regardless, when Bella was on the porch I turned to her. "One more thing. Don't do anything to piss them off. _Anything_. Trust me, the consequences are not worth it."

With that, I opened the door to reveal my whole family in the living room, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch across from the lounge chair that seated a raven-haired man, everyone else standing behind them cautiously. My eyes were caught by Jane's, the burgundy color a hated reminder of the past, and she smirked slightly as I walked in with Bella.

"Looks like there is a human here after all," her brother, Alec, said as he smirked. His brown hair covered most of his forehead, and he had the same nose as his sister, as well as the same sinister eyes.

The raven haired vampire in the seat stood up, revealing that it was indeed Aro, only his eyes were brighter than his two guards, which made me cringe internally. He fed recently. I wasn't surprised to see him wearing an Armani suit, he enjoyed to splurge on himself while the guards wore cloaks that they could wear even in the sunlight.

"Carlisle, I thought you said that you hadn't broken the rules?" Aro asked, turning to the vampire in question. "Yet here I see the proof," he moved his hands in Bella's direction, almost like he was pointing. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Wait…something was off here. Why didn't he know Bella's name? Surely he had touched someone's palm, and in doing so seeing all of their memories, so he should know what was going on?

Bella glanced at me and I nodded, so she licked her lips before she spoke up. "B-Bella Swan," she said. At least she was afraid of them. If there were one thing to be afraid of in this world, it was them.

"Bella, do you know what I am?" he asked curiously, smiling a bit, though it was still creepy as hell.

Bella nodded. "You're a va—"

"Aro, this is pointless," Jane said from her spot, walking closer to Bella and smirking at her before looking at her master. "We know that she knows what we are now. We came here to take care of the problem, and I say we should do it."

Aro held up his hand. "Patience, dear," he said, smiling at his pet, "I came for an explanation, is all. Your brother mentioned that you told a human about our existence, and now that I see this is true, can you tell me why?"

Not wanting to risk Bella being hurt, or worse, I nodded as I took a step forward, holding out my hand. "I think it would be better if I showed you."

He grinned as he took my hand, hunching over it as I closed my eyes and let him pick at my brain. Aro's gift was to be able to read every thought, every memory you ever had, but in order to do so he had to touch you with his palm.

Aro laughed maniacally as he let go of my hand. "I see no wrong has been done here, but it is interesting. I've never heard a vampire being mated to a human before, it's quite preposterous. And to see the things you've seen, without it actually happening…fascinating."

"So we're going to let her go? Simple as that?" Jane asked, glancing in Bella's direction.

Aro nodded. "Yes, Jane, we are. There was no way around it. I would've preferred if they had turned her before they told her of our existence, but what's done is done. I only ask if I could have the chance to see if my gift works on her mate," Aro said, before turning to smile at Bella. "May I, young one?"

Bella nodded and slid her hand into Aro's, who, after five seconds, began to laugh again.

"Marvelous. So much potential in this young one. She will make for an intriguing immortal." Aro sighed. "I haven't seen potential like this since we found Jane and Alec. But…it makes me wonder…"

"No," Edward growled, glaring at Jane.

I closed my eyes and looked ahead to the future, and I was able to see that her power _wouldn't_ work on Bella, thankfully. "Go on," I interjected, glaring at my brother. _Don't get overprotective over my mate, Edward. She's not yours._

Aro nodded at me with a smile. "I want to see if you're immune to all of our powers. Since you can block out both Edward and I, I assume you have a gift to block out mental attacks. Jane," he said, taking a step back.

Jane smirked as she stared at Bella. "This may hurt just a lot," she whispered before her eyes focused on Bella and Bella alone.

I stood there, trying to keep the smug expression off of my face as I watched Jane's smirk dissipating before she frowned.

"Excellent! Don't worry, Jane," Aro said when Jane sulked behind him, "she confounds us all. Isabella," he whispered, "I so look forward to the day you become an immortal. You would be a fine specimen. Now, I assume you all will be coming to Volterra to visit when she is one of us?"

Carlisle nodded and he stood up. "Yes, Aro, we will."

"Good, because I'd hate to kill you, brother," Aro said with a sigh. "Alec, Jane, let's go on our way, then."

"Wait," Jane said, glancing at Edward. Oh, this should be interesting. "What about him?"

Aro sighed as he glanced at Edward. "Yes, he seems to have a grudge against Alice and Bella, but I don't see why he does. Alice and Bella are mates, and clearly Bella doesn't belong to him. Edward," Aro said, addressing my bronze-haired brother. "I understand that you think she is your mate, but she isn't. She's only your _La Tua Cantante_, and you know it as well. Yet, to go to the extent to tell the Volturi on your so-called family just to get the girl that could only be yours had your sister not existed? For that, I give you this warning. Don't come to us again, unless it is completely necessary, and I will want to shake your hand the next time. You withheld information to the Volturi, and that deserves some sort of punishment. Jane."

A millisecond after her name escaped his lips Edward fell to his knees, screaming in pain. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I watched him writhe. Even for all he did, he didn't need to suffer under Jane's glare, but I decided against breaking it up. Rather him than me.

"Jane," Aro said again and Jane's gaze broke, looking at her master with a nod. "Let that be a warning to you, young Edward. The next time you wrongly accuse another, it will be death. Good day, Cullen family," Aro said with a slight bow before he left, his two cloaked guards following behind.

"Well that was interesting," Emmett said when we could no longer hear their footsteps. "Now, let me greet my little sister!" he said with a grin before he walked over towards us and wrapped Bella in his arms, almost causing her to go purple.

"Emmett, she has to breathe." I chuckled, watching as Emmett spun around in a circle.

"Edward, can I speak to you privately," Esme asked, glancing at my brother. Oh boy, he was in for it now.

I waited until Emmett put Bella down before I smiled. "Bella, you've met Emmett. Rosalie is his wife."

"Pleasure to meet you," she said with a slight smile.

"Wife?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought they were only boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, that's the story for the humans, they've actually been married…twenty four times?"

"Whoa," Bella said under her breath.

I giggled. "Anyway, that's Jasper and Hannah, and yes, they're married as well. And, unfortunately, you met Carlisle."

Carlisle chuckled as he grabbed Bella's hand. "I would've much preferred it had you and I met like this, Bella."

"Yeah, same here."

"Now, shall we go and get your present?" I asked her, grabbing her hand.

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" Emmett mocked, clapping his hands together. "You two should kiss now, that would be even sweeter."

Bella laughed as she looked at me. "You're right. Emmett is Emmett."

I shrugged. "What can you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Nothing," Bella chuckled as she grabbed my hand. "Let's go Alice."

"No problem," I said as I followed her up to my room. I was surprised that she remembered where it was, seeing as she's only been here once, and I closed the door when we entered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, the last time we were here I made you cry, so I thought I'd make up for that," I said before turning her around. "Come here," I said before I pressed my lips to hers, my lips moving against hers in a slow rhythm before I pulled apart.

She sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said with a grin.

"Well, now I know why you didn't want to talk about Edward earlier," she said. "You didn't want me to know that he was interested in me."

I nodded. "When I got the vision of the two of you together, I…I panicked. I mean, I had two competitors after your heart…I didn't want you to know about it because I thought you'd want to go out with him."

Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around me, a smile tugging at her lips. "Alice, you're the one I want, okay? I broke up with Jacob for you, heck, I'm even here to let you give me a present, which I utterly despise. That must mean something, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, that does." I hurried off to my desk and grabbed the drawing I drew for her. It was a picture of the meadow where she told me she knew what I was and that she didn't care, but there was a difference to it as well. I drew the meadow during the spring, on a misty day with the flowers in bloom, but the grass bends to the shape of two clouds of mist that take the shape of two people sitting, holding each other. The charcoal and pastels I used helped to make the two figures unidentifiable, that way Bella could hang it up in her room without question.

"Here," I said, handing it to her.

She looked it over, her lips curling upwards as she smiled. "Is that supposed to be us in the meadow?"

"No, it's supposed to be Emmett and Rosalie," I teased, rolling my eyes. "Yes it's us, but I made it to where you can't tell who it is so you could hang it up if you want."

Bella wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you Alice. It's perfect. This is the kind of gifts I like, just so you know. I'd rather take a handmade drawing then some expensive piece of metal."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said before pressing my lips to hers in a soft embrace.

"You know," she said when she pulled apart, "this birthday was eventful."

Eventful. That's how my life with Bella would be from now on.

* * *

**A/N: See, Aro is understanding! If it were Caius, well...just be glad it wasn't Caius. Haha.**

**Happy Friday greetings to you all.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Carlisle?" I asked as I knocked on his office door the following Monday morning. I decided to give Bella a little space, considering the birthday she had. Even I would get sick of vampires had I met the creepy vampire rulers on my birthday. Nonetheless, even though it was _my_ idea that she get some space, I was still yearning to see her today at school, but I had to confide in Carlisle about something.

He looked up from his book with a smile before he closed it and motioned for me to come in. "Yes, Alice?"

I sighed as I walked in, closing the door behind me before I sat down in one of the chairs. "Lately my visions have been…less than par. Sometimes when I search into Bella's future I can see it just fine, and other times, I can't see anything. It's really strange."

"And you're wondering if I have any suggestions as to why?"

I nodded. "I really want to know what's happening. I mean, is it me? Is my power faltering? Or is there anything interfering with it to cause my blackouts, so to speak?"

"Hmm," Carlisle mused as he stroked his chin with his hand. "When did you first notice these blackouts?"

I bit my lip as I slumped back against my seat, trying to recall when my visions first became sporadic. "There was the time Bella left with Jacob and I tried to look into her future to see if he'd tell her about the legends or not."

"Interesting. Any other times you recall your visions becoming…questionable?"

"When Bella went to break up with Jacob I couldn't see her then, either. Do you think…the wolves have something to do with my blackouts?"

Carlisle nodded. "It appears so. It seems that the wolves are somehow able to block out your gift, causing you to black out, like a defense mechanism of some sort."

"Do you think this will become a problem?" What would happen if the wolves decided to visit us? I wouldn't be able to see them.

"We would be able to pinpoint where they're at by the blackouts in your vision, I suppose. If you looked into our future and you saw nothing, then it would most likely be because the wolves are coming. But we don't have to worry about that," Carlisle said with an assuring smile, "the council called yesterday and they apologized profusely for Jacob's actions, and they promised that there wouldn't be any more accidents."

Doesn't mean Jacob wouldn't try anything. He's adamant about getting Bella. "Well, I guess that makes me feel better, now that I know what's causing it."

"Yes, you should be pleased to know that there isn't anything wrong with you." Carlisle chuckled. "Except, maybe, you spend too much money when you shop?"

I scoffed. "Carlisle, that's preposterous. I don't spend _enough_."

"Don't go spending too much when you are in the company of humans, though, Alice. Remember, to them, we haven't been alive that long."

"I know that much, Carlisle. I'm not naïve. Besides, you should be talking to Rosalie and Emmett. Do you know how much they spend on toys?"

Carlisle shook his head and waved towards the door. "I don't want to hear it, Alice," he said with a glance at the clock. "Looks like it's about time I head out to get to the hospital. Will you be coming home after school or will you go home with Bella?"

"Not sure yet. Depends on her," I said as I opened the door to his office. I quickly skipped out of the office and down the stairs, to find Jasper and Emmett in a heated game of Halo, Hannah massaging Jasper's shoulders as he moved his gunman strategically around Emmett's, shooting him before hiding behind a wall.

"Who's winning?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to Emmett. I didn't need to ask, though, as it was evident on Emmett's face.

He was concentrating profusely, but you could still see the disgruntled look he had as he mashed the buttons on the controller feverishly. "Who do you think?" he asked gruffly before I heard the controller snap under his touch. "Damn!"

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme called as she walked in. "That's your third controller _today_ that you've broken. No more video games for a week," she said before she walked out of the house, heading to her garden, no doubt.

"Aw man!" he pouted, crossing his arms. "That's not fair."

Jasper chuckled as he turned off the XBOX and sat his controller down. "Face it, Emmett, no matter how hard you hit the controller, you won't beat me in Halo."

"But video games are my thing!"

"Then I suggest you find a new hobby," Edward snickered as he walked in, but then his eyes caught mine and they flashed with annoyance. Someone still upset that even the Volturi are on my side? "Shut up."

I think so.

Regardless, Edward was a bit happier than he normally was, which was freaky, considering he wasn't Mr. Sunshine to begin with.

"I'm…going to hunt," Hannah said before she darted out of the house, not bothering to look in my direction. What was going on with her?

"Edward, do you know what's going on with Hannah?" I asked, turning to him.

He shook his head. "She was rambling about her homework when she left, so I can't get a clear picture of what's happening with her."

"She's probably not getting enough, that's her problem," Emmett said with a smirk. "See, that's my other hobby. I know how to please my woman."

"You keep telling yourself that, Emmett," Rosalie said as she walked in the room, "and it might just end up being true."

Emmett gaped. "Rosie, what's that supposed to mean?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Nothing…just that you don't please me like you think you do. Why else did I have to buy toys?"

The house erupted into laughter as Emmett's mouth opened wider, gaping like a fish as he stared at his wife in disbelief. "But-but-but…"

"Relax, Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I was only joking."

"You're so gullible," I giggled.

"Idiot," Edward agreed with a nod.

"That wasn't a funny joke," Emmett said with a huff. "I really thought I wasn't performing properly."

Jasper shook his head with a chuckle. "Really, Emmett? You can dish out a joke but when someone turns one on you, you can't take it?"

"Maybe he really is a twelve-year-old in a gorilla suit," I said with a shrug.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go to school. Are you riding with us or are you going to get a ride from Bella?" Rosalie asked, turning to me.

"I'm going to ride with you, of course. I'd be over at Bella's by now if I was getting a ride with her."

Emmett pouted. "Things not going so smoothly in lezzy land?"

I shook my head. "I just thought she should have some time away from me considering the birthday she had. I mean, it's not every day you get to be in the presence of royalty, especially vampire royalty, so I figured it would be better if she spent some time away from the supernatural."

"Yes, that would've a scary experience for a human," Jasper agreed with a nod, sending a look to Edward. "And I think someone should apologize to Bella about that."

"I thought she was my mate, sue me," he said in an incredulous tone, and underneath it, I could hear that he still thought Bella was his. Ha. Like that's even possible.

"Well, we need to get going," Rosalie sighed. "I think Hannah is going to just meet us there, so we should just go. Come on, Alice."

"Yep," I said as I got up from the couch and followed her outside, Emmett following closely behind, asking me when I'm going to make my move on Bella. I didn't bother to tell him, because I didn't know, but that didn't stop him from pestering me.

By the time we reached the high school's parking lot, I was almost frustrated with Emmett's badgering and I quickly got out of Rosalie's BMW, trying to find Bella's truck in the mist of all the cars here. Instead of finding her truck, however, I spotted the horrible paint job that belonged to Riley's truck a few cars over.

"Gonna say hello to your boyfriend?" Emmett snickered as he followed my gaze. "Because I think he wants to say hello to you."

That was when I caught sight of Riley, a kind smile on his face as he walked towards the BMW, his hands in his pockets like he was shy. Then he stopped as he saw Emmett standing next to me, fear creeping into his eyes before he swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on me.

"Hey, Alice," he said as casted another glance towards Emmett? "Can we talk alone?"

Emmett grinned as he leaned towards Riley. "Now, what do you need to say to my sister in private? Nothing too bad, I hope, for your sake, that is."

"N-no sir, I just wanted to ask her something."

Emmett chuckled as he ruffled Riley's hair as he passed. "If I hear otherwise, it's on you," he said as a lingering threat before he grabbed Rosalie and walked towards the school together.

I turned to Riley, rolling my eyes as I did. "Sorry about Emmett. He's just an overprotective fool."

"Heard that," Emmett muttered from the entrance of the school.

"Yeah, I'm sure once my sisters got old enough, I'd be just as protective over them," Riley chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe sometime this weekend you want to catch a movie. Lakeview Terrace is coming out this Friday and I thought it would be a good movie…that is, if you want to see it with me?"

A movie. Although the movie theaters would be dark and a good place for a guy to make his move, if we went to a newly released movie, the theater would be packed. Plus, some people don't drink or eat when they watch a movie, so it would be better than having to swallow the garbage humans called food.

"I don't see why not," I said with a smile. "Saturday?"

He nodded. "I want to catch an early matinee, so that it won't be as packed. Say about two-ish?"

"Sure, that'll work. Now, I need to go to my locker; I left my stuff in there over the weekend. Talk to you later?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," Riley said with a wave. "I've got to get going too. I guess I'll pick you up?"

I nodded. "Bye, Riley," I said with a wave before I skipped to the school building. As soon as I entered, I caught sight of Edward hugging _my_ mate.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Bella," Edward whispered before he let her go. Did I…I think I just walked into one of my visions. Yes…this looked exactly like the vision I had of Edward and Bella together…but still, it was…different. "And again, I truly am sorry."

"No problem Edward," Bella said politely as she glanced in my direction. "Hey, Alice."

I smiled as I walked up to her, giving her a quick hug. "So you're not freaked out?"

"I never was, Alice. I know my limitations; you don't have to set them for me." Bella shook her head with a chuckle. "Besides, you aren't as scary as you think you are."

"Oh, I'm not?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I could show you how scary I can be?"

"That isn't necessary, Alice. Let's face it," she paused as a playful smile grew on her lips, "nothing you do will make you scary; you're just too tiny that nothing can make you look scary. Sorry."

I pouted. "I'm not tiny."

"Whatever," she said with a laugh before the bell rang. "Oh well, I have to go. Talk to you at lunch?"

I nodded. "Sure thing, see you then."

I waved to her before I walked towards my first period class, greeting Jasper as I took my spot next to him. Throughout my next three classes, I thought of Bella, which wasn't atypical. Before lunch, however, I glanced at Hannah only to see her looking out the window, in the opposite direction of me.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" I asked her as we sat in our class, nudging her gently.

She glanced at me and gave me a small smile. "Nothing," she merely said before turning to look out the window.

That's it. There's definitely something going on.

The bell rang then, so she got out of her seat in a hurry before she walked out of the door, leaving me in my own seat without questioning her. I was going to find out, even if I had to take an evil route of manipulation…maybe I'd need to speak with Rosalie?

With a sigh, I gathered my stuff before I walked out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. I spotted Bella going to her seat just as I entered, so I quickly skipped over to take the seat next to her before someone else could.

"Hey, Bella," I said with a smile as I took my seat.

"Hey, Alice, have a good weekend?" Bella asked, returning my smile.

"Who wants to know about her weekend?" Lauren scoffed as she took her own seat, across from Bella and next to Tyler, everyone else following behind. "I want to know how her date went."

As if on cue, I could hear Riley laughing with his buddies and getting a few high fives when he said "Hell yeah, I hit that." I tried to compose myself the best I could, considering a human wouldn't have been able to hear his conversation.

Still…how dare he tell his friends he "hit that" when I know for a fact that he didn't and wasn't planning on "hitting" anything until he was married?

Well, it looks as if I have a reason for calling it off, now.

"The date went well," I answered Lauren's question with a smile, ignoring Riley's table. "Riley is a really nice guy."

"So…did you two hook up?" Jessica asked, grabbing one of her carrot sticks. "I mean, someone that is hot is going to expect a little…you know…"

"No, we didn't." That's disgusting. Who in the world thought like that?

I forgot. Hormonal driven teenagers thought like that.

"Such a shame, Riley looks like he'd be good in bed," Lauren sighed as she casted a glance towards Riley's table, Tyler staring at her.

"Babe?" he asked, raising his hand in front of her face to get her out of her daze.

She shook her head before she turned to look at me. "Are you two going to see each other again?"

I nodded. "We're going to see Lakeview Terrace this weekend, actually, and we'll see where it goes from there."

She nodded mindlessly as she stabbed her food with her fork. "I hope it goes nowhere," she muttered under her breath.

"Like…you think you guys will like…last until prom?" Jessica asked.

I shrugged, casting a brief glance to Bella who bit her lip. "We'll see."

"If you did," Evan started, "then we could all go as a group."

"Jeez, Evan," Autumn said with a roll of her eyes, "they've only had one fucking date so far. For all we know, it might not work out." She glanced in my direction, winking slightly.

She must've figured out our plan. Damn that girl was perceptive.

Just then a generic ring tone went off, causing Bella to jump. "Whoops…I guess I forgot to put it on silent."

"It's a good thing it didn't ring in class," Angela said.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Varner would've probably flipped his lid," Lili agreed.

"It's my dad," Bella sighed as she flipped her phone open and pressed it to her ear. "What is it D—" Bella's eyes went wide with surprise as a grin spread across her face. "Mom! I can't believe you made it."

Oh, so her mother was in town? Most likely for her daughter's birthday, I assume, even if she is two days late.

"Excuse me, guys, I'm going to take this call," Bella apologized briefly before she got up and left the cafeteria, going to the courtyard.

My eyes followed her as she went to the courtyard, and I sighed before turning to everyone else. "Excuse me," I said as I got up and headed for the hall, acting like I was heading to the bathroom, only when I reached the hall, I went to the courtyard from a different door.

Bella was sitting on one of the benches, her back to me as she laughed, and I quickly took the spot next to her.

She gave me a polite smile before returning to her phone conversation. "No, that's great Mom. I'm glad you made it. I had plans with one of my friends, though, so you wouldn't mind if I brought her over?"

I didn't want to pry into her conversation with her mother, but I could still hear it. _"That's okay, honey. Is this Angela, Autumn or Lili you'll be bringing home?"_

I had to admit, I was kind of surprised her mother didn't guess Lauren or Jessica. Maybe she knew how her daughter felt about them.

"Neither, Mom. Her name is Alice and she moved here at the beginning of the school year. She's really nice, and I know you'll like her."

"_She sounds like a doll. Well, I've got to go. I need to run to the grocer's to get someone a birthday cake."_

"Mom, my birthday was two days ago," Bella said, biting her lip.

"_Nonsense,"_ her mom scoffed. _"It's never too late for cake."_

"Alright, bye Mom," Bella chuckled before pressing the end button and turning to me. "You don't mind, do you?"

Meeting my future girlfriend's mother? No, I don't mind. "Not at all."

**A/N: Bella's mom is in town! Woo!**

* * *

**Next chapter we see Alice communicate with her, hunt with Rose and Jasper, and get some answers behind Hannah's behavior.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Bella's mother could be described in two words; clumsy and flighty. Like Bella, she stumbled across the kitchen as she gathered plates for the cake, bumping into the counters or almost tripping over her shoelaces. Easily I could see where Bella got her clumsiness from.

Her mother was also very overly-affectionate. When I walked in I offered her my hand, but instead, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a rather large hug for someone she just met. At first, I thought I had come across another Emmett, but the smell gave her away; she smelt similar to Bella, not exactly a lilac but a mixture of lilac and goldenrod. Still, she smelt good, but nowhere near as delicious as my Bella.

Another aspect of her Mom I soon realized? She was, like Autumn, very perceptive. Whenever I told her I didn't want to eat anything, she would purse her lips and look at me, and I didn't need to be Edward to know that she probably thought I was anorexic.

"So, Alice," her mother, whom I soon learned was named Renée, asked after both her and Bella enjoyed two pieces of cake at Bella's dining table, "how are you liking Forks?"

I shrugged as I glanced at Bella, who only smiled in return. "Forks is great, actually."

"Is that so?" Renée asked with a smile. "Well, I've always found Forks to be…boring."

Bella chuckled. "You felt trapped, Mom, of course Forks felt boring to you."

"I'm sorry if I felt trapped, Bella. How else was I supposed to feel? I got married straight out of high school because some…guy knocked me up. Of course I felt trapped."

Bella rolled her eyes at her mother. "Thanks for telling me that your daughter made you feel trapped."

"Oh, honey, you know I didn't mean that," Renée waved her off before turning to me with another smile. "So what makes Forks so great to you, Alice?"

"The people are really nice," I said, giving a quick glance in Bella's direction. "Truth be told, the only reason I ever like a city depends on their townsfolk. Forks is one of those cities, because everyone greets everyone and they always have a smile on their face."

Renée chuckled. "They're being so nice because they don't get that many newcomers. Isn't that right, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah," Bella said sarcastically. "That's the only reason we'd be nice to Alice. It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with hospitality or with Alice's likeable personality. We're only being friendly because we feel like we have to."

I sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Bella," I said as I stood up from my seat. "I can leave so you don't have to feel _pressured_ to be my friend."

"Thank goodness. It's so hard to pretend to like someone who loves shopping as much as you do," Bella said before sticking her tongue out at me.

I gasped. "You don't like shopping. Now I know we cannot be friends. Good day, Bella," I said as I left the kitchen.

"But A—"

I walked back in and raised my hand. "I said good day!" With that, I headed towards her bathroom, acting like I had to go considering her mom hadn't seen me leave the kitchen during the time I was with them. Instead of actually going, however, I took this as an opportunity to see what her mom thought of me.

"Bella," I heard Renée begin in a hushed whisper, as if she thought I could hear her all the way in the bathroom. I could, of course, but she didn't know that. "How well do you know Alice?"

"Pretty well, why?" Bella asked, her tone obviously confused. I could hear that she wanted to know where this conversation was going, so I quickly closed my eyes and realized that it might create an awkward situation between Bella and her mother.

Regardless, I listened on.

"Well, I was just wondering about her. She seems…different. I can't quite place it, but there's something odd about her."

_Yes, I was different and odd to her because I was a vampire_, my mind giggled.

"That's Alice for you. She's very weird and different from people I've met before."

"Tell me," Renée said before pausing, and even I knew that she was probably biting her lip as she tried to compose her words. "Okay, I might sound a bit stereotypical, but doesn't Alice's hair resemble Ellen DeGeneres', even just a bit?"

"Erm, I don't think so," Bella said, and I tried to hide my giggle. Oh boy, I think she knows where it's going now. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's just something about her that makes me think…Is she a…does she have an alternate sexuality?" Renée asked, and I pictured her looking away from Bella, embarrassed that she even asked.

I pictured Bella trying to compose her face, as this was no doubt a bit of an embarrassing moment, but I was curious as to how her mom would take to knowing that I was gay. Would she act like the other small-town residents and frown upon it or would she not care one bit?

"Um, are you asking if she's a lesbian?" Bella asked before she continued. "Because she is."

"Oh," was all her mother said as the tension grew thick in the room; so thick I could feel it in here. "And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm okay with it, why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked her mother.

Renée sighed. "Well, I know how your father is when it comes to homosexuality, not to mention everyone else who grew up with small-town morals, so I didn't know if you felt the same way or not."

"I don't see things the way Dad does," Bella said politely. "But you won't tell him, will you? I'm not sure how well he'll take it knowing that I'm friends with a lesbian."

Renée chuckled. "Of course not, sweetie. I know better than to tell that man anything that might anger him. Why do you think I left him?"

"So you're okay with it?" Bella asked.

"Of course I am, sweetie. People should be allowed to live their own life regardless of how they're judged."

I stopped listening then as I knew Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she realized her mother would be okay with her dating a girl, such as me, and I decided that I needed to call Rosalie. After all, I would be needing a ride home.

"_Yes, Alice?"_ Rosalie answered. _"Need a ride?"_

"Yes, I do," I replied. "I also have something I need to talk to you about, so try to get here as soon as possible without drawing any attention to yourself?"

Rosalie chuckled. _"Oh, Alice, you know I would __**never**__ do that. Alright, I'll come and pick you up, but we're going to go hunting afterwards, if you don't mind."_

"No, not at all. I'll see you then." I hung up the phone then and flushed the toilet before washing my hands and leaving the bathroom to find Bella washing the dishes while her mother made a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Alice," Bella said as she looked up from the sink and smiled at me. I could see that in her eyes she knew I heard the conversation that had happened while I was gone, so I tried to compose myself as I felt a giggle building at her frantic stare.

"Hey, Bella," I said. "I'm going to get going soon. I just called my sister to pick me up."

"Oh, you don't have to leave, Alice," Renée said as she sat her mug down. "I've barely had time to get to know Bella's new friend."

I smiled. "Really, Renée, I should get going. I shouldn't have come as it is, since I'm intruding on your personal time with your daughter."

"Nonsense," Renée waved off. "Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine."

I heard a honk then so I knew Rosalie was here, even though I told her not to get here that fast, so I waved. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Renée. Maybe I'll get to see you another time?"

Renée smiled. "I'll be here around Christmas, of course."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I said before walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to see her out," Bella told her mom before I heard her walking to catch up to me. "I'm so sorry about that. I should've told you that my mom was very perceptive."

I giggled. "It's okay, Bella." I opened the door to see Rosalie waiting in her BMW anxiously, her hand on her head as she looked at me impatiently. "If you want I can come over later. Rose and I are going to hunt and I have something I need to do, but after that I'm free."

"I'd like that," Bella said as she stared at my lips. I knew she wanted to give me a kiss goodbye, but instead, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I'll miss you until you come back."

"I'll miss you more," I whispered as I stroked her hair before letting go. "Take care of yourself, Bella."

"Bye, Alice," she said as I walked off and got in Rosalie's car.

Once I was in, Rosalie sighed. "I didn't know whether to stare in awe or puke at the romantic tension going on out there," she teased as she pulled out.

"Oh, you're very funny," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I sighed. "Hannah has been avoiding me lately and I'm not sure what to do about it. She won't talk to me in a full on conversation, only giving me one-to-two word responses."

"Hmm," Rosalie started, "so you want me to help you manipulate her into giving you answers?"

"Yes, I do. Do you know how I could?"

Rosalie chuckled. "You forget who you're dealing with, Alice. I'm the one who can manipulate Emmett do to my every whim, and there's one thing that will get anyone to do anything you want them to do."

I furrowed my brow in disgust. "You want me to have sex with Hannah? You know she's not a lesbian, right? She won't enjoy that at all."

"No." Rosalie shook her head with a chuckle. "Girls are harder to manipulate because they aren't as hormonally driven as boys, but Hannah has a disadvantage that works as an advantage in our favor."

"Jasper?"

She nodded. "Of course. He can get her in the mood without much seduction involved, given his gift, and he'll be able to hold off on the sex until she talks to you."

"That's very…evil."

"Thank you very much," Rosalie said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "So, I just have to get Jasper to get her in the mood and then tell her that she has to talk to me or she can't have sex with him?"

"Precisely," Rosalie said as we reached the garage. She pulled in and got out as quickly as she could and I followed suit, and, to our surprise, Jasper was at the door waiting for us.

"I heard that you were going to go hunting so I thought I'd join you." Jasper walked around the BMW as he saw us heading out of the garage. "If you don't mind, of course."

Rosalie and I exchanged a glance before Rosalie grinned maniacally. "No, we don't mind, but there is something you can help us with."

"Okay," Jasper said warily as the three of us began running towards the trees. A gust of wind blew the scent of a herd of deer in our direction, and almost immediately our instincts kicked in. We ran faster as our inner beast growled at the smell of blood and soon enough we came upon the deer.

They ran away as we approached, but we weren't having it. Instead, we chased after them and we each tackled a buck before we sunk our teeth into their flesh with ease, our liquid need pooling into our mouths.

Once we were done, both Rosalie and I grouped up and found Jasper, his clothes bloody, as he drained a second buck. He liked to hunt more than us, considering he has the most trouble with thirst, so we knew he was going to be far away from us.

"So what do you want me to help you with?" he asked.

"Hannah's been avoiding me," I started.

"And Alice wants to know why, but Hannah won't talk to her, because, again, she's avoiding her," Rosalie explained. "We figured we could get your help so that they can talk and clear the air."

Jasper pursed his lips. "How exactly would I be of any help?"

"You're her mate _and _you can manipulate emotions," Rosalie said with a grin. "You could easily get her to do whatever you want so long as she's in the mood. You just need to seduce her and get her to think you're about to have sex before you tell her you don't want to unless she talks to Alice."

Jasper looked between the two of us before a wicked smile grew on his face. "I have a better idea. How about I make out with Hannah a bit, get her in the mood, take her up to our room where Alice is waiting, and then leave the two of them there, guarding the door."

"Wouldn't she be able to escape?" I asked.

Rosalie chuckled as she shook her head. "No, there aren't any windows in their room. The only way out would be through the door, and as long as Jasper's guarding it, she won't be able to go out." Rosalie turned to Jasper and nodded. "I like that idea."

"I guess…I still don't feel good manipulating her like this."

Jasper sighed. "Alice, I've noticed that Hannah as been acting a bit strange lately, and that's the only reason why I would agree to something like this. I want her to get back to her normal self, and the only way we can do that is to get her to clear her head."

"Alright, let's do this," I said with a sigh. It looked like I had no choice in the matter.

With a nod we all ran home. Hannah was sitting on the couch, and before she could get up and leave, Jasper caught her and started whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I took that as my cue to go up to their room, so I sat on their bed and waited for the two of them.

After about ten minutes of waiting, I could hear the two of them as they made their way to their room, their lips smacking as they kissed each other like crazy. Once they were in the room, Jasper closed the door and pulled back with a smirk, Hannah grabbing his hand and turning around, only for her to gasp as she saw me.

"Hi, Hannah," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"I love you, Alice, but get out," Hannah said.

"Darlin'," Jasper began in his drawl, which I knew Hannah couldn't resist, so that meant Jasper was bringing in the big guns. "Alice isn't going to leave. The two of you need to talk."

"Please," I pleaded with a pout.

Hannah turned to glare at Jasper. "You tricked me and got me excited for nothing. Alice should be able to ask me to talk herself. By the way, Jasper, there's no way I'm going to be in the mood for anything after this," she added with a pout.

"Hannah, I only did this because you wouldn't talk to me any other way." That was true; I wasn't all for the plan until I realized there was no other way.

"Hon, please do this for me," Jasper said before he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Now, I need to get out of the blood-drenched clothes, so by the time I get dressed, I expect the two of you to be talking." Jasper headed towards their closet then, and I almost panicked. He told me he was going to guard the door! How dare he give up on his promise!

"Alice," Hannah started as we heard the fabric fall in the closet as Jasper got dressed, "I would have talked to you if you just asked. If I'm not wrong, _I'm_ the one who's been competing for attention lately."

"No, that's the exact opposite of what you're doing, Hannah. Whenever I walk into the room you normally get up and leave and when I tried to talk to you in class you only said one word to me before leaving. What's wrong? Don't you love me?"

Hannah sighed as she leaned back against the wall. "Of course I do, Alice, don't be ridiculous."

I pouted. "If you loved me you wouldn't be avoiding me."

"I haven't been intentionally avoiding you—I guess I've just been…busy or something. Would you like to hang out now that my previous schedule has been obliterated?"

Jasper walked back in from the closet, wearing a pair of slacks and a simple white t-shirt, as he smiled at us. "Good, the two of you are talking. I'll just be right outside if you need me." He opened the door and left before Hannah could utter another word.

I sighed. "I would Hannah, but I want to find out what's wrong."

"It's nothing, it's probably really stupid. I just—I just don't know how much I like Bella."

My jaw dropped as I took in her words. How could she not like my sweet angel? "What's not to like about her? She's perfect!"

"So you think—I'm sure there are times where you don't like Jasper or Carlisle or anyone else. Seriously Alice, despite popular belief, Bella cannot possibly be perfect."

"Everyone else likes her! Why can't you, my best friend of all people, like my mate?"

"I don't know," Hannah shrugged, "just because I don't. I suppose we just have different tastes in that area. She seemed sort of stand-offish to me before, not like you at all. It—It almost feels like she's changing you or something."

That was it. I couldn't take Hannah bad-mouthing my mate. No one could take anybody bad-mouthing their mate, and I knew for damn sure that Bella wasn't anything but friendly to Hannah. Hannah was the one being stand-offish. "Well, if I'm so different I guess I'll just have to choose between you and her, and it's obvious you made that choice for me."

Hannah stared at me in shock, her mouth agape as I heard the movement of some object behind me moving, so I knew Hannah was trying to preoccupy herself as a way to keep her face composed.

Regardless, immediately I felt bad. I was only bluffing; well, mostly, and I didn't want to see my Hannah sad or mad or anything to me that didn't resemble happiness or joy. I fought the urge to walk over and wrap my arms around her and apologize, because I knew that my words would settle in deeper if I let them lay there for awhile longer.

"If—if that's how you feel about it," Hannah started very slowly, her words settling deep in my heart, "then I guess you decided a long time ago."

"Hannah, I didn't mean it," I apologized almost immediately. Seeing my twin sad hurt me deeply, and I knew that I had to make it right. "I just—I hate seeing my best friend not liking my mate. Please…don't be mad."

"I guess—I just want you back to the way you were. I guess I was avoiding you because I miss you and I wanted you to feel that too, and I know for a fact that I don't like splitting my best friend with someone else, and I know you have to do that with Jasper, but I'm not used to it at all."

My eyes shrank in suspicion as I stared at Hannah. She was lying, I could tell, because we both promised each other, back before Jasper had came into the family, that whenever the other found a mate we would be happy for them no matter what and we wouldn't mind splitting them with someone else. I snorted as I shook my head. "Cut the bull shit, Hannah. Tell me the real reason you're avoiding me."

"That was it! That was all I had," Hannah said and she began to cry; well, the vampire equivalent to crying, which consisted of sobbing and hiccup-ing.

"She's lying," Jasper called from outside the door.

Thank goodness the empath was on my side. "See, you are lying, now tell me the truth."

"It's not fair! You can't tag-team me like this! I deserve to have the thoughts I have without anyone meddling with them. Go away Jasper, no one asked you stay!"

Jasper chuckled from the other side of the door. "Technically your thoughts aren't being meddled with; that's Edward, not me. And we wouldn't have to tag-team on you if you didn't avoid Alice."

"And he stays," I said, glancing at the door before I looked back at Hannah. "Please just tell me what I did to make you avoid me. Please?"

"I'm too mad, I won't do it," Hannah huffed as she crossed her arms. I felt a wave of calm and honesty spread across the room, so I knew that Jasper was trying to manipulate her emotions in my favor. "Stop messing with my feelings! Both of you! It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter; it's not going to work out anyway."

It looks like we've got something. "What's not going to work out?"

"Bella! If she even comes here then I probably won't even need to get along with her-Rosalie seems to like her enough—so it doesn't even matter."

"What do you mean Bella's not going to work out? Of course it'll work out! She's my mate!"

Hannah sighed. "That's what you think," she muttered.

"Why _wouldn't_ it work out? She's my mate and it'll work out!"

"That's just what you think, okay? I don't have psychic abilities that can convince me so easily."

I paused for a moment. "Are you saying you don't think it'll work out?"

"Why don't you ask Jasper?" Hannah asked with a pout.

I knew that meant it was true so I took a step forward as I looked up at her. "Hannah, why do you think it won't work out?"

"I just don't, okay, I don't think it'll work out between you and Bella just like it wouldn't work out between you and me, or you and Rosalie, or me and Rosalie, or any other woman!"

I pursed my lips as I understood the meaning of her words. She didn't think a lesbian relationship would work. "I thought you were okay with me being a lesbian." When I had told her I was a lesbian, she did chuckle and think I was joking, asking me how lesbians have sex, and things grew awkward fast. But the next day everything was alright so I figured she was okay with it.

Maybe I was wrong.

"I never thought you'd corner me like a rat and make me say that!"

Hannah wasn't okay with my sexuality. The one person I had confided in, even before her sister, and she didn't accept me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper opened the door then, his eyes darting between the two of us as he felt the tension in the room. His eyes finally landed on me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there are a couple of gentlemen waiting for you downstairs, Alice."

"I'm not expecting any visitors," I said, still trying to rein in my emotions. How could my best friend not accept me for who I was?

"They say it's urgent…" Jasper pressed before opening the door wider. "It's the wolves."

* * *

**A/N: I love cliffhangers, don't you? :)**

**Okay, you probably don't, but they are so fun to write. Hehe.**

**Happy Friday greetings, everyone. I'll see you next week. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Immediately my mind pictured the moronic Jacob and his three idiotic and vain friends, smirking as they stood in the living room of our house.

"Tell them to go away," I growled through gritted teeth. I was _not _in the mood to talk to the filthy animals. I had other things on my mind, things like the fact that my best friend wasn't okay with who I was. "I'm busy right now."

"Alice," Jasper said in a calm tone, a wave of serenity making its way towards me. My body calmed down instantly, and my body became more lax as I exhaled at the sudden change of emotions. "They had their alpha call ahead. They said it's really important, and they thought you should be present when they tell us."

"Jacob can kiss my ass," I said, though the words didn't have as much sting as I intended them to, considering I was in the middle of Jasper's wave of serenity.

Jasper sighed. "Jacob isn't the wolf that's here. It's those two that talked to us previously, Blake and Dom. They wouldn't have come if they didn't think you should know."

I glanced in Hannah's direction, who merely averted her gaze as she stared at the floor, and I sighed. "Fine, let me talk to them." I walked past Jasper before I ran down the stairs, coming face to face with Blake and Dom, and for once, Blake was actually shirtless. Perhaps the reason why I hadn't seen him shirtless the other times was because he was shy about his body, but I didn't see why that was; like the rest of the pack, he was fit and toned, only his tribal tattoo was on his chest, above his right breast.

"Alice," both of them greeted with a nod and a friendly smile.

"Get on with it," I said a bit gruffly as I watched Hannah walk down the stairs, my window of opportunity to talk to her closing. "I was in the middle of something."

Blake and Dom glanced at one another, obviously taken aback from my reaction, but they shrugged it off as Blake took a step forward. "Alice, we didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing, but this is serious."

Dom nodded. "There's a nomad in the area. We wanted to know if he was a friend of yours, because we found evidence that he killed a hiker nearby."

Carlisle shook his head as he looked at the two boys. "No, we weren't expecting visitors. What does he look like, do you know?"

"He has long dirty blonde hair that he keeps in a ponytail, a bit of a goatee, and he was wearing an old, worn out leather jacket. We think it belonged to the hiker we found," Blake explained. "We've been trying to track him down and when we get close, he toys with us. It's like he knows we're after him and he wants to play a game."

Esme and Carlisle both turned to Edward who crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, I don't recognize him. He's probably only passing through, so you won't have to worry about him for long."

Dom shook his head with a sigh. "We can't do that. He's killed a human around our turf, so that's cause for us to kill him."

Blake nodded before turning to me. "We figured we'd ask your assistance, Alice. After all, if he has been through Forks, there's a chance he caught Bella's scent."

My interest piqued. If Bella's safety was at risk, then I would most certainly help.

"And if we have a vampire with us, we think he might stop and talk," Dom explained. "And since Alice has shown no qualms in working with us before, we figured she'd be the one we could ask."

Emmett let out a small laugh. "I don't know if she will, though. I mean…who'd want to run side-by-side with someone who stinks as much as you?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "Just because we're being civil doesn't mean we don't find your scent…repulsing."

"Emmett, they are trying to be civil," Carlisle said as he glanced at the behemoth. "Don't antagonize them, please."

"No worries," Dom said with a shrug. "We're okay with you guys."

"Back to our point," Blake said, glancing at me again. "Alice, would you like to join us?"

"I would, but do you even know where he is?" It would be useless if we went searching for him and didn't find him.

Suddenly, a wolf howl pierced the air. Both Blake and Dom instinctively turned towards the door, their senses on alert as they listened to it. The howl disappeared before I heard another three join in, the pitch a tad bit deeper so I knew that the three joining in were males.

"Leah must've found him," Dom said as he took a step towards the door, looking out of it intensely. "I sent her and Seth to look for him, because we didn't know where he was hiding…I'm suddenly glad I did."

"And it sounds like Paul and Sam are on him too," Blake nodded along before turning to me. "Alice, are you coming?"

I nodded. "Count me in," I said before turning to my family. "I won't be long."

"Careful, Alice," Esme said as she wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug. I wanted to roll my eyes at her protectiveness but I said nothing as I hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it, Esme," Dom said as he watched our exchange, smirking a bit. "She'll have six wolves on her side against this guy; there's no way she'll get hurt."

Once Esme released her grip I ran out of the door, Blake and Dom on my heels.

"Give us a few seconds, Alice," Blake called as him and Dom ran to the cover of the trees. I slowed down my pace as I tried to listen for anymore wolf howls, and I covered my eardrums as I heard one screech right past me. A light brown blur moved past me as it ran, and I was finally able to see that it was a wolf. If my estimations were correct, it was most likely Dom's wolf form as a grey wolf ran at a steady pace at my side, glancing at me with steel grey eyes which I knew belonged to Blake.

With my feet digging into the soil as fast as I could, Blake and I eventually caught up with Dom. He had a sandy colored wolf and another grey wolf, only the fur was lighter, running at his flanks. I guessed that the two running along side of him were Leah and Seth, as their pelts held the same markings, albeit a different color.

The lighter grey wolf let out another howl right as I caught the fresh trail of a vampire. He had a lemon-like scent, fruity but still sour. Still…it wasn't a scent I recognized it.

"It's a stranger alright," I muttered under my breath, Blake glancing in my direction.

Suddenly, two blurs moved past me as I was joined by more wolves, Sam and Paul, I judged. They had their lips over their teeth as they ran, their paws digging into the ground, kicking some dirt up behind them.

Regardless, I knew we were closing in on the vampire.

A whistle echoed throughout the trees and we all stopped. "Here doggie, doggie, doggie," a male's voice called in the trees above. "You want a treat?"

The darker grey wolf, Paul, growled into the trees as he looked up, his hackles rising.

The man in the trees cackled. "Oh, did I get the puppy mad? So scary."

Sam growled as well, only his was loud and short, and it would no doubt scare any human who had heard it.

Another laugh echoed around us, only this time it came from our left. We all turned to see a vampire grinning at us, his head cocked to the side as he analyzed the situation. He fit Blake's description perfectly, right down to the worn-out leather jacket.

"Don't you think this is a bit hypocritical?" he asked as he took a step forward. "You chase me to kingdom come but you allow another to run alongside you? Sounds like someone needs to stick with their ideals."

"Why are you here?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing into slits as I took in his eyes. He had fed recently, as they were now a bright red.

Now I definitely had no qualms about the pack killing him. If he had fed from a human in the area, he could easily do so again, and I was _not_ going to have him kill Bella.

He chuckled as he studied me more, his eyes looking up and down my body as he licked his lips. That wasn't creepy at all. "Now, how about you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine?"

"I think we should skip the pleasantries," I growled as I watched him gazing at me more. "Stop looking at me like that!"

A grin formed on his lips as he chuckled at my outburst. "You can't allow a man like me to gaze at a woman as lovely as you are? Pity…I'm sure you have a lot of gentlemen swooning at your feet."

"Don't make me repeat myself," I hissed, but the bastard cackled again as he started to circle around us. The wolves around me growled as they returned his steps, and it looked as if a brawl was about to take place. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"No need to shout," he said in a disapproving tone before he tsk-ed. "I heard you the first time." He took an unnecessary deep breath. "You see, I was minding my own business when these _beasts_ started following me. I feared for my life for a second there, but then I remembered I'm a vampire and I can't get hurt by any living creature, no matter their size."

Paul and the lighter grey wolf growled as they took a step forward, but from the corner of my eye I saw Sam shake his head.

"Don't underestimate these wolves," I said as I took a step out of my wolf shield, my lips twitching as I recognized a challenge that lied before me. "I did and it almost cost me my arm."

He snorted. "Please. They look like they can't hurt a fly. Tell you what, you tell me your name and I'll leave. How about that?"

"How about I don't and you stay here? These guys want to rip you apart, you know…for killing a human."

"Then why haven't you died yet? Surely they would've killed you by now. After all, you have to drink blood to survive too."

I chuckled. "Can't you see my eyes are different from yours? I don't drink human blood, so I'm safe. Now, why don't you be a good boy and stay still while my friends rip you apart, how's that sound?"

He started to scratch his chin as a thoughtful hum resonated from his throat. "I don't think so," he said, shaking his head. "By the way, my name is James. I hope you and I meet again, Alice. In fact, I'm sure of it," he said with a grin before he ran away, laughing as he did.

"Damn it," I said through gritted teeth as I chased after him, the wolves on my heels. We followed his scent to a river, but from there I knew we had lost him. "Brilliant," I muttered as I watched the water flow down the creek.

Several of the wolves grunted before turning around, but I noticed that Blake stayed behind, looking at me cautiously.

"Go on, I'll be fine." I waved him off and he nodded before walking away.

That James…he knew my name. How did he know my name? I never told him, and yet he uttered it like he knew me.

Maybe…maybe I knew him in my past? I couldn't remember anything about my human life, so that had to be it.

Of course, he could also be the man responsible for changing me.

Regardless I sighed as I ran to Bella's house. I could hear her in her room, typing away on her laptop, so I quickly jumped up the tree and through the window; she had it open for me whenever she wanted me to come over.

I silently crept behind her before I pressed my hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump in her seat. She quickly breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her laptop, relaxing into my touch.

"Hello, Bella," I said with a whisper before she turned around and pressed her lips to mine. After a short and chaste kiss she pulled away and smiled at me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I missed you," she said as she stood up. I took a step back as she did, giving her space around her to breath, before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close.

I giggled as I did the same, my arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Silly Bella, I missed you too."

When we pulled apart I grabbed her hand and brought it up to face, pressing my lips to the back of her hand. Cocking my head to the side, I got an idea. Slowly, I closed my eyes and brought her hand up to my nose. I skimmed the surface of her skin as I sniffed at the blood-filled veins running along her wrist, and I succumbed to the wonderful aroma that is Bella's lavender scent.

"Alice," Bella breathed out as I placed another kiss at the crease of her elbow before pulling back with a smile on my face.

"You smell good," I said as I dropped her hand. Bella smiled back before a laugh escaped her lips, and I found myself mesmerized by the sound. Was there anything my Bella did that I wouldn't like?

"Thank you, I guess." She moved past me as she walked to her bed and sat down, crossing her legs in the process. She looked up at me with a small smile and patted the spot next to her. "Sit with me?"

I nodded as I complied, our thighs touching as I sat next to her.

Out of nowhere she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her lips to mine hungrily and I soon found myself with my back to the bed. Bella attacked my lips vigorously, and my lips moved with hers before I felt her tongue slowly move across my bottom lip.

A shiver went down my spine as two of my monsters growled with lust, one for blood and the other for sex, and I wrapped my arms around Bella, shifting until I was pinning her down to the bed, my tongue inside her mouth as I battled for dominance, and which I won whole-heartedly.

_Alice,_ my mind raced as my hands trailed down her body, resting at her hip. _She's not your girlfriend yet. You shouldn't be at this level, this intensity, until the two of you are officially together._

With a sigh I pulled apart, much to Bella's dismay as she pouted.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked in a hushed tone, her hand reaching up to my neck, almost as if she thought she could pull me close to her to continue what we were doing. "That was fun."

"I know it was, Bella, but…" I took a deep breath as I sat up, Bella doing the same. "We're not even together yet, and, well, it feels wrong to kiss you with that intensity."

"Oh," Bella said as she looked away and sighed. "Well, I mean, I figured we were sort of together so it would've been alright…"

I shook my head as I pressed my lips to hers in a short and chaste kiss, smiling at her when we pulled apart. "No, it was alright…God, it was more than alright, but it feels wrong…especially when I have a date this Saturday."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel wrong or anything," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just…I wanted you to know that I care for you…a lot…and I wanted to thank you for being so kind and generous. I know you didn't have to date Riley, but you did and I'm grateful. I wanted to show you how grateful I was, is all."

I giggled. "Bella, a simple thank you would suffice."

She rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know? I don't have the gift of foresight."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't try," I said before pressing my lips to her forehead. "But I enjoy the gratitude."

"Was that your lustful side?" Bella asked. "When you pinned me to the bed?"

I nodded. "Does that scare you?"

She shook her head. "No, it was actually kind of hot."

I giggled before shaking my head. "Bella, you're one silly girl."

"But I'm your silly girl, right?"

With a nod I smiled. "Of course you are."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. James, is fun to write for. Very, very fun to write for. :D**

**Tell me what you thought in your reviews and I'll see you next week. Ciao! **


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

The week flew by with a breeze. I spent my days in class, my evenings with Bella, and my nights searching for James with one of my siblings. When Saturday rolled by, I had to prepare for my date with Riley; thankfully we went to an early matinee and not many people were there, but still, the movie had just released, so there were still more people than I would have preferred.

Riley, of course, tried to use the move most guys do whenever they're in a movie theater. He faked a yawn and stretched before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving me a half-smile as if to ask it was okay.

Since I knew where this was going to end up, I didn't say anything as I enjoyed the rest of the movie. It wasn't my cup of tea, but Riley seemed to get into it. Regardless, when the movie was over I had to break the news to him; it wasn't going to work out. He wasn't too thrilled about it, naturally, and asked me why. He was surprised I told him that I didn't like guys who acted like someone else when they were with their friends, and he hung his head and told me he would change. I told him it didn't matter and left him.

I highly doubted that he could change, anyway. Guys were difficult to change no matter their intentions. So I spent the remainder of my day with Bella, talking to her and playing a quick game of two-hand solitaire, which I let her win, of course. The only thing on my mind was to make her happy, because when she was happy, I was happy…and because I loved her smile.

The next morning, however, I had other things on my mind. While I was out searching for James with Jasper, I recalled my last encounter with his wife, and I knew that we had to talk.

I contemplated how to approach it, of course, considering the two of us weren't talking anymore, but I ruled out manipulation. I couldn't do that to her, not twice in one week, so while I was hiding out in my room I decided that I would just come out and ask her to talk to me. She said she would've talked to me if I asked, and I wanted to see if that was true.

It was around seven in the morning when I put my plan to action. Bella would still be sleeping in, it _was_ still the weekend, but my family was far from sleeping. Thankfully I couldn't hear them, but I knew what they were doing. It helped that Emmett put a sock on his and Rosalie's door, one that rarely came off during the weekends, as it gave me an indication of when the others would be done.

With a sigh I knocked on Jasper's door, pursing my lips as I listened to Edward's soft piano playing skills down below. That's what Edward did during the middle of the night while everyone was doing their own thing, he'd compose. I used to help him compose, but, of course, when Bella came into my life, I spent most of my nights with her or I was out hunting _because _I spent most of my time with her.

Jasper opened the door with a kind smile, only his head peeking around the door. His shoulders were bare, so I knew I had interrupted them. Normally vampires would be mad at another for intruding on love-making, but since both Jasper and Hannah were my best friends, the latter was still my best friend even though we were in a tiff, they wouldn't be horribly mad…just irritated.

"Yes?" Jasper asked.

"Thank goodness you're not Emmett," I joked, lightening the mood. I didn't want to come right out and say that I needed to talk to Hannah, so instead, I made small talk. "He wouldn't have covered himself with the door."

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, Emmett isn't as respectful, nor as reserved as I am. But I'm afraid I have to ask you to get to the point. I am busy right now."

I nodded. "I know that, Jasper, and I'm really sorry I've interrupted," I paused, glancing into the room as I heard a sigh from within, "but I really need to talk to Hannah."

Jasper turned his head, looking towards his wife before he sighed and turned to me. "It'll just be a second, Alice," he said before closing the door.

_She's probably going to say no_, I thought as I waited outside of their room, glancing at the door knob to see if it would turn soon.

Thankfully, the next person to open the door was Hannah, and she was fully clothed as she walked out. "Yeah, we can talk. But not here. I don't want my nosy husband to intrude again," she shot a glare into her room before giving me a smile. "Want to go to the lake?"

I nodded, because even though it was early October, the water wouldn't be too cold to us. We ran out of the house and towards the lake, and once we got there, we both found a giant boulder and sat on it, facing each other.

Hannah's eyes were full of curiosity and concern as she gazed at me, pursing her lips. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you still love me?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question, yes, but she had been avoiding me so much lately that I had begun to question myself.

"Of course I do," she replied, an eyebrow shooting up as she looked at me with a questioning expression.

I ignored her question to explain and went on. "Are you okay with my sexuality?"

Hannah's composure never dissipated as she shrugged. "I don't really care about your sexuality; just don't expect me to jump up and down for joy."

"I don't expect you too," I started. "I just expect you to love me for who I am."

"You think I don't?" Hannah asked, raising that eyebrow again.

"You made it seem like it with the way you were avoiding me."

"I didn't want what I said to slip out—I was just worrying, Alice. Why can Esme get away with it all the time and I can't get away with it once?"

She was worrying? "What are you worrying about?"

"Aside from you pinning me like a rat?" she teased with a smile before sighing. "I was worried that if Bella—," I opened my mouth to speak but she raised her hand as if to stop me. "Listen!—If Bella wasn't the one for you, I most certainly couldn't have her breaking your heart. It would be entirely unacceptable."

After many years of trying to read the wife of an empath, I could read Hannah like an open book, and right now, she was definitely sincere. "I'm sorry I pinned you," I said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't sent to the land of misfit toys," Hannah joked with a roll of her eyes. When the Claymation version of Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer came out, Carlisle had teased Hannah and told her that if she misbehaved, he'd send her to the land of misfit toys. "Jasper was lying," Hannah continued, "I really am not used to having to share you—you certainly have a bad influence on him. He's the guy, he should throw you out of a window for interrupting our sex," she said with a pout.

I giggled. "Sorry about that…but it was his idea, not mine. I didn't want to go through with it, but Jasper and Rosalie persuaded me." I pursed my lips as I looked at Hannah, her eyes filling up with curiosity once more. "But now you know how I feel when you're off with Jasper. It sucks being the third wheel."

"I'm not saying it doesn't, but you're used to that, I'm not, and if I remember correctly, Jasper and I never spent as much time together as you're spending sneaking off to her house until we were married."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Can you blame me for sneaking to her house? At school I'm just her friend, but behind closed doors I'm her…God…I don't know what we are, but you get the point."

"Three quarters of a relationship is friendship, you know. If you work on that first it'll make the intimacy much more special—and it'll make me much more satisfied with your claim that she won't break your heart or anything."

"I know Hannah. We are friends, but…you know how primal our instincts get when we're with our mates." Much like the scenario I had with Bella earlier in the week, I knew that if she kept this up I'd have to find some form of release…and soon. Vampires craved sex much like they craved blood; it was an undeniable need that could only be dulled for the shortest time. Sure I did have my own way of release; in fact I'd take care of it once a month with a friend, but that would have to stop now that I had Bella. Now I only had one form of release, one that, if found out, Emmett would taunt me forever.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You never did have a grasp of the concept of self-control."

Easy for her to say. I snorted. "You're one to talk…you get a release every night whereas I don't."

"It's not _every _night," Hannah muttered, crossing her arms. "Besides, you two aren't even a couple yet. You two shouldn't be thinking about that."

"No, but it is hard to control myself when Bella wants to push boundaries."

"This is so not what we were talking about," Hannah said before pursing her lips and looking away. I could sense that this was growing uncomfortable for her, so I gave a polite smile as I stood up.

"I guess I should change the topic now," I said as I looked at her. "It seems I have been neglecting my best friend and what better way to repair that than retail therapy?"

"I suppose we could give it a try."

I clapped my hands together. "Great, only this time, Bella is going to join you, me and Rosalie. She needs to spend more time with the Cullens outside the best one of all."

"Really? I didn't know Bella and Jasper were that close," Hannah teased as she stood up and stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up, Hannah. Now, you want to go home and play a game or hunt?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What about Bella?"

"She's still sleeping, so I thought I'd kill some time with my best friend while I wait for her to wake up. If that's alright with you."

Hannah chuckled. "Of course it's all right with me."

"So, game or hunt?" I asked with a smirk as I saw her decision play out.

"How about we make a game out of hunting? Whoever can catch the bigger buck wins, okay?"

I ran away from her after the words left her mouth, grinning as I pictured her expression before she darted after me. Looking ahead into the future I could see that there would be a ten point buck coming up shortly. With a grin I ran after it until I got another vision of Hannah nabbing a thirteen point buck if I decided to grab the first one.

_Thank you gift_, I thought smugly to myself as I passed the ten point buck, listening to Hannah laugh as she sank her teeth into his neck. I quickly turned left as I followed my target; he was smart, trying to go the other way of the herd.

He wasn't smart enough, however, as I was able to get my arms around him and pull him down to the ground. I rolled around in the mud as he struggled under my grip, trying to kick his way out of my arms, grunting as he did. I closed my eyes as I tightened my hold before sinking my teeth into his flesh on his back, his rich blood pouring down my throat with ease. I didn't want to break any of his bones as he was in enough pain with my venom running through his veins and the blood drying out of his system. Of course, I normally broke an animal's neck, killing them instantly, but I had a feeling that this would be a record for anyone in the family, and I could have it mounted somewhere in the house.

"You passed up a ten-point buck, stupid!" Hannah's voice came from behind me in a teasing tone, so I turned around to find her with a smile on her face and the buck on her shoulders.

I giggled as I stood up and showed her my game. "I got a thirteen-point."

"Damn it," Hannah said, throwing her buck on the ground before crossing her arms with a pout. "I know you cheated. Why else would you pass up a good buck?"

I shrugged. "Sorry Hannah…you should know by now that I'm a cheater." I grinned before I threw the buck over my shoulders. "Come on, let's head home. I don't think Emmett has gotten a buck this big before, so I want to see his face."

She rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't seen his reaction already," she joked before nodding. "Alright, let's go, but you better make sure there's no blood dripping off of the deer. Esme hates it when we bring in game that's still bleeding."

"Her poor floors," I teased, eliciting a smack in the back of my head by Hannah. "I was kidding, Hannah. Besides, I already drained him dry."

With that, we ran back to the house. Jasper was playing Rock Band with Emmett, Rosalie watching on as her husband sang off-cue on purpose.

Emmett caught sight of us and turned to us with a smirk. "You got the best of both worlds!" he sang to us off-cue, causing the television screen to boo at him.

"Emmett, I am not Hannah Montana. Stop singing that!" Hannah growled, glaring at the giant ape.

Emmett was about to say something when his eyes zeroed in on the deer around my shoulders, his jaws growing slack as his mouth went agape. "No way. You got a thirteen point?"

I nodded, tossing the carcass onto the floor. "I was about to get a ten point when I saw that if I did, Hannah would've gotten the thirteen."

Hannah's gasped before smacking my arm playfully. "Hey! I would've won!"

"Sorry Hannah," I giggled as Jasper stood up and walked around the couch, staring at my game.

Out of all the Cullens, Jasper was the one who enjoyed mounting the game…of course, most of the time it was because the game was a part of a gamble he made. Regardless, he eyed my prize and gave an appreciative nod.

"Very nice, Alice," he said, bending down and grabbing the buck by the antlers. "You didn't bite on the neck, so I'm guessing you want me to mount the head?"

I nodded. "I figured you would appreciate it if I didn't ruin the buck."

"I do," Jasper stood up then and gave me another nod. "I can probably have it done by next week."

That reminded me. "Hey, Rose," I called, causing my blonde sister to turn around. "You want to go shopping next weekend with me and Hannah?"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What's the occasion?"

I shrugged. "Well, I figured I'd pay you back for helping me out when Bella was coming over. You know, since it's been about a month and I've yet to do so." I pursed my lips as I looked away. "And it would be a good chance for you to bond with Bella."

"I knew there was something going on." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Alright, but as long as I can still go to Victoria's Secret, I'm okay with it."

Emmett turned to Rosalie with a grin. "More lingerie? My baby will be sexy!"

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" Rosalie stood up and placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

I rolled my eyes at the playful banter between the two when I felt my pocket vibrate. I quickly snatched it out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Bella.

_Good morning. :) I miss you and Charlie's gone fishing with his friends, so do you think you can come over? Please?_

"Does Bella want some early morning action?" Emmett asked with a grin before Rosalie shook her head with a sigh and raised her hands up in defeat.

"I give up. There's no changing him."

Hannah chuckled. "That's because it's Emmett."

"Well, I've got to go, but I'll be back when she's sleeping, okay?" I asked Hannah.

"You don't have to ask me to go and see your friend, Alice," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, but it's polite to ask anyway," I said before waving. "I'll see you all later."

I ran out of the house then, glad that I wasn't a messy eater unlike some members of my family because now my clothes weren't covered in dried blood. I wonder what her neighbors would think if they saw me with blood all over my clothes?

With a giggle I ran in the direction of Bella's house, picturing her neighbors' expressions when they saw me with blood over my clothes. Maybe they would think I was a mass-murderer about to attack my next victim? After all, they knew that Alice Cullen was a strange one.

And I accepted that fact a long time ago.

Soon enough I reached the trees on the outskirts of her house and I slowed my pace before I walked out of the trees and heading towards Bella's house.

I reached her porch and knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer. I didn't care if people saw me arrive without a car; a lot of people lived within walking distance, so it shouldn't be too out of the ordinary.

Bella's footsteps echoed within before she opened the door, greeting me with a smile. "Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Bella," I said, returning her smile before I walked in. "You missed me, huh?"

She nodded as she closed the door before she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I did."

"That's a coincidence," I started as I pulled back, staring into her gorgeous brown pools that made me feel like I was falling in love for the first time, even though that happened the moment I laid my eyes on her. "Because I missed you too," I breathed across her lips before I pressed them to hers. The only thing you could hear around us was the whisper of our lips moving against one another.

Bella pulled us apart, her breathing ragged as she laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled into my neck. "Thank you for coming over."

"Anything for you, Bella," I whispered into her ear, stroking her hair.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," she said as she stood up straighter, looking into my eyes. "But I think you might want to sit on the couch, because it's probably going to be a long talk."

I nodded as I grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. I sat myself on the couch and pulled her to me, her legs over my body as she looked at me. "First," I said as I played with a stray piece of her hair that seemed to protest with the rest of her hair. "I want to know if you'd like to join me and my sisters when we go shopping next weekend."

Her face crinkled in disgust. "Shopping? Really?"

"Come on, it'll be a good chance to bond with them. Besides, Hannah's looking after me and she wants to make sure that you won't break my heart and I owe Rose a shopping trip, anyway."

Bella pursed her lips. "I wouldn't break your heart."

"I know that," I said with a smile. "But Hannah doesn't, and it would make her feel better if she got to know you more."

"I guess I could go shopping with you," she said with a reluctant sigh. "As long as I don't have to try anything on."

"How about I make you try on ten different outfits and we only shop for four hours?"

Her jaw dropped. "Four hours?"

I nodded. "That's only a sliver of the amount of time _I _can shop. You better be lucky I'm going easy on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, almighty Alice."

"I like that name!" I grinned before I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "What did you want to say?"

She sighed as she squeezed my hand and pursed her lips. "I've been thinking that I want to be your girlfriend."

"I want you to be my girlfriend too, but I can sense a 'but' in there somewhere."

Bella nodded. "But—I'm not sure I can handle the reactions of people, you know? I just…I don't want them to hate me."

"Bella, a relationship is between two people, not the whole world."

"I know that but…I don't want to disappoint my father. He has strict morals and I just…if he knows I'm going out with you then he might kick me out."

"If he does I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would be more than happy to let you stay with us."

She glared at me. "Stop trying to make things seem better."

"Stop trying to put off the inevitable." I let go of her hand as I shifted my position, my body twisted as I stared at Bella intently. "I've seen us together, Bella. We're together and we're happy and we're still in school. I don't know when exactly, but I know that no matter what, everyone will know we're together by the time we graduate."

"Can we just try and be secret girlfriends?" she asked. "Just for now until I can figure out a way to tell my dad without him freaking out?"

I nodded. "I'll give you until Christmas, and if you haven't told him by then, then I'm going to secretly break-up with you."

She rolled her eyes. "That's such an empty threat and you know that, Alice."

I couldn't lie, it was an empty threat, but I had to try. "Regardless, the meaning is still there."

"Fine, I'll try and tell him before Christmas." She pouted. "Happy now?"

I grinned. "Of course I am. You're my girlfriend!"

"Shh, I'm your secret girlfriend."

I shrugged. "Details."

Even though we were only secretly together, I knew that this was a step-forward in the direction I want to go.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Friday Greetings, everyone. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Alice, come on!" Riley called after me the following Friday (I had managed to ignore him for five days, but it looks like that was about to end), chasing me down the halls as I tried to get away from him, ignoring his apologetic stance. I knew what he wanted, but I also knew that Bella was waiting for me to come over her house so we could discuss strategies on how to tell her father, and I did not want to miss any chance of showing the world who she rightfully belonged to.

"Slow down will you?" His footsteps quickened in pace so I knew he was trying to catch up to me.

I decided to be nice, so I turned around to face him, though my expression was anything but. I glared at him, my hands holding my books tightly against my chest as I stared at him like he was a murderer. That scared him. "What do you want, Riley?" I asked in a gruff tone, showing him that I wasn't in the mood.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I—I wanted to apologize…you know…for being an ass with my friends. I promise I can change, just…can you please give me another chance?"

"I'm sorry Riley, I can't do that." I turned on my heel then, ready to walk out of the school building when I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to force me to turn around and look at him. Of course, no amount of force he could exert would be able to make me turn to him, so I turned around with his hand and made it seem like he did it.

"Why can't you? I thought our date went well…I mean, I know I'm an ass when I'm with my friends and all but I thought we were having a good time?"

I sighed as I shook my head. "It's not just that, Riley. There's more to it than that…just…I've got to go."

"Alice, why can't you talk to me?" he asked in a pleading tone, his eyes conveying the same emotion. "Please? Just give me five minutes and if you still don't want to date me, then I'll let you go. Can you just let me explain myself?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall above the doors, I could see that I had time to give Riley five minutes so I nodded. "Five minutes. Not a second more."

He nodded and began explaining that he was only an ass with his friends because of peer pressure, but once the five minutes were over, I shook my head and left without giving him another word. His mouth was left agape as I left the school building, but I didn't care because I wanted to see my Bella.

Rosalie was waiting in the parking lot, leaning against her BMW as she raised a curious eyebrow at me. "What took you so long?"

I shrugged as I got in the passenger side seat, Rosalie hurrying to the driver's. Once she was in, I opened my mouth to speak. "Riley wanted to talk to me."

Emmett snorted from the back seat; he had been lounging across it, acting like he was taking a nap. "He needs to learn a lesson…want me to teach him for you?"

With a chuckle I shook my head. "No, Emmett. I'm fine, thank you."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Emmett sat up and placed his hand on the back of my seat, giving me his best attempt at a puppy-dog pout. "Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she started to drive out of the parking lot. "Emmett, how old are you?"

Emmett's pout contorted into a wide grin as he held up four fingers. "I tree years old," he said in a baby-voice, causing both Rose and I to laugh our heads off.

"Yeah, I figured that, Emmett," I agreed, looking out of the car window as I imagined Bella waiting anxiously near her door. "Besides, Riley doesn't need to get hurt…he'll be plenty hurt when he sees me with Bella."

He guffawed. "I highly doubt that, Ali-cat. He'll be more excited to know that he kissed a lesbian…it's every guy's fantasy to hook up with one."

"Is that so?" Rosalie asked as she turned to face her husband. "Are you telling me you have a fantasy to hook up with our dear little sister?"

"What?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowing as he realized what he said. "N—No…I didn't mean that…I meant for human males! Rosie, you know you're the only one I want."

"Mmm-hmm, I thought so." She glanced in my direction as she turned onto Bella's street. "Well, here is your stop, Alice."

I smiled at her before I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Thanks Rose."

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Emmett whisper-chanted from the backseat as he watched our exchange, rubbing his hands together like he was praying. "That would be the hottest thing ever."

We both rolled our eyes before Rose raised an eyebrow. I looked ahead into the future and saw that she was going to lean in slowly to tease Emmett before pulling back, so when I came back to the present, I grinned widely and nodded.

Slowly our heads leaned in towards one another, our eyes zeroed in on the other's lips. Emmett's eyes grew wide as he leaned closer, his eyes darting between the two of us. His expression reminded me of a thirteen-year-old boy seeing a woman naked for the first time, his mouth agape as he couldn't believe what was happening before him.

Rose closed her eyes as I felt her breath tickle my lips, so I closed my eyes as well. Normally our lips would have touched by now, but instead, we pulled back with a large smirk, turning towards Emmett who gaped like a fish.

"Wh—Wh—Why did you stop!" he complained, looking as if someone had just broken his favorite toy. "That was better than Cinemax!"

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Rose."

"Thanks for helping me mess with Emmett," she said with a wink. "Have fun with your mate."

I waved as I walked towards Bella's house, only something felt off…different. Normally Bella would've opened the door to greet me as soon as she heard Rose's engine, so seeing the door closed was a definite sign that something was awry. "Rose, don't go," I said just as Rosalie gunned the engine to life, and thankfully she heard me, turning her car off. "I think something's wrong."

I walked up to her porch and knocked on the door several times, Emmett and Rosalie watching intently as I got no answer. Her father wasn't home, so the house was quiet and I knew I could sneak in without being caught.

And that's when it kicked it.

The house was quiet. There weren't any heartbeats.

"There's no heartbeat," I yelled in a panic towards my siblings before I found the key under the placemat and opened the door, peering inside as I took a cautious step inside. Thankfully I couldn't smell any spilled blood, so I knew that Bella wasn't dead.

Unfortunately, that meant she wasn't here.

"Maybe she's not back from school yet?" Emmett asked from behind me, almost causing me to jump. I hadn't heard him and Rosalie approach because I was too preoccupied with the case of the missing heartbeat.

"Her truck is in the driveway," Rosalie countered, stepping towards the living room as she raised her nose in the air. "Alice, check upstairs. We'll check down here."

I nodded in her direction and ran up the stairs, sniffing the air in the hallway before I slowly made my way towards Bella's room. As soon as I crossed the threshold, I caught a whiff of a familiar scent that made me growl.

"James," I snarled as I caught sight of the open window, the wind blowing the curtains. I glanced around the room to see if anything was out of the ordinary when my eyes caught a piece of paper taped to the mirror. I grabbed the paper in a flash and noticed that it was a note from the aforementioned vampire.

_Dear little freak,_

_So sorry you couldn't come to the party, apparently you had more important things to do. It's a real shame, but don't worry, the main course has yet to be served. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to be nice and wait until it's fully ready before I eat. Can't have it trying to run away from me, now can I? _

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive yourself; you really should learn to cook better, short stuff. The spice is wonderful, but the flesh could use a bit more seasoning if you know what I mean. No? Oh well, I'd say better luck next time, but I doubt I'll ever bother with you again. You're a terrible chef, but you do have good choice in quality food._

_Ta ta for now, Bloody Mary. Thanks for the free meal._

_Love,_

_The greatest tracker in the world and a devilishly handsome demon, James_

A low growl resonated from my chest as I realized what had happened. James kidnapped Bella. And he was going to drink from her.

"Rose! Emmett!" I called as I left the room; only to find the two of them waiting in the hall, worry in their eyes.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, taking the note in her hands.

"Remember how I went to help the wolves track down a vampire that had killed a hiker?" I asked them, both of them nodding as they read the note carefully. "This is from the same guy. He took Bella…she might already be dead!"

Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders, staring straight at me with confidence swirling around in his ocher eyes. "Alice, calm down. We're going to find this guy and tear him apart for taking Bella, and I'll be damned sure that we find her before he does anything. Okay? Count on us."

I nodded as Rosalie casted a glance in Emmett's direction, who nodded in return, and Rosalie ran out of my view, the engine to the car gunning to life before I heard her drive off.

"Let's see if we can't find this sucker," Emmett smirked as he walked towards Bella's window and hopped out. I looked out of it to find Emmett staring up at me. "Are you coming or what, Tink?"

I nodded as I jumped out of the window and landed on the balls of my feet before the two of us followed the lemon-like scent that belonged to my mate's kidnapper. I could only imagine the horrors he was putting her through. He seemed like someone who played with his food, so I couldn't fathom what he would do to her. Would he gag her? Would he hit her a few times? Or…would he try to _play_ with his food before taking a bite?

I shrugged off the thought as Emmett and I bounded after the scent, Emmett's gaze perfectly focused as he leapt over rocks.

Suddenly two more figures joined us, and I was about to hiss and pounce when I realized that it was Rosalie and Hannah. They gave us a nod as they took their positions, Rosalie next to Emmett and Hannah behind me, and we ran.

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed as he came to a stand-still, and with one whiff of the air I could see why he did.

The scent went in four different directions, all of them fresh.

"How about we split up?" A voice came from behind us, and we turned around to find that the rest of our family had caught up with us. Carlisle took a step forward as he sniffed at each of the four scents, nodding towards us. "We could have two on each path, and that will make it easier to find this James and Bella."

"What do we do if we find him?" Esme asked, looking at her husband curiously. "Surely you don't expect us to kill him?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't think we can avoid it, especially if he's already harmed Bella."

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Okay, let's go! Come on, Rose!" Emmett called as he ran West, Rosalie sighing before she tried to follow him.

"Jasper, Edward, you two take the Northwest route," Carlisle instructed. "If you find him and Bella, make sure you call us when you can."

The two boys nodded before they ran in the aforementioned direction, grunting as they decided to make a game out of who can move faster.

Carlisle turned to me. "Alice, you and Hannah should take the North route. Esme and myself will take the East."

We all nodded before we ran in our directions, Hannah using her gift to make us move faster than we were previously.

As we ran, I tried to look into Bella's future, and thankfully I was able to, but it wasn't looking so good. She was currently tied up in a chair, her mouth covered in duct tape as James recorded the whole thing.

I hissed as I ran faster, kicking up dirt as I did. I could hear Hannah huff as she tried to catch up with me.

Once she did catch up with me, however, we came to a halt as we reached an empty warehouse.

Or not so empty.

"Yes, I could see the way you and Mary Alice looked at one another," his voice came from within the building, and I could bet one hundred dollars that he was grinning.

"Mary Alice?" Hannah asked with a whisper. "He doesn't mean you, does he?"

Maybe he _did_ know me from my past, and he knew my original name. That would explain why he called me Mary in the note.

"Maybe," I whispered back as I dug into my pocket for my phone, only to find a butane lighter. "That'll work," I whispered to myself before turning to Hannah. "Do you have my back?"

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Good," I said as I slowly walked towards the warehouse, near a smashed-in window. I peered inside to see James' back as he paced in a straight line, a video camera facing one thing. Once he paced out of the way, I could see my beloved tied up, and her eyes widened when she spotted me. I lifted a finger and pressed it to my lips as I looked at James again.

"You might be wondering why I'm recording our exchange," James said as he walked towards Bella. "I want Mary Alice to know what it feels like to have her prize taken away from her; much like my prize did for me so many years ago."

"I was traveling through Mississippi when I heard this girl scream from an asylum. I thought I'd be nice and put her out of her misery but then I caught a whiff of her delicious blood, which, not to offend you, smelt ten times better than yours."

He sighed as he took another step, blocking my view of Bella. "Remembering it now, it makes me thirsty. I decided to toy with her, you see, slipping into her room into the middle of the night and scaring her silly. She thought she was having night terrors, the poor girl, and when I finally decided to end her miserable excuse of a life, another vampire had already bitten her and took her as his own. I fought him, naturally. She was my meal and he stole her out from under me, so we dueled as she writhed in pain, the venom in her bloodstream changing her into a monster."

James chuckled as he shook his head. "I hadn't seen her since…that is, until I ran across her a few days ago, with a bunch of overgrown dogs. I was going to toy with her before I ended her life, but then I saw how close the two of you were at school, and of course in your bedroom." He licked his lips. "My…that was quite a show you two put on. But, as I watched on, I smelled your scent and I knew then that I wanted you. And what James wants, James gets."

He sighed then. "I know you're listening Mary Alice. I'm not stupid."

I growled as I hopped in the warehouse through the window. "Took you long enough."

"No, I just thought you should hear about your past. You seemed surprised to know that I knew your name."

"If you truly knew my name you'd know that my name is Alice, not Mary Alice." I took a step forward, a hiss developing in the back of my throat. "Now, let Bella go."

He cackled as he turned the video camera on me. "Say that again, please. That was perfectly priceless."

"Let her go. _NOW_," I growled, my lips curling up over my teeth as I glared at him. "If you know what's good for you."

"Don't you want to hear that your real name is Mary Alice?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Mary Alice Brandon, to be exact, and your hair is that short because your parents threw you into an asylum where they cut it with sheers. I'm surprised you haven't gotten extensions, but then again, it does suit your lifestyle."

"Fuck you, James. What did I, or my mate, do to you?"

James chuckled. "Come again? Mate? Never in my lifetime have I heard about a vampire mating to a human, let alone a female mating to another female. I suppose it could happen."

"James, I suggest that you fucking leave before I come over there and tear your head off your shoulders."

"Such a large threat coming from a small one, don't you think?" James cocked his head to the side as he glanced at Bella. "You're scaring off my dinner, Alice. I suggest you leave so I can dine in silence."

A growl escaped my lips as I ran towards James, my hands extended out in front of my like claws as I caught him by surprise, tackling him to the ground, the camera falling to the floor.

He cackled as he struggled against my grip. "Excellent. Every good movie needs an action sequence."

"Bastard," I cursed as I balled my hand into a fist and sent it flying towards James, who grabbed it with his left hand before he kicked me off of him.

"Now, now, Mary Alice," he tsk-ed as he stood up, brushing off the dirt on his clothes. "If you want to join me for dinner I suggest you behave appropriately."

"I suggest that you fuck off," I growled again as I ran for him once more, only this time he was ready for it. He was crouched down as I grabbed his waist, trying to throw him, but his arms grabbed my stomach and I found myself flying towards one of the windows at the top.

With a crash the glass fell down to the floor, and I landed on the balls of my feet on the grass outside of the warehouse. I snarled as I charged inside, only to find James holding Bella's arm, his teeth inches from her flesh.

"No!" I shouted just as James was magically thrown away from Bella.

"What the hell!" he spoke as he stood up to find himself yards away from where he had been. "What the fuck just happened?"

"You messed with the wrong family," Hannah said as she entered the warehouse. "And now you have to face the consequences."

James smirked as he eyed the two of us. "Ladies, don't you think it's a little unfair that there are two of you and only one of me?"

"You're right," Hannah said with a smirk. Suddenly Bella's chair flew towards me, stopping right at my feet. "It'll be much more fair just the two of us."

My eyes widened in surprise. Hannah wasn't one to kill anyone, and I sure as hell didn't know she was one to toy with someone.

She noticed this and smiled at me. "Don't worry. Emmett and Rose are on their way. I'm just going to keep him busy until they arrive. Now, you go and free Bella," she said, shooing us away as James was lifted into the air.

"What kind of mumbo-jumbo is this?" he asked as he was thrown through the air, Hannah humming as she messed with him.

I grabbed Bella's chair and took it out of the warehouse before I took off the piece of tape on her mouth slowly.

"Oh, Alice, I was so scared!" she said once I threw it to the ground.

I hugged her tightly, even though I knew she couldn't hug me back. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"I think he was waiting for you to show up, so you could see him…drink from me," Bella said, her nose scrunching up in disgust as I began working on the ropes. Emmett and Rosalie zoomed passed me then, so I covered Bella's ears and ignored her curious glance as I could hear James screaming while his arms were ripped from his body, a terrible screeching sound filling the air.

I bit my lip as I tried my best to not flinch at the sound, as it was so loud it started to bother my ears, but I didn't care.

No, I only cared that Bella was alive. And she wouldn't have been if it weren't for my family.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I had class and I had my first session with my phyiscal therapist, and I had to do my physical therapy exercises. I still need to do some of them, I only did one set so far, but I thought I'd get this out.**

**Happy late Friday greetings and I hope you have a good Saturday. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Shortly after Emmett and Rosalie arrived, Hannah left James to their hands and came out of the warehouse, glancing behind her as she greeted us. I had gotten all of the ropes off of Bella, but she remained in the chair.

"I've got to ask," Bella started, rubbing the rope marks on her arms as she looked at Hannah. "What the fuck were you doing to him?"

Hannah and I giggled on cue, glancing at one another before Hannah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sure you know by now that Alice has a gift?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, she can see the future. What, do you have the gift of magic or something?"

"Or something. I'm telekinetic. It comes in handy whenever I need to stall until someone else shows up," she jerked her head to the warehouse. "But I suggest we get going. We want to get out of here before people see smoke."

"Smoke?" Bella raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later, but, like Hannah said, we need to get out of here. Come on." I offered her my hand, hers sliding into it with ease as she gripped my hand tightly, lifting herself up.

As soon as she was up, however, she winced and bit her lip, glancing down at her left foot. Hannah and I glanced down there as well before we raised a questionable eyebrow.

"James…he toyed with me before you got here…he stepped on my foot and I heard a loud crunching sound as he did, but that was soon drowned out by my screams. He liked it when I screamed," she murmured to herself, looking at the grass she recalled her experience.

"Well, that just means that we're going to have to show you how to ride a vampire," I said proudly, grinning as I stood up straight. I could hear Emmett laugh inside the warehouse, along with Rosalie's snort and Hannah's soft giggle, all of which were too low for Bella to hear. "You all are so perverted."

Bella looked confused as she leaned all of her weight on her right foot. "I didn't say anything."

"Not you, Bella. I meant my siblings. They took my comment to be a double entendre when it wasn't one," I said as I glared at my sister who pursed her lips, though her eyes showed her amusement. "If we want to get to my house as fast as possible and without injuring your foot even more than necessary, you are going to have to jump up onto my back."

"Like piggy-back style?" she asked. "Won't I look like such a kid?"

I had to hide a giggle. "Of course not, Bella. We'll be going so fast that no one can see us. The only one who knows that you'll be on my back is Hannah," and Rosalie and Emmett, "and she won't say anything."

"No, but I might," Emmett said as he walked out of the warehouse, grinning like a mad-man. He had a crack running down from the left side of his jaw down under his shirt, but you could see that it was healing, and quickly.

And, of course, it caught Bella's attention. "Oh, my gosh," she said as her eyes zeroed in on his crack, watching as it closed in on itself. "That's so…"

"Gross?" Emmett offered, smirking. "Maybe that's enough to keep you away from our little Ali."

"No, I was actually going to say cool."

I giggled as Emmett's jaw dropped in astonishment. "See, Bella is a cool human. She doesn't find things gross when she's supposed to."

"Whatever," Emmett called over his shoulder as he went back inside the building, most likely to complain to Rose.

"What's his problem?" Hannah asked.

I shrugged. "He's mad at me because Rose and I messed with him and got his hopes up."

She rolled her eyes. "You two are such a mess."

"But you still love us!" I grinned before I turned to Bella. "Okay, if you want you can have your arms around my neck or my back, but whatever you do, you might want to keep your eyes closed. I know humans have a tendency to get motion-sickness if they go too fast, so I want you to be prepared."

She nodded as I turned around, not bothering to bend down because she could reach my neck already, and I waited for her arms to slide around my shoulders. Once they did, she locked them together with her hands and jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist. I grabbed each leg, being careful of her left one so that I wouldn't hurt her injured foot, and turned to Hannah.

"Ready?" I asked.

When Hannah nodded, she took off, and I darted after her. This way she could move branches for me while my arms remained steadily on Bella. On more than one occasion I felt her nose digging into my back, so I had a feeling she was trying to keep the wind out of her face.

Once we got home, I ran into my room and shut the door, pressing my lips lightly to her arms. "I stopped," I whispered as I looked over my shoulder, watching as Bella looked up and around her surroundings.

"Oh, we're at your house," she said as I turned around and let her go on my bed before I sat down next to her. "Why are we at your house?"

"Because Carlisle needs to take a look at your foot without your father asking questions. By the way, he'll be calling in about three minutes to check up on you. He got home and you weren't there so he's worrying."

She nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, you're going to tell him that I asked you to spend the night, because we're preparing for our art project that's due at the end of the semester. He'll be okay with that and won't ask any more questions."

"I don't have any clothes though," she said, her brow furrowing.

"That can be easily solved," I said with a smile before I skipped to my door, opening it just a tad. "Rosalie?" I called out in a regular tone of voice before my blonde sister appeared.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Can you do me a favor and grab a set of clothes for Bella? She's going to be staying the night tonight and all of my clothes are too small for her."

She nodded. "I'll be back in a jiffy," she said before disappearing. As soon as she disappeared, however, my vision soon became clouded as I felt a vision coming to me. I closed my eyes before I watched the vision play before me.

"_There's a problem," a male said as he walked into a spacious living room, his wavy blonde hair bouncing as he walked, a second male with messy bronze hair behind him. "James had a mate."_

_The male behind him nodded. "The trail we followed led us to her. We chased her as far as we could, but she seemed to disappear. It was like she had a gift of escaping."_

"_This isn't good," another male said, crossing his arms as he pursed his lips in thought. "We all know that if a mate to a vampire is killed, the mate that remains will want revenge. And Alice," he said as he glanced at a small vampire with short, spiky black hair. "I'm afraid she'll be coming after you."_

My vision cleared as I came back to the present, my hand on the doorknob with my door open, trying to make sense of my vision. So James had a mate, huh? Looks like I had to be on the lookout for awhile.

I closed my door with a content sigh as I turned around to face Bella, deciding not to tell her, and smiled. "There. Problem solved."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're so weird."

"Thank you for the compliment," I said with a grin as I walked over and sat next to her, placing my hand in hers. "Now, when Carlisle gets here he's going to look at your foot, but before we do that I have to talk to my family so I have to leave you here."

"Talk about what?"

I sighed as I pursed my lips, trying to decide if it would be a wise decision to tell her about my vision or not. "I saw a vision about Jasper and Edward arriving, and they have important news."

"Are you going to come back?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I will. You don't have to worry about that. I might have to stay down there when Carlisle comes to check on you, so make yourself comfortable. There's a bathroom right across the hall, so if you want to take a shower or anything, you go ahead and do so. If you need to do anything that you think would be embarrassing, go ahead, because these walls are sound-proof so we won't be able to hear anything."

"Why do you have sound-proof walls?"

"Because we have heightened senses, and combine that with three different couples in the house, then things get pretty loud."

Her cheeks flushed and she pursed her lips. "Oh," she said in embarrassment.

"Bella, it's nothing to worry about. Now, make yourself comfortable, please." I skipped out of the room then, closing the door behind me as I walked down the stairs just in time to see Jasper and Edward enter. Carlisle and Esme were already back, watching my brothers expectantly.

"He had a mate, huh?" I asked before the two of them had a chance to speak. Carlisle turned to look at me. "I saw a vision about them telling us they found his mate. And yes, I know that she'll be coming after me."

Carlisle nodded. "Vampires are very vengeful when it comes to a mate's death."

"I'll keep a lookout for her." I looked ahead to the future to see a red-headed vampire growling at the Forks Welcome sign, so I had a feeling it had to be her. When I came back to the present, Edward nodded.

"That was her," he said. "She has a knack for escaping; it appears, so we weren't able to get her."

"A gift of self-preservation?" Carlisle asked in return.

Emmett snorted. "I don't care if she does have a gift of self-preservation. No one can escape me!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "And that's why you always lose when it comes to games, right Em?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Well, I need to go upstairs to check on Bella," Carlisle said, sending a smile my way. "Hannah told me that James stepped on her foot and that you want me to take a look at it, and of course I oblige." He ran up the stairs then, but all of us barely noticed as we sat down on the couch and made plans for what to do with his mate.

We didn't have a name, it seemed, but we called our friends in Denali to see if they heard about James and his mate before.

At first it seemed useless, as none of the members knew of him, until we heard someone with a French accent speak up on the other end, telling them that he had ran alongside them for awhile. Apparently her name was Victoria and she _did_ have a gift of self-preservation, much like Carlisle thought.

Now that we had a name, it was easier to keep an eye on Victoria, if only barely. She kept changing her mind about the course of action she wanted to take, so I got multiple fuzzy visions that caused my head to hurt. Thankfully Jasper was around to soothe my headache; he was like the vampire equivalent to Tylenol.

"Want me to give the clothes to her?" Rosalie asked as she carried in a backpack.

I shook my head. "I can do that."

She tossed the backpack to me before turning to her mate. "Come on, monkey man. We need to talk about your obsession with lesbians."

Emmett look terrified as he stood up and followed his wife to their room, glancing at me on more than one occasion. I giggled as I shook my head; why would I let him know the torture that would be inflicted upon him.

Everyone dissipated from the living room with a wave or a good-bye or a good-night, and I ran up to my room just as Carlisle was leaving, closing the door quietly when he noticed me.

"Ah, Alice," he said as the door clicked in its place. "Bella's foot is fine. Sprained, but not broken like she believed. As long as she doesn't over-exert herself next week I'm sure she'll be just fine. I've given her a temporary cast, one that she can hide under her clothes, and a note to be excused from any physical activity in gym."

"Do you think her father will notice?"

"He might notice that she'll be limping, but from what Bella told me, he'll probably think that she simply fell and tripped due to her clumsiness." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "You saved her, Alice. If you hadn't have gone to her house straight after school then you wouldn't have found her missing or his note."

I shook my head. "No, the real thanks go to Hannah. She knocked James away as he was about to take a bite out of her arm."

"You're welcome!" Hannah called as she passed us. "Anything I can do for my Alice."

Carlisle smiled. "You both saved her, Now, I need to get going. I took a night-shift for the hospital and I should be there in twenty minutes. I'll see you tomorrow Alice."

"See you, Carlisle," I said before turning around and opening my door, Bella's head immediately turning to face me, a smile tugging at her lips. "See, I wasn't gone long."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can see that."

I tossed the backpack to her bed. "There are your clothes. If you want to get dressed you can go to the bathroom or you can go in my closet."

"Actually," Bella started, biting her lip as she looked up at me carefully. "I want to talk to you about something."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh you do, huh?"

She nodded as I took a seat next to her. "I almost died today."

"But you didn't," I said, trying to keep my forehead from creasing in confusion. Was she trying to tell me that she didn't want to be with a vampire because it was dangerous? I wasn't going to tell her that it wasn't dangerous; I knew it was, but she knew it was as well.

"But that's the thing, I _could've_. Life is short, Alice…too short for me to worry about people's reactions."

"Oh," I said as realization dawned on me. "So you want to tell people?"

She nodded. "And it's going to start tomorrow, with my dad."

"Okay then, new agenda. After you get dressed we're going to figure out how to tell your father and how to tell everyone at school. Does that sound good?"

She smiled before wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Thanks Alice."

When she pulled back I pressed my lips to hers for a soft kiss before I pulled part and grinned at her. I was on cloud nine. Why?

We were finally going to show everyone that Bella belonged to me and I belonged to her, no Jacob or Riley getting in the way of that relationship.

I was eager for tomorrow, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Bet none of you were expecting _that, _eh?**

**I thought I'd give this chapter to y'all before I head out for my class today and before I go to my physical therapist. I have a busy Friday in store for me.**

**Happy Friday greetings, everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

There's nothing like watching my Bella sleep next to me, her arms curled around my body as she snuggled into me as if I were a pillow or a teddy-bear. Of course, it took awhile for her to actually go to sleep, because we had to discuss our plan of action to tell her father about the two of us.

We decided that Bella should tell him alone, that way in case he gets any ideas involving a gun, I wouldn't be there. Not that it would hurt me, but it would look bad if he shot a bullet at me and I didn't go down.

Bella knew that her father was very much against homosexuality, so she was merely only going to tell her she had a girlfriend, not who. I told her that her father liked me and would prefer she was with me than some other guy who would abuse her, but she wouldn't have any of it and insisted that she wouldn't disclose who her girlfriend was.

I couldn't argue with her, though. It broke my heart knowing what was going to happen and that I could do nothing about it. Her father wasn't going to be pleased about Bella's newfound identity, we both knew that, but I couldn't see which direction it would lead in. In one scenario he kicked Bella out, but I was almost positive that vision played out due to Bella's fear, whereas in another he would walk away.

All of this searching for the future gave me a headache, so I decided to stop looking ahead and focus on the present, watching as my mate slept peacefully next to me, a smile adorning her lips.

The corners of my lips tugged upwards at that, and I wondered idly if she was smiling because she was dreaming about me.

A slight knock on my door almost made me jump, realizing that there was more to the world than just Bella and I, and I turned to the door. "Come in," I half-whispered, not wanting to wake Bella up.

Esme's head peeked through the crack in between the door and the wall as she walked in, her lips curving upwards as she took in the site of me and Bella. "Isn't that precious?"

I smiled in return as I looked back at Bella, her eyelids fluttering a bit before they opened all the way. "Morning," she murmured as she stretched her body, being extra careful as she stretched her legs. A yawn escaped her lips just as she spotted Esme standing at the door, her eyes widening as a blush crept across her cheeks.

I giggled as I rubbed her back soothingly, watching as she hid herself from Esme. "Bella, she hasn't been in here long."

"I actually came in to see if you would like something to eat, Bella." Esme smiled politely as she waited patiently for Bella to respond.

Her brow was furrowed as she looked at Esme with both confusion and awe, her mouth open a bit as she tried to make sense of the situation. "N-no…you don't have to inconvenience yourself, Esme. I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Esme brushed off with a flick of her wrist. "It won't be an inconvenience, I promise you."

"I thought you didn't eat, though?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing deeper as she grew more and more confused.

I giggled. "Relax, Bella. Esme's cooked before and other humans have told her that her dishes were wonderful. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay, then I'd love some, Esme."

Esme smiled as she nodded. "I'll fix you something delicious. Don't you worry about it." Esme flitted out of the room then, closing the door behind her.

Turning to Bella, I smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded as she sat up. "I slept great, actually. I just…I didn't want to wake up."

"I'm glad I have such a narcotic effect on you," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I just didn't want to face the upcoming event."

"Bella," I said as I grabbed her hand, rubbing the top of it soothingly with my thumb. "You wanted to tell him, remember?"

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't think I can do this."

I shook my head as I pursed my lips. Of course she'd get cold feet; it was a natural thing for humans to feel anxious or nervous whenever they were about to do something big, and coming out to your father was no small issue, but still, I felt she was ready. She was the one who brought up the idea, not me. "I'm not going to force you, Bella, I want you to know that."

"I know that," she said with another sigh. "I want to, but then I don't want to, if that makes sense?"

I nodded. "Of course it does, Bella. It's like with someone who wants to get married, but they get cold feet minutes before they're supposed to walk down the aisle. It's perfectly normal to feel this way Bella; you're about to take a big step in your life, you have every right to be nervous."

"What would you prefer I do?" Bella asked as she bit her lip in preparation of my answer. She probably thought I was going to say "I want you to tell him" and was regretting her question, but I would prove her wrong.

"I would prefer you to do what you're comfortable with. You can wait to tell him, if you want, or you can tell him. It doesn't make a difference to me what you do so long as you're comfortable."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to look away. "That's so not helpful."

"Not trying to be helpful. Just trying to be the supportive girlfriend who doesn't push her girlfriend into doing something she doesn't want to do." I grinned as I hopped off of the bed and held out my hand to her. "Now, I say it's time you get dressed, and seeing as your foot is hurt, I think I should help you."

Almost immediately Bella's cheeks reddened and she looked away, biting her lip in embarrassment as she tried to keep her voice steady. "N-no…I can do that myself."

"Isabella Marie Swan," I started, raising an eyebrow questioningly as I crossed my arms, "are you shy about letting me see your body?"

The red on her cheeks deepened. "N-n-no."

I didn't need to be Jasper to know that she was lying.

"Relax, Bella," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I was only kidding. Well, partially. I know you might need help putting on your pants, but the rest you can do yourself. I'll go take a quick shower so you don't have to worry about me being a peeping Tom."

I skipped out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving Bella with no time to refuse my arrangement, and I got inside the shower and washed myself off. Having to fight a vampire was dirty business, and since I didn't take a shower last night, the dirt in my hair had hardened. Not that it would make me stink, but it wouldn't be presentable, now would it?

Once I was done, I quickly dried myself off and tied a towel around my body before I skipped into my room, steam from the bathroom seeping in behind me. Bella's eyes were wide as she watched me dance across the room and to my closet, obviously watching me for the wrong reasons.

With a sly glint in my eye I turned to her as I stopped in front of my closet. "Do you like the view?" I asked before I shut the door, not giving Bella any chance to respond. I quickly threw together a simple green sweater, with a few sequins on the chest, and a pair of light colored jeans. I walked back in my room to find Bella glaring at me. "Did I do something?" I asked, acting appalled. "Why on Earth would you glare at me like that, Bella?"

Her eyes shrank more as her glare grew more defined, her lips pursed as she shook her head. "You know exactly why, Alice. Damn it, why would you do that?"

"Do what, my dear sweet Bella?" I asked teasingly as I glided over to the bed and sat down next to her, glad to see that she had dressed the top portion of her body, leaving her legs bare. I'd need to get something over them soon.

"Come into the room with nothing but a towel around you and then ask me if I liked the view? That was totally uncalled for."

I shrugged. "As uncalled for as it might be, you can't deny the fact that you loved it."

She stared at me for a minute before she crossed her arms gruffly and turned her head. "Shut up," she muttered through her teeth, a blush creeping up on her cheeks once again.

"There's a fact I can't deny," I started as I reached out to touch the side of her face, using my finger to cool down her reddened cheeks that felt hot under my touch. "I find your blush absolutely adorable."

In response, Bella blushed harder. "Thank you, I guess."

"No, thank you." I smiled as I cradled her head in my palm, watching as her eyes brimmed with glee and trust. "I'm not sure what I would do if you weren't in my life."

She scoffed. "You seemed to do fine before you came to Forks."

"Yes, but I didn't realize what was missing until I saw you. You mean everything to me Bella, and I can't imagine a world where you don't exist." I pressed my lips to hers in a soft embrace. Bella leaned into the kiss, trying to make it last longer than it normally would, before we pulled apart. Our foreheads remained touching as Bella tried to regain her breath, licking her lips before she leaned in once more.

I shook my head, however, and pulled back with a smirk. "Now, now, Bella. I don't think it would be appropriate if we were to continue kissing while you have no pants on."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, _Mom_," she sneered playfully as she threw her legs over, being careful with her left one as to not hurt her foot, grabbing the pair of jeans laying next to her on the bed. "Here," she said, tossing it to me.

I grabbed it and got off of the bed before I stood in front of Bella. Kneeling down, I put her foot through the leg of the pants before shifting to the other leg and did the same. When I pulled the pants upwards, however, I could smell a distinct smell coming from Bella, though it wasn't blood.

No…it smelt more like female arousal.

With an eyebrow raised questionably, I stopped what I was doing and looked at Bella. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes catching mine. Did she not know that I could smell her arousal? "Something wrong?"

"You do know that vampires have a good sense of smell, correct?" I asked, smirking a bit.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to make sense of my words. It was easy to tell when she did realize what I meant, because a blush crept across her cheek as she looked away. "Oh."

I giggled as I finished the job at hand with vampire speed, and almost within a second of Bella speaking, I was sitting next to her, holding her hand. "Don't be embarrassed about that, Bella. It's perfectly normal for one to feel aroused when in the presence of such a hot and amazing creature that happens to be your significant other."

"It's not normal for the other to know when their significant other is aroused through smell, though. That makes it ten times worse."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that you aroused me?"

She pursed her lips. "Hearing such a hot and amazing creature admitting that she gets aroused by someone so obviously plain and boring would be such a thing to hear."

"Plain and boring. That's blasphemy," I scoffed. "Bella, you are beautiful, kind, caring and everything good. Of course I would be aroused by someone like you. Who wouldn't?"

"Okay, I see your point," Bella muttered under her breath before she sniffed the air. I did the same and I could smell a nasty stench that wafted through the vents, so I crinkled my nose in disgust at the same time Bella let out "Mmm, that smells good."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You think that smells good? It smells almost as bad as the wolves." Okay, that was an overstatement, because _nothing_ smelled as bad as the wolves, but this stink did come close.

"Of course it does. It smells like pancakes to me." Bella pressed her hands on the bed as she tried to lift herself up. "Now, are you going to take me downstairs to my breakfast or do I have to walk down there myself, risking more injury to my already injured foot?"

My mouth twisted to the side as I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Let me think on that."

"Alice," she said expectantly, giving me a half-glare.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine, if I have to." I stood up and lifted her into my arms with ease, running out of my room and into the kitchen in less than five seconds.

"Good Lord, Alice," Bella said as I sat her on the stool at the counter. "Give a girl a warning before you run at vampire speed."

I shrugged. "I figured it was obvious. You wanted to eat the nasty smelling stuff that Esme was preparing for you so I thought you wanted to get there quickly. My fault."

Esme giggled at our exchange as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of Bella. "Don't listen to Alice. She hasn't given human food a chance. I think that, given the right ingredients and mixture, some human food can smell good when it's cooking."

Bella nodded as she grabbed her fork and started to cut into the pancake. "Like vanilla. That's one of the smells I absolutely love whenever something is cooking."

"Yes, that is one of the good ones," Esme sighed before clapping her hands. "Okay, Bella, would you like milk or orange juice with your breakfast."

"Milk, please," she said before taking a bite. When the food disappeared from the fork, however, Bella closed her eyes and chewed slowly. "Oh my…Esme, that is absolutely wonderful."

Esme smiled as she poured a glass of milk for Bella and handed it to her. "Thank you, Bella. I'm glad you enjoy it. It's not often I get to show off my culinary prowess, but when I do, I love it when people enjoy my food."

"I don't just enjoy it," Bella said as she grabbed her glass. "I love it."

"Maybe you can ask Alice to learn how to cook for you? I'm sure it wouldn't be that much of a hassle for her." Esme sent me a look. "Lord knows she needs some other outlet besides shopping."

"Hey, now, shopping is a wonderful outlet that all of your daughters enjoy, so it's not just me."

"No, but the others don't take hours to shop."

"Well excuse me for trying to make my appearance presentable."

Bella laughed as she glanced between the two of us. "I could really buy that you were mother and daughter just now. It was totally believable."

"Is that so?" Esme asked, a smile tugging at her lips. "Perhaps Alice and I should bicker in front of humans, would that make it seem like we were mother and daughter."

"As long as you threw in "We'll talk about this when we get home," then I think you'll be great."

Esme nodded. "I'll make a note of that," she said before she glided out of the room, leaving Bella and I alone.

"Have you been able to see Charlie's reaction?" Bella asked before taking another bite of her breakfast, glancing at me, worry starting to show in her eyes.

I shook my head. "It's hard to concentrate on his reaction because you aren't sure if you're going to tell him or not."

"I am, I know I am," Bella said, her voice full of confidence.

I pursed my lips before I sighed and closed my eyes, looking ahead into the future. Unfortunately, the future was gone, and I only had one explanation for it.

Jacob Black.

I returned to the present with a smile. "It will go well," I said, trying to keep my composure as I lied to Bella. "I mean, you two won't be hugging at the end of it, but he won't kick you out, so that's a good sign."

"I guess."

I watched Bella eat in silence, grateful that she chewed with her mouth closed. I couldn't stand humans who chewed with their mouth open or talked with food in their mouth; it was disgusting enough to see the food on their plate, but to see chewed up garbage rolling around in their mouth? That was horrid.

When Bella was done I drove her to her house and headed home, sitting on the couch in the living room as I tried to look into the future. Not for Charlie's reaction, but for Victoria. I wasn't sure when she'd return and I wanted to keep an eye on her, but the sightings I got of her were very confusing. Sometimes she was in Alaska, other times she was Washington, and even once she was in Mexico. I couldn't make any sense of it.

"Hey, Alice," Emmett called as he walked into the room and plopped himself down on the couch next to me. "Your thermos telling her pops about the two of you?"

"Her name is Bella and she isn't a thermos," I half-growled, my fists clenching as I remembered what I saw when I tried to see Charlie's reaction.

Nothing.

"Whoa," Emmett said, raising a cautious eyebrow. "I was only joking. Something eating at you?"

I nodded. "I have a feeling I'm going to have a run in with Jacob today."

"Ooh, you want me to come with you so I can neuter the guy?" Emmett asked, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I'd be more than happy to help."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that Emmett, but I don't think it'll be necessary. Not with Bella or Charlie present. I wouldn't risk my identity because of some petty feud with a jackass, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to risk his, either."

"Well, you've got our number, so if you need someone with awesome ass-kicking skills, you know who to call," Emmett winked before he picked up a controller and turned on Grand Theft Auto, shooting at random civilians just for the hell of it.

I watched him until I felt my pocket vibrate, and I pulled it out to see I had a text from Bella.

_It didn't go well. He grounded me, but I think he forgot I had a phone, because he didn't ask for it. He thinks that if I stayed in my room and away from my girlfriend, I'd go back to being straight or whatever. He's being a total prick about this. Please come talk to him? We know he loves you and if he knew you were my girlfriend, maybe he wouldn't take it so bad? Please. I…I want him to love me again._

I sighed as I closed my phone. "That's not good."

"Didn't go too well, huh?" Emmett asked, his eyes focused on the television screen as he smirked at the screams coming from the speakers.

"No, he grounded her. I'm going to go and talk to him. Use some of my Cullen charm to talk him out of punishing her." I stood up then and grabbed Rosalie's BMW keys, the same car I used to drop Bella off, and I drove to her house.

When I got there I quickly got out of the car and knocked on the door. I could hear Charlie's feet scuffing across the floor as if he were in a hurry, and when he opened the door he frowned slightly. Was he expecting someone else?

"Oh, hi Alice," he answered, glancing behind me before he gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but Bella's grounded."

"I know that, Chief Swan," I said, smiling at him kindly. He raised an eyebrow at me as he tried to make sense of the situation, but before he could, he smiled as he looked over my shoulder.

"You needed me, Charlie?"

I could pick that voice out of a crowd, since it belonged to the one guy I utterly despised.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn.**

**Happy Friday greetings everyone. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Jacob's nostrils flared as his eyes met mine, his muscles becoming tense under his brown t-shirt. I was surprised to see him wearing one, since it seemed like he didn't own one at all. Perhaps he wanted to look decent in front of Chief Swan.

"Yes, Jake, I wanted to see you." Charlie turned towards the boy in question and opened the door wider. "Please, come on in. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Chief Swan, with all due respect," I started, eyeing the wolf as he walked past Charlie with a smirk plastered on his lips. "I would like to talk to you privately about Bella being grounded. I think it's unfair for you to ground her for being who she is."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Alright, well, come on in, then," he said warily. "I'll talk to you and Jacob together."

I nodded as I walked passed him, Jacob glaring at me as he watched me walk in from the couch. I went over and sat next to him, his fists clenching as he scooted as close to the edge of the couch as possible. I snickered lightly as I waited for Chief Swan to take his seat in the recliner.

When he did, he hunched over his legs and pressed his hands together as he looked between Jacob and I.

"Why did you want me, Charlie?" Jake asked. "Something about Bella?"

He nodded. "Bella is taking your break-up hard, Jake. She's obviously in denial about it because she's apparently dating girls now, though I hardly believe it. Maybe you can talk some sense into her? She's obviously not thin—"

"Chief Swan," I interrupted, pursing my lips as I watched him raise yet another eyebrow at me in question. "Bella was the one who broke up with Jacob, not the other way around. She is not in denial what-so-ever."

"She's clearly not thinking straight," Charlie said, shaking his head with a sigh. "She needs a strong man in her life to tell her what's right from wrong and someone to keep her on the right path in life."

"But by doing so you're keeping her away from being herself," I retorted, trying to keep myself as calm as possible. How was he not able to see that I was his daughter's girlfriend? He didn't have good sleuthing skills, that was for sure. "This is who Bella is; why can't you accept that?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Alice, I don't think you understand. Two women cannot be together in a relationship. It's unnatural."

"Not to mention stupid and immoral," Jacob muttered in agreement.

"I will not have Bella go to Hell for something I could've prevented."

"That's not your choice to make, sir," I said as I stood up.

He raised an incredulous eyebrow at me as he stood up and crossed his arms. "And why not, Alice?"

"Because she's going to be able to see her girlfriend at school, not to mention that when she's eighteen, she'll most likely move out to live with her girlfriend."

Jacob snorted. "Why do you care so much, Alice?"

"Do you know something I don't?" Charlie asked, glaring me down.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm her girlfriend, Charlie, and frankly I don't like the way you've been treating her."

Charlie shook his head with a chuckle. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you and Bella are together. It can't happen."

"Yes it can, because it has happened and I am very much in love with her. You might not like it, but the two of us are together." I took a calming breath as I watched Charlie staring at me. "And she's happy, Charlie. Isn't that the least you could ask for?"

I could see his defenses falling. Every father wanted their child to grow up to be happy, so I knew I had hit a soft spot.

Charlie gave a big sigh as he plopped down on the recliner, his hands in his hair as he stared at the floor. "That's all I could hope for, Alice. I just want the best for her."

With cautious steps, I walked over to Charlie and wrapped my arm around him, bending down slightly. "And she'll have that. I promise, sir, that while she is with me I'll treat her with every ounce of respect she deserves, not to mention that I will always be with her. I promise to never her hurt and to love her every moment we are together."

He turned his head a fraction of an inch and his eyes caught mine. I wondered if he could see the truth in my eyes or hear the sincerity in my tone. His eyes were full of both love and fear, and I had a feeling the fear was due in part to his fear of the unknown.

With a sigh he nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Jacob said, standing on the balls of his feet in an instant, his hands clenched into fists as he glared at me before giving Charlie an incredulous expression. "You can't expect me to believe that you're going to let the two of them be together."

"Of course I am, Jacob," Charlie said, looking up at the overgrown puppy with a questionable glance. "I believe Alice when she says she won't ever hurt my daughter. I might not be that fond of homosexuality," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "but I can make an exception for my daughter because I love her." He glanced at me before smiling. "Let me go and get her, Alice," he said with a brief nod before he headed up the stairs.

Once Charlie had disappeared into Bella's room, Jacob's head snapped in my direction as his upper-lip trembled, a growl building in his chest.

I smiled at him. "Problem, Jacob?"

"You know damn well I have a problem with you, leech. Why can't you go and find another human to drain the life out of?"

"Hmm," I said, tapping my chin with my finger. "That wouldn't be as fun as messing with the one you love, would it?"

"You better be fucking lucky that Charlie and Bella are upstairs, or else I would fuck you up here and now," he threatened with a glare, his jaw tightening as his body grew tense.

With a chuckle I shook my head. "Such a large threat coming from a tiny Chihuahua, don't you think?"

His lip curled over his teeth as he took a step forward. "Don't get me upset."

"Ooh, so scary," I said with a roll of my eye as I heard Charlie and Bella's feet scuffling against the hard floor as they moved in her bedroom, so I knew that they would be joining us soon. I gave Jacob a smile as they appeared at the stairs, my eyes catching Bella's as her lips tugged upwards. "Hey, Bella."

"Alice, you came," she said as she walked towards me, wrapping her arm around my neck as she hugged me. I inhaled her wonderful scent for one brief moment before she pulled back. "I was afraid that my dad would've sent you out."

"Oh don't worry," I said as I winked in Charlie's direction, "he was easy to talk to after I roughed him up a bit."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. Alice can throw quite a punch."

Bella chuckled softly as she understood the true meaning to his words; I really could throw quite a punch. With a sigh she turned to her father, glancing in Jacob's direction very briefly before she pursed her lips. "Dad, are you really okay with Alice and I?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "I can't say that I'm pleased with it, but it's something that I'm going to have to get used to. You'll have to tell your mother, though. Don't expect me to tell her when she already hates me enough as it is."

Bella nodded. "Of course, Dad, I'll tell her. I just thought I should tell you first since Alice and I are going to become open to the public at school, and I didn't want you to hear it from a rumor and get mad at me for not telling you."

"Fuck this," Jacob grumbled under his breath as he turned around and headed for the door, slamming the door behind him as he left.

"Good riddance," I said in a whisper, too low for Charlie or Bella to hear, before I gave Charlie a polite smile. "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you allowed Bella to come over my house so we can discuss what we're going to do."

Charlie nodded. "Sounds reasonable. Are your parents going to be there, Alice?"

"Of course they are."

"Then go on and enjoy yourselves…just not too much, okay Bells? I expect you home before ten, okay?"

Bella let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine," she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house, only to find Jacob Black waiting in her driveway.

A hiss escaped my lips as my eyes grew narrow. "Can't you take a hint mongrel? Bella is _mine_. Go away."

"That's what you think, leech, but I'm not going to let her go this easy," Jacob said through his teeth before his eyes turned to Bella. "Bella, I can't believe you let her manipulate you. The Bella I know knew better than that."

Bella's eyes shrunk as she glared at Jacob, and I was fighting the urge to give her a pat on the back. Finally she stands up to this jackass. "She didn't manipulate me, Jacob. She's been kind and caring and _truthful_ to me. When were you going to tell me that you're a werewolf? Or that you can't get an erection?"

Jacob's face froze. "H-How'd you know about that last one?"

Bella's lips curled in a smirk and I couldn't help but wonder if Rosalie gave her lessons; that was almost as evil as hers! "I know more than you think, Jacob. Now leave Alice and I alone, please. You and I are over and done with. I've moved on. You should too."

Again, I resisted the urge to give her a pat on the back and say "Way to go Bella"; instead I opted with a slight smile as I watched Jacob's defenses waver before he turned around on his heel and headed for the trees. Once he was out of sight I quickly pulled Bella into my arms and pressed my lips to hers.

She was surprised by the sudden display of affection, but she didn't fight against it. The corners of her lips tugged upwards as we pulled apart, her chocolate orbs gazing into my own. "Thanks for that."

I shrugged. "It takes courage to talk to an ex. I commend you on that."

"Yeah, but it's different because he didn't dump me," she said with a roll of her eyes. "So, did you really mean we were going to go to your house and talk about how to break it to the school? Because we really do."

"No, I didn't," I said truthfully. "We're going to go shopping!"

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me to the mall," Bella mumbled in the backseat as Rosalie drove. We went back to the house and I gathered my sisters before we got in the BMW, much to Bella's dismay as she tried to find an excuse. To think she'd rather play video games with Emmett than go shopping with me. "In Seattle," she finished her thought as she crossed her arms. "Seriously. Who travels for almost four hours just to go shopping?"

"We do," me and my sisters said simultaneously, causing Bella to groan in her seat.

"How long are we going to be here?" she asked, glancing at me.

I pursed my lips before sighing. "Since you won't be able to keep up with us, we'll only be shopping for two hours. And if you're good, I'll let you come and pick out a piece from Victoria's Secret for me." I winked then as Rosalie turned into the parking lot of the mall.

Bella's cheeks became red as she bit her lip and looked away. Was she thinking about me wearing lingerie?

I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was, especially when I began to smell the hint of her arousal.

Hannah cleared her throat as she turned in her seat, the passenger seat, and smiled at Bella. "So how's your foot doing?"

"Oh, it's doing better, why'd you ask?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing as Hannah dug into the glove compartment and grabbed a handicap sign. "Did you _steal_ that?"

Rosalie, Hannah and I all laughed as we came to a stop at a handicap parking spot.

"No," Rosalie began to explain as she turned her car off, "Carlisle gave it to us so that we could drive you around. With your foot being hurt and all its best you try not to walk on it as much as you normally do."

"Oh, well that's…generous," Bella said as she opened her door. We all got out of the car and headed in to the mall where we then began to shop our hearts out, dragging Bella along with us.

The main point to go shopping, for me, was so that we could find Bella some hot new clothes so that people would be "Damn she's hot" only then to realize that she was taken by yours truly. Yes, I was one to make people jealous. Sue me.

After an hour of shopping, Bella's stomach began to growl so we hurried her to the food court.

"Hurry up and pick something," Rosalie muttered under her breath as Bella took her time trying to decide what she was going to eat. Five minutes had already passed and Bella was stuck in thought as she decided between Sparro's and Auntie Anne's.

"Oh, that's not good," Hannah said with a sharp intake of breath, looking behind me.

I turned around swiftly and saw the source of Hannah's surprise.

Heading this way were three of the Quileute wolves; and they had noticed us as they strutted towards us.

This definitely wasn't good.

* * *

**A/N: Bella and Alice just can't seem to get a break, can they?**

**Happy Friday greetings, everyone!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Damn mongrels," Rosalie muttered under her breath as her eyes locked in on the three wolves approaching us.

They were the female wolves; Leah, Trinity and Skye, and they had their arms full of bags from various stores, though that didn't stop them from smirking at us as they came to a stop a few feet away.

"Well, well, well," Trinity said, glancing between the four of us. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

"The same could be said about you," Rosalie retorted through gritted teeth, her fists tightening as she stepped in front of Bella. "You can leave now."

"Rose," I said, casting a glance in her direction. I gave the three of them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but my sister doesn't have proper manners—"

"When it comes to mutts, I don't," she interrupted.

Regardless, I ignored her. "This is a free mall, you should be allowed to shop here."

Skye snorted. "At least one of you has an ounce of decency to her." Her eyes landed on Bella and she gave her best attempt at a kind-hearted smile. "Hey, Bella. How are you?"

Bella, surprised by her change in attitude, looked up with wide eyes, her heart beating slightly fast. "I'm…I'm doing good."

Leah nodded. "We actually came this way to tell you that Jacob's been punished, you know, for hurting you," her eyes went in my direction, "and you."

"What happened to him?" I asked. I didn't believe that they would actually punish him, considering we were their enemies, but it was nice to see they made good on their promise.

"Sam's having him patrol by himself for the rest of the year and he's also giving him a pile of dirty work."

"Emily's house has never been cleaner," Skye quipped with a smirk.

"Well, that's….good," Hannah said. "But why did you tell us this?"

Trinity shrugged. "We figured it would be nice to go and tell you that we held up with our promise and all. Of course, there is something else."

Skye nodded. "Have you found that one vampire yet?"

"He's been taken care of," Hannah responded.

"That's good," Leah said with a brief nod. "We'd been wondering since we haven't crossed his scent anymore."

"He's dead," I explained. "He kidnapped Bella and was torturing her, but we got there in time to save her."

The three wolves glanced at one another before they nodded. "That's good. We wanted to make sure that you hadn't seen anymore of him. Anyway, we were just about to head out when we saw you," Leah said with a shrug. "You Cullens take care…you too, Bella," she said before the three waved and walked off towards the doors.

"Well that was…awkward," Bella muttered to herself. "Are they…?" her voice trailed off as she turned to me.

I only nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"It seems that Jacob's antics have created more sensible wolves," Rosalie said before turning to Bella. "Alright, so have you decided yet?"

Bella nodded and walked over to Auntie Anne's, getting a Pretzel Dog before she found a table for us to sit at. As Bella's teeth cut into her food, she froze, looking at us with an incredulous expression.

"What?" she asked, moving the Pretzel Dog away from her mouth. "Do I have something on my face?"

Hannah shook her head as her nose crinkled in disgust. "No, your food just stinks."

"It smells like someone just threw together grease and feces," Rosalie added with a stern nod. "Hurry up and eat it so we can continue shopping, alright? We need to get you home before dark."

Bella nodded in return before she ate her Pretzel Dog, taking a sip of her Pepsi before she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Okay, where to next?"

For the remainder of the day we shopped until Bella finally had to tell us to stop since her foot was bothering her. We obliged, reluctantly, but we obliged and took our bags to the BMW before we headed back to Forks. Rosalie pulled in Bella's driveway, shutting off the engine before she got out and went to grab the bags of clothes we bought Bella. There were five of them, but they were pretty much overflowing with designer brands. I couldn't have my girlfriend wear knock-off brands, could I?

"Are you going to come over tonight?" Bella asked as I walked her to her porch.

I shook my head. "I'm going to hunt, and by the time you get done, you'll probably be asleep."

"Come in my room, anyway," she murmured as she took a step closer. "I'm going to miss you."

"Sorry, Bella," I said with a chuckle. "It would feel wrong of me to slip into your room while you're asleep and just watch you. It sounds kind of…perverse and wrong when I say it out loud." I wasn't going to tell her that I had slipped into her room before in the middle of the night; what would she think? "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Leaning in, I captured her lips with my own, my lips embracing hers in a soft kiss.

Bella pulled back, her eyes gazing into my own before she opened her mouth to speak. "I love you," she whispered.

My dead heart fluttered at those three words, and I couldn't hide the smile that grew on my lips. "I love you too," I whispered back before pressing my lips to hers once more, only more vigorously than before, my tongue sliding across her bottom lip teasingly before I pulled back when Bella parted her lips.

"Meanie," she muttered before sticking her tongue out at me.

I giggled. "You know you still love me," I said before waving at her. "I've got to go, now though. I'll pick you up tomorrow." With that, I skipped off of her porch and into the BMW, where I found my two sisters grinning at me. "What?" I asked them.

Hannah shrugged before facing her attention to the front of the car. "Nothing."

"Just that, well, we're happy for you Ali," Rosalie said, casting a smile my way. "We just hope she won't break your heart."

"Oh, I don't think that's possible," I said. During the car ride home, I replayed those three little words over and over again, looking at the way Bella's lips moved as she said that magical line. _"I love you_," she had said, and in her tone I could hear that she meant it.

I knew it was going to happen eventually, but she caught me off-guard. She must've wanted it to be spontaneous, not wanting me to see that she was going to say those words I'd been waiting to hear.

When we pulled into the garage, however, I noticed that there was a new vehicle sitting next to Emmett's jeep. As I realized what kind of car it was, the more I realized that this was a perfect day! First Bella confesses her love to me and now…now I had my own vehicle.

There, sitting in between Emmett's colossal jeep and Jasper's sleek motorcycle, was a yellow Lamborghini.

Almost immediately I ran in the house and wrapped my arms around Esme, who was dusting off the bookcases in Carlisle's study, causing her to chuckle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said before I released her from my grip.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, honey. You should be thanking Edward," she chuckled as she continued to her work. "He's the one who bought it."

As soon as I heard his name, I could feel the growl in my chest deepening, but I pushed it aside. Maybe it was a peace offering?

"It is," I heard a voice say behind me, and I turned around to find Edward leaning against the doorway. "I figured I should compensate for the trouble I caused you, Alice. I know now that what I did, trying to get the Volturi to kill you so that I could have Bella, was selfish and I was being inconsiderate of your feelings. Do you think you have any room in your heart to forgive your brother?"

I pursed my lips as I eyed him. There was something that wasn't right, something that didn't make sense. For instance, why now, after millions of times hearing that Bella _wasn't_ his, would he simply give up? I didn't trust him, and I knew he could read it in my thoughts that I didn't trust him.

"I know that I don't give you a reason to trust me, Alice, but please, do you think you could forgive me? If you do, I promise to show you that you can trust me."

With a brief yet stiff nod, I gave a half-smile. "Thanks for the car, Edward. Why did you get it for me?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you'd need a form of transportation other than Rosalie's BMW, now that you and Bella are together as a couple. I'm going to be gone for awhile, taking my Volvo with me, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I gave you something to help you move without giving away our secret."

"That's…very generous of you, Edward." It truly was. But he did know that a Lamborghini was too ostentatious for Forks, right? I probably wouldn't be able to drive it.

_Oh hush, Alice. You finally got the car of your dreams. Flaunt it._

"Now, I better get going. I have errands to run and people to meet. You take care of Bella, alright Alice? Don't let her get hurt."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Is that…_yours_?"

I chuckled at Bella's expression as she exited her house, her eyes almost popping out of the socket as she caught sight of the brand new vehicle that was mine. "Of course it is. I told you my favorite car was a Lamborghini, did I not?"

"You did, but I didn't think you'd go out and buy one in your excitement that I said the 'L' word."

"What makes you think I didn't buy it before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "And I was merely saving it so you would love me for me and not my car?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fair point. So what…did you buy it yesterday?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward bought it for me as some sort of peace offering. I don't trust him, yet, but I couldn't be more thrilled that he picked the exact color, too."

"He must be able to read minds or something," Bella muttered as she opened up the passenger side of the car and got in.

I pursed my lips as I got in. "Bella, he can."

"Oh," she said, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I hope he isn't mad at the thoughts I had about him before."

"He can't hear your thoughts, though," I said before I turned the car on, listening to the engine purr as I pulled out of her driveway. "He's not sure why, but he thought it was because you were his soul mate."

She chuckled before her hand touched mine. "I'm glad he was wrong."

"Me too." I was also glad that Bella wasn't hesitant with showing her feelings towards me. I wonder what prompted that?

Regardless, when we pulled into the school parking lot her chest heaved as she took a deep breath, glancing at all of the gawking students. They must've never seen a Lamborghini up close before. I'm glad I could enrich their lives.

"Are you ready Bella?"

Bella took another deep breath and turned to me. "I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: Oh cliff-hangers, how I cherish thee.**

**I bet you all don't cherish them, though. I can't help it. Whenever I see potential for cliff-hangers, I go for it. :D**

**On another note, I'd like to point out that soon, I might not be able to continue the "update every Friday" goal. I'm running out of chapters, but after I post this one I'm going to work on 28. (Well, after I do more of my planning for my new story.)**

**Which brings me to my next point. I'm planning/writing a new story! This time it's all human, and Bella and Alice start off as friends, especially since Bella crushes on someone else the first chapter...which should be out sometime next week! Look out for it! It should be a good one!**

**Happy Friday greetings everyone, and I hope you spend your Mother's Day with your mother, as I won't be because she'll be out of town on Sunday. Good news, she'll be back in time for my 19th birthday. *throws confetti* It's not until Thursday, but you can give me the early birthday wishes if you want. :D  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Damn, Alice Cullen has a Lamborghini."

"Are they...Are they holding _hands_?"

"Bella and Alice…are they…together?"

"I always knew Alice was a lesbian. I mean, like, look at her hair. If that's not a dyke spike I don't know what is."

That last comment, of course, came from the one and only Lauren Mallory. I figured she'd make some kind of snide remark about us, and I was glad Bella didn't have the hearing I did. I could only imagine the scenario that would ensue.

"They're staring at us," Bella muttered as we made our way inside the school, our hands still interlocked.

I shrugged. "Let them stare."

Bella's hand squeezed mine as she sighed. "I wish I had the nonchalance you do. It would make things easier."

"It comes with age," I said with another shrug, "you don't really care what people think of you, especially because you can hear them."

"What are they saying about us?"

I pursed my lips as I focused on the sounds of the students whispering. "Most are in disbelief as to what they saw but they're quickly figuring it out, some find it disgusting and Lauren claims that she knew I was a lesbian all along."

"Sounds like Lauren," Bella sighed.

I stopped her in front of her class. People passed by us, their eyes trailing behind them as they tried to make sense of what we were doing. Grabbing Bella's hand, I pulled her closer to me. "Hey, there's no need to be worried. It will all blow over by the end of the week, I promise."

"You sure?"

I nodded before I pressed my lips to hers, causing a collective gasp from the students around us, and a few students' arousal, before I pulled back with a smile. "I'll see you at lunch, Bella."

She nodded as I turned around and skipped towards my own class, ignoring the stares that followed. As I walked into the class I could see Jasper smirking slightly in his seat, and I had to hold in my laughter as I sat down next to him.

"You have no idea how many members of the male population are jealous and aroused. It's almost sickening."

I shrugged. "They should've asked her out when they had the chance, because there certainly is no chance now."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, Bella loves you very much. There is no way any of the boys at this school, and a couple of girls, believe it or not, will be able to take Bella away from you."

"I know," I said with a small smile as the bell rang.

* * *

"Are you going to sit with Bella's friends today?" Hannah asked as we walked out of our class together. "Or should I find an empty seat for Bella?"

I pursed my lips as I closed my eyes, looking into the future to see if Bella's friends would give her trouble for being in a relationship with me. With a sigh I shook my head as I returned to the present. "No, Bella and I will be welcomed by most of the table, so we'll be able to stay. Besides, even if we weren't, there would be no need to find an empty seat for her. Since Edward is gone, there are two empty seats there anyway."

Hannah nodded. "Well, good luck, Alice. I'm sure Jessica and Lauren are the two that are going to give you some trouble."

"Right you are, Hannah," I said with a sigh. "Those two girls are surely going to drive me up a wall. I'll see you later, alright?"

When Hannah nodded once more, I walked away and headed towards Bella's locker. I had looked ahead and saw that she'd be waiting there for me, so it was no surprise that when I saw her, a smile formed on her lips.

"Hey, Alice," she said as she pulled me in for a hug. She didn't pull back, however, and instead put her lips to my ear. "Today is horrible," she groaned.

I stuck out my bottom lip as we pulled back. "I'm sorry. But I'll be with you from now on, alright? Does that make it better?"

"It does, actually," she said with a smile as she grabbed my hand. "Time to face the witches, huh?"

"Unless you'd prefer to sit next to my family?"

Bella shook her head. "No. We should get this done and over with so we don't have to worry about it anymore."

With a nod we walked into the cafeteria hand in hand before we walked through the lunch line. I ordered just a pizza, one I was going to give to one of the boys at the table, and Bella ordered her lunch, and with our trays in our other hand, we headed towards the table.

"Sorry, but you can't sit here," Lauren said as she crossed her arms, a smirk stretching out across her lips.

"That's right," Jessica said with a smirk that mimicked her friends. "We don't allow a bunch of carpet-munchers at this table."

Lili scoffed. "Since when?"

I bit my lip as I remembered what I had saw when I looked into the future. I wonder what Bella will think when her friend comes out?

"Since they started dating, duh," Lauren rolled her eyes. "So go find a seat somewhere else."

"I guess you want me to move too, huh?"

Jessica's head snapped to Lili before she shook her head fervently. "No, Lili. We weren't talking about you. We were talking about Bella and Alice."

"No," Lili said as she stood up, staring at them with a stern glare, "you were talking about carpet-munchers, lesbians, a category in which I follow which means that you don't want me to sit here either."

The table was quiet as they looked at Lili, Evan muttering a "So that's why she didn't want to go out with me", Autumn grinning at her friend, Cody shrugging, Mike and Tyler nodding in approval and Ben and Angela giving her a friendly smile.

Of course, Jessica and Lauren didn't take the news so well. Their eyes looked like it was about to pop out of their sockets.

"You're—You're gay?" Lauren asked as she looked at Lili in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since forever. I just figured it out at Mike's birthday party." How ironic. The same time Bella figured out herself. "If you aren't going to let Alice and Bella sit with you, then I'm going to get up as well."

"If Lili goes I go," Autumn said, crossing her arms.

Lauren and Jessica looked to one another as the rest of their table defended Bella and I, and when they sighed, I knew that we had won.

"Fine, you can sit down. Just…don't get too close to us," Lauren said with a shiver. "I don't want to see any of you looking at me like that."

_Like that'll ever happen._ "Alright," I said as I sat down next to Bella, placing our trays on the table.

As I predicted, things went smoothly from then on. We had a few questions given to us by the rest of the table and of course we answered…except for the one that Mike asked. He, of course, asked how far we had gotten in our relationship. Since I knew what he meant, I offered him my piece of pizza and thankfully he was too preoccupied with eating it to worry about my answer.

"This is why you wouldn't give me a second chance?" a voice asked from behind me and I sighed as I recognized it. I turned around to find Riley looking particularly heart-broken, his hand on the strap to his backpack as he frowned slightly. "You'd rather be with a girl than me?"

"Riley," I said as I pursed my lips. "It's not what you think."

"Right, sure it isn't," he said as he shook his head. "Thanks for the blow to the ego, Alice. I really needed it." Abruptly he turned around and burst through the doors of the cafeteria, creating a large boom that caused most of the lunchroom to look in his direction.

I sighed as I turned back around. Knowing how teenage boys were, he probably thought that he made me gay. How naïve they are.

* * *

"I'm so glad that today is finally over with," Bella groaned as we walked inside her house, throwing her backpack on the recliner before she plopped down on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table. "So many people asked questions that I thought it was starting to be just a joke."

"Gee, thanks," I said with a roll of my eyes as I sat down next to her, taking her shoes off as I moved her legs to rest on top of my lap. "I'm glad you think of me as a joke."

Bella sighed before she pursed her lips. "Sometimes I think that."

"You think I'm a joke?"

"No, I think that our whole relationship and everything about you is some sort of joke and I'm waiting for someone to pop out and say "you're on candid camera!" I mean…I'm dating a psychic vampire and just a couple months ago I was dating a werewolf. It can't get any more unreal than that."

I shrugged. "If you feel that way, I could just leave."

"No, I don't want that," she said as she shook her head. "I'd very much like you to stay here."

"Hmm," I said as I moved my finger to tap my chin. "How much would you like me to stay?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she leaned in. "This much," she whispered, her breath tickling my lips just before her lips caressed mine.

Bella pulled back abruptly as the phone rang. "Damn, stupid phone," Bella groaned as she got up and headed towards the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Bella, it's your dad," _Chief Swan said on the other end of the line, _"I just wanted to let you know that I'm working late today, so don't wait for me for dinner, alright?"_

"Oh," Bella said as her brow furrowed, "what happened?"

"_Jason Biers called. Apparently Riley didn't make it home after school and he's worried. Normally I wouldn't worry about things like this until after the kid has been missing for a few days, since I know kids like to play practical jokes, but Riley's a good kid and I don't think he'd do that to his folks. I'm going to look for any sign around his house to see if there were signs of struggle, but I want you to be careful, alright? I don't want you out in the woods by yourself. Riley could've been kidnapped and I really hope his next victim isn't you. Please be careful?"_

Bella sighed. "Yes, Dad, I'll be careful."

"_Alright, well, take care, and tell Alice I said hi," _Chief Swan said quickly before the dial tone sounded.

"Guess you heard that," Bella said as she hung up the phone, walking back over towards me and sitting on the couch.

I nodded. "Tell him I said hi back."

"I meant about Riley," Bella said, pursing her lips in thought. "I wonder what happened to him."

"Would it make you feel better if I looked out for him?"

"Could you?"

I shrugged. "I could, if we could continue what we were doing before your father so rudely interrupted us with his call."

Bella chuckled. "Anything for you."

"Hey, that's my line!" I teased before our lips met.

The worst was over considering Bella and I, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking that something horrible was going to happen.

And that it was going to happen soon.

* * *

**A/N: What's happening to Riley? The world will never know!**

**Well, you will, because it is part of this story, is it not?**

**Thank you to those of you for the birthday wishes. I had a nice birthday cake (Oreo Moussecake, yum) and an Eclipse birthday card (with a promise for True Blood Season 3 when it comes out) and the NOW 38 cd. More are sure to come on Sunday when I have my party. :D**

**Happy Friday Greetings everyone.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Morning, sunshine," I whispered into Bella's ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to me as my nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, my mouth moving against her skin.

Her head moved slightly as she nodded slowly, still groggy from having just woken up, tilting her head to the side with a smile on her lips. "I did sleep well, but you probably don't want to kiss me right now…morning breath," she said, blushing slightly as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

I tsk-ed at her as I turned her over to face me, shaking my head as she pouted. "That's not really a problem for me, silly. In fact," I said as I leaned in closer, my lips so close to hers that my breath tickled her lips, "I think it smells wonderful."

With that, I captured her lips with my own in a soft embrace. Bella's right hand, the one that was free from the blanket, reached up and tangled itself into my hair, tugging at the strands as she tried to deepen the kiss, her mouth parting slightly. I smiled against her lips and parted mine partially, surprised that Bella's tongue quickly evaded my mouth.

A giggle escaped my throat the best it could as Bella and I remained on my bed for the next seven minutes. Bella pulled away eventually, gasping for air, though she only hugged me tighter as her breathing decreased slowly.

"I could get used to waking up to that," she said with a laugh. "That was…wow. I didn't expect you to let me do that."

I pulled back so that I could see Bella's face, a smile on my lips as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Why wouldn't I? We're together, we're in love, and we're happy."

The corners of her lips tugged upwards in a smile as her hand trailed the side of my face, tucking a stray spike behind my ear. "We are happy, aren't we?"

"Autumn and Cody can't even compare to our happiness, my sweet Bella," I said before I captured her lips in chaste kiss. "You make me feel like a kid on Christmas, Bella, but my Christmas happens every day I see you. No," I said, my brow furrowing before I shook my head, "no, that doesn't even come _close_ to describing how happy you make me."

"Would I still make you happy if I were a vampire?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes swirling with curiosity as they locked onto mine, a smile on her lips. "Because, you know, I _will_ have to become a vampire eventually."

"Eventually is the key word, sweetie," I said with a sigh. "You don't have to worry about becoming a vampire just yet."

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she sat up, turning to face me. "Do you not want me to become a vampire?"

I shook my head feverishly as I sat up, taking her hands in mine. "Not at all! I would love for you to become a vampire, Bella. You're going to look so incredibly beautiful when you become a vampire, though you're still beautiful now, don't worry about that, and I'll be glad to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"You—You saw me as a vampire?"

I nodded. "And we were married."

Bella's eyes widened as she ran her hand through her hair, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "I became a vampire…Wow…That's…That's so cool. You think I'd be able to take down Emmett when I become a vampire? Do you think I'd get a cool gift or—"

I pressed my finger to her lips, shushing her quietly before I shook my head. "We'll figure that out until the time comes. Emmett's gift is strength, even if it isn't a palpable or a very desirable gift, it's still a gift, so I doubt you'd be able to take him down. Only in the first couple years of your life, you would, yes, but I wouldn't count on that strength. It soon fades."

"What are the first couple of years like?" she asked, pursing her lips together as she tried to calculate my reaction.

I took a deep breath. "That's not really my place to say, Bella. It's more Esme's and Jasper's; they have more experience when it comes to newborn vampires." Granted they were from different perspectives, but they would still be helpful, regardless.

"When do you think they'd talk to me about it? I want to know so that I'm prepared, but I don't want to try and pressure them into telling me something they don't want to."

"They can tell you today, if you want," I said with a small smile. "But, Bella…please know that what you're going to hear isn't pleasant. In no way am I sending you to them to scare you away from the thought of becoming a vampire, I merely need you to realize how…blood-thirsty one is when they first enter this life. I told you that I took many lives, but Esme and Jasper have stories that are much more…dramatic than my own."

With that, I got off of the bed and gave her a small smile. "You get dressed, okay? I'll tell Esme and Jasper that you want to talk to them."

"You're not going to be there?"

"No, I am. I just want them to be prepared." I opened my door then, turning to face Bella. "Come on downstairs when you're done," I said with a wink before I closed the door. With a sigh I headed towards Hannah's and Jasper's room, trying to see if they were in there. Luckily, they were; cuddling on their bed with the door open. I knocked slightly, smiling as they both greeted me with a kind smile.

"Hey, Alice," Hannah said as her smile grew. "What do you need?"

"Bella wants to learn about how the first couple years of being a vampire will go," I said as I glanced at Jasper. "I figured you'd want to fill her in."

He glanced at his wife with pursed lips, waiting for her to say something.

"What about Esme?" Hannah asked as she looked at me with worried eyes. "If you're going to have Esme talk to Bella, I'm going to have to be there to comfort Esme."

I nodded. "Esme, too. I knew that Esme had first-hand experience with…having difficulties as a newborn, so I thought that it wouldn't hurt to let Bella know what she should expect."

"When do you want us to talk to her?" Jasper asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"In about five minutes. I'm letting Bella get dressed and it smells like Esme is making her breakfast, so we could do it as Bella eats?"

They both nodded and followed me as I headed down the stairs, enjoying the smell of vanilla and maple that wafted through the air, greeted by Esme, holding a plate of pancakes.

"Oh, Alice. I thought Bella was going to be down with you," she said as she placed the pancakes on the coffee table. "Is she getting dressed?"

I nodded. "I came to ask you something, though. Bella wants to learn a bit about the first couple of years as a newborn and…"

"No further explanation is needed, Alice," Esme said with a kind smile. "Of course I'll talk to her about my experience."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you, Esme. I know you don't have to, but I'm pleased that you are."

"Are you trying to scare the poor girl out of becoming a vampire?" Esme teased. "Surely you could find a different way."

"No. Bella just wants to know what to expect so that she can prepare herself."

"Talking about me, are you?" Bella called from the top of the stairs before she closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "Man, that smells good."

Esme chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. Would you like to eat while Jasper and I talk to you?"

Bella nodded as she carefully walked down the stairs, wrapping her arms around Esme when she made it to the landing. "Thank you for the food. And thanks, to both of you, for agreeing to do this. I know you didn't have to."

"Consider it a privilege, darlin'," Jasper said, tipping his head in Bella's direction with a half-smile on his lips. "Now how about you sit down so we can talk to you."

Bella sat down on the recliner, grabbing her plate of pancakes and watched as Esme, Hannah and Jasper sat down on the couch. Hannah sat in the middle of the two, though she sat closer to Esme because she knew what was going to happen, which left me no room to sit. I opted to sit down on the arm of the recliner, giving Bella a smile as I did so.

"I think it would be better if I were to start, as my story is from a firsthand account whereas Jasper's is more of a third person point of view," Esme started before she sighed. "You know that Hannah and I are biological sisters, yes?"

"Yeah, Alice told me. Why did Carlisle change both of you?"

I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder and pursed my lips. "Bella, it's part of the story. Just listen."

"Hannah and I grew up in a time where most marriages were arranged around finances. I had been married at the time to a man named Charles Evanson, for several years an—"

"A horrible, horrible man," Hannah interrupted, crossing her arms. "And then Mom and Dad wanted me to marry his younger brother! They weren't even that good looking!"

Esme chuckled at her sister, placing her hand on her knee. "Hannah, do you want to tell the story?"

Hannah ducked her head in embarrassment, pursing her lips as she shook her head. "I'm good."

"Like I was saying, Hannah was supposed to marry Charles' brother, but since I knew that Charles had an abusive streak, I also knew that Howard had an even worse one. So Hannah and I ran away from home."

Esme sighed. "I realized I was pregnant shortly thereafter, so we couldn't run for long. We had to get ready for the baby. Once we reached New York, I taught school for awhile; Hannah worked as a maid for the people we rented a room from. When I had the baby, a boy, Hannah and I fell in love with him from the get-go. Unfortunately, a couple days after he was born, he became very sick and when I called in, he had died." Esme pursed her lips and looked away, placing her hand on her chin as she did.

I could tell she was having a difficult time remembering the past, saddened by the memories, and I was pleased when I saw Hannah sigh and pat Esme on the shoulder.

"Esme didn't tell me he was dead," she continued on. "She led me to believe that he was alive. We went for a walk in the woods and happened upon a cliff. Esme went sort of crazy from her grief, telling me her last goodbye, before she jumped off of the cliff. Fortunately Carlisle found us before it was too late…" she paused, trying to collect her thoughts and continue calmly.

"I went crazy too, I guess you could say. I was in a whole new state and I couldn't imagine living on without my sister. I told him to do _anything_ to save my sister, and he promised that he would update me when he could." Hannah shook her head. "Five days passed and I still hadn't gotten a call. I wanted to see my sister so I hurried to Carlisle's house and opened the door, begging him to see my sister."

"By this time I was a vampire," Esme finally resumed, her voice full of her sadness and her face solemn. "Carlisle and Edward both instructed me to stay as still as I could but…Hannah smelled so delicious and as a newborn I had forgotten everything and…I…"

Hannah took a deep breath. "Bella, you think that Carlisle was the one to change us both?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I mean…didn't he?"

"No," Hannah said, shaking her head. "Esme was the one who turned me."

"I attacked her," Esme continued on. "I drank some of her blood and eventually I realized what I was doing. I realized that I was hurting my sister, but by then it was too late."

"The venom had entered my bloodstream by then," Hannah said, pursing her lips before she turned to her sister. "But I'm glad it's her venom that runs through me. It just makes us that much closer," Hannah grinned then as she hugged her sister, who looked like she would be on the verge of tears could she actually cry.

Esme sighed when Hannah let her go. "Everyday I take back what I did to you, Hannah, but when I see you with Jasper, I know that I have given you a better life than the one waiting for you back home."

"The point is," Jasper started as he stared at his wife and his mother, "that we'll have to take you away from the human population when you are changed. The thirst is the worst when you are a newborn, in your first year of your life, especially. You don't want to accidentally make your father a meal, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then we'll have to move somewhere until you can control yourself," Jasper said. "Somewhere remote, like Alaska."

"What's your experience with newborn vampires, Jasper?" Bella asked just as Rosalie and Emmett walked in. Normally Emmett would've used this opportunity to make a joke, but instead his face was stern and hard as he snatched up the remote and turned on the television.

"Carlisle says we should watch the news," he said after setting the remote on the table.

"_Seattle is being terrorized by some unknown force. The past week there have been numbers of killings and disappearances, victims ranging in race and age and socio-economical levels. In the past two days alone there have been 18 bodies found and 12 people are assumed as missing," _a reporter said on the television, a microphone in her hand as she looked into the camera, a crime scene behind her, complete with a police cruiser and police tape. _"Officers aren't sure what to make of the crimes, but they know one thing for sure; something hideous and cruel is stalking the citizens in Seattle. They urge people to be extra care—"_

The reporter was cut off as the television was turned off, Jasper sighing as he shook his head. "Not good," he muttered as he hunched forward, his hands on his chin as he thought to himself.

"What is it, Jazzy?" Hannah asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Someone is creating newborns," he answered, staring at his wife with worried eyes. "And a lot of them."

"You don't think…?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I think someone is creating an army."

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear! I wonder who could be doing such an awful thing?**

**Since this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, I'll be nice and warn you that another cliffhanger is coming; next chapter, in fact. Rarely do I do two cliffhangers in a row, but...well...sometimes I can't help myself.**

**Next chapter: We listen to Jasper's story and we witness an intimate moment between Bella and Alice.**

**Happy Friday greetings, everyone.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of the Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"An army of…vampires?" Bella asked, standing up from the couch as she raised her eyebrow at Jasper in an incredulous expression. "I—why would someone do that?"

Jasper sighed. "They've been created to fight someone."

"But…who?" Bella asked.

The rest of us remained quiet because we all knew the truth; we were the closest coven to Seattle which meant that _we _were the targets. Here I thought things would be easier now that Edward had stopped his advances on my girlfriend and Jacob was nowhere in sight.

Hannah placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, squeezing it tightly as she looked at him with a meaningful look. Jasper sighed into the touch and reached up to grab her hand, giving her a small smile before he turned back to Bella.

"Bella, it seems our family is being targeted," Jasper said as he hunched over his knees, resting his chin in his hands in a thoughtful position. "The only question that remains is why."

Emmett snorted and crossed his arms. "I don't need a reason why. I say if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they get."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's attempt to lighten the mood when in actuality he was right. We would have to face this vampire and their army sooner or later, and the sooner the better to prevent anymore innocents from being killed.

"Are you sure they're after us?" Esme asked. "There are other covens close to Seattle."

"The only one with a permanent residence that's close by is the Denali coven, Esme, and that's in Alaska. We are the closest coven to Seattle, which means that, sadly, we're the targets."

"Victoria?" Rosalie asked. "You don't think it's her trying to exact her revenge, do you?"

I shook my head. "I've been looking out for her future and she's in Canada, not Seattle. I'd doubt it would be her." Though it did make sense. If only I could see her in Seattle, then everything would fit together, but no, Victoria had to be in Canada planning her next move.

"She's the only one I can think of that has a reason to send an army after us," Hannah said, "given that we killed her mate and all."

Jasper nodded. "I think it would be best if we wait until Carlisle gets back before we discuss this army and the person behind it."

"Do you…do you think they took Riley Biers?" Bella asked. "I mean, I know it's a long shot, but he's been missing for a few days. Do you think he's a part of the army?"

Emmett shrugged. "It would make sense to get a Forks native to go after a coven in Forks."

"Another clue that they are after us, I'm afraid," Jasper said with a nod. "Either way, I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't caught on to this."

That piqued my interest. "You don't think…they're behind it?" Aro did seem interested in Bella; a newborn army would be just the way to get rid of us so that he could get her.

"Considering their lack of response on the matter, I say it's a possibility," Jasper said before shaking his head. "The numbers are just going to keep on rising, I'm afraid."

"How do you even know it's a vampire army?" Bella asked, raising her shoulders in a shrug. "It could just be a gang, you know."

Jasper sighed as he stood up and looked at Bella, pressing his lips together before he motioned his hand to the couch. "You might want to sit down for this, Bella."

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion before she turned to look at me. Pursing my lips together, I nodded and patted the cushion next to me. She slowly walked to the chair and sat down, and when she did, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"You asked me earlier about what my experience with newborns was. Unfortunately, during the Civil War, there was a much bigger war going on behind the scenes. The Southern Vampire War." Jasper took a deep breath before he rolled up his sleeves, exposing the bite marks in his pale skin. He walked closer to Bella, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see them as clearly unless she was closer, and gave a half-smile. "I was recruited for both of them."

"You were alive during the Civil War?" Bella asked, her jaw almost dropping to the floor, causing me to let out a giggle. She should know by now that most of us were older than we looked.

Jasper nodded. "I was the youngest Major in Texas, and I hadn't even seen any real battle. I was heading out of Charleston, after escorting a column of women and children and getting a fresh horse, when I came across three beautiful women. I wasn't sure who they were, but I immediately offered them my aid. One of them asked for my name, and when I told her, her two friends smiled before she had come and…changed me."

"Maria was the one who had changed me, and she immediately started training me when I awoke in this new life. She saw promise in me and, just like I had in the Confederate Army, I climbed the ranks quickly. She put me in charge of a group of newborns; I had to make sure they didn't kill each other, and I was her greatest asset."

"I also had to get rid of the newborns that were no longer useful, ones that were losing the strength that made them an asset to the army. With my gift…I could feel what they felt…and eventually that took its toll on me."

"Two other vampires in the army were also having second thoughts, as I could feel their uncertainty, so I offered the two of them to go hunting with me. Once we were far enough away from Maria, I asked them if they'd like to leave the life we'd been living." He chuckled. "They were wary, of course. I mean, I was Maria's right-hand man, they thought that I was pulling them into a trap. Sensing their cautiousness, I told them that I could feel the emotions of others and that, especially after killing a fellow vampire, it was a burden on me."

Jasper sighed. "We traveled together for a while; Maria never made plans to chase after us, but after years of being together, we made our separate ways. I still keep in touch with Peter and Charlotte, of course, so I could ask them about their take of the situation in Seattle, but I'm sure that they would come up with the same conclusion I have; a newborn army."

"Maybe you should call Peter?" Hannah asked as she looked at Jasper. "If it really is a newborn army in Seattle, we might need all of the help we can get."

Jasper nodded before he stood up. "I'll see what he has to say on the matter."

Hannah watched Jasper leave the room before she gave us an apologetic smile. "I'm going to join him…he doesn't really like to relive his past…it was hard on him and he just wishes to forget about it."

"I could understand," Bella said. "Tell him I'm sorry I made him relive his past."

Hannah chuckled. "He knew what he was getting into when Alice asked him if he could talk to you, I'd just like to be there for him. Excuse me," she said before she followed after Jasper.

"My vote is still on going to Seattle and fighting, just so you know," Emmett said, crossing his arms.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Emmett, we know that."

Bella looked at me, then, with a worried expression. I nodded my head in the direction of the front door and started to walk outside when I felt Bella grab my hand. "Do you think it's a newborn army?"

"I've never felt that Jasper was dishonest with me at any point, and I have no reason to not believe him now. Sadly, I do think there is a newborn army." I sighed before I gave her a small smile. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"I don't want to leave you, Alice," she said. "Especially now that I know someone is out to get your family, I…I just can't."

"I never said I was going to leave you, Bella," I giggled, lifting up my free hand to caress her cheek slightly. "I'm going to be at your house with you."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought that your family was going to wait until Carlisle got home before you talked about the newborn army more…aren't you going to have to be there when they do talk about it?"

I shook my head. "I can easily look into the future and find out the outcome of the conversation, or Hannah could easily fill me in on what I missed. I'm not going to leave your side, Bella, now more than ever. We have no idea who is behind this and whether or not they're going after my whole family or just one of us, but you are definitely something they might want to get their hands on. I'm _not _going to let that happen."

Bella nodded. "I guess we can go to my house, then."

I gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand slightly before we walked to my car. Once we got in, I gunned the engine to life and peeled out of the long driveway, causing Bella's eyes to grow wide.

"Daughter of a cop, here," she said, turning to me with a scared expression.

I giggled as I slowed the car down to a human pace, much too slow for a Lamborghini, and turned to her. "Better?"

"Much," she said with a nod.

We reached her house in five minutes, and when I pulled into her driveway, I saw that her father's cruiser wasn't in the driveway and I could hear that there were no heartbeats in the house. Bella's heartbeat quickened in pace as I heard her take a deep breath next to me. What in the world was going through her head?

She remained quiet as we got out of the car and walked to her front door, and even as she opened the door. Normally she'd "invite me in" as a joke, but instead she swallowed a lump in her throat as she stepped over the threshold.

"Bella?" I asked as she headed for her room, unsure of what she was planning. Sure, I could look into her future, but I felt that if she had something she wanted to tell me, she would; I wasn't one who pried into people's privacy…except for that one time when I peeked on her in the shower. That was the only time, I swear.

Once I had followed her to her room, she sighed and closed her door before she sat on her bed, patting the bedding with her right hand as she gave me a small smile. "Sit next to me?"

Warily, I sat down next to her, raising an eyebrow. "What's this ab—"

I was interrupted by a pair of lips as Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip in a hurry. As soon as I allowed her entrance, her hands came undone from my neck, her left one lingering at the base of my neck and her right hand slowly heading for the hem of my shirt.

Even without using my visions, I could tell where this was going. Quickly, I pushed Bella away, though my inner instincts were telling me to let her have her way with me.

Bella pouted next to me, looking like a kid who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and sighed, averting her gaze. "Right, of course. Jake didn't want me like that so why wouldn't you want me like that?"

I chuckled as I brought my hand to her chin, making her look at me. "Of _course_ I want you that way, Bella. I just don't think now is the time to make love for the first time."

"Why not? My dad is out of the house, I love you and you love me, isn't it the perfect time?"

"Not when we have a threat of a newborn army looming over our heads."

"That's exactly why now is the perfect time, though," she said before shaking her head with a sigh. "This is going to sound silly, I know, but…what if one of us gets killed by the newborn army, before we were able to make love? I'll be damned if I die a virgin."

I laughed at that. "Well, it seems to have done well for Edward," I teased, earning a smile from Bella. "Bella, I don't want you to do this because you feel rushed, alright? This is something that needs to be thought about and—"

"But I have thought about it. Ever since I told you that I loved you I thought about it. I'm a hormonal teenage girl, Alice. I have needs."

"I'm a vampire stuck in a hormonal teenage girl's body; that makes my need worse."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you want me?"

I sighed and grabbed her hands. "Of course I do, Bella. Don't ever deny that. I just want to make sure this is what you _want_, not what you need."

"This is what I want, Alice," she whispered as she leaned in closer. "I want you, all of you, and I want you to have all of me. Please?"

_Looks like she's really thought about it… _

With a nod, I pressed my lips to Bella's hungrily. I could feel her smile against my lips as her hands headed for the hem of my shirt, faster than earlier, and quickly she was tugging at it while our tongues danced together. We had to break apart when she tugged my shirt upwards, revealing my bra covered chest as she threw my shirt onto the ground.

Her eyes were focused in on my chest, so, as a joke, I stuck my breasts out further and put on a smile. "Like what you see?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. "Very much so."

"Now, let me see you," I whispered before I grabbed her shirt and tore it off of her. It was one of her older ones, not one I had bought her, so I felt it was due time that I retired it. Her breasts were covered by a white bra, one that wasn't special, but it held her breasts perfectly.

Leaning closer to her, I pressed my lips on the side of her neck, giving her a light kiss as I felt her hands reaching for my pants. With a chuckle, I moved from the side of her neck to her ear and whispered, "anxious, are we?" before I took her earlobe in my mouth and bit down slightly, not enough to make the skin break but enough for her to feel it.

A groan escaped her lips as she finally undid the button of my jeans. "Please, take these off."

"As long as you take yours off, too," I whispered when I pulled back and hopped off of the bed, quickly taking off my jeans. "Would you like to see more?"

Bella paused what she was doing, her hand frozen at the zipper of her jeans, and looked at me up and down. Of course I was wearing Victoria's Secret, their lingerie suited me perfectly, and now I could see that my decision to buy this pair was definitely a good one. Bella was pleasantly happy with the way it accentuated my assets.

"D-Do I have to take mine off too?" she asked hesitantly.

"We can do it together," I said, looking at her. "Unless you don't want to do this?"

Her pants came off quickly, and soon she was standing in front of me in nothing but her under garments. Slowly she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, so I held up with my end of the bargain and did the same. Second by second our bras edged farther and farther away from their original position, and soon enough they were both on the ground. Bella looked me in the eyes as she started to shimmy out of her underwear, trying not to look at my breasts or my lower half while I shimmied out of my underwear too.

Once we were completely naked, we looked at each other, taking in the other's naked body. Bella had nothing to be ashamed of; she was absolutely gorgeous. Her breasts weren't too large, nor were they too small, and she had a perfect ratio of hair to skin.

"Y-You're beautiful," Bella managed to get out, still looking at my assets before her eyes drifted back up to meet mine. "Like a goddess."

I smiled as I took a step closer. "Thank you, but you, my dear, are so much more beautiful than me."

She scoffed. "I doubt that."

"It's the truth," I said as I walked closer, inching my way towards the bed. "You're kind, wonderful, smart, caring, not judgmental, and you're extremely beautiful. That makes you a much more beautiful person than me, Bella, and I mean it." Taking a seat on the bed, I reached for her hand and pulled her closer to me. "I love you," I whispered when she sat down next to me.

"I love you, too," she whispered back before she pressed her lips to mine, pressing her hands to my shoulders and pushing on them slightly, telling me to lie down. Obliging, I slowly leaned back until my body was against her comforter. Bella crawled on top of me, our center's touching as she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine.

For five minutes we stayed like that; her on top of me as we both kissed each other slowly, just enjoying the feel of each other's bare body, before I could hear her breath hitch as her hand slowly crept down my body.

Suddenly, the bedroom door crashed open. "What the _HELL_ is going on here?" someone's loud voice rang throughout the room, obviously angry at our current position.

Bella and I quickly sat up, and once I recognized the intruder who interrupted my time with my mate, a growl escaped my lips.

Jacob Black.

That mutt needed to know when to quit.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I'm a day late and I apologized, but I thought that the lemon would make up for it.**

**'Course, now you're probably like "whaaaaaaaaatt!" I told you there was a cliffhanger. You just weren't expecting this kind of one.**

**Raise your hand if you want to neuter the mutt!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"What the _fuck _are you two _doing_?" Jacob yelled again, his fists tense at his side as his nostrils flared and his eyes grew slim as he glared at us.

Using my vampire speed, I gathered all of my clothes and put them on in a hurry before I stepped in front of Jacob Black; all the while Bella used her blanket to cover herself from his gaze.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." I growled, putting my hand on his, of course, shirtless torso, trying to push him out of the room. "NOW."

"Fuck no. You get out!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Bella yelled, glaring at the two of us. "I need to get dressed."

Jacob clenched his jaw but otherwise said nothing as he walked backwards out of the room. Casting Bella a small smile I did the same, closing the door behind me. When I turned around to go down the stairs, however, I was met with Jacob's chest. Lovely.

"What the hell was going on in there?" he asked, clenching his jaw tightly before he inhaled sharply.

"Bella and I are in a healthy relationship, Jacob, you know damn well what we were doing." I smirked before I crossed my arms. "Something the two of you were never able to do."

A growl escaped his lips as he took a step forward, almost pushing me backwards, towering over me like a giant. "Listen leech, Bella doesn't belong to you, so you need to keep your filthy little hands off of her and you better make damn sure you don't sink your teeth into her neck and turn her into a parasite like you."

I raised an eyebrow as I placed my hands on my hips. "Oh yeah, and who are you to stop me? If you hadn't noticed, we're in Bella's house and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't appreciate it if you were to become a giant mutt inside his house to soil his rug."

His eyes turned into slits as he glared at me. "Watch your words, tiny. You don't want to see me get upset."

"Oh, is that supposed to scare me? Please. You're just a puppy stuck inside a dick's body."

"You're so lucky Bella is in the other room. If she weren't here I'd rip you to fucking shreds and burn the pieces so that your fucking parasite farm can't put you back together," Jacob threatened. "I—"

"You'll what? Take away my soul mate?" Bella interrupted him as she walked out of her room, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. A small smile formed on my lips as I enjoyed the show of affection from her before I turned to Jacob with a smirk. "Whether you like it or not, Jake, Alice and I are together and we're happy and we're _in _love."

"But…you were…in love with me, too," Jacob said as he looked at Bella, obviously trying to keep himself calm because he didn't want to harm her in any way. "And you were happy."

"I thought I was in love with you, Jake. I do love you, I do, but it's more of a love one has for a sibling and not for a life partner. Of course, right now I'm more annoyed at you, but I still love you." Bella took a deep breath then, placing her free hand in her pocket as she leaned onto my shoulder slightly. "Now why did you come here?"

Jacob was taken aback. He was probably expecting to hear yelling coming from her mouth, not her being calm and rational, so his eyes were wide and his mouth agape as he tried to collect his words. "I—I just…came here…to apologize and…"

"You came here to apologize?" I asked before I scoffed. "Please. If you came here to apologize the minute you walked onto Bella's porch you would've _heard_ what we were doing. Try again."

"I'm being serious!"

"Uh-huh, I believe that," I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. "And I'm Justin Bieber in disguise."

"Eww, you are?" Bella teased. "I guess it's true what they say, then. Justin is a girl."

I had to admit, that did get a chuckle out of me, but now wasn't the time for laughs. Now was the time to finally put this mutt in his place. "Listen, Jacob, I don't care what excuse you have. You came in on us during a very _intimate_ moment between the two of us. You better have a damn good excuse before I neuter you once and for all, and this time it's not a threat, it's a promise."

Jacob swallowed a lump in his throat, looking at me cautiously with his lips pursed. Huh, I was surprised that he was actually listening. Normally I had to pull teeth to get him to listen, and even then, he did it in a manner that made you want to watch your back.

He scratched the back of his neck with a sigh. "Look, I'm telling the truth. I did come here to apologize. I know…No, I knew Bella and I weren't meant to be together and I was, I hate to admit it, so stubborn to make her mine that I dated her even though I knew that in any split second, any feelings I had towards her would be gone. I…I was also too stubborn to admit that she wasn't my soul mate and that she was yours and I apologize for that. Can you forgive me, the both of you? I know I don't accept it, but…I just…I'll do anything to show that I am sorry. Even if it takes me till kingdom come."

Bella and I exchanged a quick glance before I felt my pocket vibrate. With a sigh I grabbed my phone and saw that Hannah was calling. "I need to take this."

Jacob nodded but Bella pursed her lips, worry in her eyes as she nodded slightly. Flipping my phone open I walked down the steps as I put the phone to my ear.

"Yes, Hannah?" I answered as I walked into the living room, leaning against the couch as I heard Bella ask Jacob to listen in on the conversation.

Hannah sighed. _"You really need to get home, Alice. Things are…Well, it turns out the situation in Seattle is worse than we thought. Carlisle wants you home so we can discuss strategies."_

"How bad is it?" I asked, trying to look ahead into the future to see if I could see anything about the newborn vampires in Seattle.

"_Bad enough to where Carlisle's considering getting help from the wolves,_" Hannah said before taking a deep breath. _"How quick can you get here?"_

"Well, I'm in the middle of something, but I'll try to finish it up and I could be there in an hour. You just have to give me time, I'll be there."

"_You better be, or we're going to do the ass-kicking without you!" _Emmett shouted in the background.

"_You know we won't, Alice. We'll wait up for you," _Hannah said.

"I know you will. Goodbye, Hannah," I said before I hung up the phone. It wasn't a surprise that when I looked up I saw Jacob and Bella on the stairs looking at me. "Yes?"

"You need the pack's help with something going on in Seattle?" Jacob asked. "I can talk to Sam. He'll probably be up for it, so long as it saves humanity and all that."

I pursed my lips in thought as I looked at the overgrown oaf, not sure if I should take his offer or not. Though we had a rivalry, I could put that aside as long as it ensured the safety of my Bella. With a sigh, I nodded. "I appreciate that, but first I need to talk to my family. Bella, do you want to come with me?"

"I do, but I just got home and Charlie expects me here…" her voice trailed off as she looked to the floor. I could hear it in her tone that she was unsure, she didn't want to upset her father and neither did I, but there was no way I was going to leave Bella in the house by herself if the vampires in Seattle were after my family. I'm sure they would've caught my scent at her house and investigate, and if I weren't here, it could end ugly.

"Leave him a note and tell him that you just remembered you have an important essay due in English and I'm helping you with it. I'm sure he won't mind it if he realized it was for academics; every father wants his child to succeed in school."

Bella nodded slowly before she walked into the kitchen, Jacob watching her as she did. My arm quickly reached up to smack the back of his head, though I had to tip-toe to do it, and gave him a stern look. "You had your chance, Black. She's mine, so keep your eyes off of her."

He raised his hands defensively. "Can't blame a guy for looking."

"Yes, I can. And I suggest that you leave now before I do follow up on that promise to neuter you."

He gave a slight nod before he headed for the door, stopping hesitantly with his hand on the doorknob as he turned to look at me. "You've changed Bella…for the better. The Bella I used to know would've cringed at the thought of coming out of the open and she would've hidden from the spotlight and the danger that follows. She's fragile, she needs someone to look out for her, and I know you can do that…just promise me one thing? Don't break her heart. If you do, you're going to have to answer to me."

With that, he walked out of the house and into the slight drizzle, running towards the trees as the falling rain dissolved on his bare shoulders. Leaning against the doorframe, I watched as he disappeared into the forest, hoping that Sam wouldn't mind working with us as long as it meant that they could protect human life.

"Alice?" Bella called from behind me, so I turned around to see her holding her backpack over her shoulder, giving me a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said as gave her a small smile, lifting my arm up as my hand reached for hers. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"The signs just don't add up. Yes, it appears we have a newborn army in Seattle, but if that were the case, Alice would be able to see their decisions," Jasper argued as Bella and I entered the living room to find my family gathered in various positions. Emmett was sprawled over two seats of the couch, obviously not caring that our lives were in danger, Rosalie stood behind him with her arms crossed, Carlisle sat in the recliner, leaning forward in thought with Esme's hands on his shoulders, Jasper sat next to Emmett, his hand on his chin and his brow furrowed as if he were in deep thought, and Hannah sat on the arm next to him. Bella sat down on the love seat, looking at my family in worry as she saw their expressions.

"You know so yourself, Jasper," Carlisle responded, "newborns are uncontrollable and rely solely on their instincts. Perhaps the reason why Alice cannot see their decisions clearly is because they aren't sure of what they're doing."

Jasper shook his head. "But someone is creating them, Carlisle. Alice should be able to see their decision on making these vampires."

"How many do you think there are?" I asked, interceding on the argument between the two blonde males in my family. "When Hannah called she said that you believe it's worse than we thought."

Carlisle nodded. "When I was at the hospital, they asked me to look at some of the bodies that were recovered from various scenes. There were about fifteen of them that they found and the police told me that at least thirty people were declared as missing. When I got to look at the bodies, I could tell that they died from being bitten, no blood left in their system, and they were bit in multiple places. Of course, they were altered to look as if it was an animal attack, but the police wasn't sure about a dangerous animal on the loose."

"Judging from what Carlisle found, I'd say that there are about forty newborns," Jasper said with a sigh. "And that's why I believe we need the wolves help. There are plenty of them, they'd give us the numbers and an advantage, given the fact that the newborns won't know that they exist."

"It's a good thing Jacob was there when Hannah called me," I said, sitting down next to Bella. "He overheard that we might need help from his pack and he said he'd talk to Sam."

Emmett raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Bella. "How'd you whip that pup? Did ya neuter him?"

Bella chuckled but I placed my hand on hers. "He came over to apologize. Surprisingly, once you get to know him and you get on his good side, he's not a jackass."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Let's just hope, for our sake and for the sake of the citizens in Forks, that Sam agrees."

As if on cue, the shrill ring from the telephone interrupted the cloud of silence in the living room. Carlisle stood up and headed to the desk in the corner, pressing the speaker button before he cleared his throat.

"Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking."

"_Carlisle," _a gruff voice on the speaker said, and a smile grew on my lips as I recognized the speaker. It belonged to Sam Uley, the alpha of the pack in La Push. Looks like Jacob fulfilled his promise. _"We heard that you might need some assistance from our pack. Might I ask from what?"_

"I'm sure you've noticed the crimes in Seattle," Carlisle said, looking at my family before turning back to the speaker.

"_I have. I guessed that it was vampire related, but since it was so far away, I didn't think we would have to deal with it. Is there something wrong?"_

Carlisle sighed. "We have reason to believe that there is a newborn army being created in Seattle. We th—"

"_Newborn army? I'm sure you aren't talking about babies, here, but I'm afraid you lost me."_

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, a newborn army. When we are at our first year of our new life, we are at our strongest because our own human blood lingers in our tissues. Newborn vampires are valuable because of this strength, and judging from the death toll in Seattle and the number of missing people, we think that forty newborns have been created in the past couple of months."

"_I see. Do you know why?"_

"We think that the newborn army is coming after my family. We aren't sure why, but Alice is looking out for any indication as to the creator of this army. According to your legends, we know that you protect human lives and, I believe, that because forty vampires are heading to Forks, you would want to protect anyone you can."

Sam was silent on the other end, though I could hear muffled voices in the background. I wondered if Sam was talking to members of the council or his pack, asking them for their advice before he accepted or declined.

With a deep breath Sam spoke again. _"We're in. If they weren't coming to Forks, I would've said no, but I won't let innocents near my territory be hurt. Do we need to meet someplace?"_

Jasper nodded as he stood up. "Yes, Sam, we do. Do you know the field that's southeast of the Calawah River?"

"_I know the general location."_

"We need to meet there so I can teach you how to fight newborns. They're different from vampires who have been around longer, and it would be dangerous if you weren't properly trained."

"_What time?"_

"Whatever works best for you and your pack."

Sam was quiet again. _"Two in the morning. I need time to locate my pack and then we'll venture to the meeting location."_

Jasper nodded. "Thank you, Sam. Your help is appreciated."

The dial tone sounded shortly after that, signaling that Sam had ended the call.

I didn't care if it was rude or not, I was just thankful that there was more protection for my Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm late, but give me credit; my brother got his MBA today and I was out of town for his graduation ceremony. :P**

**Anyone surprised that Jacob apologized? I'm not. 'Course, I knew what was going to happen.**

**Next week: Bella and Alice pick up from where they left off. ;)**

**Happy Friday greetings everyone.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"I'm _so_ tired," Bella exaggerated as she tucked her head into the crook of my neck, her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders as I ran to the clearing, my arms holding Bella's legs as I made sure she wouldn't fall off.

I giggled as I felt her yawn against my skin. "You were the one who insisted on coming with me; you don't get to complain now."

Shortly after receiving the call from Sam, Bella proceeded with begging me to let her come with me when my family and I met with them. I knew she should've been in bed but…well…I couldn't say no to her, could I?

"I didn't know how tired I was going to be…can I fall asleep on you?"

"Maybe…if Jasper doesn't need me. He might use everyone in the family to train us, considering we have no experience dealing with newborn attacks." I was almost positive that Jasper would want me to help him train. Whenever we had sparring matches he enjoyed fighting with me or Edward, given our abilities, and he found it interesting to see how we implemented our gifts into our fighting style. Edward was a cocky fighter; he countered every move you were going to make with a smirk until you got fed up with him blocking your attempts that you just charge him, and from there it goes downhill, since he is the fastest of the family.

Me, on the other hand, well…I could fight with my eyes closed, if I really wanted to. Not that I did…well, for the most part my eyes would be open, though I'm sure that since the wolves were joining us I'd _have_ to watch my opponents. I _hate _the fact that the wolves block my visions; never in my life had I felt blind before and now…now I felt useless.

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I turned my head slightly and gave Bella a smile. "I know something that might keep you awake."

"Oh?" she mumbled before she lifted her head to look me in the eyes. "And what might that be?"

"Well, since you were so adamant about living life to the fullest before the newborn army comes and ruins your chance, I'd figure we could try again," I giggled as I looked forward, greeting my family with a smile as I slowed down. "But this time I'll lock the door."

"You're right," Bella said, the drowsiness gone from her voice. "That does keep me awake."

I giggled again before I stopped at the clearing, next to Hannah who gave me a smile as I sat Bella down. "Told you," I said.

"Hey, Alice," Hannah said as she walked up to me before she smiled at Bella. "I'm surprised you're here, Bella. Isn't it past your bed time?"

"I'm a rebellious teenager; we don't have bed times," Bella teased, earning a laugh from both Hannah and myself, and, of course, Emmett.

"Alice, have I ever told you how much I enjoy it when you bring your little snack pack to family events? She definitely lightens the mood!" he said as he walked towards us before wrapping an arm around Bella. "And, I can fantasize about the two of you together."

This, of course, resulted in a blush from Bella as she bit her lip and looked to the ground. Rosalie was already grabbing Emmett's ear by the time he stopped laughing, dragging him away while mumbling profanities at her husband.

"Don't mind Emmett," Hannah said as she gave Bella a smile. "He seems like a doofus who doesn't care about feelings and whether his words hurts people or not, but he's really a decent guy who likes to lighten the mood when situations are tough. It's…very appealing the more stressed we are but…"

I sighed. "When there is nothing for us to worry about, it just gets annoying."

Bella nodded. "He does seem like he doesn't understand the word 'no', but thanks for the advice."

Hannah nodded before she turned to the trees. "I hear them," she whispered before she joined Jasper, grabbing his hand and leaning against his shoulder as she looked at the trees with her lips pursed.

"The pack?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "And fair warning…they're a lot bigger than normal wolves."

With that, I grabbed her hand and led her to where the rest of my family was gathered, watching the trees to see the wolves when they approached. The first sign of them I saw was Sam Uley, the alpha, as he walked forward in his human form, his chest bare and his legs covered with cut-off shorts. Following him were Blake, Dom, and Jacob. I was surprised at this, given the fact that Jacob and I weren't on friendly terms. We weren't on enemy terms, anymore, but we definitely weren't friends.

Coming behind them were eight wolves, all ranging in size and color, a few of them with their teeth bared, one with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as if he were panting, and the rest just looked at us warily.

Carlisle took a step forward, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked at Sam. "Thank you for agreeing to come. To be truthful, I didn't expect you to be in your human forms, though I understand the reason most of your pack is in their stronger form."

Sam nodded. "We cannot communicate in our wolf forms, so I figured it would be better if my Second, my Third, and I were able to speak for our pack. We have questions, and we would like to voice them, if that's alright."

So Dom and Blake were Sam's high-ranking wolves? Well…that explains why they had some power over Jacob. "I'd like to know why Jacob isn't in his wolf form," I said, eyeing the wolf in question with a raised eyebrow.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Jacob put his arm in front of his Alpha and shook his head, whispering "I got this" before he took a step forward. "Given what happened earlier…I didn't want to show hostility towards your…family."

Bella gave a smile. "Thanks, Jake."

Jacob gave a smile in return before he took a step backwards, looking at his Alpha as if to tell him to continue.

"I understand that you have questions, however I will not be the one to answer them. My son, Jasper, is more experienced with dealing with newborns and he is the one that will teach us," Carlisle said as he took his place next to Esme while Jasper gave Hannah a kiss on her forehead before he took a step forward, looking at the wolves with his arms behind his back.

"What questions do you have?" Jasper asked.

Blake cleared his throat. "Some of us, and I do mean some, not all, feel that we should be the ones to train you since it is our job to hunt down vampires."

Jasper chuckled. "I assume that the ones who had this thought are in their wolf forms right now?" When Blake nodded, Jasper looked at the eight wolves before he shook his head. "The vampires you've dealt with in the past are older, newborns are different. They are stronger, faster, and could easily crush you if you charge them head on. I know how to deal with them because I spent my earlier years as a member of a newborn army, so I think it is pretty safe to say that I do know my stuff about newborns."

"You keep saying army," Dom said before shrugging, "I want to know what constitutes as an army."

"A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could defeat them. This army has about forty, given the reports from Seattle, and that's about the size of a good newborn army. Somehow…someone had gotten the idea to form an army to stop their foes, which, as we believe, is us."

Sam nodded. "Those are the only concerns that the pack had that we felt we should ask…there were others but…"

"You probably wouldn't want to hear them," Dom said with another shrug. "Anyway, do you need us for the training or should we just observe?"

"Observing is fine with me," Jasper said with a nod. "Emmett, step forward."

"Yes! I go first!" Emmett said with a fist-pump to the air before he walked over to the other side of the field, a large grin plastered to his face.

Jasper chuckled. "You are going first because you fight similarly to newborn vampires. You rely on your strength, as do they, so you are easier to use when talking about newborns. Now, the first thing to know is that you don't want them to get their arms around you. If that happens, your bones will be crushed and you will lose. Now, Emmett, don't hold back!"

Emmett laughed. "Do I ever?"

As Emmett charged Jasper, I felt a shiver envelope Bella's arm and it traveled all the way to her hand, alerting me. I turned to her to see her free arm wrapped over her chest as she watched the two males fight one another as the wolves looked on.

"Bella, are you cold?" I asked, though I knew it was a dumb question.

"Yes…I should've brought a jacket."

"I can give you something better than a jacket," a familiar voice said before I turned to see Jacob coming towards us with a, surprisingly, friendly smile. "How about wolf heat?"

Almost immediately a growl escaped my throat as I looked at the large shifter, my lips curling over my teeth. "No," I hissed. _Mine. My mate. She's MINE._

"No, I didn't mean that!" he said, raising his hands in front of him. "I just run a toasty one hundred and eight point nine degree temperature, and I thought that she wouldn't mind it, and you wouldn't mind it, if I sat with her to keep her warm."

"Alice," I heard Jasper call. "Your turn."

_Looks like I'll have to leave her with him anyway. _"Alright. I have to go, anyway, but if you try anything…" I trailed off before I headed towards Jasper.

Thankfully, when I was done with my training, I walked over to see Bella laughing with Jacob, and it was only friendly laughing and not flirty laughing. Bella also seemed warmer, she was no longer shivering and I could see a bead of sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Alright, I'm done," I said with a smile before I offered my hand to her. "Would you like to go home?"

Bella furrowed her brow in confusion before I saw the realization dawn on her face. "Oh! Yes, definitely."

Jacob sighed as Bella took my hand, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Thanks, Bella, for taking the time out to talk to me…I know I've been an ass but…I'll try to make that up to you, I promise."

Bella nodded. "No problem, Jake."

"Alright, hop up," I said, turning around. Bella jumped onto my back and I quickly grabbed her legs as her arms wrapped around my neck, and I ran to her house.

As soon as we were in her room I set her down on the bed and closed her door, making sure it was locked before I sat on the bed next to her. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time before we do this. Are you sure?"

Bella nodded. "I'm sure that I love you, Alice. I'm sure that I want you and that I want to go through this normal step with you."

I smiled before I leaned in. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. No interruptions. No jealous ex-boyfriends who can't get it up. No jealous vampire brother to steal Bella away. Just Bella and Alice, alone, in Bella's bedroom.**

**Before I leave you with my signature, I must tell you that my new story, Optical Illusion, has been posted. I've only got a few reviews on it, and I'm pretty sure it's because it starts out as BlackSwan, but this started out as BlackSwan too, right? Have faith in me. :) The second chapter will be posted fairly shortly; i.e. whenever this gets up, I'll be editing the author's note for Optical Illusion chapter two. ;)**

**With that said, happy Friday greetings, everyone. :)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

My fingers trailed across the bare skin of Bella's back, my lips tugging upwards when I heard her let out a sigh of contentment, before she turned her head to face me with a smile.

"Good morning," she said before a yawn overcame her.

A giggle escaped my throat as my smile grew more prominent while my fingers made their way up to her cheek, caressing it gently. "It's a wonderful morning."

"Hmm," she said with her own smile. "Is it?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course it is. I got to spend the night with the most beautiful woman in existence, one that I love and one that shares those feelings."

"I think that that's what I'm supposed to say," Bella said before she stretched her arms. "Though I think that last night was a lot more wonderful than this morning…I'm still sore."

I giggled. "Well, when you become a vampire that will no longer be a problem."

"When…do you think I'll become a vampire?" she asked as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, still shy about my seeing her even though we had just spent the night together, before she cocked her head to the side. "I mean…if you were able to change me now, I'd be more helpful when you fight the newborns. Don't you think so?"

"You heard how Jasper described newborns. You'd be more of a liability because we'd have to watch you and make sure you wouldn't get into a trouble, which could mean that we'd be focusing on you so much that the army would take advantage. No…I don't think we'll change you…not now, at least."

"When? I need to prepare myself so I know…" she sighed. "…so I know how to say goodbye to my parents."

I shook my head. "Bella, even I'm not certain right now, and I'm the one who can see the future. I do know this, though," I said before I placed my hands on hers, giving her a kind smile. "You will become a vampire, and you'll be happy. And…" I said, cocking my head to the side as I heard a knock on the front door. "Speaking of parents, I do believe one of yours have arrived."

Bella's brow furrowed as she looked at me in confusion before she stood up and headed towards her window, shielding her body with the curtain as she peeked out of the bedroom, looking down below.

"Hi, Bella!" I heard her mother call out from the porch, no doubt waving to her daughter as she saw her face in the window. "Think you can let your mother in?"

"Uh…" Bella said as raising a finger to her mother, closing her curtains before she turned to her dresser. "Crap, I need to get dressed…"

"Should I get dressed too or do you think this looks acceptable?" I teased, gesturing to my naked body, earning a glare from Bella. "Oh, you're no fun. Of course I'll get dressed but…" I paused as I stood up, looking for the clothes that I wore the day before. I knew her father hadn't seen me yesterday, so he wouldn't know what clothes I wore when he saw me, as I could hear him greeting Renée at the door. "Does your mother know about us?"

Bella sighed as she threw her arms through the sleeves of her shirt before she straightened it out over her stomach. "No, but I guess it's time I break the news to her."

"I'll be with you every step of the way," I said before I quickly put on my clothes, finished by the time Bella was putting on her jeans. Walking over to her, I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "She'll take it okay, Bella, I promise that to you."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Renée…she's very…" she paused, biting her lip as she thought of the correct word. "She's very perceptive, and…she might…realize what we did last night…I'm just hoping that she won't say anything in front of Charlie, if she catches on."

"If she does, she does, but right now, we need to go down there and say hello to her before Charlie comes and wonders what's taking you so long. I don't think he knows I'm here."

Her lips tugged downwards in a frown as she looked at me. "That's not good…he might think that we were up to something."

"I doubt it, Bella, but here is our story. We woke up early this morning and realized that we left one of the papers in your room, so we came to your house, searched for the assignment, and then crashed once it was finished."

Bella paused for a moment, stuffing her hands into her pockets before cocking her head to the side. "Are all vampires good at making up stories or is that just an Alice thing?"

I giggled. "Haven't you heard a good magician never reveals their secrets? Come, now. Your mother awaits."

She nodded with a sigh before unlocking her door, opening it up before we walked down the stairs.

"So…how's Phil treating you?" Charlie asked, his voice coming from the living room, so I assumed that he and Renée were now sitting down.

"Good, good. You should see him play baseball, Charlie, I know you'd really enjoy it," her voice said, a hint of a smile to her tone before Bella and I walked in. "Bella! Honey, I hope I didn't wake you up like I did to your old man, here."

Charlie snorted. "I'm not that old."

Bella smiled as her mother stood up, wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders before taking a step back. "Mom, what are you doing here? Something happen to Phil?"

"Oh, no, sweetie!" Renée chuckled. "Phil is fine. Your father told me that I should come up because you had something to tell me."

"Dad?" Bella asked, turning to face the man in question.

Charlie cleared his throat and stood up, raising his hands in defense. "I'm going to get out of here before you say anything. Just know she has the right to know, Bella, she is your mother." With that, he headed into the kitchen, the sound of the refrigerator humming indicating that he was making himself breakfast.

"What is it, honey? I figured you would've told me in an email," Renée said, cocking her head to the side as she looked at her daughter with curiosity in her eyes. "Is something wrong? Did Jacob get you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Bella said, a blush creeping across her cheek before she turned to look at me with eyes that pleaded for help.

"It's not bad, Mrs. Dwyer, it's just…" I know that I was allowed to call her Renée, but under the circumstances, I felt that it was necessary to be formal.

Renée raised her hand. "Say no more, I think I know what this is about."

"No, Mom, let me say this, please…I…" Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alice and I are…girlfriends, and we love each other."

Her mother pursed her lips before they curved upwards. She held out her arms and wrapped them around her daughter with a large smile on her face. "Oh, dear, I'm so proud of you!"

"You-you knew?" Bella asked when they pulled apart, her eyes wide as I giggled at her frazzled appearance.

"Of course I did, honey. I could see the way she looked at you," Renée said before turning to me. "Come here, Alice, and give me a hug."

I wrapped my arms around her mother, throwing a thumbs-up at Bella behind Renée's back, before we pulled apart, a smile on my own lips. "I told Bella that you wouldn't take it hard."

"Well, I'm just glad she told me in person. This is definitely not something I want to be told in an email. Oh, the two of you just make an adorable couple! I need to take pictures so I can show my friends back in Phoenix. I think I have the camera in my purse…" Renée started before she searched for her purse, rummaging through the contents.

"That was easier than I expected," Bella muttered under her breath.

"I told you it was go—" I stopped my sentence short, my vision growing hazy before it switched to a different scene altogether, one that was definitely not the living room that belonged to my girlfriend's father.

_A male vampire paced back and forth in front of a large group of ravenous vampires, ones that were fighting over the few human bodies like it were a toy, before he stopped and turned to them._

"_ENOUGH!" he shouted, causing them to stop what they were doing so that they could turn to look at this vampire, their red eyes varying in shades; some brighter than others. It was clear that he was their leader, as they listened to his word and waited for him to continue, though he didn't look like much. He had short, brown hair, his red eyes glowing brightly, and he looked not much older than eighteen, though his features were hard as he stared at the vampires under his command._

"_It's time that we move," he started, pacing once more, the vampires watching his move. "You all have the power to expand out of Seattle, and now…that is what we're going to do. We will move West, to a town called Forks, and we will meet with someone who knows the way. He will help us, so please, don't kill him. Finish your meals, because once you've drained them dry, it's time that we give the Olympic Coven a wake-up call," he said with a smirk, his teeth gleaming as the vampires returned to what they were doing._

A gasp escaped my throat as I returned to the present, my eyes on Renée who was bending down to face me, worry etched into her face.

"Alice, is something wrong, honey?" she asked, placing her hands on my shoulder. "Did you faint?"

Bella looked at me, her eyes wide with worry, her mouth slightly open as if she were about to say something, before I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I just need to go home and get something sweet in me before I actually do pass out," I said, glancing at Bella. "I'll see you later, Bella?"

Bella nodded before she walked over to me and pressed her lips to mine. "I'll call you," she whispered into my ear before she gave me a smile. "I hope you feel better, Alice."

"Yes, I still need to take those pictures!" Renée said, clapping her hands together before she turned to her daughter.

A sigh escaped my lips as I realized that I was no longer needed; Bella's mom would surely keep her occupied while I talked to my family about what I saw. As soon as the door was shut behind me, I ran as fast as I could, kicking up dirt with my shoes before I walked inside the house, wiping my feet on the doormat so that Esme wouldn't yell at me.

"Alice?" Jasper asked as he walked down the stairs, his brow furrowed as he looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Family meeting!" I called, slamming the door shut behind me. "Now!"

Almost instantly everyone gathered into the living room; Emmett and Rosalie came from the garage, grease on their clothes, Hannah and Carlisle came from upstairs, and Esme walked in from the garden out back.

I took a deep breath. "I had a vision."

"You tend to have those frequently, Alice, seeing as it's your gift and all," Emmett teased, earning a grease covered smack on his arm.

"Please continue, Alice," Rosalie said, glaring at her husband.

"The army…they _are _coming here…and Riley Biers is leading them…They even mentioned the Olympic Coven by name, which means that we were right. We _are_ the targets."

Jasper nodded. "How many newborns did you see in the vision, if you saw any, that is?"

"There was a large group of them," I said, remembering the vision and how many vampires had turned to look at Riley, "maybe thirty?"

"Sounds about right," Jasper said before turning to look at Carlisle, who was scratching his chin in thought.

"Do you know when they'll be arriving?"

I shook my head. "I can find out."

Closing my eyes, I looked into the future to see Riley's plans. It seemed like he wanted to destroy us as quick as possible, and it looked like D-day was Tuesday. "Two days, minimum. He's blood-hungry."

"Why would Riley Biers be the one leading them, though?" Esme asked. "He was such a nice boy."

Emmett shrugged. "Probably has a grudge against Alice because she dumped him for a girl."

"Or," Jasper said, sighing, "someone manipulated him into the job. I believe that there is someone behind him, trying to stay out of the action as if to go unnoticed."

"Riley did mention that they were going to meet with someone, a he, on their way here. Maybe that's his master?"

"Could be," Jasper said, shrugging. "That's my best bet."

"But how would his creator be able to slide by Alice's visions so easily? She hasn't seen this vampire, so I think that he might know how your visions work," Hannah said. "Which could easily mean we know him."

"What about Edward? Maybe he's still sore from losing Bella?" Emmett offered.

Esme shook her head fervently. "No, it wouldn't be Edward. He made amends with Alice and I doubt that he would want to destroy us."

"If someone is hiding from Alice's visions, Riley could have easily said he to throw us off his creator's tail," Jasper said. "It could be a female that knows our secrets, but I have no idea who it could be. No one has a vendetta against us."

"Jane does," I said, crossing my arms. "Maybe she's the one who is behind the army, and that would explain the lack of response on the Volturi's part."

"It could very well be, but I doubt Jane, someone who is under Chelsea's influence, would go against the Volturi's direct orders," Carlisle said before sighing. "We'll find out in due time, it seems, as the fight is closer than we had anticipated. I'll inform Sam."

As he walked away, I tried to think about the eminent threat heading our way and what I could do to keep Bella safe, because I knew one thing for certain.

I didn't want her to get in the middle of that.

* * *

**A/N: Things are moving into motion. I wonder what's going to happen next, hmm?**

**Happy Friday greetings, everyone**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"What do you mean you have to figure out what to do with me?" Bella asked the following evening while her mother went to her hotel to freshen up before she returned to take her daughter out to dinner. "Aren't I going to stay with you?"

I sighed before shaking my head. "It's not that simple, Bella. I'm going to be fighting and it would be way too dangerous for you to be in the middle of that. Newborns rely on their instincts far more than older vampires do, and if you were down there…it wouldn't end well. I don't need my visions to know that."

"But you can't honestly expect me to stay behind and wait for you, do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm probably going to worry myself sick while I wait for you to return, and even then, I won't feel better until I know you're okay. Can you just…I don't know…can't you just stay with me? Skip the fight and stay with me? That way I know you're safe and you know I'm safe."

Taking a deep breath, I contemplated her request. Should I stay with her and risk the lives of my family members? Of course, if I chose not to stay with her, there was the off chance that a newborn would follow my scent to her house, and Bella…well…Bella smelt far too good, and no newborn would be able to resist.

With a sigh I nodded. "Alright, I'll stay with you, but only because you smell too good."

Bella snorted. "I figured it would be because you love me, not because I smell good."

I rolled my eyes before I grabbed her hands. "Of course I love you, Bella, but the reason I said it's because you smell good is very simple. Since these newborns are clearly after my family, they would come across our scent, and, more than half of my family has been to your house, so they would follow it. I've told you that your scent is the best one I've come across in my existence, and I've been able to hold back because of my experience," though she was tempting…STOP ALICE…don't think about that… "Newborns, however, would catch your scent and be too enticed to stop. I think it would be better if I stayed with you."

"Well, where would we go? You said so yourself; your scent is all over my house. Do we need to go somewhere we haven't been to before?"

"I honestly don't know what we're going to do," I answered truthfully just as I heard a knock on the door. "I'll go tell Jasper that I won't be fighting so he can plan accordingly." Pressing my lips to her forehead, I stood up and headed for the door before opening it, revealing Renée.

"Oh, Alice!" she clapped with a smile on her face. "Do you want to join Bella and me for dinner? I can tell you some of the best embarrassing stories about her when she was a baby."

"Mom," Bella groaned out into two syllables as she walked up behind me.

I giggled before turning back to her mother. "As tempting as that offer sounds, I have to decline. My mother is preparing a family meal and she expects us all to be there. I'm very sorry."

"Don't be," Renée said with a wave of her hand. "Your mother expects you, I understand it. Don't want my future daughter-in-law to get in trouble, do we?" she winked.

Giving a quick goodbye to Bella, I walked out of the house and towards my Lamborghini that I had parked on the road, climbing in before gunning the engine to life. Although I wasn't able to peel out of there like I wanted, I was able to rev the engine and break the sound barrier once I reached the dirt road that led to my house. After ten seconds, I had reached the garage, pulling my car in between Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's Jeep, which seemed to be up higher than normal.

When I opened my door I realized why. Rosalie's overall clad legs were under the jeep while Emmett bent down and held it up for her, acting like her own personal jack.

"Munchkin's back!" he grinned. "Where's the snack pack?"

"She has dinner plans with her mother. Do either of you know where Jasper is?"

Rosalie let out a scoff. "He's fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy?" Did she mean the newborns?

"Don't let Rose fool you; she's just upset that the wolves are here stinking up the house," he answered. "Jasper should be in the dining room, I think. That's where they were last time I saw."

With a nod I headed into the house, trying to keep my nose from crinkling in disgust as I walked into a cloud of unbearable dog odor, before I sauntered into the dining room, finding Jasper, Sam, Blake, Dom, Jacob, and Carlisle looking over a map that was on the table.

Jasper looked up when he saw me. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see."

My brow furrowed in confusion. What did he want to see me for? "Something wrong?"

"No, no, we just need to know the total number of newborns heading our way. I'm sure they'll be down by a few by the time they reach Forks, giving the behavior of newborns, and I want to plan accordingly," he responded.

"Oh, okay," I said before closing my eyes. The black curtain of my eyelid was soon replaced by the scenery of a lake deep within the forest. One by one newborn heads emerged, Riley in the front as he led the group. Keeping my eyes closed, I counted all of the ones that walked out of the water and onto the land, and once they had disappeared, I let out a sigh as I returned to the present. "Twenty nine."

Jasper nodded before a sinister grin grew on his face. "We have this in the bag."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Carlisle said with humor in his tone, crossing his arms as he looked at his newest son in amazement. "How do you know this will be an easy win?"

"I never said easy, but I do know that we'll be able to win. Earlier this evening, shortly after Alice alerted us to her vision, I met with Sam and asked him if I could witness his hunting techniques so that I could apply my knowledge of newborns to it."

Dom shrugged. "It was kind of weird having a vampire running next to us instead of us chasing one, but it was fun." Did he forget that I ran alongside of him and Blake when we were chasing after James before?

Jasper pointed to a clearing in the map. "What will happen is that we're going to meet the newborns first; the pack will wait around this clearing until I give them the signal. Sam will be on the lookout for the signal I will give, and once they join us, the newborns won't know what hit them."

"Element of surprise," Blake said with a nod. "Always comes in handy."

"I say, at the most, it should take us an hour to dispose of the problem. Not easy, but we will win, albeit with a few injuries on our side, I gather."

"What if someone wanted to drop out of the fight?" I asked with an innocent tone, shrugging before scratching the back of my neck. "I know it would make it harder on you all, but I need to stay out of the fight to ensure Bella's safety. After all, our scent is all around her and they could follow it…"

Jasper nodded. "I see what you mean. I doubt it wouldn't hurt to lose you, Alice. You wouldn't be that much of an asset, anyway, given the fact that the wolves blind your vision."

_Gee, thanks for saying that out loud. _"Thanks for thinking so little of me, brother," I said with a roll of my eyes. "The only problem is, I don't know where we would go. Her house is covered in my scent, not to mention that almost everyone in our family, excluding Esme, have been there. They might catch my scent and follow it to wherever we decide to go."

"Hmm," Jasper said, placing his chin in his hands as he knitted his eyebrows together thoughtfully. "That is a dilemma."

"They know what vampires smell like, correct?" Sam asked, and when Jasper nodded, he leaned over to the map and pointed to a mountain that was near the battlefield; close enough for me to hear it, but far enough to be hidden away. "They don't know what we smell like, however, so I'm sure that I could spare one of my wolves to escort you two to safety."

"Wouldn't work," I said, shaking my head. "Even with a wolf walking side-by-side with us, Bella's scent is too strong, and, combined with mine, it would be almost like shooting fish in a barrel, especially since we would be so close to the battlefield."

"What about carrying the two of you?" Jacob offered. "That way, your feet do not touch the ground and we could prevent your scent from touching the Earth."

_That did sound like it could work… _"Maybe. We'd have to test it out."

Carlisle looked up to Sam. "Do you think you could spare one of your wolves to test out Jacob's theory?"

"Jacob's the one who came up with it, he should be your guinea pig," Sam said before slapping Jacob on the back.

"Let's get this over with, then," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"We can't really do that, now…Bella's having dinner with her mother," I said. "Though, I might have her clothes somewhere in my room. Maybe her scent is still on them?"

Carlisle nodded. "She'll still be here in spirit, then. Unfortunately, we need a vampire to test this out with, and, given that Jasper is the newest to our lifestyle, I feel that he should be the one. He's more sensitive to human scents, as are newborns."

Jasper stood up and looked at us. "You've got five minutes before I go searching for Alice and Bella," he said before leaving the room.

I ran up to my room in a blink of an eye and grabbed the shirt that Bella let me borrow to help me get used to her scent, and, to test to see how fresh the smell was, I stuffed my nose into the fabric and inhaled. God, she smelt so good.

Deciding that the shirt was fresh enough, as I was fairly certain she had given me this particular one the day before, I headed down stairs and found Jacob waiting at the entrance, his arms crossed.

He offered his arms when I reached the foot of the stairs, and I glared at him, causing him to roll his eyes at me. "I'm not happy about this either, but this is what you're going to have to deal with if you want Bella to be safe. That's the only reason why I'm sucking this up."

With a sigh I walked over to him, letting him wrap his arms around me before he took off out the front door. As he ran, I could see how someone, even Bella, would find him attractive. He still had a tiny bit of childlike roundness to his cheeks, though his jaw was sharp and covered in a very light stubble. He was also well-built, something girls tend to find hot in men, and he had that aura around him that gave you the impression he was a likeable guy.

He quickly glanced down at me before a chuckle escaped his throat. "What? Considering switching teams now?"

"Oh, very funny," I said with mock-sincerity in my tone. "No, I was just trying to see why people, Bella especially, would find you attractive. You're not an ugly guy, Jacob, but when you act like an ass, it makes you very unattractive."

He sighed. "I've been working on that, you know. I just…I can't help it. It's the way I was born, I guess. Though I'm better off than some members of the pack; you should meet Leah and Paul, they've got the worst tempers out of everyone."

"It gets better, you know," I said. "When I was first brought into this existence, I was alone. I didn't know any better, so I gave into my instincts and killed whatever I could just to please the beast inside. I don't know anything about being a wolf, but I can guess that it's closely related."

"Somewhat," he answered truthfully. "Being a wolf, you just…the tiniest things could set you off and you have to be extremely careful because, for us, what triggers the change is when we're angry. I changed because my father looked at me funny. Others had better reasons; Sam had met his father and grew pissed, Quil lost his dad to a car accident, Jeremy, when he got older, learned the truth about his mother's death…it's just frustrating to know that the reason why I began phasing is because my father looked at me funny…"

"You can get used to it. I know I have, and, if you told me when I was a newborn that I'd be in love with a human and feeding off of animals, I would've killed you for trying to joke with me," I sighed as I shook my head.

"Well, I'm thankful you're not like that now," he said, humor in his tone, "'cause I like Bella alive and not dead."

_Did he not know that we were going to eventually turn her? _"About that…"

"What?" he asked as he stopped, and I realized that we were back at the house. I decided to get out of his arms, especially since I didn't want to be _in_ his arms when I told him the news.

Once my feet were on the ground I took a deep breath. "Look, Jacob, I know how you feel about me and I know that you don't particularly like vampires, but…Bella's made her choice…"

"Stop," he half-growled, his jaw tight as he took in my words. "Bella…wants to become one of you? She wants to be a monster?"

Pursing my lips, I gave a stiff nod.

Running a hand through his hair he shook his head before turning around and ran out of the house, jumping off of the porch and becoming a wolf on our lawn, running for the tress. As soon as he disappeared, Jasper reappeared with a smile on his face.

"Jacob's theory worked. I wasn't able to smell you or Bella," he said as he walked in, looking around the room. "Where did he go?"

Sam sighed as he walked in, followed by Carlisle, Blake and Dom. "Alice told him that you were planning on changing Bella."

"You're-You're not mad about it?" I asked. I had worried, since I knew that they were in the dining room and were able to hear my words, that they'd do something.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "Carlisle had previously informed me about this, and, although I don't like the idea of someone being bitten, especially since it was one of the clauses in the treaty, I took into consideration some factors about the situation. Yes, Bella knows what she's getting herself into, yes, she does want this, and yes, if she doesn't do this, it would result in her death. The council and I agreed that we should allow this breach of contract, albeit after a long debate."

Dom crossed his arms and nodded. "We're just glad that we don't run patrol with him. Sam had ordered us, those who knew, to not tell him, but it's hard to do when you can hear every thought the other is having."

"That's why we ran here, in our human forms," Blake added. Huh, I was wondering why they were all wearing clothes, given that they normally only wore shorts. "We didn't want him to know, because…we knew the reaction that would happen."

Sam stuffed is hands his pockets, nodding to me. "I'll send one of our younger wolves to carry you and Bella to safety. I don't think Jacob will be coming back anytime soon."

"Where should we meet?" I asked.

Jasper raised his hand as he pursed his lips in thought. "All of this talk about scents has me thinking. What if we used Bella's scent to lure the newborns into a trap? Once they get a whiff of her scent, the bloodlust will take over and it will be easy pickings from there."

"Then it's settled. I'll send one of the younger wolves to meet you two at the clearing Tuesday morning? They're supposed to arrive around noon, right?"

I nodded. "Maybe earlier, maybe later."

"Then ten, at the latest," Sam said with a nod.

Partnering up with a shape shifter; what has the world come to?

* * *

**A/N: We're getting down to the nitty-gritty folks. Just a couple more chapters and we're done.**

**Happy Friday greetings, everyone.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"I've got to go," I whispered as Bella moved her lips to my jawline, placing butterfly kisses as her fingers trailed up my spine underneath my shirt. "_We've_ got to go."

"I don't want to go," she said as she stopped her kisses and looked me in the eyes, her brown ones swirling with desire and lust. Her fingers moved upwards before they rested on my bra strap, her lips curving into a smile. "I want to stay in here and…well…"

A giggle escaped my throat as I placed both of my hands on either side of Bella's head, a smile of my own forming on my lips, before I leaned closer to Bella, feeling her breath tickle my lips. "I'd love to, Bella, but we need to spread your scent around the field before we go. The army will be here in about an hour and a half, though they could come here earlier."

She pouted before I felt her hands disappear from my back. I wondered briefly what she was doing before her hands were on my chest and pushing me away from her.

"Bella," I said as I moved and sat next to her, my hand at her cheek. "Of course I want to. Don't think I don't, but I'd really like to get out of here ahead of time in case the army gets here early. I wouldn't really like it if you were to get killed, and something tells me _you_ wouldn't like it, either."

Bella twisted her mouth to the side before she let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just…I wanted one more…human experience before, what could be, my death, you know?"

"I understand that, Bella, but really? Both of your parents are downstairs," I said with a smirk. "I doubt you'd like it if they were to come up here and catch us in the act."

Almost instantly her cheeks turned scarlet as she bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I figured they left for La Push by now."

After Sam had heard that both of Bella's parents were here, he offered to talk with a couple members of the council, ones who were friends with Charlie, and ask if they could keep them busy during the fight. I graciously accepted, but still…somewhere in me, I felt like Sam wanted something out of this.

Of course, he was allowed to kill many vampires, so I suppose this was his thanks for letting him join, though, truthfully, some of us wouldn't have survived if they hadn't. I was afraid of who before I cleared my head of all of those thoughts and gave Bella a smile.

"Well, they'll be heading out soon, don't worry," I said before pressing my lips to her forehead. "Bella, no matter what happens today, just know that I love you. I love you with all of my heart."

"Aww, Alice," she said before she sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too. Probably more than you think would be humanly possible."

With a giggle I waited until she released her hold from the hug and smirked. "Well, one has to love a vampire with more love than humanly possible, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're such a stinker," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"But you still love me," I said as I got up off of her bed, glancing at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a green t-shirt over a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of thick black cargos and brown hiking boots. This wasn't my best ensemble I threw together, but it would work with the excuse we would give her parents; we were going hiking.

Bella got up off of her bed, revealing her hiking outfit; a red plaid sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black hiking boots. "I guess we should go hiking now, huh?"

With a nod I reached out for her hand, smiling when she grabbed my own, and we headed down the stairs to see her parents laughing with one another. I guess having the knowledge that you weren't tied to each other legally anymore made you closer, judging by how well they got along.

"Good morning, girls," Renée greeted as we walked into the living room, a smile on her face before she sat her coffee mug down on the table. "Getting ready to go for a hike?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, we're going to head out soon, but we thought we should come see what you were doing?"

Charlie chuckled. "Well, we're about to head out to Harry and Sue's. Billy's supposed to be there, so me, him and Harry are all going to go fishing today."

_Hopefully the army won't go near your lake, _I thought before I flashed a smile. "That sounds nice, Charlie. I hope you get a lot of bites."

"I don't know…it _is_ October. Bells, you sure you want to go hiking? It'll be a bit chilly out there, you do know that, right?"

Bella nodded. "Of course I know, but Alice is going to be with me and…um…well…never mind…" she said, biting her lip.

I had to fight the urge to laugh. I knew that Bella had plans on making a move on me when we were safe at the mountaintop, but I didn't know she would out her plans in front of her parents.

Charlie looked uncomfortable as he took in Bella's words, clearing his throat before he stood up. "Well, I uh…I need to go get my fishing gear into the cruiser, and then I guess we'll get going, Renée." His shoulder brushed mine as he passed us awkwardly, trying to get out of the tension that was in the room, closing the front door behind him.

Renée looked at us with her blue eyes swirling with curiosity before she cleared her own throat, reaching for her coffee mug as she glanced between the two of us. "So you two have pushed your relationship to the physical level?" she asked before taking a sip of her beverage, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

Bella coughed loudly, her eyes growing wide as she looked at her mother in a mixture of embarrassment and humiliation, her hands shaking slightly as she grew unsteady. "Um…uh…what?"

Renée chucked as a smile played on her lips before she cocked her head to the side, looking at her daughter up and down. "Bella, I know you. You're a horrible liar and you tend to blurt things out without thinking. I assumed that you two were…intimate before you came down here and then you almost give your poor father a heart attack. You need to be more careful with your words, dear."

Like I knew it would, Bella's cheeks turned red before she bit her lip and looked away, clearing her throat nervously.

"You don't think he knows?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction that Charlie had left. I figured that sense Bella had enough embarrassment for the day, I would let her gather her bearings. "Bella knows how much Charlie is trying to be okay with us, but she feels that if he knew the extent of our relationship, he'd forbid her from seeing me," I explained as I took Bella's hand in my own, casting her a smile when she turned to look at me, her lips twitching upwards.

"I think he knows, but I also think he's trying to convince himself that nothing like that is happening between the two of you. Not sure how well that's going to work out for him. I'm all for it, because, truthfully, at least you won't get pregnant," Renée said with a half-shrug before she stood up. "Well, I better get going now. Charlie's probably out there waiting for me."

As she walked past us, she patted Bella's shoulder before she opened the front door and left us in the room. The only sound in here was Bella's heartbeat and her breathing, which grew more calm and steady by the second. In the background we could hear the sound of Charlie starting up the engine.

"I told you she was perceptive," Bella muttered under her breath.

I turned to face her before I rubbed her shoulders, a small smile on my face as I did. "Come on, we should really get going now," I said as I heard the sound of the engine disappear into the distance.

* * *

"So who exactly are we going to meet here, anyway?" Bella asked as she walked through the trees, her hands touching anything she could reach; tree trunks, bushes, grass, moss, anything that would help her scent cling to the area.

With a sigh I watched as Bella tripped over a root, her hands instinctively falling in front of her to catch herself, before I was almost immediately hit with the smell of fresh blood.

"Al-Alice?" Bella asked as she looked up at me, though I could barely hear it.

Closing my eyes and locking all of my senses into a box, I fought the urge to run over to Bella and put her mouth to my hand, draining her dry of the blood in her body.

_NO! _I screamed inside my head, forcing myself to open my eyes to see how scared my mate was. Stopping myself from breathing I ran to her and grabbed her hand, trying not to focus on the finger that was cut, as I reached for my pocket to grab bandages, as, even without looking ahead for it, I figured that something like this was going to happen.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she looked up at me, her lips pursed and her eyes wide with worry.

Shaking my head, I quickly wrapped her hand in the bandage, tightening it the best I could so that the pressure would stop the bleeding, before I grabbed the clip and stuck it to the bandage, preventing it from unrolling itself. Taking in a deep breath through my mouth, because I didn't trust my nose, my throat only started to burn the normal amount it would were I in proximity to Bella, so with a smile, I turned to her.

"No need to worry," I said, offering my hand. "Come on, one of the wolves should be here soon."

"Do you know who?" she asked, grabbing my hand with her un-injured one.

I shook my head. "No, I don't." I knew that Jacob was probably not going to show, given his reaction to what I told him on Sunday. He was probably skulking around the woods with his tail between his legs. "Sam just said he was going to send one of his younger ones."

"That would be me," I heard a familiar voice call out before Bella and I turned around to see Seth Clearwater with a grin on his face, wearing a blue-green Seattle Seahawks t-shirt and jean shorts. His shirt was baggier than I expected, almost two sizes too big for him, so I figured that maybe his parents were anticipating that he was going to grow bigger over the next couple of months, seeing as he was smaller than most of the Quileutes.

"Seth!" Bella said before running over to the teenager who chuckled as he was tackled by the brunette, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, I'm glad Sam sent someone that I knew and _liked_."

Seth gave another chuckle as he released her. "Yeah, well, he figured it would be better to send me than Andy or Jeremy, considering they don't really like vampires all that much. So," he said as he clapped his hands together, "where are we going?"

Quickly I turned around and pointed to the mountains in the distance. "Somewhere up there, away from the battle but close enough if Sam needs you."

Seth nodded. "So, I figured I'd just carry each of you in one arm?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Are you really that strong, Seth?"

"Hey, I might not be as big as some of my packmates, but I can still carry two girls. Besides," he paused, cocking his head to the side, "Alice is tiny. I'm pretty sure she doesn't way more than 100 pounds."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. "Don't make me change my opinion of you, Seth."

He chuckled, raising his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, I get it. So you want to get this show on the road or what?"

"Not so fast," I heard another familiar voice call out before the tall and bulky figure of Jacob Black appeared in the clearing, his chest bare, of course, and he was wearing a pair of jean shorts that looked similar to Seth's.

"Jake," Bella said, her jaw growing slack. "I-I was hoping you were going to be here."

He gave her a small smile before turning to Seth. "You carry Bella up to the mountain."

Seth knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Are you sure? I mean, I figured you'd want to carry Be—"

A low growl erupted from Jacob's chest as he glared at the smaller wolf, his lip curling over his teeth. "Just do it," he barked out.

Seth cleared his throat before turning to Bella, quickly averting his gaze from Jacob's. "Uh…come on, Bella," he said as he lifted her in his arms before he started to run towards the mountains.

With a snort Jacob turned to me, his lips pursed as he looked at me.

An uncomfortable minute passed before he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm…I'm not good with words or surprises so…uh…this will have to do. I'm sorry I freaked the other day it's just…I never thought that you'd, you know, want to change her."

"Jacob, of course I do," I said. "I can't imagine a world without her."

"You were able to cope before you found her," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "But now that I've had a taste of true happiness, I can't ever go back to that. My life without her would be incomplete, and, eventually, I would most likely kill myself from the grief. Besides, it's not really my choice to change her…" my voice trailed off as I started to think about the Volturi and the ultimatum that Aro gave to Bella and I when he learned that she knew what we were.

Surprisingly, Jacob nodded. "Yeah, Sam…told me about the orders you received from the head honcho. Once he told me that I just…I had to come to terms that Bella is going to be changed whether I want it to or not. Just," he paused to take a deep breath, "just make sure that she'll be happy, alright?"

"Of course," I said.

With a nod he walked over to me and lifted me into his arms before he jogged in the direction Seth had left, following his scent. After ten minutes of listening to Jacob's steady breathing, trying not to inhale the potent odor that radiated from his chest, we reached a small, flat level of the mountain that Bella and Seth were waiting at.

Bella lit up when she saw me, her lips growing into a full-on grin before she ran to me just as Jacob sat me down. Almost instinctively our arms wrapped around each other's as we hugged, my nose at the crook of her neck as I inhaled her lavender scent, a smile on my lips.

"'Bout time you got here," Seth teased, "I was getting bored."

"Maybe if you get too bored you can come down where the action is," Jacob joked right back before turning to Bella and I. "Alright, well, I'm going to stay here until the action starts, if that's okay with you."

Bella turned to look at me with a hopeful smile. With a sigh I nodded. "As long as you don't get near me while I try to look for the outcome of the battle, I'm fine with it."

He nodded before walking over to Seth, talking with him about the battle and teasing him about how he wouldn't be able to join in on the action, and Bella looked at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry about me," I said, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically. "I just need to look ahead for our future."

Walking over towards the edge of the mountain we were at, I sat down with my feet dangling over the edge, closing my eyes as I tried to see how we would do against the army.

Of course it was hard, given the fact that the wolves would be joining us and they blinded my vision, but as I searched, I was hit by another vision, one I wasn't trying to see.

_Four hooded figures moved silently through the trees, their cloaks hanging behind them like a shadow as they ran through the forest, their expressions differing from person to person. One looked sadistic with her red-eyes glowing and a smirk on her lips, another looked bored, another seemed hungry, and another was ready for action._

With a gasp I stood up and turned to the wolves. "Do either of you have a phone on you?" I asked them.

They looked at each other before Seth whipped one out of his pants pocket. "Yeah, here you go," he said, tossing it to me.

My fingers dialed the familiar number with a blur before I put the phone to my ear.

"Um…hello?" I heard the familiar voice answer, confusion in her tone. "Who is calling?"

"Hannah, it's Alice," I responded. "I had a vision that the Volturi are coming, and I'm pretty sure that they're going to arrive five minutes after you get finished with the fight."

"Oh," she paused. "That's not good."

I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see me. "You're going to need to tell Carlisle so he can tell Sam that once they're done with the fight, you have to get the wolves _gone_. I doubt they would appreciate a truce with werewolves," well, shifters, but Jacob nor Seth knew that. "I just thought I should tell you."

"Yeah, I appreciate it. I guess we'll see you when the fight ends?"

"Yeah. Take care of yourself, Hannah."

She laughed. "Those vampires won't know what hit them. Bye."

"Bye," I said before I heard the sound of the dial tone, handing the cell phone back to Seth. "Thank you."

"The Volturi?" Bella asked with worried eyes.

I nodded. "Don't worry, though. They were probably coming to dispose of the newborn army," albeit a bit late, "as they were getting a bit inconspicuous."

Jacob looked at the two of us before he heard a wolf howl in the distance, his head jerking in that direction. "That was Sam. I need to get going now," he said before he headed for the direction of the clearing just as we heard the sound of screeching metal, an obvious sign that the fight had started.

Through the sounds of the fight going on, I could hear the sound of three pairs of feet moving swiftly towards us, the sounds growing nearer and nearer.

"No, Jacob," I said, turning to the direction I could hear the now slowing trio coming from. If they had three, I would definitely need three to help fight them. "I think we're going to have visitors."

Jacob stopped and walked over next to me, instinctively pulling Bella behind him as Seth joined us, their eyes scanning the trees while Bella held on to me.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice call out, "if it isn't Alice Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts as to who it is?**

**Well, I hate to tell you this but, last night, around 11:30 p.m. EST, I finished the story of Probability and Possibility, which means that, this story is coming to a close. Only two more updates left after this.**

**But never fret! I have another story that's on it's way (though you should check out my other stories, Lunar Soul and Optical Illusion). You can view the banner here: __********http(:/)/i241(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/ff275/megster_1992/The%20Secrets%20of%20the%20Olympic%20Peninsula/TSotOPbanner(.)jpg** Just get rid of the parentheses that are in the link. Give me your thoughts!

**Until next time, happy Friday everyone. :)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

My eyes quickly locked on to the blood red ones that belonged to the vampire that had spoken, his grin sinister as he walked closer to us. Seth had his arm in front of Bella protectively, as did Jacob, and as I looked at this vampire I recognized him almost immediately.

"Riley," I whispered as I realized that the once sweet boy I had faux dated was now corrupted by God knows who, his usual friendly disposition replaced by the demonic aura that surrounded him. "What happened to you?"

He chuckled before he jabbed one of his fingers in my direction, though I could tell that he was looking at the person behind me. "You left me for a girl, Alice. I just want you to know how much that hurt me."

Pursing my lips, I focused on the trees around us, listening to the other two footsteps that were circling us. Jacob and Seth heard them too because they quickly took places behind Bella, forming a protective triangle with her in the middle as we waited for his cohorts to join us.

"Riley, it was never like that," I said. "I've known all along that I liked girls, you were just—"

"An experiment? Someone you thought you could use until you grew tired of me and threw me away without any regard for _my_ feelings? You treated me like a pawn, a piece of furniture, and once I was worn out I was sent to the garbage."

"No, Riley," I shook my head, "I swear to you, if I had known how much you cared for me when I first asked you out, I would have told you the truth. You were a sweet boy, Riley, I'm sure anybody would've been happy to have you in their lives but now…now you're just a…"

"Monster?" he suggested, raising his eyebrow before he took a step closer. "That's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, hmm? You are a vampire too, aren't you? You're just as much of a monster as me…even more so because you used me as a pawn." He cocked his head to the side as he paused. "Maybe I could show you how much you hurt me by taking away the thing you love, huh? I'm sure then you would understand my pain."

A hiss escaped his throat as he charged for me, and, with a growl of my own in return, I embraced for his impact but was surprised when a sandy colored wolf collided with the charging vampire, his teeth snapping into Riley's shoulder.

Glancing behind me, I could see that Jacob was still scanning the trees for the other two vampires, ones that were remaining quiet as they continued to circle us. I took a step back, looking into the trees just as I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Why don't you come out here and face me, you cowards!" I shouted into the trees, my hands curled into fists as I gnashed my teeth together in frustration.

A low snicker echoed around us before the two figures stepped forward, one male and one female. The female had curly fire red hair and burgundy colored eyes that had a feral look to them, her stance cautious as she looked at the fight going on in the background between Riley and Seth. The male was one I recognized almost instantly, as his gravity defying hair was a definite trademark of his, except his eyes were now a sinister red.

"Edward, how could you," I gasped before he sent me a smirk. "Think about Esme and Carlisle…what have they taught you?"

"I've fallen off the wagon before, Alice," Edward chuckled sadistically, taking a step away from the vicious looking red-head as he eyed my Bella with want in his eyes, "and they accepted me back in open arms. This time will be no different."

"No different my ass," Jacob snorted. "It'll be different if you try to kill your sister."

Edward cocked his head to the side as he looked at Jacob in amusement, his lips twitching as he tried to stifle a laugh. "I thought I was losing my touch when I heard your thoughts, Jacob. I'm surprised you're defending my sister; after all, she took what was once yours, and what should be mine. We should be on the same side, don't you agree?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed into slits as he clenched his hands into fists. "I'm on her side because I _care_ about Bella's safety, something you obviously _don't_ care about if you insist on bringing a newborn and a fucking red-head tramp in proximity to her."

The red-head vampire hissed as she glared at Jacob. "I _am not_ a tramp."

"Oh yeah," Jacob pressed, "then how'd Mr. I-Can't-Fucking-Take-No-For-An-Answer get you to team up with him?"

"Because _she_," the woman pointed to Bella, "is the reason my James is dead. I want Alice to feel the pain of losing one's mate."

"Edward, you want Bella to die?" I asked, shocked that my brother would go to this extent. Yes, I knew he was adamant about dating her, but was he really that stupid to be this obsessed?

Edward smiled in amusement as he turned to look at me. "Stupid, no, but yes, I do want Bella to die. If I can't have her, no one can."

"I-I thought we were friends, Edward," Bella said, trying to push herself out from in between Jacob and myself, but we were adamant about keeping her protected. "Why would you kill your friend?"

"Because the relationship you have with my sister is a sham. She isn't your mate, _I _am. Did you honestly think two women could belong in a relationship together? Please," he scoffed, "that's absurd."

"Besides," the red-head said, cocking her head to the side, "I can't wait until I can look your _mate_ in the eye as I drain the life out of your body." With that, the red-head charged towards us, but Jacob erupted into a massive, russet colored wolf seconds after her feet started moving, meeting her head on.

"Guess it's just going to be you and me, Alice," Edward mused. "I've been counting down to this day, don't you worry about that."

I looked at my brother, hoping that somehow, someway, I could convince him to change his mind. "Edward, think about what you're doing. Think about what it would do to your family. To your parents."

Edward's lip twitched, so I knew I was getting through to him.

"This would devastate them, Edward, it would devastate them all. Think about it, you know it would."

"I'm the favorite," he said after a minute of silence, bending down to a crouch. "They'll forgive me; no matter what."

He snarled as he charged for me, and I ran at him, hoping to get him away from Bella no matter the cost. I used my visions to help me anticipate his moves, but, the thing about me sparring with Edward, was that he could read my mind, and that we were pretty even when it came to fighting.

"Face it, Alice," he hissed as I ducked from his swipe, spinning down onto the ground to do a sweeping kick, one he jumped from. "You're going to _lose_."

"Not over my dead body," I growled back.

Suddenly, Edward let out a gasp as he looked in Bella's direction, his eyes turning black instantly. The smell hit me then, trying to call out to the beast within me, but I used every ounce of willpower in my being to ignore her and use the distraction Bella had created to my advantage.

I quickly ran around Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck as I noticed that both Seth and Jacob were victorious in destroying their vampire, looking up at me when their bodies were dismembered.

"Let me go," Edward muttered under his breath, his eyes still locked on in Bella's direction. "I want her _blood_."

Biting my lip, I tried to summon the courage to kill this bastard, but I couldn't. I just…he might've been a bastard, yes, and he was trying to kill my mate, but he was still my brother, and I couldn't kill him, no matter how much I might've wanted to.

"Jacob, Seth," I said, looking over at them pleadingly, "can you—?"

Jacob nodded before I could finish my request, running over towards me and pressing his large canines into Edward's shoulder. I let go of my brother with a sigh as Edward tried to struggle, his now black eyes still on Bella's bloody hand, Seth running to join Jacob.

Walking over to Bella, I turned her body around as I heard the screeching, covering up her ears to keep her from hearing the horrible sound, before I eventually heard Jacob clear his throat.

"It's taken care of," he said, "but uh…we'll take care of the fire. We're sort of…"

"Our clothes shredded when we phased," Seth explained.

I nodded in their direction. "Thank you."

"Fire?" Bella asked me. "What about fire?"

"Nothing to worry about, Bella, but I would like to know what was going on in your mind when you decided to pull that stunt," I raised my eyebrow at her.

She bit her lip and blushed. "Well, I just…I could see that, from what I could see, because you were going so fast, that you weren't winning. You weren't losing, either, but…I thought that maybe…somehow, I could stop him for a minute?"

"It was stupid, Bella…I mean, what if _I _hadn't have calmed down myself in time? _I _would've been the one to drain your blood and…well…it could've ended badly."

"I know I just…I'm sorry," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her as I looked at the fire, Jacob and Seth's naked backs towards me. "It's alright, Bella. At least you're safe now."

Jacob twisted his body around so that I couldn't see the appendage he had, his eyes on me. "When we were in our wolf forms, we could here that they were almost done with the fight."

I turned back towards the clearing and saw purple smoke starting to rise through the trees, indicating that my family was starting to burn the pieces of vampires they dismembered. "I guess we should go down there."

He nodded before he swiftly turned around and turned into his wolf form, Seth following moments after before they ran towards the clearing. With a sigh I turned to Bella and offered my arms, and, when she nodded, I lifted her into them and ran down to the clearing.

By the time we got there, Jacob was in an eye-lock with a young vampire, one who was about fifteen or sixteen, with red eyes and long black hair, a shocked expression on his face as he stared at her.

"Alice!" Hannah called as she ran to me. "What in the world happened? Why is there smoke up there?"

With a sigh I placed Bella on the ground. "Riley, James' mate, and…Edward met us up there and things got ugly." My eyes flashed to Esme's and I adopted an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Esme, but…there was no other way…Edward was going to kill Bella because he thought that if he couldn't have her, no one should."

Esme's reaction was one I was preparing myself for. Her face twisted into a grimace before she started to sob, turning into her husband's shoulder as he comforted her. Hannah was looking in her direction, trying to keep herself from running to her, but you could tell she was hurting because her sister was hurting.

"That ass," Emmett crossed his arms. "Just because things didn't go his way doesn't mean he has to ruin everyone else's life. Bitch."

Rosalie smacked him on the arm and I was surprised to see her expression was one with a mix of sorrow and hatred. Everyone was looking down on the ground, trying to keep the others from seeing their expression.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment," a voice called and I turned to see Sam walking towards us, wearing a pair of khaki shorts, his lips pursed. "But my pack and I should really get going if we need to get away before the Volturi arrive. I just need to mention that we need to take this…newborn with us. Jacob imprinted on her."

Bella half-squealed next to me. "Aww, Jake."

Jacob gave a snort in response but said nothing else as he looked at the aforementioned newborn.

Carlisle nodded solemnly. "You can do that. I'm sure if she's here when the Volturi arrive, they might not honor the asylum we offered her."

Sam nodded before he turned to the newborn. "Come on, Bree, we need to get you away from here."

She nodded and followed after him as the pack of wolves started to disappear from the field, leaving my family and myself, including Bella, alone with the fire burning brightly.

"How much longer, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Closing my eyes, I looked into the future and saw that they would be here in five minutes, so when I returned to the present, I gave this information to him, adding "they'll be coming from the way we arrived."

Five minutes quickly passed and I saw the four hooded figures emerge, their eyes on the fire.

"Looks like we missed the party," Felix mused, turning to look at the smallest member of their gathering with a smirk on his lips.

"It appears so," Jane murmured. "Pity. It would've been fun."

Carlisle took a step forward. "Is there a reason you arrived here, Jane?"

Jane cocked her head to the side and pointed to the fire. "Well, we _were_ called out to take care of this problem, but, as you can see, there is nothing left for us to do."

Demetri's gaze was still on the fire as he spoke up. "I'm surprised you managed to survive fully intact…well," he said, glancing in our direction, "almost fully intact."

"Hmm, yes," Jane said, "where is Edward? Did he fall victim to this army?"

I shook my head. "He was one of the ones who created the army…he was adamant about dating Bella and he thought that no one should have her if he couldn't."

"Shame," she mused, "I was looking forward to torturing him more. Though I can smell the appeal that this girl has, I don't understand what it is about her that draws our kind near. She's nothing but a plain looking human."

A growl managed to escape my lips. "She's my mate." I would've said more, including a few expletives, but I knew that if I got Jane angry, she would've used her gift on me, and that was something I _didn't _want Bella to see.

"Oh, I know, I was merely saying," Jane said with a shrug. "Seeing as you left us with no job to do, I suppose we can go now, although…Bella, I look forward to the visit when we see whether or not your…mate…lived up to her promise. Take care, Cullen family, and remember, the Volturi do not offer second chances."

She turned her back on us then, her cohorts following her before they disappeared from the clearing.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my neck, a chuckle escaping my throat as I wrapped my own arms around her waist, before Bella pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I love you, Alice," she said with a smile on her lips.

"I know," I said, smiling, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Oh let me look at the calendar. It isn't Friday...Rebecca Black did a horrible job educating me about the days of the week, apparently, as I am updating on a Sunday!**

**I felt that, since I finished the first chapter of my new story, that I'd give you this chapter. The next one, however**, **is the Epilogue, so, warning, bring the tissues.**

**Until next time.**


	35. Epilogue

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Four Years Later**

"Do you have a…" Hannah started, cocking her head to the side as she looked at her cards. We were on her bed playing Go Fish with an ordinary deck of cards, her legs crossed as she sat. My legs were hanging off of the bed as I held my cards in my hands, pursing my lips as I waited for her to play. She kept changing her mind about asking me what card I had, and three of her five were ones I _did_ have. I just hoped she didn't ask for that. "Six?"

_Wow, not one I had. _"Nope," I said, "go fish."

"Sorry to interrupt y'all," Jasper said as he knocked on the door, a smile on his face as he looked at his wife. "But I think I want to steal my wife for a second here."

Hannah giggled and looked at Jasper before she turned to me. "I'm sorry, Alice. Maybe we can pick up the game later?"

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I understand," I said as I got up from the bed and turned towards the door. "I'll just see what everyone else is doing."

Walking out of their room, I closed the door behind me before I walked down the stairs just in time to hear an explosion coming from the living room.

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett shouted as I walked in there, seeing his fist in the air as he grinned to the girl next to him. "Damn, I like playing with you. We win."

She chuckled before her eyes caught mine, a smile on her lips. "Hi, Alice," she said, lifting her hand up to wave before she began to mash the buttons on the controller violently, something she must've learned from Emmett.

"Hey, Bree," I said with a smile as I walked towards the couch. "Having fun?"

After the newborn war, Carlisle and Esme took in Bree as their daughter, helping her adjust to the vegetarian diet. She learned quickly but it took her awhile before she could be with humans without killing them; it had been a year since her last slip-up, and Emmett had caught her a bear in celebration.

"You know it," she said with a grin before another explosion was set off and she and Emmett high-fived.

"—no, you need to—"

"—I'm telling you, we have to—"

"—you're not listening to me—"

Emmett sighed as he shook his head. "They're at it again."

I chuckled as I looked towards the door that led to the garage, anticipating the arrival of the two bickering siblings. "Why is it that out of everyone in this house, your spouses are the ones that fight the most?"

Bree shrugged. "At least they have a common interest."

The door opened suddenly, revealing Jacob Black wearing a grease-covered shirt and greasy jeans and Rosalie with grease covered overalls, scowling at each other.

"Why don't you listen to me, mutt? Bree, you need to put this dog of yours on a leash; he doesn't listen," she growled, glaring at the large Quileute.

Jacob just chuckled. "Like you're any better, Blondie."

Unfortunately, since Bree had been living with us, that meant that, by default, Jacob was going to live with us. I wasn't particularly thrilled about that, but, I had to admit, he wasn't that bad of a guy. He could make you laugh when you needed it, and Emmett had a sparring partner for whenever he was in a fighting mood.

We also learned that if Jacob continued to phase; he could remain the same age for as long as he wanted, which meant that, unfortunately, he'd be in my life for forever.

"'Sup, squirt," he said as he passed me, mussing my hair as he walked into the kitchen that we had stocked just for him as he was the only member of our family who had to eat.

With a sigh I glanced out towards the balcony and smiled as I noticed a figure leaning against the railing, her silhouette contrasting perfectly against the snow white scenery.

Slowly I walked towards the balcony, looking at her mahogany colored hair that flew in the slight wind, her finger tapping the railing as she enjoyed her surroundings.

So many memories flooded me as I looked at her, trying to come to the surface all at once.

The day we had our first kiss, the day she agreed to be my girlfriend, the day we first made love…so many memories. My favorite one had to be the one that happened just months ago, a smile growing on my face as I recalled her saying the words "I do".

I sighed contently as I opened the door that led to the balcony, noticing her body stiffen before it relaxed once more. Her lavender like scented floated towards me as I walked closer to her, my shadow creeping up over her body before she turned around, her golden brown eyes curious as she anticipated my move.

I quickly pressed my lips to hers as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her smile against the kiss.

"Mmm," she said after we pulled apart. I put my lips to her neck, planting innocent kisses there. "That was nice."

"Anything for my Bella," I whispered as I brought up her left hand and traced the ring that was on her third finger. "Anything."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this was shorter than most chapters but...I thought it would be nice to end it here. Why? Well, if you don't have that good of a memory (and I don't blame you, it's been awhile) the last four lines/paragraphs (whatever you want to call it) are actually from a vision that Alice had back in Chapter Eleven, though this time it's from Alice's POV and not 3rd person POV. I thought it would be a good way to wrap this up. :)**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have followed this story and big thanks to those who helped me with it. Thanks to hufflepuffbrunette247 for creating Hannah, and to Hollowgo, who created members of the wolfpack and the council.**

**If you'd like to see more works by me, please, by all means, check out my stories _Lunar Soul _and _Optical Illusion. _I will also be publishing a new story next week called _The Secrets of the Olympic Peninsula, _so keep an eye out for that.**

**For the last time, readers, I wish you a happy Friday. Take care.**


End file.
